Faith and Trust
by Books-and-Cleverness-394
Summary: Elizabeth Beckett was a thief and a pickpocket in the villages of France for twelve years of her life. Now 16, she's a Musketeer in all but name. Life is better than she ever thought possible. But with the constant threat of the Cardinal, a mysterious figure from her past, and threatening letters, Elizabeth will need all she's got to survive. Book one of the Faith and Trust series
1. Elizabeth Beckett

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to Faith and Trust. I decided to write this story after watching Musketeers (Which I adore!) and I really wanted to put my OC into the story. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are very welcome, I try to answer back to everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

 **Paris-1632**

The streets were tightly packed, almost claustrophobic. Bodies melted together, sweat and perfume milling in the air creating a unique scent. Stallholders yelled, attempting to attract someone other than the regulars. The smell of freshly baked goods, smoke and animals filled the air; some smelling stronger than others. Every so often she could hear the yell of 'thief!' and the crowd of people parted to let the poor soul through. Clinking purses and the low hum of chatter acted as background noise for the ever increasing shouts of the stall holders and animal noises. 16-year-old Elizabeth Beckett (Or Ellie) pushed her way through the crowds, one hand on her sword. She had wavy, short blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a navy shirt and skirt, and a burgundy corset with embroidered flowers. Her eyes shown with excitement and happiness. Most ladies of Elizabeth's age and nobility would spend their time learning how to sew and be the perfect wife, but Elizabeth was an exception. She knew how to fight, but yet she was the perfect lady. The King and Queen were extremely fond of her, how that had happened even she didn't know. As she pushed her way through the ever increasing crowds of market day, she started to ponder whether she would still be a thief; had Treville not found her when he did. She quickly pushed the thought away, not wanting to dwell on the past.

As she turned a corner, away from the crowds she let out a breath that she had unintentionally been holding. She hated market day. Walking down the near bare street, she stopped short as a sword and hat fell at her feet. Recognising the hat, she looked up and saw Aramis hanging onto the window ledge. Struggling to contain her laughter, Elizabeth picked up the hat.

'I think you dropped something, monsieur!' She called, waving the hat at Aramis who sighed. Elizabeth giggled, fiddling with the feather. A deep chuckle joined her giggling as Porthos and Athos walked towards them, causing Aramis to sigh and hang his head. He let go of the window ledge and fell to the ground in a heap. He groaned, as Athos helped him up off of the ground and dusted off his jacket. Elizabeth placed the hat back on top of Aramis' head and smiled at him 'The Cardinal's mistress? Shame on you, Aramis!' She tutted, before picking up his sword and throwing it at him. He caught it, smiling at her; his eyes twinkling.

'I know, Ellie.' He replied putting an arm around her shoulders as they started walking. She smiled up at him, holding onto the hand over her shoulder. 'But it wouldn't be me if I didn't try?' He teased, causing Ellie to smack him in the stomach.

'Are you trying to stress me out?' She asked turning around to face him and walking backwards.

'No.' Aramis replied, taking his hat off and rubbing his neck. Ellie smirked, turning back around and walking next to Athos. She tucked her blonde hair behind her ear, fiddling with her gold pendant which hung around her neck. It was a rather warm day, but Ellie knew that Winter would soon be on them. The sun slowly disappeared behind a cloud, leaving the street rather dark and windy. Without the sunshine heat beating down on them, it was quite cold. As they turned the corner to the Garrisons, there were more signs that winter was coming. There was a fog hanging over the rooftops, making them invisible. The mud in the stables was soft and squelch; the kind that is easy to get stuck in. Ellie made her way over to the bench and sat down on it placing her head in her hands. She groaned as Aramis sat down next to her and grabbed a piece of bread.

'What's wrong Ells?' He asked, leaning in towards her. Ellie lifted her head up, looking at Aramis through a curtain of hair.

'Tired.' Ellie replied placing her head back down on the table. Aramis chuckled as she closed her eyes, attempting a nap.

'Ok.' Aramis announced, clearing his throat. Ellie looked up at him, sitting up properly. 'Why not Adele?' he asked.

'Oh, I don't know. Let's think.' Athos retorted sarcastically, glaring at Aramis as he pushed himself off of the wall.

'Because she's the mistress of the most powerful man in France?' Ellie asked, picking a piece of bread off of the plate.

'Gentleman.' Ellie coughed, glaring at Aramis. 'And lady.' He added slowly, causing Porthos to chuckle. 'I love her!' He opened his arms wide and Ellie rolled her eyes.

'Or you love stealing what belongs to the cardinal.' She told him. She smiled up at him, trying not to laugh at his face. Suddenly there were footsteps on the balcony above them, Ellie looked up and saw Treville standing there.

'You four, my office. Now.' He ordered, before disappearing back into the shadows.

'He doesn't look happy.' Porthos mentioned as the climbed the stairs.

'When is he ever happy?' Ellie asked turning her head to look at the man behind her, who grunted in agreement. The four of them walked into Treville's office, who was sitting at his desk waiting for them.

'I've had complaints. An allegation you've been duelling with the Cardinal's Red Guards.' He told them, standing up and bracing his hands against his desk. 'Is it true?' He asked.

'Let me think…no. Because that would be illegal.' Athos replied. Ellie snorted, and Porthos whacked her on the arm. Treville glared at her before continuing.

'I can't protect you from the Cardinal if you keep fighting his men.' Treville summed up. Ellie shifted her weight from on foot to the other, feeling rather awkward. 'Captain Cornet and his troop are missing. I need you to find out where they are.' Ellie looked up at Treville.

'I thought you sent him to Chartres?' She asked. Treville sighed.

'I did. He should have been back yesterday. There's been no word.' Ellie looked at Athos, who looked just as worried as her, even if his face didn't show it.

'Well, what was he doing there?' Porthos asked. Treville hesitated, shifting his weight around, debating what to tell them.

'He was carrying a number of…confidential items to an important meeting at the monastery.' He looked

up at them, and saw Ellie about to ask another question 'Don't bother asking me any more questions because I can't answer them.' Ellie shut her mouth, letting the information sink in. 'He was engaged in the King's work, that is all I can say.' Treville straightened up. 'Just get yourselves to Chartres and find out's what happened.'

* * *

Ellie stroked her horse's muzzle, for Porthos to come back from seeing the Abbot. Her cloak was wrapped tightly around her, for the autumn warmth had broken, making way for the winter chill. She turned around as the sound of leaves crunching under foot got louder. Porthos walked towards them, his breath turning to mist in the air.

'He waited all night for Cornet and his men. They never appeared.' Porthos told them, as he stopped in front of them.

'Well, a troop of musketeers can't just vanish into thin air.' Aramis replied, leaning forward on his horse.

'The Abbot was also told to expect a Spanish Envoy.' Porthos continued.

'Treville never mentioned anything about a Spanish Envoy.' Ellie said, holding onto her horse's reins.

'It doesn't matter.' Porthos replied. Ellie looked at him with a questionable gaze. 'He didn't appear either.'

'Cornet is a fine soldier.' Athos put in. 'If he's gone missing, there's a good reason.' Athos finished as he mounted his horse.

'Or a bad one…' Ellie retorted, mounting her horse.


	2. D'Artagnan arrives

**A/N: I am really enjoying writing this story! I cannot wait for future episodes, I have it all planned out in my head.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ellie.**

* * *

It took nearly two hours to get back to Paris, and by then Ellie was freezing. She stopped her horse, and swung her leg around; wincing as it had cramped up. Athos walked over to where she was and held out his arms for her. She placed hers on his shoulders and he lifted her down; off of the horse. She smiled up at him, and he gave her the smallest smile before walking off. Ellie smiled to herself, getting a smile from Athos, no matter how small, was a great achievement. She wandered over to the bench and poured herself a bowl of soup. She ate a spoonful and sighed as it warmed her up. The courtyard of the Garrison was abandoned apart from Athos, Aramis, Porthos and herself.

'I'm starving.' Porthos moaned as he sat down next to her.

'You're always starving.' Ellie pointed out, tearing a piece of bread off and dipping it in her soup. Porthos just mumbled under his breath, tearing a piece of bread off for himself.

'I'm looking for Athos!' A voice yelled. Ellie turned around as a man, about the same age as Aramis, walked into the courtyard.

'You've found him.' Athos replied, strolling over to the man.

'My name is D'Artagnan, of Lupiac in Gascony.' D'Artagnan pointed his pistol at Athos before lowering it.'Prepare to fight. One of us dies here.'

'Now, that's the way to make an entrance.' Aramis mused, and Ellie turned around to face him.

'You've just proven my point, of you being a huge drama queen.' Ellie told him before t, but before he could say anything back, Ellie turned her back ,facing back to the approaching fight. The two men started circling each other, both pointing their sword at the other.

'Can I ask why?' Athos inquired, staring at the man.

'You murdered my father.' D'Artagnan replied, lunging at Athos who blocked the sword easily.

'Now, Athos may be a git; but he would never kill someone unless he had to.' Ellie told D'Artagnan, from where she had moved next to Aramis.

'She's right, I'm not the man you're looking for.' Athos concluded blocking another attack.

'Murderer!' He yelled. 'Do you deny you shot Alexandre D'Artagnan two days ago in cold blood?' D'Artagnan asked, as the two men still circled each other.

'I usually remember the men I kill. That name means nothing to me.' Athos replied honestly.

'Then you're a liar as well!' D'Artagnan yelled before attacking Athos again. This time, Athos had to put a bit more effort into blocking his attacks.

'Remarkable, he's keeping up with Athos!' Aramis exclaimed. Ellie shook her head.

'Nah, he just doesn't want to hurt the lunatic.' Porthos told him. Aramis chuckled as Athos slammed D'Artagnan into the wooden pole, his knife inches away from his throat.

'Agreed.' Ellie added. Aramis chuckled as Athos slammed D'Artagnan into the wooden pole, his knife inches away from his throat.

'That is enough!' Athos yelled. 'That could have been your throat.' Athos released D'Artagnan, taking a step away from him. 'I didn't kill your father and I don't want to kill you.' He turned away from him, not seeing D'Artagnan pull the knife out of the wood. He launched it at Athos.

'Athos!' Porthos yelled, and Athos ducked to the side as the knife grazed past him; embedding itself in the wood, inches away from Aramis' hand and Ellie's head. Ellie slowly stood up, staring at the man in front of her.

D'Artagnan picked up his sword and pointed it at Athos again.

'And that could have been your back.' He adjusted his position, walking towards him.

'More likely my head!' Ellie yelled at him. The man didn't pay her any attention as he picked his sword out of the ground and wiped the mud off of it.

'Now fight me or die on your knees!' He yelled. 'I don't care which.' Athos didn't respond, he just stared blankly at the man. 'No?' He asked before launching his sword at Athos again. Only to be blocked by Aramis.

'He said enough.' Aramis reminded him. D'Artagnan only took a step back, adjusting his grip on his sword.

'Very well. I'll fight both of you.' D'Artagnan replied, launching himself again at the two musketeers. His sword was brought down onto the table by Athos', then Aramis' and then Porthos'. D'Artagnan went to lift his sword up, only for another sword to land on top of his.

'They said enough, D'Artagnan.' Ellie said quietly, looking at the man. 'Now, for God's sake, put up your sword.' D'Artagnan considered it for a moment

'You'll have to kill me for it.' He told them, before lifting his sword up; taking the other four swords with him. Ellie drew hers back, not wanting to be the one to injure the man. But as the three men cornered D'Artagnan on the stairs, she took step forwards…just as Constance walked into the courtyard.

'You're a lively little bugger, aren't you!' Porthos exclaimed, blocking D'Artagnan' sword. Ellie watched the fight, intrigued by the newcomer. But as the three men cornered D'Artagnan on the stairs, she took step forwards…just as Constance walked into the courtyard.

'Stop fighting, all of you!' Constance yelled, storming over to them. 'Is three against one fair?' She asked standing behind them.

'We weren't going to kill him.' Athos replied bluntly, drawing his sword and sheathing it back into his belt.

'Weren't we?' Porthos asked turning his head.

'Next time, let us know.' Aramis retorted also drawing his sword. Ellie rolled her eyes and helped D'Artagnan up off of the stairs.

'Madame Bonacieux, what are you doing here?' Athos asked politely.

'I followed him because I knew he was going to do something stupid.' Constance said turning to face Athos.

'I don't need a woman to protect me.' D'Artagnan told her, walking over to her.

'Are you sure?' Ellie asked, drawing the attention to her. 'Because if Constance hadn't arrived, and if I hadn't I had been here they, would have killed you.' Ellie told him.

'If only men would think, instead of fight.' Constance complained standing next to Ellie.

'Him, I'm not sure about.' Aramis stated aloud. 'Her, I like.' Ellie sighed, some people never change. Just then, Treville walked in, flanked by two Red Guards and three Musketeers.

'What's going on?' Treville asked staring at the newcomers. When no one answered, he changed the subject. 'Never mind. Did you find Cornet?' Treville asked.

'He never made it to the monastery.' Athos replied. 'Give us 20 men and we'll search the road to Chartres.' He said, staring Treville in the eye.

'Athos, I'm sorry. These men have come to arrest you.' Treville announced sadly. Ellie immediately took a step towards Athos, Porthos and Athos standing either side of him; hands on their swords. 'You're to appear before the king immediately, charged with robbery and murder.' Aramis and Porthos each took a step towards Athos, their hands on their swords. 'I promised them there'd be no trouble.' Treville finished. Aramis and Porthos sheathed their swords and took a step back. Athos undid his belt, handing it to Ellie, who watched on sadly.

'I'm not the man you're looking for.' Athos told D'Artagnan, as he walked towards the Red Guards.

'Then why did my father name you before he died?' D'Artagnan asked.

'I don't know.' Athos replied. The Red Guards led Athos away from the Garrison, leaving Ellie, Porthos, Aramis, D'Artagnan and Constance alone once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Dundundun...**


	3. Mysterious gold

**A/N: Thank you guys for two followers! (Not many, but that's two in as many chapters!)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ellie**

* * *

'This man, stands accused of highway robbery, assault and murder.' The Cardinal pointed a finger at Athos, who stood in the centre of the room. Ellie, Aramis and Porthos stood at the back, out the way. 'While Captain Treville looks the other way, his men riot in the streets.'

'The charges are false your majesty.' Treville defended.

'There are witnesses.' The Cardinal announced. 'You!' He pointed at an old man, with a balding head. 'Tell the King what happened.' The man stepped forward and hesitantly bowed.

'I own an Inn. The Musketeers named Athos, and his men, robbed me and murdered two of my guests, Michel Fournier and a Gascon named Alexandre D'Artagnan.' Ellie shared a glance with Porthos and Aramis.

'I have never seen this man before in my life!' Athos replied. The Cardinal didn't listen.

'You.' He pointed at a young boy, who looked petrified.

'I was driving my master and mistress home. We were attacked by a bandit. He said his name was Athos. He shot them both.' The Cardinal walked towards the young boy.

'Is this your assailant?' He asked pointing at Athos.

'Yes, I believe so. He wore the same uniform.' The young boy confirmed.

'Oh, this is a mockery of justice!' Treville exclaimed. 'There is not a word of truth in this! These men are mistaken.'

'Musketeers are not above the law.' The Cardinal said, walking towards the King. 'Remember, Sire. The King's judgment is infallible.' The King looked at the Cardinal, taking a deep breath.

'Quite right. An example must be set.' He paused, and Ellie held her breath. 'Take this Athos to the Chatelet. He will be executed at dawn.' The king stood, and the entire room, apart from Athos and his guards, bowed down to him. Once he was gone, Ellie followed straight after Treville, leaving Porthos and Aramis to follow after her. By the time Ellie had a caught up with Treville, the king had sauntered off. Treville turned to face them.

'If you want to save Athos, find Cornet and his men.' Treville told them, before turning and walking away.

'Find D'Artagnan.' Porthos said and Ellie nodded.

'If anyone is going to know anything, it'll be him.' Aramis replied. The three set off, towards where D'Artagnan was staying. It didn't take long to find out where he was, and they walked into the dining room of the Bonacieux house. They walked in just to hear D'Artagnan finish his sentence.

'I can't rest until I find out the truth.' D'Artagnan sighed. Ellie walked around the corner, and into the dining room.

'That's good because rest is out of the question.' She replied. D'Artagnan rose, his hand going straight for his sword as Aramis and Porthos walked in. 'We're not here to fight.' Ellie told him, and he relaxed.

'Those Musketeers who attacked you, would you know any of them again?' Porthos asked, watching the young Gascon intently.

'They all wore masks.' D'Artagnan told them. Ellie sighed. 'I shot one of them…' he said slowly. 'His body might still be at the inn!' D'Artagnan exclaimed, his face lighting up. Ellie drummed her fingers against her sword.

'All right, saddle up. We're leaving.' She said after a few seconds. She turned and began walking out of the building.

'This morning, you try and kill them. And now you're best friends?' Constance asked incredulously. Ellie turned around to face her.

'Technically, I didn't try to kill him.' She pointed out, waving a finger at Porthos and Aramis. 'Besides, Athos is to die for a crime he didn't commit. He is to be executed at dawn, and I for one don't want to see him shot.' Ellie shot back as she turned around and strolled out the building. 'Forgive the intrusion Monsieur.' She called over her shoulder, to Bonacieux. She knowing that the others were following her, Ellie picked her cloak up off of the stand and swung it around her shoulders. She did up the clasp, and untangled her hair from the hood, tucking some of it behind her ear. As she mounted her horse, only one thought went through her brain.

 _Save Athos_

* * *

The four riders slowed their horses down as they approached the graveyard. The freshly settled snow crunched under foot as they dismounted. Ellie sniffled, her nose already bright red from the cold. Her fur-lined cloak kept some of the winter chill out, but her feet were freezing. Aramis made his way over to a grave which was yet to be filled in. Kneeling down at the edge he investigated the body. Porthos and D'Artagnan knelt down next to him, while Ellie stayed with the horses. She wasn't any good when it came to dead bodies.

'He's no musketeer.' Porthos muttered, looking the body up and down.

'Look at his clothes.' D'Artagnan said, pointing at the leather the man was wearing. 'There's two bullet holes.'

'So?' Ellie asked from where she was standing.

'I only fired once.' D'Artagnan replied turning his head to look at her. Aramis lifted up the leather jacket where one of the holes was.

'This is the shot that killed him.' He mumbled as he lifted the other side up. 'But this hole…doesn't seem to match any wound.' He concluded.

'That means he wasn't wearing the uniform when it was fired…' Porthos whispered, still loud enough for Ellie to hear. 'But someone else was.'

'Cornet.' Aramis finished. 'These Musketeers didn't just vanish. They were attacked.' Aramis stood up, grabbing the reins of his horse. 'Come on. We'll check the road to Chartres, see if there's anything else.' Ellie followed after him, falling into step next to D'Artagnan. It was a short trek from the graveyard to where the musketeers had clearly been ambushed. Porthos stopped his horse, handing the reins to Ellie.

'If I was planning an ambush, I'd do it here.' He said, walking up the narrow valley. There were high hills either side, making escaping impossible.

'Plenty of cover, good sightlines.' Aramis continued joining him. 'Cornet wouldn't have suspected a thing.' Ellie looked around and saw a lump by one of the hills.

'Over there.' She pointed, and Aramis walked over to the lump. He knelt down beside it and rolled the lump over.

'Cornet.' Porthos whispered. The musketeer was stripped of his uniform, wearing nothing but his shirt and trousers.

'They shot them like animals and then stripped them of their uniforms!' Aramis exclaimed, his voice rising with every word. Ellie turned to face D'Artagnan who had been silent the entire time.

'D'Artagnan. The men who did this killed your father as well.' He looked at her, his brown eyes meeting her turquoise ones. 'If you want justice, help us find them and clear Athos' name.' Ellie' breath was the only sound as D'Artagnan thought over what she had just said. There was a deep chuckle from Porthos as he picked something up off the ground.

'Was Cornet carrying Spanish gold?' He asked, flipping it in between fingers. 'You could go a year in Paris without seeing any Spanish gold.' He said rummaging in his pockets. 'And that makes two in a week.' He pulled out another piece of gold. Ellie walked over to him, taking a piece of gold from him.

'Where did you get that?' She asked, her breath clouding in the cold air.

'I won it, in a card game.' He told her. 'With a Red Guard.'


	4. Interrogation-Musketeer style

**A/N: Thank you for 4 followers! (Like I said before, it's the small things that make me happy.) I'm so glad people are enjoying the story. I've finished this episode and I'm about to start episode two.**

 **FYI I was stuck in my Physics class for two hours today because the school flooded. Fun(!)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ellie.**

* * *

Porthos opened the door to the Tavern and strolled in. As soon as he had taken one step inside the threshold, the entire room went silent.

'I hate it when that happens.' He moaned, before marching up to the barkeeper. 'I love the crowd in here very chatty!'

'I don't want any trouble.' The Bar Keeper said.

'Anyone'd think you didn't like me.' Porthos replied, smiling at the bloke. 'I'm looking for Dujon.' The Bar Keeper stared cluelessly at Porthos. 'Scrawny bloke, Red Guard.'

'I haven't seen him.' The Bar Keeper told him.

'And I was told he was here.' Porthos explained. Meanwhile, Dujon pushed his seat back, slowly standing up.

'Well, you was told wrong.' The Bar Keep replied. Dujon slowly walked towards Porthos, pulling a dagger out of his belt. Hearing his footsteps, Porthos turned around and grabbed the Red Guard by his uniform; smacking his head onto the table and letting him slump to the floor.

* * *

Ellie stood in the middle of Porthos and Aramis, watching the Red Guard as Porthos yanked off the sack that was over his head. The Red Guard looked around, trying to get his bearings.

'Huh?' He asked, staring at the three people in front of him.

'Time to pay the reckoning for Cornet.' Aramis told him, looking down at the man.

'And I bet he's going to say, "I have no idea what you're talking about.' Porthos told Aramis.

'At which point, we'll have to hurt him.' Ellie butted in.

'At which point, he'll suddenly remember he killed him.' Porthos continued. Dujon shook his head, making a noise.

'Why wait?' Ellie asked, poking her head in between the two musketeers. They looked at her and shrugged their shoulders. 'Let's just hurt him now.' Ellie finished, giving the Red Guard a death stare. Aramis smiled at the man, crouching down to his level. Ellie looked to her right, over to where D'Artagnan was standing. She smiled at him and he nodded, looking thoughtfully at the man.

'It could go like that.' Aramis told the man. 'Or we can just skip to the confession part. It would save us time, and you pain.' Aramis moved nearer to the man. 'A lot of pain.' He whispered, drawing out the words.

'I was just following orders.' Dujon replied, looking frightened of the Musketeer.

'He was just following orders.' Porthos repeated, looking at Aramis.

'We'd better let him go, then.' Ellie said, plastering a fake smile on her face. Dujon sighed but stopped as Porthos hauled him up off of the ground by his uniform.

'I…I can't tell you!' He stammered, groaning slightly. 'They'll kill me!' Aramis, ever the peacekeeper pushed Dujon away from Porthos, obviously being the good guy.

'No need for that. We're not brutes.' He said putting a hand between the two men. 'We'll just shoot him.' Dujon's eyes widened.

'What? No, listen, you can't. Please.' Dujon tried to defend himself. Ellie took a quick glance at D'Artagnan, who looked more interested in what was happening. Porthos chuckled, walking towards the Red Guard. He shoved him up against a wooden beam.

'You know.' Aramis called from across the barn. 'People say I'm quite good with these.' He walked over to the centre of the barn, a gun in one hand and some rope in another. Ellie chuckled.

'Good?' She questioned looking at the man, as Porthos tied Dujon up against the pole. 'He's the best.'

'He's so modest.' Porthos finished.

'But…the musket isn't the most reliable weapon.' Aramis continued, holding up a ball and walking to stand next to D'Artagnan. 'From 100 yards, I'll probably miss as often as I hit.' He stopped 10 yards away from the man. 'From 50, well, I rarely miss.' He started loading up the gun. 'But from ten?' He gestured to the distance between him and Dujon. 'It's just a matter of, which vital organ do I choose to hit first?' He dropped the gunpowder down into the barrel of the gun.

'No, no, no, please, listen. Listen!' Dujon pleaded.

'Heart?' Porthos asked, nodding his head at the trembling Red Guard.

'Too swift.' Aramis replied, packing the powder into the bottom of the barrel. 'The liver, perhaps.' Aramis suggested, his eyebrows rising. Porthos chuckled as the Red Guards head shot up. 'Or a stomach shot.' Aramis said as he took the metal rod out of the gun. 'Death is inevitable, but you'll bleed for hours first.' He told Dujon as he aimed the gun at him.

'You can't. This is murder.' Dujon begged, leaning against away from his restraints.

'Well, we won't tell, if you won't.' Ellie replied. Aramis lifted the gun to his eye and took the latch off. He blew at the burning rope and looked straight down the gun at Dujon. Dujon closed his eyes, turning his head way and whimpering. Aramis pulled the trigger, but no gunshot echoed through the barn.

'Bang.' Ellie whispered, scaring Dujon. D'Artagnan shifted, crossing his arms across his chest.

'Oh.' Aramis searched in his pockets and pulled at the bullet. 'I forgot the ball!' He said cheerfully tossing it up in the air and catching it. 'This time…' Aramis trailed off showing the Red Guard the ball. He slowly moved his hand over to the barrel of the gun.

'It was Captain Gaudet.' Dujon confessed.

'Of the Red Guards?' Ellie questioned, crossing her arms.

'He told us to do it. He said he wanted a few men for a special mission. Something unofficial. An ambush to steal the king's letters. But Gaudet went mad. He killed them all.' As Dujon told them what happened, D'Artagnan moved closer to Aramis and Ellie.

'Don't…' She whispered warningly, placing a hand on his wrist.

'None of us knew it would be murder.' Dujon finished, and Porthos took a step towards him, holding the Spanish gold.

'You took this from Cornet.' Dujon nodded, looking at it.

'His saddle bags were full of Spanish Gold. Gaudet said we could share it between us. I just…' The man trailed off as D'Artagnan stormed towards him, his eyes blazing with anger and hurt. Ellie's hand fell by her side as he walked away from her; her warning unheeded. He shoved Dujon against the pillar, one hand holding his hair, the other on his uniform. Dujon started gasping, panicking.

'Who killed my father?' D'Artagnan asked. 'Who!' He yelled.

'Gaudet. It was Gaudet.' Dujon told him. Porthos pulled D'Artagnan off of Dujon. 'He did it to blacken Athos' name. I'm not like him. I'm not a killer.' Dujon pleaded. 'I'm a soldier, like you.' He nodded at Aramis. Porthos grabbed Dujon's neck and lifted him up.

'Where is Gaudet now?' Aramis asked standing behind Porthos.

'He's camped in the old ruins, outside the city gates.'


	5. Gaudet

**A/N: Nearly at the end of Episode One now, and I'm really excited. I cannot wait to get to Season Three, I have it all planned out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ellie**

* * *

Ellie crawled up the snowy embankment, Aramis on her left. She laid down on her stomach, ignoring the snow melting into her.

'Gaudet keeps his camp well-guarded.' Dujon told them from where he was tied up next to Porthos. 'You'll never surprise him.'

'Shut up!' Porthos growled, whacking the Red Guard.

'The bridge is the only way in and out.' Aramis said, looking through his telescope. 'There's too many of them for a frontal assault.' He glanced at his gun. 'I could take a couple out from here.' He suggested.

'No, by the time you've reloaded, the rest will be long gone.' Ellie informed him.

'Now, if we're going to capture Gaudet alive and get back those uniforms. It'll have to be by stealth. We need a distraction, something they'd never expect.' D'Artagnan turned around. Ellie followed his gaze.

'I know something that might work.' He said. He looked at Ellie, who had caught onto his plan.

'Absolutely not.' She told him. He still stared at her. 'No.'

* * *

Ellie and Constance walked towards the guard on the gate, Ellie more graceful than Constance.

'How are you so calm about this?' Constance asked, glancing at the teenager.

'Believe me, I'm really not.' She replied, pulling her dress strap up. How D'Artagnan had talked her into this, she really did not know. As they approached the guard, the two women put on a sexier walk, Ellie trying her hardest not to blush.

'What do you want?' The guard questioned, pointing his gun at them.

'50 sous, and we'll take you to heaven.' Constance told him, putting on a fake accent. Ellie took a step nearer the guard.

'Are you one of those religious nutcases?' The guard asked, and Ellie had to bite down on her cheek to not laugh.

'It was a metaphor.' Constance replied, her accent gone. The guard shrugged, not understanding what Constance was on about. 'Never mind.' She turned her accent back on, her dress strap falling down her shoulder. 'You can do whatever you like to us.' Gesturing to the two of them, Ellie and Constance got even closer to the guard, who had started to look uncomfortable. Needless to say, Ellie was getting uncomfortable. Ellie stood, her back against the wooden bar of the bridge, staring at the man. He looked down at her, and Ellie had to try her hardest not to punch him in the face.

'Clear enough?' Ellie asked quietly. The man, who was still looking at her chest, nodded.

'Yeah.' He said slowly. 'Five sous?' He asked. Constance looked thoroughly pissed off at that.

'Five sous?!' She questioned.

'All right, 10, but that's it.' The guard amended. Constance debated for a bit.

'Fine.' She muttered. The guard smiled and started moving closer to Ellie. Suddenly, Porthos snuck up behind the man, grabbing his throat. The guard groaned before suddenly becoming silent and floppy. Porthos ducked behind the man as he fell on top of Ellie. Ellie gasped, feeling very violated. A guard walked past the arch, and Ellie put an arm on the man's shoulder.

'Oi, my turn next!' The guard yelled, chuckling. Ellie grabbed the man's arm, and waved it about; letting go of it as soon as the guard had gone. Porthos hid behind the man a bit longer, before slowly peeking over him. He grabbed him off of Ellie, who stepped back against the bridge.

'Excuse me.' Porthos muttered as he walked along the bridge the guard in front of him. Aramis appeared behind Porthos, his gun in one hand. He stared at Constance.

'Ten sous?' He asked. 'Shame on you.' He walked over the bridge, smiling at Ellie. D'Artagnan appeared next, holding a cloak for Ellie in one hand. He handed it to her, and Ellie took it; glaring at him the entire time.

'I'm in your debt.' He said to both of them.

'I'm doing this for Athos.' Constance told him.

'So am I.' Ellie replied as she tied up the cloak around her. She had taken her skirt off to reveal her trousers and belt which held her sword and gun. D'Artagnan looked down at Constance, and Elie sighed.

'Stop looking at me like that.' Constance whacked him on the arm. Ellie began walking along the bridge, slowing down as D'Artagnan ran to catch up with her.

'I hate you.' She muttered to him. He looked down at her.

'I know.' She stared at him and smiled.

'And by the way, I feel really dirty.' She told him as she started running across the bridge.

* * *

Ellie quietly snuck into the camp, her gun raised and loaded. She slowly edged along the wall, wedged in between Porthos and Aramis.

'There he is.' Aramis whispered, looking at the Red Guard Captain strutting about. He blew on the burning rope of his gun. 'That's Gaudet over there.' He told D'Artagnan.

'He thinks no one can touch him.' Ellie muttered, glaring at the man.

'Wait for my signal.' Aramis told them. 'Surprise is everything.' D'Artagnan's glare on the man deepened.

'Gaudet!' He yelled as he charged towards him, Ellie hot on his heels.

'Surprise would have been everything.' Aramis complained as the Red Guards started shooting at them. Ellie fired her gun, killing two guards. She was sticking close to D'Artagnan; in case he did anything stupid. She dropped her gun and drew her sword, chasing after D'Artagnan. She slashed through several Red Guards, blocking the attacks on her. It was chaos. Bullets, men and guns were flying everywhere; and Ellie was trying hard not to be shot by a stray bullet. Ellie turned around as a sword met her own, sending sparks flying. She kicked the man in the gut and slashed her sword through him. She saw D'Artagnan run around the corner after Gaudet, but she was too busy defending herself to help him. As she threw the last guard to the ground she turned around and shared a glance with Aramis. He smiled at her, but his smile quickly dropped as D'Artagnan and Gaudet ran back into the camp, swords clashing with each other. D'Artagnan shoved Gaudet to the floor, grabbing his sword from him. As D'Artagnan brought the two swords to Gaudet's neck, Ellie ran up behind him.

'D'Artagnan!' Aramis yelled, run up to them.

'We need him alive.' Ellie whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. The only sound was D'Artagnan's heavy breathing before he crossed the swords, bringing them closer to Gaudet's neck.

'Death in combat is too honourable for you. I would rather see you hang.' He hissed. He dropped one of the swords, turning his back on Gaudet. Ellie smiled at him, walking beside him.

'Ellie!' Aramis yelled. Ellie and D'Artagnan turned around and face Gaudet charging towards them with a dagger. D'Artagnan's sword met Gaudet and he impaled himself on. He gasped, before falling to the floor. Ellie stared at the man, the cold wind nipping at her cheeks. Porthos whistled, grabbing their attention.

'The stolen uniforms. They're all here.' He told them, holding one up.

'With Dujon's confession, that's all the proof we need.' Aramis replied as he walked over to Porthos. Ellie walked over to where they were standing by the fire. She held out her hands towards it, relishing the warmth it gave off.

'Let's go home.' Porthos said, putting an arm around Ellie's shoulders.

'Let's.'


	6. In the nick of time

**A/N: Thank you so much for six followers and 4 favourites! That made my day when I saw that! Shorter chapter today, just to wrap things up on episode one. I'm halfway through Epsiode Two, and I had it all planned out; but things change...**

 **Tiny surprise at the end. Well, I say tiny...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ellie and the two mysterious figures.**

* * *

Athos sighed as the sunlight filtered through the bars. His cell door creaked open, and two guards walked in; hauling him to his feet. He said nothing as he was led through the prison, his chains clanking with every step. He squinted his eyes against the morning sun, as he was chained to a brick wall. Eight guards positioned their guns, each one pointing at him. He closed his eyes, willing for them to shoot.

'Just shoot damn you!' He shouted, not opening his eyes.

'Hold your fire!' Aramis yelled as he walked in, flanked by Ellie and Porthos.

'If I were you, I wouldn't be in such a hurry to die.' Ellie told him walking down the stairs.

'Your release.' Aramis said holding up a piece of paper. 'Signed by the King.' Athos sighed, as he leant against the wall.

'Get these chains off him.' Porthos ordered as Athos stood up.

'I thought I'd finally shaken you three off.' Athos joked. Porthos chuckled, a smiled appearing on his face. Ellie walked up to Athos and put an arm around him.

'Oh, believe me, there are easier ways.' Porthos told him. Athos smiled as he walked up the stairs. He stopped in front of D'Artagnan, giving him a single nod before carrying on.

'I'd take it and run if I were you.' She told him, before running up the stairs. D'Artagnan smiled, his entire face lighting up.

* * *

Ellie took a sip from her a mug, as Aramis sat down at their table.

'You come to Paris to kill Athos and end up saving his life.' Aramis stated, tucking his chair in. 'After a few drinks, I'm sure he'll appreciate the irony.'

'What's wrong with him anyway?' D'Artagnan asked.

'Ah, woman trouble.' Porthos told him.

'There was someone special once. She died. That's all he ever said.' Aramis explained.

'None of us know the full story.' Porthos added

'Except me.' Ellie said as she finished her drink. 'And I've been sworn to secrecy. If I ever said anything, he'd kill me.' D'Artagnan looked at her. 'Not that I would.'

'I'd better stay behind.' Porthos told them. 'He'll need someone to carry him home.'

'Do you need somewhere to stay?' Ellie asked standing up.

'No, I have a place.' D'Artagnan replied as she fastened her cloak.

'In the arms of Madam Bonacieux?' Aramis asked.

'She's a married woman.' D'Artagnan looked at the man. Ellie chuckled as Aramis put on his hat.

'Bloody hell, you really are from Gascony, aren't you?!' She exclaimed, shaking her head. She sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear. 'Goodnight gentleman.' A chorus of nights reached her ears. She walked over to Athos' table.

'Night.' She told him. He nodded at her.

'Goodnight.' Ellie knew that was all she was getting out of him, so she took it. The wind was harsh and sharp against her face, and her breath misted in the air. She turned the corner to her street, which also meant she faced the wind.

'Elizabeth Beckett?' A voice called. Ellie turned around. A man walked out of the shadows. He had little hair and a scar that went across his eye.

'Yes?' She asked, staring at the man.

'I have a message. From your brother.' The man told her. Ellie froze. Her brother was dead. And if he was somehow still alive…

'What message?' Ellie asked, steeling her voice. The man handed her a piece of parchment before disappearing back into the shadows. Ellie glanced at the parchment and ripped the seal off of it. Her hands shook as she read the message.

 _Watch your back, for you never know when I might strike._

Ellie looked over her shoulder, seeing nothing but shadows. She folded the parchment away, before continuing her stroll home. Unaware that a man, five years older than her, watched her from the rooftops. He tightened his grip on his sword.

'I will strike, Elizabeth.' He growled. 'I'll strike when you least suspect it.'


	7. Illegal duelling

**A/N: First review! Seeing that made me smile. We see more of the lady side to Ellie in this chapter, and a bit more on that mysterious letter...**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ellie**

* * *

Ellie stood to the side, next to Athos, watching D'Artagnan. The woods were covered in a layer of now, and there was a thin layer of mist on the ground as well.

'This is a suicide mission.' She whispered to Athos as D'Artagnan wielded his sword.

'But one that will prove useful.' He muttered back, blunt as ever. Ellie rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

'That does not mean it isn't a suicide mission.' She didn't wait for his reply as she walked over to D'Artagnan.

'What's the vital thing to remember in a dual?' Aramis asked, leaning on D'Artagnan's shoulder.

'Honour?' He asked, staring straight ahead at the man. Porthos smacked him on the head.

'Not getting killed. Biting, kicking, gouging.'

'Gouging?' Ellie questioned with a look to Athos who shrugged.

'It's all good.' Porthos finished.

'You don't have to do this.' Athos told him, stepping in front of him. 'It's musketeer business.'

'I can handle it.' D'Artagnan replied, staring straight ahead. He held out his glove to Athos, who took it from him. He walked to the middle of the path, looking at D'Artagnan; who nodded. Athos held his arm out, the glove in his hand' prepared to drop it. But before he even had, the man charged toward them, growling like a ravaged dog. Athos quickly stepped out of the way as the two men engaged in the dual.

'This is a really bad idea.' Ellie whispered. Porthos chuckle quietly.

'We know.' Porthos reminded her. Ellie groaned, dragging a hand through her hair, as the man punched D'Artagnan in the face; sending him to the ground. He quickly spun around and blocked the man's attack. The man kicked him in the stomach sending him crashing to the ground again. D'Artagnan kicked the man, somewhere that made Ellie cringe. Porthos chuckled.

'I taught him that move.' He told Aramis who smiled. D'Artagnan and the man kept on fighting, sparks appearing every time their swords clashed. They all watched the fight intently, waiting. D'Artagnan sun around, and swiped the man's sword from him, pushing him away. Ellie sighed, smiling. But the relief was short-lived, as horse's hooves and a man's voiced echoed around the forest.

'Lay down your weapons!' He cried, and Ellie's eyes widened.

'Shit,' She said, turning to face Aramis. 'Red guards.' She told Aramis.

'Red Guards!' He yelled, attracting everyone's attention. The fight turned to chaos as everybody ran in different directions, away from the oncoming Red Guards.

'What did I say about this being a suicide mission?' She asked Porthos, who simply growled at her. The four of them skidded to a halt, watching D'Artagnan try to outrun the five men on horseback.

'Nothing more we can do for him.' Athos muttered.

'No point all of us getting arrested.' Porthos told them.

'He knows the Musketeer motto.' Aramis replied. 'Everyman for himself!' He cried before running again.

'I'm pretty sure that's not it.' Ellie yelled at him, as she too, started running.

'Who cares?!' Came the reply.

* * *

Ellie stood to the side of the assembled Musketeers, cringing as Treville yelled at them.

'You all knew the penalty for duelling, but you let D'Artagnan go ahead!' He yelled as he paced in front of the group. 'Regardless.'

'I don't like this. I've never been unpopular before.' Aramis whispered.

'Try trading places with me.' Porthos muttered.

'But you're used to it. I'm more the romantic hero type.' Aramis trailed off as Treville stopped in front of him.

'D'Artagnan is in prison because of you. Alone.' Treville told him. 'Friendless. Condemned.' He stopped in front of Athos, who stared him in the eye. 'I hope you're very proud.' Treville stormed away. 'Dismissed!' The Musketeers broke away, none of them speaking to the three in disgrace.

* * *

'D'Artagnan was taken to the Chatelet at ten this morning. He is awaiting execution at his majesty's pleasure.' Treville stopped for a bit. 'Congratulations! You had me convinced.' He told them, straightening up. 'And I knew the whole thing was a charade.'

We certainly fooled the rest of the men. They hate us!' Aramis exclaimed. Ellie sat down in one of the chairs by the window, crossing her legs.

'They think we betrayed a friend.' Ellie muttered from where she was sitting down. 'It makes me sick.'

'Provoking a duel was a brilliant idea. The world had to believe D'Artagnan's arrest was genuine.' Treville said.

'I still think one of us should have done it.' Athos replied.

'Vadim would never trust a King's Musketeer. It had to be someone he didn't know.'

'He's a Gascon farm boy, promising, but raw. There's too much at stake.' Athos told him, leaning against the door frame.

'Well he has to prove himself some time, why not now?' Treville asked.

'Well, I think he can do it. And I'm a pretty good judge of character.' Porthos answered. Aramis chuckled.

'You're a terrible judge of character, especially when you're sober.' Aramis told him. There was an awkward silence for a few beats.

'I think he can do it.' Ellie spoke, causing all the men in the room to stare at her. 'He has that look.'

'Vadim stole enough gunpowder to start a small war. Where is it?' Treville asked standing up. 'If D'Artagnan can bring us the answers, then his life is worth the risk.' Treville sighed. 'Tomorrow is Good Friday. The Queen pardons a few deserving prisoners at this time every year. I've put you all on her guard detail. You can check on him then.' He went to dismiss them but changed his mind. 'And Ellie?' He asked, causing Ellie to groan.

'She wants me with her as her Lady in Waiting, doesn't she?' Ellie asked. Treville nodded. 'I shall have to go search my closet for a dress then.' She told him, getting up off of the chair and walking out of his office.

* * *

Ellie took a deep breath, her corset ridiculously tight. Her short hair was piled up on top of her head, and her white and blue dress blew in the breeze. She had, of course, hidden a few weapons on her. None that were obvious, but lethal enough to do some damage. She walked out of her room, her chin held high. She jogged up the stairs and walked out into the courtyard. The carriage was waiting for her at the entrance to the Garrison, and Ellie took the driver's hand as she stepped inside. She sat down, opposite the queen.

'I'm sorry to hear about D'Artagnan.' She told her. 'I thought if you accompanied me, it would take your mind off of it.' Ellie sighed.

'Thank you, hopefully, it will.' She replied, smiling at the Queen. But Ellie wasn't thinking about D'Artagnan and his potential suicide mission. She was thinking about the letter she had received four nights ago, claiming to be from her dead brother. Knowing what her family was capable of, she didn't doubt that he was. And ever since then she had set up traps in her room, just in case. If he was alive, then who else had survived the fire? She had so many questions, and no one to answer them. It was a mystery with no solution. No other letters had arrived, and there had been no one following her about. But Ellie knew it wasn't just a one-time thing. More would be coming, and Ellie knew; each would be more threating than the last.


	8. D'Artagnan's sister

**A/N: Thank you Loki'sArmy0602 for your reviews, they made my day!**

 **Now, what happens in this chapter wasn't what I planned to happen, but I like it.**

 **And for anyone wondering (I don't think there were but still!) Ellie's theme is Rise by Katy Perry.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ellie**

* * *

The gates of the prison opened, and Ellie walked in; just behind the queen.

'Good morning your majesty.' The jailer said, a smile on his face as he bowed. 'A few fortunate souls will be granted their freedom today.'

'I wish I could pardon all your prisoners.' She told him as he kissed her hand.

'Your Majesty should not waste your sympathy on those who do not deserve it.' Treville mentioned as they walked into the courtyard. Ellie walked next to Aramis, a completely different person. She was Lady Elizabeth Beckett, not Ellie.

'All men need hope, Captain.' Anne replied. 'Without, why should they lead a decent life?' She asked. The party stopped as the prisoners walked out. They were all disgustingly filthy; some were nearly just bones. Ellie stood next to Anne, and her stomach turned at the sight of them.

'They look half-dead, poor things.' Anne whispered. Ellie grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. Anne smiled at her, before stepping forward to address the prisoners.

'In his great mercy and in the name of God, the King has granted you clemency.' Anne walked towards the prisoners, Ellie right behind her, several bags of coins in her hands. Anne took one and handed it to a prisoner. 'I hope this small gift will help you in your new lives.' She walked down the row, handing out money.

'Did you see the gratitude on their faces, Captain?' Anne asked as the prisoners were led out the prison. 'Mercy is more effective than any whip or gallows.'

'The worst offenders would only consider Your Majesty's gentle nature a weakness. Some men are just born bad.' Treville replied.

Suddenly there was a gunshot and Ellie turned towards the sound.

'Prisoners escaping!' Athos yelled, as there was another gunshot. Treville pulled out his gun, moving to stand next to Anne and put an arm around her. Ellie, too, had pulled out her gun; much to The Queen's surprise.

'Will you always have some form of weapon on you?' She asked, staring at the gun in her hand.

'Always.' Ellie replied as she loaded it. As the prisoners headed towards them, Treville left Anne with Ellie. But neither of them saw Vadim and D'Artagnan creep up the stairwell. Vadim wrapped his chains around Anne while D'Artagnan did the same to Ellie, knocking her gun out of her hand.

'Sorry.' He whispered, too quietly for Vadim to hear.

'You're forgiven.' Ellie gasped out as the chains pressed against her skin.

'Oi! Oi!' He yelled, causing the fighting to cease. Everyone turned around pointing a gun at Vadim and D'Artagnan. Porthos and Athos shoved their way through the Red Guards, a look of horror passing over their faces as they saw what was going on.

'Stop.' Vadim said, moving his gun to Anne's head. 'Or your Queen and her lady die.'

'Hold your fire!' Treville ordered. Ellie saw Aramis appear behind Porthos, and saw the look in his eyes.

'You do realise one of them is going to punch you?' She whispered to him.

'I realise that now!' D'Artagnan muttered back, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'Back!' Vadim yelled at the assembled guards. Slowly, they all moved back towards the gates. 'Open the gate.' Vadim told the Jailer, who was aiming his gun at him. 'Open the gate!' He shouted. Vadim tightened his grip around Anne's throat. Treville looked at D'Artagnan who gave him the smallest of nods.

'Do as he says.' Treville told the Jailer.

'Do it! Open the gates!' He ordered. A guard ran forward, towards the gates. Several men ran through, aiming their guns at the guards.

'You see, I told you they'd let me walk out of here.' Vadim told D'Artagnan.

'Hurt the Queen and we're all dead.' D'Artagnan reminded him. 'You don't need her anymore. Let's go. Come on!' He told him, even though he was still holding onto Ellie.

'Your Majesty, my apologies.' Vadim said, the gun still pointed at her head. 'I hope that, apart from this, and the fact that I'm kidnapping your lady, you've enjoyed your trip.' Vadim kissed her on the head before letting her go. 'Bring the girl.' Vadim told D'Artagnan, whose eyes widened.

'But she's innocent.'

'I don't care. Bring her, or she dies. Your choice.' Vadim replied, pointing his gun at her. Ellie whimpered but nodded her head so that only D'Artagnan could see. He dragged Ellie with him as they escaped through the gates.

'Ellie!' Athos yelled as he saw her being dragged off. D'Artagnan ran towards the horse and mounted it. He hauled Ellie on behind him, as gunshots and swords clashed behind him. He kicked the horse into action as they rode away from the prison, with one extra prisoner.

* * *

Felix smashed Vadim's chains opened. Ellie looked around the room, surveying every possible exit. There were none.

'My friend Felix thinks I was wrong to bring you and the girl here.' Vadim said.

'I have a name.' Ellie told him. Vadim chuckled.

'What is it?' Vadim asked, staring at her. 'I bet it's something pretty like, Eloise or Flora.'

'Ellie.' She replied.

'Very pretty.' Vadim flexed his wrist as the other chain came off. Felix hauled Vadim off of the floor. He walked over to Ellie and crouched down in front of her. 'I apologise for the kidnapping, Ellie. I thought you might prove useful.' He grabbed her chin, and Ellie's hair fell in front of her face. He let go of her face and glared at him.

'Why does he think you were wrong?' D'Artagnan asked Vadim, nodding to Felix.

'He doesn't like Musketeers.' Vadim told him.

'I told you, I'm not a Musketeer. And neither is she.' Vadim turned to face D'Artagnan.

'Know her? Do you?' He asked.

'She's my younger sister.' D'Artagnan answered, no trace of a lie in his face.

'Why would you kidnap your own sister?' He asked, bringing the stool over to him.

'Because if I didn't, she would have been stuck with those Musketeers. I couldn't bear to lose her.' Vadim stared at him. D'Artagnan clanked his chains together. 'We're now both wanted and on the run.' He dropped his hands. 'Who else have I got?'

'Let me suggest another possibility. One where both you and she survive.' Vadim brought the hammer down on his chains, ready to break them off. He looked up at a Felix, a sly grin on his face. Suddenly, Felix grabbed D'Artagnan in a headlock, and Vadim turned over his hand so that it was flat on the stool. He placed the hammer and chisel at one of his fingers. From the corner, Ellie protested trying to break the chains. 'We're going to play a little game. To find out the truth. D'Artagnan struggled against Felix. 'I'm going to hack your fingers off, one at a time, until you admit to being a spy.'

'And what if I'm not?' D'Artagnan asked.

'Then you'll be counting on your toes. But you'll both be alive.' Vadim moved the hammer, ready to hack off his finger.

'Come on, Vadim. Cut him.' Felix told him.

'Vadim!' Ellie yelled. 'Please don't hurt him.' Vadim relaxed briefly. 'He's all the family I have left.' Ellie pleaded. She was both acting and telling the truth. Vadim looked D'Artagnan in the eyes, neither one breaking contact. Vadim brought down the hammer.

'No!' Ellie screamed. But the hammer forced open the chains instead. Ellie sagged back against her chains.

'We can trust them.' Vadim told Felix as he walked over to Ellie and forced open her chains. 'I know a man's character by looking into his eyes. I'm never wrong. They're good.' Felix reluctantly released D'Artagnan.

'You're making a mistake.' Felix told Vadim as he helped Ellie up off of the floor.

'Take no notice of our Felix. There are more brains in a fish.' Vadim muttered to D'Artagnan. He dropped the hammer and chisel onto the floor. 'Welcome to our glorious enterprise! We're going to build a new France!' D'Artagnan got up, rubbing his wrists.

'How?' He asked. Vadim looked at Felix before explaining his plan.

'We kill the King and Queen.' If D'Artagnan was shocked, he didn't show it in his face. 'The poor and the dispossessed will rise up and join us, taking back what belongs to them.' D'Artagnan nodded.

'We'll be heroes.' Felix said. Ellie walked over to D'Artagnan who brought her into a hug. She hid her face in his jacket, pretending to be the frightened younger sister. Not that much pretending was the need, she was frightened. D'Artagnan pressed a kiss into her hair, acting like the older brother.

'There are some clothes around the corner if your sister wants to get changed.' Vadim mentioned, watching them with keen eyes. Ellie nodded and walked around the corner. There was a pile of clothing in the corner, all different sizes. She rummaged through the pile and pulled out a shirt, jacket and pants that were close enough to her size. She put them on, putting her boots on over the top. She had decided on her heels, just in case anything happened. She tied her hair up in a messy ponytail, taking her earrings out and dumping them on top of the dress. She sighed. She'd kick D'Artagnan later for getting her into this mess.

* * *

 **Maybe Loki'sArmy0602 is onto something when they said there's something between her and Athos...hmm**


	9. Run boy run

**A/N: Things are getting intense now! Thank you for three reviews, it spurs me on in my writing knowing that people are enjoying my story. And I've suddenly gained four followers and a favourite! Thank you all, it really make my day!**

 **I'll probably try and upload a chapter every day/every other day depending on how busy I am with homework and stuff.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Miss Beckett**

* * *

D'Artagnan and Ellie walked through the streets, following Vadim. They watched as he walked up to a woman, before going inside her house. D'Artagnan approached a man walking through the streets.

'This house, do you know who lives here?' He asked pointing to the house.

'Suzette Pinault.' The man replied. 'Everybody knows Suzette around here!' He exclaimed before walking off, chuckling.

'What's that meant to mean?' D'Artagnan asked, turning to Ellie.

'She's a prostitute.' He stared at her. 'I grew up with five sisters, by the time I was six; everyone in our street knew three of them.' A hand dragged Ellie behind the cart, and a gun was pressed to her head.

'You've got five seconds to explain what you're doing before I blow your brains into the next street.' Felix threatened them. Ellie looked D'Artagnan in the eye, begging him to come up with something clever.

'I was visiting my mistress.' D'Artagnan told him.

'Prove it.'

'That's her.' D'Artagnan said as they hid behind a tree outside Constance's home.

'How do I even know you've met her, huh?' Felix growled, his gun aimed at Ellie's back. D'Artagnan raised his eyebrows, before running over to Constance. He tapped her on the back, and as she turned around kissed her.

'Shh.' He told her. 'We're being watched. Ellie's got a gun to her back, so for God's sake, kiss me back and make it look good.' D'Artagnan whispered, before kissing her again.

'You're a wanted man. The guards are everywhere.' Constance told him.

'Whatever you've heard about me, don't believe it.' The maid walked past them, shock written on her face.

'You're making a habit of this.' Constance whispered to him as she wrapped her arm around his neck. 'And what's Ellie got to do with this?'

'I can't tell you.' He replied. 'Believe me, I wouldn't make a habit of this unless I had to.' Constance looked at him.

'That's flattering!' She exclaimed before whacking him on the arm. 'And no tongues.' D'Artagnan moved her hair away from her ear.

'Go to Athos. Tell him to get here as soon as possible.' Constance nodded.

'Come inside. Both of you. You're not safe on the streets.' She told him, looking behind her at Ellie.

'You are the kindest and best woman on Earth, you know that.' D'Artagnan said.

'Or the most stupid.' Constance ran inside, and D'Artagnan ran back over to them.

'She's in a good mood. I may be some time.' He told Felix before grabbing Ellie's hand. 'She wants to see you as well.'

'Vadim will hear of this.' Felix warned.

'Tell him.' D'Artagnan shrugged as he and Ellie both ran towards the house, leaving Felix by the tree.

* * *

Ellie leant against the fireplace, letting the fire warm her up. Aramis, Porthos and Athos stood around the table in Constance's dining room.

'Vadim plans to murder the King and Queen. Some fantasy of a peasant rebellion.' D'Artagnan told them.

'Have you seen the gunpowder? Any weapons?' Athos asked.

'Vadim isn't stupid; he's probably hidden it somewhere else.' Ellie replied.

'What about his men?' Aramis asked.

'In hiding.' D'Artagnan said.

'When is this plan supposed to take place?' Athos asked, watching the young Gascon carefully.

'No idea. Vadim's careful. He doesn't say much.' Ellie told him.

'Does he trust you two?' Porthos asked.

'As much as he does anyone. Felix doesn't. But I can handle him.' D'Artagnan answered. 'Vadim once said the secret to a good trick is to make people look the wrong way.'

'What do you think he meant?' Asked Aramis, who was fiddling with the feather in his hat.

'Honestly? I have no idea.' He replied.

'You've done enough. Both of you. We'll take it from here.' Athos told him.

'If you pick him up now, the King and Queen are still in danger.' Ellie replied, fiddling with a button on her coat.

'What do you suggest?' Athos asked, watching her.

'We go back in.' D'Artagnan answered for her. Before anyone could argue, Constance walked in carrying a tray of wine. She didn't say anything as she took the glasses off of the tray, handing one to Ellie.

'They told me about the duel and your imprisonment. That it was all faked.'

'Except kidnapping me, that wasn't planned.' Ellie pointed out from where she had moved to sit on the floor.

'Why did you take her with you?' Aramis asked, leaning against the fireplace.

'Vadim told me to. He believes we're brother and sister.' D'Artagnan replied.

'We faked it rather well, you have to admit.' Aramis said. Constance backhanded him, causing Ellie to choke on her drink and Porthos to chuckle. Constance glared at him. 'What for this time?' Aramis asked, smiling at her.

'For letting, me think the worst.' She told him before turning to D'Artagnan.

'First I thought you were a condemned man, then a fugitive, and now this!' She exclaimed. 'How many ways can a man think of to get himself killed?' She asked.

'It's a tie between him and Aramis, at the moment.' Ellie told her. Constance glared at her. 'I'm not joking, it genuinely is.' Constance just shook her head before walking out of the room.

'I think she likes you.' Aramis told D'Artagnan as he pulled the cork out of the wine and poured him a glass.

'It's too dangerous.' Athos said, walking up to D'Artagnan.

'I can do this.' He replied.

'You're not taking Ellie with you.'

'If she doesn't come back with me, Vadim will suspect something. She's now as involved in this as me.

'Ye a little faith, Athos.' Ellie told him from where was still sitting on the floor. Athos glared at her.

'Trust me.' D'Artagnan replied. There was silence in the room as they considered it.

'Only, if you look after her.' Athos ordered him, pointing to the teen.

'I promise.' D'Artagnan leant forward and placed his glass on the table.

'This evening, Vadim visited a woman called Suzette Pinault. You'll find her in the Rue Lagrange. She's his mistress.' He grabbed Ellie's hand and helped her off the floor before walking out of the house.

'If you've heard of anyone wanting a room, I'd be glad to know. My husband needs the money.' Constance said as they stepped out of the house and into the street. 'It's not easy to find decent lodgers. Every time one of them gets themselves killed in a duel, or thrown in the Chatelet, or murdered in some intrigue or other, it's a tremendous inconvenience.' Ellie laughed. 'Well, it is less cooking and cleaning. In fact, I wish my lodgers would die more often, so I could have an easier life.' D'Artagnan walked towards her and kissed her hand.

'You!' Ellie turned around and groaned as Jacques Bonacieux stormed towards them. 'How dare you show your face here again!' D'Artagnan walked towards him, pushing Ellie behind him. 'Guards! Guards!' Jacques yelled.

'This isn't what it seems.' Constance told him, standing in front of D'Artagnan.

'Stand aside, he's a fugitive from justice.' Jacques said shoving Constance out the way. But Constance moved in front of him again. 'I order you to move.' He stared at her.

'Order away. I'm staying here until you stop shouting and listen.' Ellie sighed as Aramis, Athos and Porthos walked out of the house.

'Step back please, Monsieur.'

'This man is a wanted criminal.' Jacques exclaimed.

'I said, step back.' Athos repeated.

'I suggest you do as he says.' Aramis told him, resting his gun on his shoulder.

'Is this a threat?' Jacques asked.

'Not yet.' Porthos replied. Jacques took a step back.

'Good decision.' Aramis told him.

'Once again, I'm in your debt.' D'Artagnan whispered to Constance. He grabbed Ellie's hand as the two set off again, heading back to Vadim.

'If I'm honest.' Ellie said as the strolled through the streets. 'I would have preferred to have you as my brother.'

'Why is that?' He asked.

'All my brothers cared about was inheriting the business. None of them gave a damn about me.' D'Artagnan smiled at her.

'Hey, you! D'Artagnan!' The Red Guard yelled, and started running towards him.

'Run!' He whispered, grabbing her hand. They ran through the streets, dodging people and stalls. They turned down an unlit street which was completely empty. It was also a dead end. D'Artagnan jiggled the lock, but it didn't budge. He turned around as the two guards drew their swords. He pushed Ellie behind him.

'Surrender or die!' One of the guards told him. Then, out of nowhere, a woman dressed in red and black stabbed one of the guards and shot the other.

'You!' D'Artagnan gasped. 'Who are you?'

'You guardian angel.' The woman answered. 'Now, where is Vadim?' She asked, walking towards him. Ellie had to admit, she was very pretty. 'I have a powerful patron.' She told him when he didn't answer. 'He can grant you all the riches and power you desire. If you take me to Vadim.'

'You betrayed me. You set me up.' D'Artagnan told her.

'Now I've saved your life.' She took another step towards him. She wiped her bloody dagger on his jacket. 'It wasn't only murder that made our night memorable.'

'You slept with her?!' Ellie asked.

'Once.' D'Artagnan amended. The woman went to kiss D'Artagnan, and Ellie felt extremely awkward.

'You're at the crossroads, D'Artagnan. Don't take the wrong path.' She was still teasing him. 'Choose the Musketeers and you choose oblivion.' The woman told him. Thunder rumbled in the sky, and Ellie knew it would soon be pouring with rain.

'D'Artagnan!' Athos yelled, his voice echoing around the empty street. The woman moved her dagger to Ellie's throat. It scratched Ellie's neck as she moved away.

'Another time.' She whispered before hurrying off, leaving her mark on Ellie.

'You alright?' D'Artagnan asked her looking at the scratch on her neck. Ellie nodded, as Athos, Porthos and Aramis ran around the corner. They stopped in front of them, looking at the dead guards.

'Go! We'll deal with this.' Athos told them. D'Artagnan and Ellie grabbed hands again and set off down the street.

As the ran back to Vadim's hideout, the heavens had opened. D'Artagnan opened the gate and walked down the stairs; Ellie behind him. She turned around and saw Porthos standing at the end of the street as she shut the gate.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww, big brother D'Artagnan...**


	10. Save my soul

**A/N: Nine followers? Six favourites? Thank you all so much! I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own just Ellie.**

* * *

'We can't trust them, Vadim. They're both spies and traitors.' Felix said pointing a gun at D'Artagnan and Ellie. Both were very calm.

'You fell asleep when you were meant to be watching my back.' Felix lowered the gun. 'So no-one's perfect.' Felix turned away. 'This woman…she's important to you?' Vadim asked.

'Yes, she is. I had to see her again, it could be the last time.' He defended.

'Neither of you said anything?' He questioned.

'Vadim, we were both careful. No-one saw us.'

'I understand love, D'Artagnan, believe me. But.' Vadim stopped, getting up off of the chair he was sitting in. 'Next time you want a conjugal visit, you ask.' He was inches away from D'Artagnan's face. 'You understand?' D'Artagnan nodded, and Vadim backed off. 'Get some sleep, both of you. You'll need it.' He and Felix left the room. Ellie sighed.

'By the way, I really hate you for kidnapping me.' Ellie told him as she laid down on the floor.

'I am away of that.' Ellie smiled.

'We strike tomorrow at eleven, as the clock chimes.' Vadim, Ellie and D'Artagnan stood around a table, studying a map. 'Three men in the crowd with bombs, four more standing by, should they fail.' Thunder rumbled outside as the rain continued to pour down. 'The King and Queen will be dead before a quarter past.' Vadim chucked a coin onto the table.

'And us? What do we do?' D'Artagnan asked.

'I have a very special destiny for you, my friend. This time tomorrow, my name will live forever. Yours, too, should you play your part.' The two men shook hands, and Ellie just watched the candle flame flickering. 'Here, take the map. You might need it.' Vadim folded the map up and handed it to D'Artagnan. 'And buy wine. We should celebrate.' He handed Ellie a couple of coins.

Ellie pulled open the gate and walked up the small flight of stairs and outside. The rain had stopped, but the thunder still rumbled. D'Artagnan whistled as he walked.

'Give this to Treville.' He said as he dropped the map in front of Porthos.

* * *

'In a few hours' time, the King will be dead!' Vadim exclaimed with one arm around Suzette. 'Every man here I trust like a brother. All except one.' Vadim strolled towards his gathered men. Ellie started to feel uneasy. Something was wrong. 'We have a traitor in our midst.' Vadim paced up and down the gathered men. He stopped in front of Felix.

'It's not me, Vadim.' Felix told him. 'I would lay down my life for you.'

'He knows that, Felix. You're not the one' Suzette said. Vadim cocked his gun and move it so that it was aimed at D'Artagnan and Ellie.

'On your knees…' Vadim ordered. Ellie's heart started beating very loudly.

'You're wrong.' D'Artagnan whispered.

'Musketeer!' Vadim moved his gun against D'Artagnan's head, Felix pointing his gun at Ellie. The two got down on their knees, hands up in surrender.

'No-one outwits Vadim!' Suzette told them. There was a sharp pain in the back of Ellie's head before she crashed to the floor, surrounded by darkness.

* * *

Porthos leant against a building, watching the entrance to Vadim's lair. The rain was still pouring down, soaking him and the Musketeers behind him. He nodded and Treville signalled to the men.

They ran towards Vadim's lair, Musketeer's each side of the entrance. One handed Porthos a gun, and he smashed the lock open; handing it back to him. He then ran inside, guns raised the others following him. But as he walked into the room, where Vadim had been moments before, there was no one and nothing there.

'No.' Porthos whispered turning around. 'I swear they were all in here.'

'There's a back door.' Aramis said. Athos crouched down, staring at a blood stain on the floor.

'Blood.' He muttered as some of it came off onto his fingers.

'D'Artagnan or Ellie?' Aramis asked

'Perhaps.' Athos replied standing up.

They chose to take the risk. There's nothing we could have done.' Treville told him. Athos turned around to face his Captain.

'No, D'Artagnan took the risk, and dragged Ellie in with him.' Aramis reminded him.

'And we could have stopped them.' Athos said.

'At least they left us this. Our job now is to protect the King.' Treville answered, holding up the map. 'When that's done, we can worry about D'Artagnan and Ellie.' Athos looked down at the blood on the floor. The Musketeers left, Porthos being the last to leave.

Suddenly a hole in the floor lifted up, and Felix popped his head up; checking to see if they had all gone. He smirked to himself, before disappearing back into the hole; pulling the lid on top. He climbed down the rope, to where Vadim's men were waiting.

'They're gone.' He told Vadim.

'Take it. Use it well, brother.' Vadim told him, handing him a bomb.' Tomorrow is your day.' Vadim moved in front of D'Artagnan and Ellie who were being held up by four of his men. Vadim lifted D'Artagnan's head up, one of his men moved the candle towards his face. Vadim looked at D'Artagnan, before blowing the candle out.

* * *

D'Artagnan groaned, the throbbing in his head increasing. He went to move but found that he was tied down to something. He started pulling harder against the ropes, attracting Vadim's attention.

'I was hoping one of you'd wake.' He told him. D'Artagnan looked to his left and saw Ellie tied to a barrel as well, her head slumped forward and a line of blood trickling down her forehead. 'I wouldn't want you to miss the high point of our brief acquaintance.'

'Where are we?' D'Artagnan asked, watching Ellie out the corner of his eye.

'In the tunnels under the Louvre.' Vadim told him. 'They run from the palace to the city wall. Built by one of our King's forebears, as an escape route.' Vadim pushed a candle into a hole in the top of a barrel. There was a fuse running from it. 'Bricked up in the time of Henri IV.' He started to lay down the fuse. 'I discovered them whilst working in the palace kitchens.' He held out a hand. 'You can almost feel the heat of the bread ovens.' He sat down on a barrel. 'You see, D'Artagnan, servants are like rats.' He tied the fuse to the cork of another barrel. 'They'll find all manner of secret exits and entrances.' He looked over his shoulder at the candle. 'In exactly 15 minutes, that candle will burn down, and light the fuse that will explode the powder stored in those barrels.' D'Artagnan's eyes widened as he turned to look at the barrels, which he and Ellie were tied to.

'Blowing us to pieces.' D'Artagnan stated dryly.

'Well, certainly, but that's not the main purpose of the exercise.'

'You know, it doesn't matter what you do to me, or Ellie, Vadim. You've failed. I told the Musketeers everything.' Vadim moved inches away from his face.

'You told them exactly what I wanted you to tell them.' Vadim told him. 'I explained the trick to you, D'Artagnan. You should have paid more attention.' Vadim moved away from him and picked up his bag. He started putting several bombs in the bag, they clinked as the moved around inside. He placed a glass jar over the top of the candle. 'Fourteen minutes. Tick, tock, tick, tock.' He said before walking out and slamming the door shut. D'Artagnan started to struggle against his ropes again, pulling even harder as he watched the candle slowly burn down.


	11. The end is just the beginning

**A/N: How did we get to chapter eleven?! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, favourites and followers! They have all made my day, espically because I've just had my braces fitted and they are really uncomfortable. Reading your reviews makes everything seem fine.**

 **Thank you to Loki'sArmy6020 for all your reviews and continued support. I read your latest one just before school and it boosted my spirits.**

 **This chapter is shorter. (No idea why, I think the last chapters of the epsiode will always be like that. I hope you don't mind!) I'll hopefully post the first chapter of episode three tomorrow, but I might wait an extra day so that I can finish Episode Three.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Miss Beckett**

* * *

Ellie groaned, her head her head pounding.

'Ellie!' D'Artagnan yelled, and she moved her head to the sound of his voice.

'What's going on?' She asked, trying to sit up. But she couldn't as her hands were tied to the barrels.

'When that candle melts, the fuse will go off exploding the gunpowder we're strapped to.' D'Artagnan told her, as he started pulling against the rope. Ellie's eyes widened and she pulled at the ropes, ignoring the fact they were rubbing against her wrists. The candle was nearly completely melted, and Ellie couldn't help but panic.

* * *

The candle was nearly completly melted, and Ellie was still pulling on the rope. Suddenly it became lose, and she pulled her hand free.

'Yes.' She whispered, noting that D'Artagnan had managed too free himself as well. They stopped as the candle went out, but nothing happened. Ellie breathed, relaxing against the powder. When the fuse ignited. Her heart started beating ridiculously fast, and she pulled against the other rope. Somehow, D'Artagnan manged too free his other hand, and quickly ripped the fuse out, waving it around until it went out. He laughed, lying on the floor; breathing hard. He got up, and untied Ellie's other hand, and helped her up. She wobbled a bit, and he put his arm around her waist.

'Alright?' He asked.

'Is the room meant to be spinning?' She asked, holding onto his arm.

'It'll stop soon.' He told her, not letting go. They walked towards the door together, and D'Artagnan pulled on it. But it was stuck. He pulled even harder until it eventually gave way, setting off the other fuses. He slowly turned around, before quickly trying to douse the flames. But he couldn't and they kept creeping nearer to the gunpowder. Ellie wanted to help, but she was to dizzy and leaned against the doorframe. Her head wouldn't stop pounding, but the dizziness was slowly fading. Smoke filled the room as more and more fuses lit up. D'Artagnan's eyes widened, as they got nearer the powder. He grabbed Ellie's hand and the two started running, trying to put as much distance between them and the impending explosion as possible. The explosion sent the two of them flying, dust and debris crashing all around them. Ellie's head pounded even harder, and it was effort to keep her eyes open. D'Artagnan moved to cover her with his body as the fire crackled yards away from them. D'Artagnan slowly got up, groaning. He looked down at Ellie, whose eyes wer closed.

'Ellie?' He whispered shaking her shoulder. She didn't responded, and D'Artagnan groaned. He heard the sound of gunshots behind him, and a torch was approacing; moving towards them. He lifted Ellie up into his arms, her hair falling over his arm, one arm under her knees the other under her back. He carried her down the tunnel a bit, before laying her down on the ground gently. He moved a strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. The torch ligh got closer and closer. D'Artagnan looked up, fire burning in his eyes. He unsheathed his sword, and stood up. Her marched toards the oncoming torch, leaving Ellie far away from the fighting.

* * *

Vadim walked down a tunnel, torch in one hand, sword in another.

'Vadim!' D'Artagnan whispered, making Vadim swing his torch around. 'Behind you.' Vadim turned the opposite way, only to see empty space.

'You are full of surprises.' Vadim said.

'I had a good teacher.' D'Artagnan told him. Vadim swung his torch around again, and stopped when D'Artagnan appeared. He swung at him, but D'Artagnan ducked underneath the flame. 'This way.' D'Artagnan whispered, it echoing around the tunnel. Vadim swung his torch again, lighting up D'Artagnan for a moment, before he disappeared again. 'Vadim this way.' Vadim spun around again. 'Over here.' D'Artagnan called, and Vadim turned towards him. D'Artagnan launched himself at Vadim, and their swords clashed together sending sparks flying. The two fought each other, walking around in circles. D'Artagnan whacked the torch out of Vadim's hand, sending it to the floor. The two clashed their swords again, and D'Artagnan went low, stabbing Vadim in the stomach. Vadim gasped, and stumbled back, into the darkness. D'Artagnan picked up the torch, and pointed it where Vadim had vanished. He was nowhere to be seen. Ellie walked towards him, her head still pounding.

'He can't have gone far.' She said, leaning on D'Artagnan who had put an arm around her waist. Three pairs of running footsteps echoed through the tunnel as Porthos, Aramis and Athos ran towards them.

'So, you two are alive?' Athos asked, breathless from the run.

'Just about.' Ellie replied, sending a quick smile his way.

'Vadim?' Asked Aramis.

'He went that way.' Ellie told him, pointing in the direction he had disappeared.

'Wounded. Badly. He can't have gone far.' D'Artagnan added, drawing his sword. He looked at Ellie who nodded, and they set off running down the tunnel, after Vadim. They emerged on to the docks, where Vadim had fallen.

'Stop there Vadim!' Porthos yelled, his gun aimed at him as he jumped over a boat. Vadim sunk to the ground as D'Artagnan and Ellie surrounded him.

'I should have strangled you at the Chatelet, saved myself a lot of trouble.' Vadim told him, as he fell to the ground.

'Why didn't you?' D'Artagnan asked.

'For the fun of it. It was a good trick. It should've worked.' Vadim gasped, holding his side.

'It very nearly did.' D'Artagnan told him. Vadim's head dropped to the ground and his hand fell open. A Spanish gold coin was sitting in the palm of his head. D'Artagnan slowly stood up.

Ellie shut her bedroom door, dumping her sword on the floor. She turned to face her bed, and a letter sat on it, sealed with blue wax. She looked at the door, wandering who had placed it there. She picked it up, and opened the seal.

 _Like Vadim said, the secret to a good trick is to make you look the wrong way. You and your friends had better be looking the right way, or I will find you._

 _Never doubt the power of the ever rising dead, Elizabeth._

Ellie's hands shook as she finished reading the letter.

Someone was out to kill her. And even though she had no idea how those letters had gotten into her room. She knew exactly who had written them. And they would stop at nothing to see her dead.

The seal was so familiar, yet so foregin. It was from a whole other lifetime ago, a life thatgvae her nothing but nightmares, pain, and hate.

Her twelve years as a thief and pickpocket.


	12. Bonnaire

**A/N: Every time I look, more and more people are reading my story! Thank you all so much, it means a lot to me.**

 **Episode Three is a good one, lots more about Ellie's past coming up.**

 **Is it weird that I know how this story is going to end already? I'm talking series three, ending. I already know what's going to happen, and who she might be interested in. I'm so excited to write that series!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ellie**

* * *

Ellie watched a man walk through the docks, an air of arrogance to him. She followed him as he walked inside the tavern, and waited a minute before walking inside herself. She looked to her left, making a mental not of the men sitting there, before turning to her right where Porthos and Athos were sitting, watching her. She walked over to a table, were D'Artagnan and Aramis were already sat, and pulled up a chair. She sat down in it, crossing one leg over the other. The man she had been following sat down at a table straight in front of them and Ellie let her hair fall in front of her face. She picked up her drink, taking the smallest sip from it. The man pulled out a feather from his bag, and stroked it across the barmaid's neck, drawing her attention. Ellie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his antics.

'The tail feather of the Amazonian macaw, quite the loveliest bird in the jungle, yet, not as half as lovely as you.' He told the woman. Ellie turned her head slightly. There were several people watching him flirt.

'To your right.' She whispered to D'Artagnan as she grabbed her drink off of the table. He moved his head slightly and saw the men watching. They men signalled to each other, and one of them slowly stood up, ready to make their move.

'Emile!' A woman's voice called, and every head in the room turned to face the woman standing in the doorway, a murderous look on her face.

'Dear God!' Emile exclaimed, standing up quickly, as she stormed towards him. She stopped just in front of him and pulled out a sword. D'Artagnan went to move, but Ellie and Aramis stopped him. Aramis shook his head, his past experiences letting him know what was about to happen.

'I want to see how this plays out.' He told him and Ellie sighed. The woman ripped the barmaid's sleeve and started attacking the woman. She shoved her onto the table where Emile was sitting.

'I'll kill you!' She hissed, holding the sword to the woman's throat.

'Darling, calm yourself, I beg you.' Emile replied. 'It's far too early in the morning.' Emile's eyes widened as one of the men from earlier stormed towards him, holding a shovel. A bang echoed around the room as Emile fired a gun at the man. The woman got off of the table, pointing her sword at the man.

'Touch him and you die!' She told the groaning man. Another man charged towards Emile, but Ellie stuck her foot out; tripping him up. Aramis and D'Artagnan stood up, Aramis pulling out his gun. Another man walked towards them, a chain wrapped around his hand. Porthos shoved him to a wall, essentially knocking him out. Aramis pocketed his gun, and walked towards the woman, how pointed her sword at him.

'You can stay away, too.' She told him.

'A moment ago, you wanted to kill him!' Aramis exclaimed.

'I have the right.' She told him. 'You don't.' She went to stab him, but Aramis caught her wrist and spun her around, taking her sword off her before pushing her to D'Artagnan who caught her. 'Stop!' She screamed trying to free herself. 'Get your hands off me!' She bit down hard on D'Artagnan's hand, and Ellie had could hardly contain her laughter as the Gascon screamed, letting go of the woman.

'She just bit me!' He told Aramis, who didn't say anything. Emile walked across the table before jumping down in front of Aramis.

'Gentlemen, thank you.' He said as Athos and Porthos walked towards them. 'I can't thank you enough. Lucky for me you were here.'

'Not entirely.' Athos replied, sheathing his dagger. 'Emile Bonnaire, I am Athos of the King's Musketeers. You are under arrest.' He told him a Porthos took away all his weapons. 'We're taking you to Paris to appear before the King.

'Uh, no…I'm afraid I can't…can't travel today 'cause I've got important business.'

'Your business will have to wait.' Athos answered.

'What about her?' D'Artagnan asked.

'I have a name.' The woman told him. 'It is Maria Bonnaire.'

'Gentlemen, my wife.' Bonnaire told them.

'Now I understand why she wanted to kill him.' Ellie pointed out.

'That explains a lot!' Aramis added.

'Any hidden weapons we should know about?' Porthos asked as he checked Bonnaire.

'Uh no…no I never carry any concealed weapons.' As Porthos pulled out a loaded gun.

'You were saying?' Ellie asked as Porthos to the musket ball out.

'I completely forgot about that one.' Bonnaire replied, turning around to look at the weapon.

'Easily done.' Porthos said. Bonnaire stopped suddenly, his face going dark at the men stood in front of him.

'I would hate you to lose anything so valuable.' He told him, a Spanish tinge to his words as he held out a tube. 'You wouldn't want these to fall into the wrong hands.' He handed the item over to Porthos. Bonnaire spun around.

'Well, gentlemen, Paris it is.' He began walking to the door, and Ellie moved from where she had been leaning against a pillar. 'Oh, um…' He spun around again to face Athos. 'Grant me one last favour before we go. A few moments alone with my wife.' D'Artagnan chuckled.

'You must think we're stupid.' He replied. He looked at Aramis, who grunted shrugging his shoulders. Porthos did the same.

'Terrible sorry, apparently we are!' Ellie exclaimed, sarcasm dripping off every word.

'I must have you guarantee that you won't try to escape, monsieur.' Athos told him.

'You have my word on it.' Ellie raised her eyebrows at him. 'As a gentleman.' He added.

* * *

'Bonnaire's admirers have gone.' Porthos said looking out of the window.

'For now, at least.' Ellie added

'What do you think they wanted?' Athos asked looking at Porthos.

'Probably owned them money.' He leant against the door, moving away when he heard Emile giggle from inside. 'All traders are as slippery as eels.' He leant against the balcony, looking down. Emile gasped loudly, and Ellie's eyes widened. Porthos stood up, his eyes wide as well.

'I'm too young to be listening to that.' She moaned. Porthos and Athos shared a look, and Ellie groaned.

* * *

Ellie rode behind the wagon, laughing at Emile's failed attempt at escaping. She looked down as Emile's friend ran past them.

'Everything shipshape with the wife?' Aramis asked from in front of the wagon. Ellie chuckled, rolling her eyes at him. They carried on riding at a slow pace through the docks and onto a path, heading to Paris. The sun was out, leaving shadows of leaves and branches on the ground as the rode through a grove. It was a lot warmer out here then it had been at the docks, and Ellie had taken her cloak off and tied her hair up out the way.

'I was going to be a soldier once myself, but life…Life had a different plan for me.' Emile said as the rode along the river bank.

'I feel sorry for Porthos.' Ellie muttered to D'Artagnan.

'So do I.' He replied, sending a quick smile her way.

'All the things I've done the places I've seen. My friend, you would scarcely believe the stories I can tell.' Emile was still rattling on.

'Yeah? Try me.' Porthos challenged him. Ellie didn't hear the rest of what Bonnaire was saying, either because she started daydreaming or she couldn't care less.

'You know; we could probably walk to Paris quicker than this.' D'Artagnan complained as the slowly rode past the river. 'Ditch that wagon and we might make progress.'

'Bonnaire hopes his exotic gifts will soften the King's mood.' Athos told him.

'I highly doubt it.' Ellie muttered. Bonnaire continued his rattling to Porthos, and Ellie did her best to tune him out.

'We're being followed!' Aramis yelled, as he rode towards them. Ellie looked over her shoulder at him. 'By two men dressed in black.'

'The men from the inn?' Athos asked as Aramis rode alongside them.

'Yes.'

'What are they waiting for?' Athos wondered.


	13. Ambush

**A/N: I'm really enjoying writing this story. It's so much fun!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ellie.**

* * *

They left the road and pulled up outside an abandoned building. 'If we stay off the road, we should lose them.' Ellie dismounted her horse, tying it up to a post. She stopped as she heard a faint clatter. She froze, and looked at Aramis who had also frozen. They weren't the only ones who had heard the noise. Athos pulled his gun out, walking towards the two.

'What is it?' He asked.

'No idea.' Ellie whispered, pulling her sword out. Aramis did the same, as did Athos and D'Artagnan. 'I don't like this.' Ellie muttered, looking behind her. The horses whined, and Ellie's heart started beating even faster.

'Come out and state your business!' Aramis yelled, walking backwards.

'That was very formal.' Athos noted with a smirk.

'I like to be polite.' Aramis replied. Suddenly a man ran out from nowhere towards him. Athos shot him with his gun, as Aramis turned around.

'Ambush!' Athos yelled as dozens of men charged towards them from the building and fields.

'Get Bonnaire!' One of the men screamed as he charged towards them with a stick. Ellie moved to stand in front of Bonnaire, swing her sword around.

'Porthos, Ellie stay with him!' Athos ordered them. One of the men charged at them, and Ellie blocked his blow, pushing him away with her foot. Another man came towards them, a chain in his hand. He whipped around and smacked it on her back, causing her to groan. She slashed her sword through him before he could whack with the chain anymore. Bonnaire had rolled under the wagon as Porthos and Ellie fought against the men trying to get to him. Porthos brought his sword down on one man's stick, for another man to break the end of it. Porthos stabbed him with the broken end of the sword as Bonnaire brought out a dagger. Ellie didn't see a man sneak up on Porthos and bring down his axe on Porthos' shoulder. Ellie turned around at Porthos' scream, only for the axe to go in her arm as well. Ignoring the pain, she stabbed the man, kicking him to the ground. Her shirt quickly turned red, but she knew that Porthos was more important. Aramis turned around and saw Porthos on the ground, and ran towards him as another man went to attack him, chain in hand. He put the chain around the man's neck, throwing him to the ground.

'Anyone else?' He asked, before throwing down his chain and kneeling next to Porthos. Ellie knelt down opposite him, more worried about her friend then herself. 'You alright?' Aramis asked, and Ellie nodded.

'That's enough.' A man walked out of the building and the fighting ceased. 'I've no argument with you.' He pointed at Bonnaire. 'Only with him.'

'Gentlemen, allow me to introduce my business partner, Paul Meunier.' Meunier stopped in front of Bonnaire. He was a rather large man, with long hair and he wore decent clothes.

'On the face of it, I'd say your partnership isn't going well.' Aramis called from where he was tending to Porthos' wound.

'I funded Emile's expeditions for eight years, and yet I discover his ship has arrived, my cargo is nowhere to be found, and he's made no contact with me.' Meunier growled.

'There was no…there was no time, Paul. I was forced to travel to Paris without warning.' Bonnaire replied, sending a look to Athos.

'Hand him over and we will be on our way.' Meunier stated.

'I sympathise with your grievances, monsieur. No doubt your partner is a cheat and a swindler. However, it is our duty to deliver him safely to Paris. So you must wait to seek justice there.' Athos told him.

'I'm not leaving without him.'

'That is unfortunate because neither are we.' Athos replied bluntly.

'I don't suppose I have a say in this, do I?' Bonnaire asked. Aramis cocked his gun and pointed it at Meunier.

'Tell your men to lay down their weapons.' Meunier looked at Aramis, who raised his eyebrows. Meunier nodded.

'I will inform the cardinal of your claims against Bonnaire.' Athos said.

'How do I know you won't betray me?'Meunier asked.

'I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that.' Athos told him. Meunier looked at him. 'If I see your scouts on the road again, there won't be any second chances.'

'What scouts?' Meunier asked.

'Two men in black. They've been on our tail since Le Havre.' Athos replied.

'They're not mine.' Meunier told him, making Athos stop and turn around. 'I'm not the only man with an account to settle with Emile Bonnaire.' Meunier walked off and Athos and D'Artagnan stared, annoyed, at Bonnaire.

Ellie was still kneeling down next to Porthos, holding his hand as the man groaned.

'Will I lose my arm?' He asked Aramis.

'No, but you might lose your life.' He replied as he got up and went over to the wagon.

'That bad?' Athos asked.

'It requires needlework, and soon.' He answered as he got the jug of wine from the wagon.

'Will he make it to Paris?' Athos asked, watching him. Porthos groaned.

'He won't make it to the next village unless I get a chance to sew up that wound.'

'We should leave the road and look for shelter.' D'Artagnan spoke, the first he'd said in a while.

'Not here. We will ride on for a few miles and then find somewhere.' Athos said.

'Porthos isn't fit to ride anywhere.' Aramis told him.

Get him on the cart.' Athos order D'Artagnan. Aramis looked up.

'Didn't you hear what I said?' Aramis asked storming over to Athos. 'If we don't operate soon, he'll die.'

'We'll wait till it's dark.' Athos shot back, not backing down. Aramis grabbed Athos by his jacket and shook him.

'What's the matter with you?' Aramis demanded. 'Don't you care about Porthos?' Athos looked at him for a moment.

'All right.' Aramis let go of him. 'I know somewhere, nearby.'

'Why didn't you mention it before?' D'Artagnan asked. Athos didn't answer.

They rode through a forest, the sun filtering through the leaves. Ellie's arm still hurt, but it was bearable. Athos stopped in front of a mansion, which looked as though it had been abandoned. He dismounted and unlocked the door, Aramis helping Porthos inside. It looked as though no one had lived here for a while. Some cobwebs fell down as the doors opened, and Ellie looked around at the once magnificent house. They went into a room off of the main corridor, and Athos walked over to the windows. He opened the shutters, letting some light into the room. Ellie pulled the cover off of one of the seats and Porthos sat down, panting.

'I'll tell you something.' Bonnaire spoke as he walked in. Ellie rolled her eyes. 'If this place is for sale, I might be interested.'

'It's not.' Athos replied opening some more windows.

'No, your right. It is a bit dark.'

'I don't think that's what he meant.' Ellie told him.

'I don't suppose there's anything to take the edge off?' Porthos asked.

'There's wine.' Athos said.

'Oh, I have something better.' Bonnaire pulled out a bottle. 'A bottle of rum bouillon. Colonists make it out of sugar molasses. So potent they call it kill devil.'

'We'd best get acquainted.' Porthos groaned. Bonnaire walked over to him, handing him the bottle. Porthos took a big swig from it.

'So how did you know about this place?' D'Artagnan asked.

Athos hesitated for a minute. 'I own it.' He replied before walking out the room. Everyone in the room stopped and looked at him.


	14. I would like to leave this world

**A/N: We've hit over a thousand views! Whoop *throws confetti*. As a treat, you get a flashback. A very important flashback, which comes into play a lot in future chapters. If you listen to Murder Song by Aurora when you get to the flashback and onwards, it really sets the mood.**

 **Thank you, also, for 12 followers. I love looking in the morning and seeing new reviews and followers, it really perks me up for the day!**

 **Quick question, would you like a weekly update, every day, or every couple of days? I don't want this story to be over to quickly, it is so much fun to write!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ellie**

* * *

'You were the Comte de la Fere?' Aramis asked as he unravelled his tools. 'A son of the nobility?' Ellie had perched herself on the arm of a chair near the fireplace and was cleaning her cut. 'Did you know about this?' Aramis asked turning to face her.

'Yep.' She winced as the wine when into the cut.

'How many servants did it take to run this place?' Aramis asked drying his hands.

'No more than 20, including my valet and housekeeper.' Athos replied dryly.

'Quite modest, then?'

'Servants make me feel uncomfortable.' Bonnaire stood up.

'Look, if you…if you don't mind, I'll just go wait outside, the sight of blood makes me feel a bit faint.' Bonnaire moved towards the door, but D'Artagnan shook his head; not moving from the doorway.

'Sit your ass down.' Ellie told him, and he took a step back.

'Or, I could stay here.' Bonnaire said quietly

'You must be skilled at this yourself.' Aramis told him, as he took a piece of thread.

'Better with sail then skin.' He replied.

'Fine needlework, Aramis does.' Porthos muttered from where he was lying on the table. 'El is just as good. One of them should have been a seamstress.' Porthos joked. Ellie snorted, drying her cut.

'If you could prepare the patient.' Aramis ordered Athos. He walked over to Porthos.

'Porthos.' Athos called. Porthos lifted his head, and Athos punched him; knocking him out. Bonnaire stood there, looking shocked as Athos flexed his fingers.

'He's going to be pissed when he realises.' She told him. Athos shrugged his shoulders. Aramis picked up a roll of bandage.

'Ellie, catch.' He called, and he threw it. Only for it to land at Ellie's feet.

'I have a wine bottle in one hand, and another which is currently out of order. How did you expect me to catch that?' She asked, staring at him.

'I didn't really think…' He muttered before turning to Porthos' wound. Athos walked over to her and picked the bandage up.

'I'll do it.' He told her, sitting down next to her.

'Ok…' She replied slowly, her brows furrowing. Why was he being so nice to her? He wrapped the bandage around her arm, tying it in a knot when he had finished. 'Thanks.' She told him, shrugging her jacket back on. What was up with him?

Porthos was asleep on the sofa, snoring, his cloak draped over him. Ellie had nodded of herself, curled up in the chair under Aramis' cloak. She may have looked peaceful, but her head was full of nightmares from the last time she had been to this town.

 _Pinon-1622_

 _The field was alive with colour, laughter and lights. It was a mass of people from all walks of life taking time away from the village to visit the circus and fayre. 8-year-old Elizabeth Beckett dodged the people, every now and then taking the odd purse from one of their wealthy visitors. Once she had collected several purses, full of clinking, golden, metal coins she ran to one of the brightly painted wagons. She opened the door to the green and orange wagon, darting inside. The wind chime on the other side of the door tinkled as she shut the door behind her, the lace curtain covering the window, swaying with the movement of the door. A man stood at the other end of the wagon, bracing himself against the table where several bags of coins were scattered. He stiffened ever so slightly as the wind chimes tinkled._

' _What did you get?' He growled, lifting his head up._

' _Lots of coins, a few gems and jewellery.' Elizabeth told him, not moving from where she stood on the doormat. The man turned around and stormed toward her, his figure looming over her. Most would have shrunk away from him, intimidated by his size. He snatched the purses out of Elizabeth's hands, tipping one of them into his hands. A dozen coins fell into his large, creased, scared palm. The coins glinted in the candlelight, making them look as if they were dancing._

' _This.' He snarled, holding a coin up. 'Is not enough.' He threw the coins onto the ground and walked away from her._

' _I'm sorry, Kingsley. I couldn't get anymore; they were too watchful.' Kingsley spun around and marched towards Elizabeth. He slapped her, hard and straight, sending her crashing to the ground. Elizabeth stayed on the floor, kneeling on her knees; breathing hard, coins scattered across the floor._

' _No excuses, Elizabeth. You know the amount I want, and yet you are unable to get it!' He whispered, dangerously quiet. Elizabeth's face paled dramatically and her hands shook slightly. 'What use are you if you can't accomplish one simple task?' He barked. He walked over to the table, picking something up off of it. 'Come here.' He ordered her. Not a request, an order._

' _No…please Kingsley. Anything but that.' Elizabeth cried, her eyes welling up._

' _Come here.' Reluctantly, Elizabeth got up off of the floor and walked towards Kingsley. He kicked her in the back of the knees, making her fall to the floor. 'You know the punishment.' He told her. The object in his hand caught the candlelight as he lifted it into the air. A whip. His arm came down, along with whip, onto Elizabeth's thinly covered back. Blood began seeping through instantly. 'Until you learn, you must be punished.' He whipped her again and again, covering her back in blood. After an eternity for Elizabeth, but what was actually only five minutes, he hauled her to her feet and threw her out the back of the wagon. Elizabeth fell down the stairs landing…_

Ellie woke up, gasping. She was sweating and crying. Her hands shook as she dragged them through her knotty hair.

'You're safe. He can't get to you.' She whispered, trying to calm herself before she had a panic attack and woke up Porthos. She pulled Aramis' cloak up to her chin, burying her face in it. Her shoulders shook as she cried, Aramis' cloak muffling her crying. Slowly, she calmed herself down and she lifted her head. She got up, wrapping Aramis' cloak around her shoulders as she headed outside to the well. She pulled a bucket of water up, and splashed some on her face; calming the blotchiness. She was breathing hard and her hands still shook. She wandered through the forest, the late evening breath cooling her skin. The sun had disappeared when she eventually wandered back to the mansion. She walked into the room, and Porthos was sitting up, drinking the bottle of wine. The fire was lit, and it warmed the room.

'Farming's no utopia, Bonnaire.' D'Artagnan muttered as she walked in, his eyes closed as he sat in the chair. She curled up in the chair next to Porthos, in front of the fire as she tried to warm herself up. 'It's all hard graft, I can assure you.'

'No. No, labour is cheap.' Bonnaire protested, and Ellie's eyes started to close. She was dead on her feet. 'And I'll manage the whole thing from my porch, with one beauty sitting on my lap, another mopping my brow.' He rubbed his face.

'Sounds like paradise.' Aramis told him from where he had positioned himself in a chair. Ellie yawned, covering her mouth with her hand as Bonnaire went on. 'Am I going to get my cloak back?' Aramis asked her, and Ellie tilted her head back, looking at him.

'Probably.' She told him, curling up inside it. Athos' footsteps echoed as he walked towards them. Porthos turned to face him, groaning slightly.

'How are you?' He asked.

'Fine and fit.' Porthos replied.

'Can he travel tomorrow?'

'If he must.' Aramis answered.

'Then we leave in the morning.' Athos turned towards the fireplace.

'Well, I don't suppose you'll mind spending a night here, hey, Athos?' Bonnaire asked. 'Must bring back all sorts of memories.' Athos didn't reply.


	15. Learning and discovering

**A/N: It's officially Autumn now, it's cold, windy, dark..I love it so much! I do hope you are still all enjoying this story, it spurs me on to write quicker.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ellie**

* * *

D'Artagnan pulled on his boots, as Porthos sat up on the couch and Ellie buttoned her coat up. Porthos groaned, feeling his jaw.

'Did someone punch me?' He asked D'Artagnan. D'Artagnan hesitated for a spit second.

'Don't be ridiculous.' He replied. 'I'll go fetch some water.' He quickly stood up and hastily left the room. Ellie sat down in a chair and did her boots up.

'Someone did punch me, didn't they?' Porthos asked her.

'I have no idea what you're on about.' She told him. Bonnaire walked in and sat down at the table, pulling a piece of parchment from his bag along with a quill.

'What're you doing?' Porthos asked, looking over his shoulder at him.

'Just planning my next trip.' Bonnaire replied, sending a quick smile.

'Oh.'

'And I'm making sure the load is evenly distributed.' He twiddled the quill in his hand.

'I, uh, wouldn't mind taking a look.' Porthos said, and Ellie smiled from where she was doing up her boots. 'I like teaching myself new things.' He got up from the chair.

'Ah, so you're an autodidact?' Bonnaire asked. Porthos stopped

'A what?' Ellie asked, flipping her hair over her head.

'It means self-taught man.' Bonnaire explained.

'If there such thing as a self-taught woman?' Ellie questioned.

'I should think so. Woman always make the best learners.' Bonnaire told her, sending a flirty smile her way.

'Are you saying that because it's true or because you're scared of me?'

'Both.' Bonnaire admitted. Ellie chuckled, standing up and walking over to Porthos. As Porthos walked over to Bonnaire, he rolled up the parchment he had been looking at.

'Another time, perhaps. Forgive me, my eyes are tired now.' Ellie's eyes gave him a questioning look, but she didn't say anything. 'I'm just such a martyr to detail.' He whacked the roll of parchment in his hand.

'D'Artagnan!' Aramis yelled from the corridor. Ellie's head turned towards his voice. Porthos walked over to the window, and looked out of it.

'Ellie?' Porthos asked and she walked over to the window.

'That doesn't look or sound good!' She exclaimed, walking out of the room her boots echoing on the floor.

'Is it Meunier?' D'Artagnan asked. Aramis took the spyglass away from his eye. He scoffed.

'I think you'd better take a look.' Aramis handed him the spyglass.

'It's his wife isn't it?' Ellie asked joining them outside.

'Yeah. What's she doing here?' D'Artagnan asked as she rode towards them. D'Artagnan cocked his gun as she got nearer, and Ellie looked at him. Aramis mirrored her expression. D'Artagnan smiled at them.

'I've still got the scar from the last time I underestimated her.' He told them, and Ellie sniggered. Maria was within 200 yards of them now.

'Stop there.' Aramis told her, moving his gun to his shoulder. Maria groaned, breathing heavily. Something Ellie didn't buy at all. Bonnaire ran out of the house.

'Don't shoot!' He yelled, hitting D'Artagnan on the arm.

'I came for you, Emile…as I swore I would.' She told him. Ellie internally rolled her eyes and sighed.

'You've had a wasted journey.' Aramis told her.

'Can't you see she's injured?' Bonnaire asked.

'I was attacked on the road.' Maria whispered. Ellie moved next to Aramis.

'Please tell me you aren't that stupid?' She asked, and he shook his head. 'Thank heavens.' She replied, turning to face Maria.

'By two men dressed all in black.' Maria gasped. Ellie's eyes widened a fraction. Aramis turned his head to look at Ellie, who shrugged.

'She's a woman, don't underestimate her.' Was all she told him. Bonnaire went to help her, but D'Artagnan held him back, slowly walking towards her himself.

'Let me help you down.' He told her. Maria pulled out a gun, fully loaded.

'Told you.' Ellie sung, smirking slightly.

'Patronise me one more time and you'll lose your head.' She said, no sign of the whimpering there had been seconds ago. D'Artagnan stared at the barrel of the gun, his arms raised in a half surrender. 'Drop your weapon.' She instructed. He threw his gun to the floor, as Bonnaire started laughing.

'Why you fooled even me, my darling!' He cried, laughing. D'Artagnan slowly turned around to face a smirking Ellie. Maria pushed her gun into D'Artagnan's back, shoving him forwards.

'Now, gentlemen.' Ellie rolled her eyes as Bonnaire walked towards Maria. 'And lady.' He added. 'Fascinating as this episode has been…' He hauled himself up onto the horse. 'Now I must dash.'

'I was Emile's scout in Brazil. There's nothing I can't find if I want to.' Maria told them.

'And she chose to find me. True love is a beautiful thing.' Emile added. Maria shot the ground by D'Artagnan's feet, scaring him. Aramis and Ellie didn't move, but when they looked up from the ground Maria and Bonnaire had ridden away.

'You're not ready for this yet.' Aramis told Porthos as he saddled up his horse.

'Try to stop me!' Porthos growled, and Ellie smiled at his determination.

'Don't make us knock you out again.' Aramis replied as Athos ran towards them.

'I knew I'd been punched.' Porthos moaned. Athos reached his horse and skidded to a stop beside it.

'Go inside Porthos.' Athos ordered him. 'You're no use in this condition.' Porthos reluctantly let go of his horse.

'I can stay with him if you like.' Ellie said as Porthos skulked inside.

'Please.' Aramis told her, mounting his horse. Ellie nodded and watched as they chased after Bonnaire and Maria. Ellie tied her horse back up in the stables, before strolling inside. She peeled her gloves off, and chucked them on the chair as she walked into the room where they'd been staying. Porthos was sitting down on a chair by the fire.

'I feel so useless.' He admitted. Ellie slowly walked over to him and sat down next to him, watching the dying embers of the fire.

'I know.' She whispered. 'But surely it's better for your wound to be completely healed then it is for it to be half healed and you make it worse.' Porthos sighed. 'Look, I know its crap and you feel useless. But I'd want you in one piece saving my life rather than two separate pieces.' He chuckled. Ellie put her head on his good shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. 'You know.' She said quietly. 'We could have a look at the map, seeing as he isn't here.' She lifted her head up and smiled at Porthos.

'Alright.'


	16. Ghosts

**A/N: Thank you all for such lovely reviews! As a thank you, I'm giving you an extra long chapter. I really love hearing your thoughts, it inspires me to write faster!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ellie**

* * *

Ellie and Porthos were sat on the sofa, looking at Bonnaire's map. Which wasn't actually a map.

'Slave ship?' Ellie breathed, looking at the plans. 'What kind of sick bastard is he?'

'One that I'm going to murder when he gets back.' Porthos growled. As soon as he'd said that Bonnaire waked back into the room, D'Artagnan watching him closely. Athos and Aramis trailed behind him. Porthos got up and stormed towards him.

'You lying, filthy swine.' He snarled, punching him in the face sending him crashing into the table. Ellie got up, and slowly approached Porthos. As Bonnaire got up, Porthos slammed him into the table again as Athos and D'Artagnan tried to hold him back.

'No! What are you doing?' D'Artagnan yelled, trying to hold the giant back.

'I can explain!' Bonnaire pleaded. Porthos was fighting D'Artagnan and Athos' attempts to hold him back. He went to kick Bonnaire in the rips.

'Porthos!' Athos yelled, as the man's stitches ripped, causing him to scream. Aramis winced.

'There goes my needlework.' He sighed.

'Porthos! Enough!' Athos yelled. Porthos, sensing his anger was spiralling out of control stopped fighting them. 'What's going on?' Ellie stormed towards Bonnaire, the slave ship plans in hand.

'That's Bonnaire's cargo.' Porthos breathed, pointing to the sheets on the table and the one in Ellie's hand. Aramis walked towards the table and picked up one of them.

'Men, women, children.' Ellie whispered. 'Those pieces of parchment are plans for a slave ship.

'The drawings make it look far worse than it really is.' Bonnaire defended.

'That is bullshit.' Ellie whispered. 'Absolute bullshit!' She yelled. 'Look at this one.' She picked another one up off of the table. 'People packed on the deck, like fish at the market.' Her voice nearly broke.

'I envied him. Boasting about his plans to farm tobacco. Boasted that labour is cheap out there.' Porthos said.

'When really, the labour isn't cheap. It is the price of somebody's freedom for another man's riches.' Ellie finished.

'I am not a prejudiced man!' Bonnaire yelled. 'This is business. Strictly business.'

'How is stealing somebody's life business?' Ellie exclaimed. 'If it is business, then it is the business of misery and suffering.'

'It's our duty to protect him.' Athos reminded them.

'Oh, will you stop with the Musketeer loyalty crap?!' Ellie yelled. 'Do you know what it is like on those ships?'

'Slavery is cruel and disgusting, but…' Porthos grabbed Athos' jacket. 'It is not a crime.' Ellie breathed.

'I heard stories about those ships, as a child. So did Porthos.' Ellie sniffed. 'Oh, shitty stories.' She looked at Athos. 'Know why they're shackled?' She asked. 'Hmm?' D'Artagnan shook his head, Aramis watched wordlessly. 'To stop them from jumping overboard.' D'Artagnan lowered his head and Aramis looked away. 'Because that's better, then watching your friends, your family, your children, die of starvation.' Tears were running down Ellie's face now as she told the story. 'Of sickness, of despair. And hopelessness.' Ellie lowered her head. 'So forgive me if I break the Musketeer code of honour.' She took a deep breath. 'Because I am only willing to go so far.'

'You two will get your justice.' Aramis reassured them. 'The King will see to that.' Ellie nodded.

'Just don't expect me to be the one to save his sorry ass.' She told them before walking out of the room. She walked down the corridor and out into the garden, relishing the morning sun on her skin. She found a tree, with branches low enough to climb onto, but high enough not to be found. She hauled herself up the branches, finding one to sit on comfortably. She rested her head against the trunk and closed her eyes. If she'd been in the room any longer she'd have killed Bonnaire. And then where would she be. It must have been at least twenty minutes later when she heard footsteps crunching on the leaves and snapping twigs. Ellie stiffened, her hand moving to the dagger at her waist.

'Ellie?' Aramis called, and Ellie relaxed. She let out a breath she hadn't even realised she'd been holding in. 'Ellie?'

'Up here.' She called. She looked down and saw Aramis come into view underneath her.

'Nice spot you've found.' He told her. He threw her his gun, which she caught, and climbed up. He sat down beside her, staring at the view. She could see the top spires of the cathedrals and churches in Paris, some hidden by cloud and rain. She fiddled with a twig, running her fingers along the rugged edges. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet as well as the others company.

'Was I wrong?' She asked. Aramis turned his head to look at her.

'What do you mean?' His eyes watched hers as she looked down at the twig in her hands.

'Not trying to stop Porthos from punching Bonnaire.' She looked up. 'He could've killed him, and I wouldn't have done anything about it.' Aramis placed a hand over Ellie's. She stopped fiddling with the twig and looked up at him.

'Even if you had done something about it, Porthos would have overwhelmed you. There was nothing you could've done.' She closed her eyes, her head falling back against the trunk. 'And besides, the world would've been a better place without him.' Ellie smiled. Aramis put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to him. She snuggled up into his jacket, loving the warmth that was radiating off him. He pressed a kiss into her hair, rubbing her arm. 'Come on, we'd better make sure Porthos hasn't murdered Bonnaire.' Aramis whispered. He climbed back down the tree, his gun over his shoulder. He held out his hands for Ellie, and she jumped down, his arms catching her.

'You really are a ladies man aren't you?' She asked jokingly. He gasped.

'After all, we've been through?' He replied. Ellie giggled as he set her down on the ground.

* * *

Athos stood under the tree where Milday had been hanged. He stood, staring into the distance. He crouched down on the ground, one of the buttons from Milady's dress standing out amongst the green grass. He picked it up and turned it over in his fingers. His mind flashed back to that day. The day he'd carried out the law. D'Artagnan and Ellie walked up the hill towards him, the wind chilling their cheeks.

'What're you doing?' D'Artagnan asked as they approached him.

'There's someone I need to see in the village.' Athos replied. He walked away from the tree, past his friends.

'Let us come with you. You haven't been yourself since you got to this place.' D'Artagnan said.

'Keep an eye on Porthos. Don't leave him alone with Bonnaire.' Athos ordered them walking down the hill.

'At least tell us where you're going!' Ellie shouted.

'Just get back on the road as soon as you can! Get Bonnaire to Paris.' Was all he replied with. Ellie sighed.

'Just let him do whatever he needs to do.' Ellie told her friend, as they watched him walk away from them.

'What about my wagon? I have gifts for the king.' Bonnaire asked.

'The wagon stays here!' Porthos growled, sitting on the back of the sofa. 'We need to get to Paris as quickly as possible.' Ellie buckled her sword belt up, letting it sit low on her hips. She had on a plain white shirt and a brown leather jacket. She'd put her golden medallion on and it nestled on her chest, just above her shirt. Her hair was down straighter than normal.

'What do you think he's going to do to me when he finds out that I don't have a gift for him?' Bonnaire asked standing up.

'Quite ugly things, I'd imagine.' Aramis told him. Porthos chuckled.

'We should wait for Athos.' Porthos said.

'He'll meet us when he's ready.' Aramis told them, doing up his belt.

'Porthos is right. We should wait.' D'Artagnan spoke up.

'You should trust Athos to handle his own affairs.' Aramis finished, picking up his hat. He put it on his head as he left the room, Ellie following him. 'We're leaving now.' Turning around she sent a shrug to D'Artagnan as she left the room. She untied her horse from the post, putting her gun in its holster on the saddle. She sent a look to the house, before mounting her horse. She saw D'Artagnan also send a look towards the horse, reluctant to leave Athos.

'D'Artagnan, let's move.' Aramis told him, walking past him to his own horse. D'Artagnan sighed before mounting his horse. Ellie gathered the reins in her hands before urging her horse into a walk beside D'Artagnan.

'If he doesn't meet us within half an hour, we go back to him.' She whispered to him, and he nodded as she urged her horse into a canter.

'We're going back for him.' Ellie told Aramis and Porthos after they had stopped for a while. Aramis nodded, and Ellie turned her horse back towards the house, D'Artagnan doing the same. The urged their horses into a canter, panic rising inside them when they saw the figure of the house, orange and red against the night sky. They galloped towards the house, as the fire grew larger, engulfing the windows. They pulled up in front of the house, jumping down from their horses.

'Athos!' Ellie yelled over the fire.

'Athos, can you hear me?' D'Artagnan shouted.

'Athos!' Ellie yelled even louder. There was the sound of horses hooves to the right of them, and a rider rode past them; away from the house. Ellie and D'Artagnan watched them ride away. Windows smashed from the intense heat.

'I'm going in.' D'Artagnan decided, running towards the door.

'Be careful!' Ellie yelled. Within minutes he was engulfed by the smoke, leaving Ellie to stand on the sodden grass, watching. Waiting. Praying.

Suddenly two figures emerge from the smoke, and Ellie sighed. D'Artagnan sat Athos down on the grass, running to get some water as Ellie knelt down next to him. He was covered in soot, and Ellie was as well after she ran a hand over her face. D'Artagnan ran back and knelt next to Ellie, pouring the water over Athos; washing his face.

'What happened? Who was that woman?' He asked holding Athos' face.

'Since we arrived, I felt her presence everywhere.'

'Who?' Ellie asked, hiding her shaking hands.

'My wife. She died five years ago now, by my orders.' Ellie's heart broke. She'd forgotten how close he was to where she'd died. 'She was a cold-blooded murderer, so I had her taken from the house and hung from the branch of a tree.' D'Artagnan grabbed Athos' jacket and shook him.

'Look at me. Look at me!' He yelled, Athos turning to face him. 'Are you saying the ghost of your dead wife tried to kill you?' He asked.

'She's not dead, D'Artagnan. She survived.' Athos told him. Ellie's eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

'This was her revenge?' She asked.

'It was my duty. It was my duty to uphold the law!' Athos yelled, shaking D'Artagnan. 'My duty to condemn the woman I love to death. Five years learning how to live in a world without her.' Athos moved away from D'Artagnan, pulling himself away. He looked so broken and helpless, that Ellie didn't think it was the same person she'd left. 'What do I do now?' He whispered, falling to the ground. Ellie took a deep breath, fiddling with the medallion around her neck, her hands shaking.

 _Another ghost from the past…_ She thought. _Who else is going to come out from the shadows?_


	17. Justice and Dignity

**A/N: I didn't update yesterday as I was absolutely shattered. I went on an art trip to the beach, and I had no energy.**

 **I'm about to start episode five, and I've planned it all out.**

 **I have a question for all of you. Would you like any original chapters other than the one I have planned already?**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, followers and favourites. We've nearly hit 2,000 views!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ellie**

* * *

Ellie was sitting down at the table, reading a book. The wind ruffled her hair, and she tucked a strand behind her ear as it blew in front of her eyes. She pulled her jacket down, sheltering her arms.

'Bonnaire has more lives than a cat.' D'Artagnan remarked after Aramis and Porthos had told him what'd happened.

'If only those Spanish spies had taken his last one, hmm?' Porthos questioned. Ellie looked up, and he smiled at her, swirling the wine in his glass around. 'Or I had.' Aramis chuckled, a smile forming on his face.

'What did they want with him, anyway?' He asked.

'The Spanish King wrote to Louis demanding he put a stop to Bonnaire's activities.' Ellie answered as Athos sat down next to her, forcing her to move closer to Aramis.

'How'd you know that?' Porthos asked.

'I listen!' She exclaimed. 'Also, Athos told me.' Porthos chuckled.

'The spies were sent to make sure he didn't escape en route and shoot him if he did.' Athos added.

'Oh, we should have let them.' Porthos stated.

'Bonnaire's in business with the cardinal.' Aramis told Athos, who was breathing hard after just finishing a fight.

'He won't be punished?' Athos asked.

'There's not a damn thing we can do to stop him.' Porthos growled. Ellie thought for a moment.

'Actually…' She said, everyone looking to her. 'There might be something…'

* * *

Ellie watched as the entirety of the Tavern rose to its feet, most of the people inside carrying weapons.

'Attack Bonnaire and you attack the King.' Athos stated, drawing his sword and pointing it at Meunier. Ellie did the same, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan the following suit.

'Why are we doing this? He's scum!' Porthos exclaimed lowering his sword. 'He's a slaver.'

'He's also under our protection.' Ellie reminded him.

'Protection be damned.' Porthos growled. Aramis turned towards him.

'We have our orders. We obey them!' He yelled at Porthos.

'I'll kill you too if you get in my way.' Porthos threatened.

'Gentlemen!' Athos called, trying to break up the fight before it started.

'Oh, yeah?' Aramis asked. He pushed Porthos into a table, sending wine bottles crashing to the ground.

'Gentlemen!' Athos yelled, turning his head briefly to look at the fight.

'Come on!' Aramis called.

'Bonnaire, there's a ship waiting for you in the harbour!' Athos yelled. Bonnaire finished his drink. 'Ellie will show you!' Ellie ran to the back door, and held it open, ushering Bonnaire out. She picked up a torch on her way out, and waved about the ground, walking with determination to the boat. She stopped by the plank and held the torch so Bonnaire could see.

'The captain will see you on board.' She told him. Bonnaire walked onto the ship, looking round. He turned to face Ellie, a smug smile on his face.

'Do drop in anytime you're near the Caribbean. I'm sure to be home.' He told her. She smiled at him before walking away. She rolled her eyes.

'Idiot.' She muttered, placing the torch back in its holder. She walked inside the Tavern and over to where Aramis, D'Artagnan and Porthos were sitting.

'Admit it.' Porthos said as she sat down and poured herself a drink. 'I scared you.'

'I was quaking in my boots.' Aramis quivered, and Ellie laughed.

'Never mind scared, there was so much testosterone in the room I thought I might vomit!' She stated, and Porthos chuckled, laughing even harder when Aramis hit her on the arm.

'The key to Bonnaire's warehouse.' Athos told Meunier who sat at the other end of the table, holding out a key. 'Everything in it is rightfully yours.' Meunier took the key from Athos. 'If I were you, I'd move it before the cardinal takes an inventory.' Meunier held out his hand, and Athos shook it. 'No one must ever know of this.' He told him. 'Technically we're both guilty of treason.'

'My lips are sealed.' Meunier replied. He got up from the table and walked off.

'So, as far as the cardinal is concerned the Spanish kidnapped Bonnaire.' Athos stated.

'And spirited him away.' Aramis added.

'All thanks to Ellie.' D'Artagnan finished, looking at her. She smiled at him.

'Well, what can I say?' She teased.

'Well, at least there's not much the cardinal can do about it.' Porthos stated.

'Godspeed, Bonnaire.' Aramis said aloud. 'May your time in Spanish prison be long and uneventful.'

'Let's see him adapt to those circumstances.' Porthos chuckled. They all raised their glasses.

They walked out of the Tavern, Ellie shivering as her body went from warmth too cold.

'Thank you.' Porthos whispered.

'It was Ellie's idea.' Aramis told him, as Athos went too pat Porthos on the shoulder. He batted his hand away.

Oi! Mind my wound.'

'Mind my needlework.' Aramis added.

'Sometimes I wonder which of us is actually the female.' Ellie sighed as they walked away from them.

'If only all wrongs were so easily corrected.' Athos stated. D'Artagnan nodded as he walked away. Ellie turned around, sensing someone was watching her.

'You alright?' D'Artagnan asked, watching her.

'Yeah. Fine.' She told him. He smiled at her as he ran to catch up with the others. Ellie turned around again, but there was nothing but fog. She shook her head and jogged to catch up with her friends. But if she'd had turned around again she'd have seen someone watching her. Judging her. Working out how best to kill her.

Ellie threw her sword belt onto her bed, and she sat down in a chair by the window with a big sigh. Something on her dresser caught her attention, and she got up. She breathed in sharply, as she picked up the letter sealed with the blue wax. She ripped it open.

 _You'd better be more careful than Bonnaire, Elizabeth. We wouldn't want you to get kidnapped now. Would we?_

The letter fell from her hands as the words sunk in. She sat down in the chair and ran a hand through her hair. She needed to tell someone, but if the letters were from who she thought they were; whoever she told would be in serious danger.

And she'd rather die than let that happen.


	18. Marsac

**A/N: I think it's going to be every other day updates from now on. Does anyone have any ideas about what should happen in a particular episode? I love hearing from you.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one but Ellie**

* * *

'Heat. Flies. Boredom.' Porthos moaned. 'I do so love parades!' He exclaimed sarcastically. There was a hardly a cloud in the sky, and the sun was beating down on them. The little wind that there was, was hot and humid rather than cold. And there was no shade in sight.

'I think Ellie's got it worse.' Athos replied, watching her as she stood next to Treville. Instead of being in her comfortable Musketeer outfit, she was dressed in a ridiculously tight corset and dress. Since it was the Duke of Savoy visiting, she had to wear a suitable lady outfit. And on one of the hottest days of the year. Any other day and she wouldn't have minded, but she would rather be wearing her thin shirt then a thick dress.

But it was one of her favourite dresses. It was cream and pink, with cream accents along the bodice. The sleeves were long and trailed down to the floor. The skirt trailed behind her, and the middle of the dress was pink and silver. Her blonde hair was curled into a bun, with several hairs falling out. Anne had even allowed her to wear one of her tiaras from when she was a princess, and it was tucked in under the bun.

'You managing?' Treville asked from where he was standing on her left.

'Just about. But if we're out here any longer, I might pass out. From the heat and the fact that this corset is ridiculous tightly.' She moaned, putting her hands on her waist. Treville chuckled.

'I'll make sure to catch you.' He told her. The carriage then turned the corner, and Ellie sighed in relief. The carriage went around the fountain and pulled up a few yards away from them. Louie and Anne stood up and walked down the stairs towards the Duke of Savoy. Ellie and Treville followed behind them. The Duke of Savoy walked out of the carriage, and he held out a hand for his wife.

'Victor, I trust your journey was comfortable?' Louie asked, determined to be polite despite waiting in the heat for over an hour.

'Dreadful.' Victor replied. 'Your French roads are full of potholes.' He and his companion burst out laughing, and Ellie suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

'But it was worth every bump and bruise to see you again.' Louie's sister walked up to him and kissed his hand.

'I have missed you, sister. More than I can say.' Louie told her, and she smiled before moving back to her husband's side.

'Cardinal Richelieu. I've seen healthier looking corpses.' The duke stated, and that set him and his companion off laughing again. 'You spend too much time at your desk.' Ellie saw D'Artagnan move out the corner of her eye, and she turned her head slightly, to face him. He saw her looking at him.

'I thought I saw something.' He mouthed, and she raised her eyebrows at him in acknowledgement.

'Well, I assure you I'm quite robust.' The cardinal replied.

'I rejoice in your good health. You know Gontard, my First Minister?' Victor asked. Gontard bowed. And then everything seemed to go in slow motion. There was a gun shot, and the Duke of Savoy's servant fell to the ground, as the screams started. Then it all went into chaos, but Ellie saw D'Artagnan run after the shooter, Athos and Aramis following behind him. Ellie caught eyes with Treville who nodded, and she slid through the chaos towards the palace. She found D'Artagnan prowling the gardens, looking for the shooter.

'Any sign?' She asked as she walked up to him.

'None.' He stopped and stared at her. 'Shouldn't you be with the Queen?' He asked.

'Too much panicking.' She replied. He was still staring at her. 'What?' She asked.

'That dress suits you.' Was all he said before he carried on walking down the garden. D'Artagnan slowed down, watching the arches. Ellie stopped behind him and saw what he was looking at. Aramis was pacing up and down, talking to somebody. D'Artagnan raised his eyebrows at Ellie before quietly walking over to him. He cocked his gun as Aramis turned around.

'Care to tell us what's going on?' Ellie asked, staring at him. Aramis' face turned from anger to panic, and then back to anger in a split second before going neutral. D'Artagnan walked forward, his gun pointed at the other man. Aramis walked towards him.

'Marsac's an old friend.' He told him.

'An old friend? An old friend who just tried to kill the Duke of Savoy.' D'Artagnan reminded him, not putting his gun down.

'Hear him out. Marsac was one of the best soldiers in the regiment.' Aramis replied. Ellie put a hand on D'Artagnan's and he lowered his gun.

'He's a Musketeer?' D'Artagnan exclaimed.

'He was.' Aramis corrected as he walked towards Marsac.

'We were brothers once.' Marsac told him. 'For the sake of our old friendship, let me prove what I know!' For a few moments, the only sound was running water and peacocks screaming. Aramis waved Ellie and D'Artagnan over.

'I need you two to keep quiet about this for now.' He told them.

'Have you gone mad?' D'Artagnan whispered.

'Possibly, but…' He looked over his shoulder at Marsac. 'I owe him my life.' D'Artagnan sighed.

'If this gets me hanged, I'm going to take it very personally.' D'Artagnan told him.

'Oh! Never mind me.' Ellie whispered yelled. Aramis smirked. 'If this gets me hanged, I will kill you.' She told him, and Aramis nodded.

'I am aware of that Ellie.' He told her. She rolled her eyes.

'You really are stupid.' She stated. 'But if we're going to keep it quiet, we need to find him somewhere to stay.' Ellie told him, pointing at Marsac.


	19. Secrets

**A/N: School has taken over any free time I have, I have so much homework to do! Just in case there are no other updates this week (because I have no time.) Saturday, Sunday or Friday will probably be when I update from now on.**

 **I love hearing from all of you, it's so nice! I've come up with a playlist for the story, and I'm listening to it as I write and as I do my homework. I have one question for all my lovely readers.**

 **Why does Kingsly hate Ellie?**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but Ellie**

* * *

'So, Monsieur Marsac, I assume you're a soldier?' Constance asked as she sorted through some rolls of material. Marsac was tied to Aramis, just in case.

'Not at all. He's a cabinet-maker.' Aramis told her. Ellie snorted, disguising it as a cough at Marsac's face. 7

'Cabinet maker?' Marsac questioned.

'Highly skilled.' Aramis shot back, glaring at his friend

'Of course, that's exactly what I am, an artist in, uh, oak.' Marsac lied. 'Walnut, chestnut…'

'Chestnut?' Aramis asked as they followed Constance through to another room.

'I don't know. All types of wood.' Marsac finished.

'How long will you be staying?' Constance asked.

'Oh, just a few days.' D'Artagnan answered as he stood by the window. Ellie sat down in a chair by the window sill.

'Can't he answer for himself?' Constance asked, looking at him.

'He's very shy and he doesn't go out much, if ever.' Aramis told her. Marsac walked away from Aramis, only to be yanked back by the rope. 'Do you?' Marsac didn't say anything. He looked at Ellie who shrugged.

'Well, if you're willing to vouch for him, he can stay in D'Artagnan's room.' Constance told them.

* * *

Aramis tied Marsac to D'Artagnan's bed, pulling on the knots to make sure he couldn't escape.

'Where would I go, if I escaped?' He asked. Aramis looked up at him.

'I don't know.' He answered. He pulled out a dagger and cut the extra rope off. 'That's why I'm not letting you loose.' Marsac didn't say anything as Aramis put his dagger back. Aramis sighed, patting his friend's arm.

'I've thought of you many times. Wondered how you were living.' Aramis told him.

'Precariously. A musket for hire, with thieves for company and one eye on the door. I'm weary of it.' Marsac muttered.

'Your name is held in contempt amongst your old comrades.' Aramis replied. 'You're a coward and a deserter. For that alone, you're under sentence of death.'

'No one has the right to judge me!' Marsac growled. 'You alone know what really happened.' Aramis looked down. He pulled Marsac's cloak over the rope, hiding it. 'Treachery can't go unpunished Aramis. The lives of our dead friends must be avenged.' Aramis sighed. 'That girl.' Marsac said quietly. Aramis looked up at him. 'What's her name?'

'Ellie. Why?' He asked standing up.

'She seems familiar.' Marsac whispered. 'Maybe I stayed with her once.'

'Ellie has never been a thief!' Aramis growled, staring at his friend.

'Are you sure about that?' Marsac asked. 'Everyone has secrets. Her more than most.' Aramis stared at Marsac before grabbing his cloak and hat, and storming out of the room and locking the door.

* * *

Aramis, Ellie and D'Artagnan walked out of Constance's house and over to their horses.

'What happened in Savoy?' D'Artagnan asked as Aramis took off his cloak. Ellie looked over at them from where she was standing next to her mare. She stroked her horse's muzzle, still in her dress from earlier. Both males flung their cloaks onto their horses.

'We were camping near the French border. It was a training exercise.' Aramis explained. Ellie followed him as he strolled towards the well. 'We had no reason to be on our guard. We were attacked in the night, most of our men killed as they slept. Marsac and I knew we were going to die, but we fought side by side, regardless, like soldiers.' He flipped a coin between his fingers.

'How did you survive?' D'Artagnan asked.

'I was wounded. Marsac dragged me to safety in the woods.' Ellie perched herself on the brick wall of the well. 'He didn't go back to the fight. He hid in the trees, watching the massacre.' Aramis flipped the coin again as D'Artagnan washed his hands from the bucket of water. 'When I woke up the next morning, I…found him siting amongst the bodies, overcome with shame and remorse. He felt he should have died too.' Aramis flipped the coin, taking his hat off and placing it next to Ellie on the wall as he cooled himself down with the water. 'He ripped off his uniform and rode away. I should have stopped and told him that he hadn't done anything wrong, that throwing his own life away would achieve nothing. He just saved my life, and I let him ruin his own.' Ellie looked down, fiddling with her gold medallion as she always did. 'But in his own eye, he is a coward and a deserter.' Aramis put his hat back on his head. 'Not in mine.' Ellie smiled at him sadly as he flicked the coin again. 'He mentioned you.' Aramis said, looking at Ellie.

'Me?' She asked.

'Well, he didn't mention you. He thought he recognised you.' Aramis amended.

'Oh.' Was all Ellie replied with as she carried on fiddling with her gold medallion.

* * *

'How in God's name did he escape?' Treville demanded as he stormed into his office, Ellie and the four Musketeers following him.

'We lost him in the grounds.' Athos told him as they walked after him.

'He just, uh…got away.' Aramis added as the reached Treville's office.

'Didn't you see him either?' He asked D'Artagnan.

'I, um…slipped.' He answered and Ellie internally groaned.

'You slipped?' Treville repeated.

'Wet grass.'

'There's a killer on the loose, and the security of the nation hangs by a thread.' He stopped for a minute and Ellie knew what was coming. 'But at least little D'Artagnan didn't get a nasty bruise.' He turned to face Athos. 'Athos, Porthos, report to the palace in the morning. As long as the Duke is in France, his safety is now your responsibility. And be vigilant. The assassin is still out there somewhere.' Treville ordered. They walked out of his office, and down the stairs, Ellie following after D'Artagnan and Aramis. They walked towards the entrance to the Garrison.

'I slipped?!' Ellie exclaimed, keeping her voice low. Before D'Artagnan could answer back, Porthos called them.

'Hey.' They turned around.

'You're hiding something. All three of you.' Athos stated simply, no room for argument.

'No idea what you mean.' Aramis replied. Athos looked at Ellie and D'Artagnan.

'What is it?' He asked.

'If you don't tell them, I will.' D'Artagnan told Aramis. He glanced at Ellie who shrugged her shoulders.

'Tell us what?' Porthos asked. Ellie put leant on Aramis and D'Artagnan's shoulders.

'That's the trouble with you two been shitty liars. Those two will always find out.' She told them, clapping them on the back as Aramis began to tell them.


	20. Light my way

**A/N: I've created a playlist for this story, it's on my profile if anyone's interested. I love hearing from you guys, I know you're all there reading but it's nice to get some reviews!**

 **Is there anything from any episodes you would like to see in the story? Ellie can do, pretty much anything...within reason. I've made a note of all your suggestions so far, I would love some more! x**

 **And yes, Ellie wears that dress through the enitre episode.**

* * *

'A deserter?' Constance asked. She was pissed off, and Ellie understood why.

'Deserter and assassin.' Athos added. Ellie smacked him on the arm, glaring at him.

'I'm guessing they didn't mention that part.' Porthos stated.

'Aramis said he was a cabinet maker.' Ellie told them.

'Failed assassin, technically.' Marsac said.

'Oh, you can keep quiet. I don't want to know.' Constance snapped. 'You knew about this.' She asked looking at Ellie who nodded. 'Why didn't you say anything?'

'Because Aramis would have shot me before I got a single word out.' Ellie replied. 'Look, Constance. I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think it wasn't worth the risk.'

'But I trusted you. Both of you!' Constance exclaimed looking at D'Artagnan as well as Ellie.

'D'Artagnan and Ellie are not to blame. They behaved with honour.' Aramis spoke up.

'Honourable people don't lie to their friends.' Constance told him.

'Apologies for the deception, I'll leave immediately.' Marsac said, standing up.

'You can stay.' Constance told him, and he sat back down as Aramis put a hand on his shoulder.

'But you can pack your things.' Constance told D'Artagnan before walking out the room.

'That hardly seems fair!' D'Artagnan told her, only for the door to slam shut behind her.

'Have you three completely lost your minds?' Athos asked.

'Perhaps Athos doesn't care about 20 dead Musketeers.' Marsac stated.

'Insulting the man who holds your life in his hands? I see you are a fool as well as a coward.' Athos stated. Ellie stood up, as Marsac shot up from his seat.

'That was low, Athos.' Ellie whispered. 'I'm going to leave now before I punch you in the face and give you a black eye.' She growled, before kicking him in the shin. She stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. Constance stood in the kitchen, sitting at the table. She looked up as the door slammed shut.

'Who's pissed you off?' She asked.

'Athos.' Ellie told her, sitting down at the table and pouring herself a glass of wine. 'I'm sorry.' Ellie said after a minute of silence. 'For lying to you.'

'I know you are. But that doesn't mean I'm not annoyed.' Constance replied.

'I know, but please don't force D'Artagnan to leave.' Ellie pleaded. Constance looked at her. 'He has nowhere else to go because no one else has any room.'

'I thought you had an entire spare room?' Constance asked.

'Well, I did.' Ellie hesitated, and Constance looked at her. 'I converted it into a library a few months ago.' She muttered. Constance smiled. 'You cannot tell anyone!' Ellie exclaimed. 'No one apart from Treville and the Queen know.' Constance still smiled.

'My lips are sealed.' The door to the kitchen opened and Porthos stuck his head around the door.

'We're leaving.' He told her and Ellie got up. She smiled at Constance, as she shut the door behind her.

* * *

They walked into a damp, dark and smelly room underneath the streets. There was water all over the floor, making it slippery. Ellie was glad she'd had her dress taken up so it didn't sweep the floor.

'I found him in a bar, drunk and bragging about killing Musketeers.' Marsac told them as he led them to where a man was tied up. He punched him in the gut several times, and Ellie flinched. 'Tell them what you told me!'

'I was a soldier in the pay of the Duke of Savoy. At Easter, five years ago, he told us the French had come to kill him and put his son in his place.' Marsac looked at Aramis who took a step forward.

'Go on.' Aramis told him

'We rolled out on Good Friday. Slaughtered the Musketeers as they slept. They were snoozing like babies when we crept into their tents.' Marsac lunged at the man.

'They were my friends!' Marsac growled, shaking the man by his jacket lapels. He punched him in the gut and Athos pulled him back.

'No, wait! Wait!' The man pleaded. 'I'll tell you who gave the Duke his information.' Athos shoved Marsac towards the back of the room. 'I overheard him and his Chancellor, Cluzet, discussing his name. We knew where you were camped. We were tipped off.' Aramis shook himself out of his shock.

'What name did you hear?' He asked. Ellie moved closer to him and grabbed his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. 'Who betrayed the Musketeers?'

'Treville.' He gasped out. 'It…it was Captain Treville.'

'Treville?' Marsac asked. 'Well, it makes sense, and every man has his price.'

'You take that back!' Porthos yelled, storming towards Marsac. Athos quickly moved between the two of them.

'Gentlemen! Come on.' He pulled Porthos way. They walked away from Marsac and the man, towards the other end of the room.

'The Captain? Really? The Captain?' D'Artagnan asked, the disbelief in his voice was not hard to miss. 'A traitor who organised the murder of his own men?'

'Well, he's lying.' Porthos said.

'But how did the Duke find us so easily? Someone who knew our orders. It was Treville who issued them.' Aramis replied.

'He's obviously heard Treville's name somewhere.' D'Artagnan told him.

'That man would say anything to save his own skin.' Ellie added.

'I agree. There must be some other explanation.' Athos replied. They all looked at each other, no one saying anything. The silence was broken by a choking noise. Ellie turned around and saw Marsac choking the man he had tied up. Athos ran towards them, shoving D'Artagnan out the way who quickly followed.

'Marsac!' He yelled, trying to get the Musketeer's attention. 'Marsac!' Athos shoved him away from the man, sending Marsac flying across the floor and into a barrel. D'Artagnan checked the man for a pulse.

'He's dead!' He exclaimed, glaring at Marsac. Ellie sighed. So much for finding out the truth.

Treville is a patriot, a man of honour. The charges against him are ridiculous.' D'Artagnan sighed as they made their way through the streets of Paris. The muddy ground was littered with puddles and potholes, making it had to dodge them so that they didn't get wet.

'We heard accusations, not proof.' Athos reminded him.

'Then we'll find proof.' Marsac growled.

'There's no we here.' Ellie told him.

'Aramis, you were there. You saw the butchered bodies.' Aramis spun around and took a step towards Marsac.

'You don't need to remind me.' He told him.

'This is the Captain we're talking about.' Porthos walked up to Aramis.

'Which is why we owe it to him to clear his name.'

'I don't believe Treville is guilty and I never will, but we won't stand in your way.' Athos informed him. 'Do what you have to do.' As Aramis and Marsac turned away Athos spoke up. 'One condition, Marsac stays under house arrest.' Porthos grabbed Marsac and pushed him in the direction they were going.

'During the massacre, I wounded their leader, a cut across the back. If it was the Duke who led the attack, he'll still carry the scar.' Aramis told them. Ellie smiled at him before she turned away.


	21. Hope

**A/N: Hi everyone! Welcome to update day! It's been crazy all week, I've had so much to do. I've nearly finished Season One of Musketeers. I've got 3 more planned episodes to go, and one very special episode which I've been planning since before I wrote this story! I'm so excited to share it with you all! x**

* * *

Ellie smiled as Louis and Louis fought each other. It was probably the cutest thing she'd seen in a while.

'He's a precocious little thing, isn't he?' Louis commented as he blocked Louis blows.

'Louis Amadeus, careful.' The Duchess told him.

'Oh, let him do his worst. I need the practice.' Louis replied. They started fighting again and Ellie turned to the Duchess.

'Do you still long for Paris?' She asked.

The Duchess sighed. 'Savoy is my home. And motherhood is a great distraction.' She admitted. Anne sighed.

'So I'm told.' She said quietly. Ellie smiled sadly, looking up at Louis and Louis. King Louis took Louis sword and chucked it to the ground.

'Ha! You lose, I win. France beats Savoy.' Louis told him. Ellie sighed. Younger Louis bowed, and Ellie clapped as he walked off. She got up out of her seat.

'You're leaving, so soon?' Anne asked, grabbing her hand.

'I have to check up on someone. He's a been a bit sad as of late.' She told her. Anne nodded and let her go.

* * *

Ellie walked into the Garrison and saw Aramis sitting alone at the table, looking lost in thought. He'd discarded his jacket and hat, which were sitting next to him. Serge walked out, a huge pot in his hands.

'You want some dinner?' He asked setting it down on the table.

'No, thanks.' Aramis told him. Serge looked at him before hobbling away. Ellie slowly walked over to the table. 'Serge? Do you remember Marsac?' Aramis asked. Serge turned around.

'Oh I remember him! A good soldier until…well, you know.' Serge replied. Aramis didn't say anything. 'It's this visit from the Duke of Savoy isn't it? Stirs up bad memories.' Serge walked back into the kitchen. Ellie walked over to Aramis, and put her arms around his neck, leaning her chin on his head.

'You alright?' She asked as he stroked her hand with his thumb.

'Not really.' He admitted. Ellie pulled a chair over to her and sat down next to him.

'Do you think there's any truth in what Marsac said?' She asked, and Aramis sighed rubbing his hands over his face.

'I honestly don't know.' He told her. 'I don't want to believe it, but the more I think the more likely it is to be true.' He sighed, twiddling his thumbs. 'I'm fed up with being lied to.' Ellie sighed, an internal battle going on inside her.

'I do know Marsac.' She told him. Aramis turned to face her. 'I didn't want to say anything, because I don't like remembering my old life.'

'What old life?' He asked.

'I was a thief and pickpocket at my family's circus. I was small enough and innocent enough to get away with it.' Ellie started fiddling with her necklace again. 'Each day I had a target I had to reach. If I didn't reach that target…' She trailed off, her eyes getting misty. Aramis moved closer to her and rubbed her shoulder. 'My brother oversaw everything that went on in the circus. He was the one I reported to with the money. And he was always the one to carry out the punishment if I didn't get enough. And because he kept adding more money onto the target each day, until it became impossible to reach it; I was punished nearly every day.' Aramis didn't say anything. 'When I turned eleven, a fire burnt down the circus and my entire family perished with it.'

'I'm sorry.' Aramis told her, an arm around her shoulder.

'Don't be. They were horrible to me. Everyone except my second oldest brother. He looked after me and fixed me up after I'd been punished. He was the only one I mourned for, and he's the only one I miss.' Ellie looked at Aramis. 'He was a lot like you.' She told him. 'Whenever I'm with you, it feels like he's with me.' Aramis smiled. 'During the six months I lived in Paris, I met Marsac when he stayed with me for a month. We didn't see each other much. Only at dinner and on our way out. I didn't see him again after he left. And then Treville found me, and here we are.' Ellie took a deep breath. 'Not even Treville knows that much, Aramis. You have to swear to me that you will not tell anybody that. Nobody.'  
Aramis looked her dead in the eyes and grabbed her hands in his. 'I swear on my life that not a word of this will get out.' Ellie smiled at him. 'What were the punishments?' He asked. Ellie stiffened, and her heart skipped a beat just thinking about it.

'Something that has scarred me and my body for life.' She whispered. Aramis pulled her into a hug, kissing her head gently. He looked up at where Treville was standing, a thousand thoughts running through his head.

Ellie sat on the stair, tucked in the corner out the way. The had a book in her lap, which he was engrossed in. Until Aramis walked up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Ellie looked up at him.

'Umm...Aramis?' She asked. He didn't answer as he opened the door and slipped inside. Ellie looked around her, before closing her book and following him inside. She stood in the doorway as Aramis went through all the drawers and cupboards in Treville's office. Ellie watched him for a bit, before putting her book down on a table, and helping him search. She felt under his desk, and found a key hanging from a nail. She threw it to Aramis who unlocked the cupboard the key was for. He began searching through all the scrolls, and Ellie stood next to him.

'Why are you doing this?' He asked her as she shifted some scrolls. He'd stopped looking to look at her instead.

'You want answers, and I don't like seeing you sad.' She replied, looking through the bottom shelf. Aramis smiled at her, before continuing his own search the other side of the cupboard.

* * *

'The Captain keeps a record of every Musketeer campaign since the regiment was founded, all except that one night. There's no documents for the mission in Savoy, no maps, no letters, nothing at all. Coincidence?' Aramis asked. They'd all assembled in Constance's house. Ellie and Aramis had searched every single nook and cranny of Treville's office and had found nothing from that night in Savoy.

'Perhaps you just didn't find them.' D'Artagnan suggested but Ellie shook her head.

'We searched every single nook and cranny of his office. There was nothing. Not a single scrap of paper.' Ellie told him. 'His filing is meticulous. There's nothing there.'

'The documents have either been removed or destroyed.' Aramis added.

'I'm still confident that there's a perfectly good explanation.' D'Artagnan told him.

'I'd be happy to hear it.' Marsac said from where he'd perched on a chair.

'I admit it's troubling, but I agree with D'Artagnan.' Athos spoke. Even though Ellie knew they were right, she was fuming. Yes, she didn't want it to be true either, but the evidence was overwhelming and D'Artagnan and Athos were clutching at straws.

'So, your content to do nothing?' Aramis asked facing Athos. 'How much evidence do you need that something is badly wrong?' Aramis took a step closer. 'What does it take to make you act?'

'I will never believe the Captain is a traitor.'

Aramis scoffed. 'You think I want to?'

Marsac stood up from the chair he'd been perched on. 'Let me help. I give you my word as a gentleman that I won't try to leave.' He held out his hands, bound by rope. Athos and D'Artagnan shook their heads. 'Aramis, tell them. You know me.' Aramis shook his head.

'I used to.'

'Every word I have told you has turned out to be the truth. Why would I deceive you now?' Aramis sighed, looking at Athos. Athos pulled out his dagger and cut the rope.


	22. Wake me up

**A/N: I thought about making this chapter into two separate chapters, but I didn't think it was necessary. I simply cannot wait to get writing on my special episode, I'm so excited !**

 **x**

* * *

They all stood at the top of the stairs, soaking wet from the rain which had been pouring down for hours. Ellie's hair was soaked, limp, and wavy as she'd taken it out ages ago. Her dress was soaked, and D'Artagnan's cloak was around her shoulders as she leant against the wooden wall. She watched as Treville dismounted his horse and took the stairs two at a time, stopping when he saw the five of them standing there. Glaring and glowering at him.

'What's this?' He asked, looking at each one individually. Ellie avoided his gaze, looking down at her feet.

'We have a question to ask you.' Athos told him, not a single hint of any emotion in his voice.

'Why aren't you with the Duke?' Treville asked, either avoiding the question or genuinely wondering why.

'Five years ago, you ordered a troop of Musketeers into Savoy, on a training exercise.' Aramis told him, fed up with waiting. Ellie's heart was beating fast and her hands were shaky, either from the rain or the answers that would inevitably come. 'They were all killed, all except Marsac and myself.'

Treville nodded. 'I remember.'

'At the time, the attack was blamed on a Spanish raiding party.' Porthos added.

'What do you mean, at the time?' Treville asked.

'We have information that it was actually the Duke of Savoy who was responsible.' D'Artagnan spoke.

Aramis walked closer to the Captain. 'You don't seem surprised.' He commented. Ellie could see the anger he was keeping inside him. Ellie was struggling to keep hers at bay.

'The only thing that surprises me is your dereliction of duty.' Treville snapped. The anger inside Ellie began to boil. 'Get back to your posts before I lose my temper.' Treville walked inside, and Aramis stormed after him; Ellie, Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan close behind him.

'Did you know it was the Duke?' Athos asked.

'I'm not accountable to you.' Treville responded.

'But you are to the men who died.' Aramis told him as they walked inside his office.

'Be careful, Aramis. You're in dangerous territory.' Treville told him.

'Not as dangerous as Savoy was for your men.' Porthos added.

'I'm going to put this down to a fit of temporary insanity. Leave now and we'll say no more about it.' It was at that, that Ellie's anger exploded.

'Will you stop avoiding the question?!' She yelled. Treville straightened up. 'Before you give me all the I'm not accountable to you crap, I'm not actually a Musketeer, so it doesn't matter. I have no post to go to.' She told him, her anger very clear. 'And I'm getting annoyed with all the dodging of the question.' Ellie's heart was beating fast.

'How did our orders get into the Duke's hands?' Aramis asked, speaking before Ellie did something she regretted. 'Who told him where we were camping. Why did he think we were coming to attack him?'

Treville lost whatever hold he had on his anger. 'Get out!' He yelled, his voice like thunder

'Who killed those Musketeers and why?' Aramis yelled back. Thunder rumbled echoing in the silent room, adding to the already tense mood.

'Who have you been speaking to?' Treville asked, his voice in the anger calm zone.

'It doesn't matter. What matters is the truth.' Athos spoke, his voice calm.

'Leave now, and I'll spare you a court martial, and that's giving you a choice you don't deserve.' Treville growled.

Aramis went to move towards Treville put Athos put a hand on his arm, stopping him. 'One last time. Will you answer our questions?' Athos asked.

'No. I will not.' Ellie stormed out the room, needing to get some fresh air. She leant against the wooden railing and sighed.

'That went well.' She commented as D'Artagnan stood next to her.

'Marsac is right. How much more proof do we need?' Aramis growled, slamming the door behind him.

'Treville didn't admit anything.' D'Artagnan said.

'He didn't need to. It was written on his face.' Aramis replied.

'The Captain is the finest man I've ever met, and when it comes down to it, I'd rather be on his side than Marsac's.' Porthos shot back.

'You may be content to do nothing. I'm not.' Aramis told them. He stormed down the stairs and into the rain. Ellie sighed, before running down the stairs after him. She didn't want him to do anything stupid, or that he'd regret.

* * *

Ellie hid behind one of the pillars, Aramis hiding behind the pillar next to her. Treville and the Cardinal walked past them, and Ellie tensed up as she heard what they were saying. Aramis' sword clinked and they stopped walking. Ellie held her breath as Treville stopped behind where she was hiding.

'What is it?' The Cardinal asked, looking back at the Captain.

'Nothing.' Treville walked away and Ellie relaxed, moving to stand the other side of the pillar, opposite Aramis. Ellie couldn't hear what was said next, as they walked away from them. She looked up at Aramis, and she could feel her heart plummet at his face. It was a mixture of anger, agony and heartbroken. And it broke her heart to see it. The Cardinal walked inside the palace and Ellie watched as Aramis walked towards Treville. She moved forward, but stayed away from him; letting him handle it.

'You think you're entitled to an explanation, but this is not your concern.' Treville told him.

'You and the Cardinal, as thick as thieves. Twenty dead Musketeers. That makes it my concern.' Aramis shot back, breathing hard to try and control his anger.

'You think I won't have you arrested? That you're above the normal laws of soldiering?' Ellie sighed. If Treville kept avoiding the question, somebody was going to get hurt.

'Did you betray your own men to the Duke of Savoy?' Aramis asked.

'You are meddling in complex affairs of state.'

'It's a simple question.' Aramis snarled. 'Did you do it?' Treville didn't say anything. Ellie took a step closer to Aramis, unsure as to what he was going to do next.

'Yes.' Treville answered. Aramis punched Treville in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. Ellie did nothing to stop the Musketeers rage, knowing that if she got in the way…he might injure her too. He punched Treville again.

'This isn't over.' Aramis growled. He looked up and saw the guards heading towards him. He took Ellie's hand in his and they ran, away from the lies and deceit.

* * *

Aramis untied Marsac, slipping his dagger back into his belt. Ellie stood next to Aramis, silently surveying her newest predicament.

'What will you do now?' Marsac asked, rubbing his wrists.

'Report Treville to the authorities. He'll face a court martial.' Aramis said calmly.

'With the Cardinal involved, it won't even go to trial.' Marsac argued. 'We have to act, Aramis! Handle this ourselves.'

'No. I'm a soldier, not a vigilante.' Aramis replied.

'If you want justice, then this is the only way.' Aramis held Marsac's face in his hands.

'It's not my way.'

'You're right.' Ellie watched Marsac, confused at the sudden change in attitude. 'I'm sorry.' Aramis smiled.

'You're still a deserter. If they catch you, they'll hang you.' Aramis reminded him. Ellie turned towards the door, Aramis following her. 'Best thing for you to do is to leave Paris as soon as possible.' Ellie turned around to face Marsac, only for him to punch her in the face, sending her crashing into Aramis. Marsac punched Aramis in the face as well, and both crumpled to the floor, Ellie lying against Aramis' legs.

'I'm sorry, old friend. But you said you wanted justice.' Marsac took Aramis' gun from under his arm. 'When Treville is dead, you will have it.' Marsac walked out of the room, leaving the two friends on the floor unconscious.

* * *

Marsac snuck through the streets of Paris, one destination in mind.

* * *

Aramis groaned, his eyes slowly opening. His jaw ached, and he knew that Marsac had punched him solidly in the face. He felt a weight on his legs and looked down to see Ellie lying against them, her hair spread around her like a halo. He checked her pulse and sighed when he felt it. He gently shook her shoulder, moving her so he could crouch down next to her.

'Ellie?' He whispered, stroking her head. 'Els?' His shoulders relaxed when Ellie moaned, scrunching her eyes up against the light. 'Come on, sit up.' He helped her sit up, letting her lean against his chest. 'You alright?' He asked her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded, and Aramis stood up. He helped Ellie up, catching her as she stumbled a bit, her head still aching and dizziness taking over her vision. 'We need to get to the Garrison.' He told her and Ellie nodded, following him as they started the run towards the Garrison. Aramis took her hand and led her through the streets of Paris.

* * *

Treville straightened up the guns in the armoury, moving the stands onto each individual gun. Marsac walked in behind him, cocking his gun. Treville straightened up, knowing exactly who it was.

'Treason has to be paid for, Captain.'

'I always thought you'd be back one day.' Treville told him.

'Was it money?' Marsac snarled. 'Were you paid by the Duke?' Treville turned around.

'If you think that, you know nothing about me.' Marsac walked further into the room, corning Treville who had his back to the gunpowder.

'I'm going to blow you to hell, but first I want to know why.' Aramis walked into the room, cocking his gun and aiming it at Marsac. Ellie had hers pointed at him as well, taking no chances.

'Put your gun down, Marsac.' Aramis told him. Marsac pulled out another gun, aiming it at Aramis and Ellie. 'Whatever the Captain has done, he will account for it at a court martial.'

'There will be no court martial.' Treville told the both of them. 'The King knows what happened. I was acting on his instructions.'

'The King told you to betray us?' Aramis asked.

'I was told to pass on your position to the Duke. Those were my orders, and I obeyed them.' Treville was being honest, Ellie and Aramis could both see it.

'What reason can there be for a sanctioning of the slaughter of your own men?' Marsac yelled.

'It was done to protect the King's most important spy in Savoy. The Duchess.' Treville explained.

'You sold us out to save the Duchess?' Aramis shouted, his voice bouncing off the walls.

'Cluzet was a Spanish spy. He began to suspect she was passing us information. We had to distract the Duke and snatch Cluzet before he exposed her.' Treville was surprisingly calm.

'Twenty of our friends were murdered.' Marsac was still pointing his guns at Treville, Ellie and Aramis.

'I was misled!' Treville yelled. 'The Cardinal allowed the Duke to believe your mission was an assassination attempt.' There was a silence in the room, one that a sword could cut through. It hung heavy, thick and suffocating all around them.

'Put the guns down.' Aramis told Marsac.

'You heard him! You heard what he said!' Marsac roared. 'He's guilty!'

'And you heard his reasons, so…Put them down.' Aramis said. Marsac looked between them and Treville. 'Marsac.'

'This has to end here, Aramis.' Aramis shook his head. 'You know that.' Marsac pointed the gun aimed at Aramis and Ellie to a small box of gun powder, which exploded. Treville moved away from the gunpowder, towards where Ellie and Aramis were standing as Aramis fired his gun. It missed and he fired again, this time striking true. The shot echoed throughout the room, and everything seemed to slow down. Ellie could only watch as Marsac stopped, his eyes falling free of any emotion. He pulled his jacket away, staring at the fatal gunshot wound. Aramis threw his guns to the floor, and ran towards Marsac before he crashed to the floor.

'I'm sorry old friend.' Aramis whispered as he and Marsac fell to the floor, landing on their knees.

'Better to die a Musketeer, then live like a dog.' Marsac told him. His head slowly fell against Aramis' chest, as the other Musketeers ran into the room. Aramis held his old friend close as Ellie watched on, understanding the heartbreak Aramis felt.

* * *

Ellie sighed, leaning her head back against her pillows. The rain was pouring down once again, and she was trapped inside. Aramis had gone with Treville to Marsac's grave and D'Artagnan, Athos and Porthos were at the palace bidding farewell to the Duke and Duchess of Savoy. Ellie frowned as something sharp poked her neck. She sat up and moved her pillows out the way. A letter, addressed to her in black ink sat amongst the pillows. She flipped it over, and a familiar blue wax seal stared back at her. Her heart started beating faster, her hands beginning to get shaky. She broke the seal and read the message inside.

 _One truth is dug up from the grave. Another is buried._

 _Very soon it will be time for our little secret to be dug up again. And when it is, there is nothing you and your friends can do to stop me getting my revenge. No matter how old you are, punishment is punishment._

 _Keep watching you back Elizabeth. Tell your friends about my letters, tell them. They won't be able to do anything to stop it._

 _I will have my revenge for your attempt at burning us alive. There is no doubt about._

 _KB_

Ellie felt as she was going to faint. He'd signed it, which confirmed her theory. Kingsley was alive, angry, and determined for revenge. And there was not a single thing she could do about it.


	23. Innocent

**A/N: Double whammy today! Two brand new chapters for you to read.**

 **x**

* * *

Laughter filled the Garrison as fire and wine mixed together. Nearly everyone was drunk, in some shape, the exception being Ellie and D'Artagnan. Porthos took a swig from the bottle of wine in his hand, as Aramis placed a melon on his head. Porthos readied his gun, smirking the entire time.

'Wait, wait.' Aramis said over the noise of the party. He straightened his moustache and Ellie rolled her eyes. Aramis winked at her from where he was standing on a stool. The crowd cheered as Porthos lifted his gun into the air. D'Artagnan looked around nervously.

'Don't worry. He's made this shot a hundred times.' Athos told him from where they stood.

'He's drunk.' D'Artagnan told him, not looking away from Aramis.

'He's never made it sober.' Ellie told him. The gun cocked and the crowd of Musketeers began to count down. Porthos fired the shot and the melon exploded over Aramis' head. The men cheered as Porthos laughed. Aramis walked over to them, taking a bottle of wine from one of the Musketeers. He ruffled his hair, trying to get rid of the melon. Ellie picked a bit out of it for him, chucking it behind her. Aramis raised his bottle of wine to Porthos.

'How about we try it blindfolded?' He asked. Ellie, who had taken a sip from her bottle of wine, snorted into it and choked, tears streaming down her face at Aramis' expression.

'I think that's a no.' She told Porthos. He laughed, his face lighting up. The celebrations went on long into the night. After a while, everyone slowly made their way to their beds; most simply too drunk to do anything else. D'Artagnan and Ellie retired, D'Artagnan helping Ellie to her room as she was to shattered to walk properly. As soon as Ellie's head hit her pillow, she was fast asleep.

* * *

'You must remember something.' D'Artagnan told Porthos from the other side of the cell. Somehow, Porthos had gotten himself arrested for the murder of a man he didn't even know. He'd awoken next to a melon and the body, his gun by his hand. He didn't remember how he got there. Or what had happened.

'The dead man? Do you know who he was?' Aramis asked. 'Where you met him?'

'You didn't kill him.' Athos told him. Ellie closed her eyes. No one said anything as a guard walked passed.

'Is there anything you need?' D'Artagnan asked.

Porthos hesitated for a moment. 'A decent lawyer?' He asked and Aramis scoffed.

'There's been a misunderstanding. We'll clear it up.' Athos said quietly.

'And you never know, we…we might get lucky with the judge.' Aramis stated. Ellie scoffed, running a hand through her hair.

'No offence Porthos, but I highly doubt it.' She told him, slumping back against the cell.

* * *

Ellie stood in the court room. She was extremely close to walking out of the so-called trial. They had **not** been lucky with the judge. In fact, they probably got the worse judge possible.

'I think it is quite clear what happened here.' The judge called. Ellie clenched her fist as his voice echoed through the hall. Aramis' hand entwined with hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

'Calm, _mon Ami._ ' He told her, and Ellie took a deep breath.

'Your Honour, if I might say something?' Treville asked from where he stood the other side of Aramis.

'We'll come to you, Captain Treville.' The judge spat, and Aramis tightened his grip on Ellie's hand. Treville sighed, taking a step back. 'Well…What do you have to say for yourself?' The judge snarled.

One of the Red Guards guarding Porthos shoved him forward. Porthos hesitated. 'It was my birthday. The party was over, so I took a walk.'

'And what did you do on this walk?' The judge asked.

'I, um…' Porthos glanced over at Ellie who gave him a sympathetic smile. 'Admired the beauty and the serenity of Paris after dark.' Some of the people gathered in the room laughed, and Ellie groaned.

'Not the best thing he could've said.' She whispered. Porthos began to explain that night's events again as Ellie looked at the crowd of people. Someone caught her eye, but by the time she'd blinked he'd gone. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes with her free hand.

'What happened next?' He asked, bringing Ellie back down to Earth with a bump.

'I don't exactly recall.' Porthos admitted. 'I must have fallen asleep.'

'To wake alongside a dead man with a bullet in his head?' The judge questioned. Porthos looked over at them, before turning back to the judge.

'Yes.' Ellie closed her eyes, her head falling onto her chest in despair. Aramis' hand, which was still linked with hers, squeezed her hand; his thumb rubbing a circle on the back of it.

'And you claim to have no idea how that happened?' Porthos shook his head, no words needed.

'Porthos du Vallon is a man of fine reputation. A good soldier and a Musketeer of many years' standing.' Treville stood before the judge.

'Du Vallon?' The Judge asked. 'Another of these fellows who adopts a noble name, so he can play the gentleman?' Something inside Ellie cracked, and she took a deep breath, holding her head high.

'I know many born gentlemen who could not hold a candle to Porthos.' Treville stated calmly.

'Let me tell you something that life has taught me, Captain!' The judge replied frostily. 'You can dress your dog in a fine suit.' Treville scoffed, sending a quick glance over to where Ellie stood. Aramis was holding her hand still, and now D'Artagnan was holding her other in his. Whether to stop her from killing the judge, or for comfort she didn't know. But it was gladly accepted. 'But once a mongrel, always a mongrel.' Porthos growled, holding his head high. 'A man lies dead murdered! An example must be made.'

Ellie sighed. 'Shit.' She whispered, even though she knew the outcome before the trial had even started. And it looked like Porthos knew as well.

'Porthos du Vallon, I find you guilty and sentence you to death.' Ellie's face disappeared behind her hair. 'Sentence to be carried out immediately.' Ellie's head shot up, and her eyes matched Porthos'. The room gasped the air shifting.

'This is irregular, sir! I will lodge an appeal with the King.' Treville stormed forwards.

'That is your right, Captain. Take this man to the gallows.' D'Artagnan went to jump over the wall keeping them away from Porthos, but Aramis, Ellie and Athos held him back. Porthos grunted as the Red Guards struggled to contain him. A Red Guard walked over to him and squeezed his chin, staring into his eyes. A ripping sound echoed through the room as Porthos was stripped of his commission. He looked over to where Ellie and her friends stood as he was dragged away. Athos stood in front of Ellie and D'Artagnan, stopping them from doing anything stupid and reckless. Treville ran over to them.

'Delay them.' He told them, and they didn't need to be told twice. Ellie pushed her way through the mass of people, D'Artagnan in front of her. As they walked towards the doors, gunshots echoed through the street and into the court room. Ellie pulled out her gun, looking around warily as they made their way outside. They heard the sound of a cart been pulled away as they ran round the corner, D'Artagnan yelling Porthos' name. D'Artagnan slowed down, and aimed his gun at one of the men on the back of the cart. He fired, the ball hitting the man. He fell off the cart and rolled over on the ground. D'Artagnan ran over to the man he'd just killed, Aramis, Athos and Ellie right behind him. D'Artagnan rolled the man over and Athos knelt down next to the man and pulled his mask off. A mark was branded to his skin, one that was uncomfortably familiar to Ellie.

'The mark of a criminal.' Athos stated, breathing hard.

'I know where they're heading.' Aramis told them.


	24. Court of Miracles

**A/N: Here is the second chapter of the day!**

 **For added dramatic effect, Light of the Seven from Game of Thrones works quite well.**

 **x**

* * *

For Ellie, the Court of Miracles was a place she didn't want to visit again. It was just as she remembered it. The structures, towering high into the sky were the same, as were the cobbled streets she walked down. And so was the banging that echoed as they walked through the Court. Ellie knew not to ignore the warning as they walked deeper into the Court of Miracles. Athos, Aramis and D'Artagnan looked around as they walked down the street. Ellie just ignored the constant banging and walked with her head held high. Aramis took his hat off as they walked further into the court.

'Why are they doing that?' D'Artagnan asked.

'It's a warning.' Ellie replied from the back of the group. D'Artagnan's hand moved to his sword. 'Do nothing unless you're attacked.' She told him and he reluctantly let go of the sword handle.

'So where are we?' He asked as they walked under another bridge, the banging still echoing around the camp.

'The Court of Miracles.' Athos and Ellie answered at the same time. They stopped just before another bridge, the banging getting louder.

'This is too dangerous; we should turn back.' Aramis said, turning round. Athos patted D'Artagnan on the arm as they turned away.

'What about Porthos?' D'Artagnan called turning around.

'He'll be safe for now.' Aramis told him walking backwards for a bit. 'He has friends here.' Despite Ellie never wanting to see the Court of Miracles again, she found herself lingering. The criminals had closed in behind them, but none made a move on Ellie. A figure moved up above Ellie and she looked up, the blood draining from her face. His face was shadowed by a hood, but the eyes. The scars. The glare. Was all so familiar... Ellie froze, looking up at the man. At Kingsley. For the first time in five years. 'Ellie!' Aramis called and she turned round.

'Coming!' She called back. She glanced over her shoulder at where he had been, but found no trace of him. She jogged to catch up with Aramis as the criminals closed in behind them, escorting them out of the Court of Miracles.

'Porthos was an orphan, born and raised here.' Athos told D'Artagnan as they stood outside the Court of Miracles.

'Amongst thieves?' D'Artagnan asked. Athos nodded once. 'He never said a word.'

'Little touchy about it.' Aramis replied.

'So why do they call it the Court of Miracles?' D'Artagnan questioned over his shoulder.

'Because entering it opens the eyes of blind men.' Ellie told him as Athos untied a beggars leg from where he'd tied it up and lifted his hair up. 'And gives more cripples the use of their legs than our Lord ever did.' D'Artagnan's eyes widened as he watched Athos. Ellie smirked as Athos dropped a coin into the boy's collection pot.

'Buy an instrument. You have the hands of a musician.' He told the boy who nodded and walked away. 'I'm going in to find him.' Athos said. Aramis and D'Artagnan sighed.

'Look, Porthos was drunk. I'm sure it was an accident, but what if he's guilty?' D'Artagnan asked, and Ellie moved from where she had been leaning against the wall.

'Then you'd better hope he didn't hear that!' She exclaimed as Aramis shoved D'Artagnan into a cart.

'This is Porthos. You understand?' Aramis growled. D'Artagnan nodded, which was the only thing he could do. Aramis patted the Gascon on the chest before walking away.

* * *

Ellie cut the melon up for the children sitting in the street. She let them gorge themselves on it, knowing full well how irregular the food was down here. She smiled at them as they dug into the fruit, walking towards Aramis who was kneeling on the ground where Porthos had woken up.

'Where's the blood?' He asked looking around the ground. 'I saw a man take a musket ball in a street fight once. Pff!' He exclaimed making an exploding sound. 'Contents of his skull painted a pretty picture all around.'

'And yet there's not a drop of blood or shard of bone,' D'Artagnan finished. Aramis stood up and looked at Ellie.

'He wasn't shot here.' She said slowly. A small smile lit up her face.

'Perhaps we should pay a call on the victim himself, see what he has to say.' Aramis stated. Ellie shook her head.

'Do I have to come?' She asked as Aramis threw an arm around her shoulders.

'You can stand outside.' He told her and Ellie smiled.

Ellie was sat in one of the many chairs in Treville's office, playing with her necklace.

'The de Mauvoisins were once amongst the great families of France. They've fallen on hard times of late. But Emile de Mauvoisin is still in the King's inner circle. What was his son doing drinking in a place like the Wren?' Treville asked as he examined the pocket watch. At that moment Athos walked into the office.

'No trace of Porthos, but I ran into a friend of his. He thinks we left him to hang, abandoned him.' Athos informed them.

'Porthos fought harder than any of us to become a Musketeer. He wouldn't give that up lightly. Start by making a call on Monsieur de Mauvoisin. Find out what kind of company his son kept.' Treville handed the pocket watch back to D'Artagnan as they left his office.

'You three go on ahead. There's something I need to do.' Ellie told them, as they reached the stairs.

'Where are you going?' D'Artagnan called after her.

'None of your business!' She yelled back over her shoulder as she left the Garrison. She walked through the streets of Paris, until she arrived outside the entrance to the Court of Miracles. She walked inside, and braced herself for the worse.

But there was no warning. There was no banging of pots, wood, drums or sticks. She kept walking, her head held high. Anyone who saw her shrunk back into the shadows, not daring to cross one of the Court's fiercest thieves and warriors. She reached the stairs that led down to Charon's chambers, and she walked down them sending a quick look over her shoulder. She was met by two guards who stared at her.

'I've come to see Charon.' She told them. The only response she got was a nod before they led her towards Charon. Corner after corner. Corridor after corridor. Until she finally arrived at the main chamber. She parted the fabric that acted as a door and walked inside. 'I like what you've done to the place.' She told Charon who was standing with his back to her. He chuckled quietly, turning around to face her. A smirk was plastered over his face as he walked towards her.

'Elizabeth Beckett.' He stopped in front of her. 'Womanhood has done you good.' He told her raking an eye over her body. She smiled at him, taking a step closer to him.

'The same cannot, however, be said of you.' She told him and he tilted his head back with a laugh.

'What brings you back to our humble abode?' He asked as he seated himself on his throne.

'I want to see a friend of mine.' She told him, casting an eye over the gold, food and paper scattered across the tables. 'His name's Porthos. Have you heard of him?' She asked, turning around to face Charon. His face was no longer smiling.

'You don't have anything to do with the man who came here earlier looking for Porthos?' He asked. Ellie shook her head as she picked up a necklace.

'No. I heard he was here and I wanted to speak to him.' She replied putting the necklace up against her neck. Charon scoffed.

'He's through there.' He told her pointing at one of the antechambers. She smiled at him, throwing the necklace over her shoulder so that it landed back onto the table. She walked through to the antechamber where Porthos was, and smiled. He was pulling a shirt over his head, completely oblivious to her presence behind him. She leant against the door frame, a slight breeze blowing all the different spices and smells her way.

'Evening.' She said, breaking the silence. Porthos whirled around, getting into a defensive stance. His face broke into a huge smile when he saw Ellie, dressed in a blue shirt and black skirt, leaning against the doorframe. She winked at him, pushing herself off of the wall and into his outstretched arms. He wrapped his arms around her and leant his chin on her head.

'How'd you find me?' He asked pulling away from the hug, and staring her in the eye.

'Aramis guessed where you'd be.' She told him, strolling around the room.

'How'd Charon let you in?' He watched her as she made her way around the room, slowly.

'I spent some of my childhood here.' She told him, picking up a diamond from a bowl. If Porthos was surprised, he didn't say anything.

'Well…we all have secrets.' Was his only reply. He looked up at her. 'Does Athos know your 'ere?' She looked up at him, looking at him over his shoulder.

'No.' She leant against the table. 'No one, apart from you, knows I'm here. I didn't want anyone to snitch.' She told him. Porthos nodded, his hands clasped together.

'I didn't kill that man, Els.' He told her. Ellie sighed crossing her arms over chest.

'I know.' She replied. 'The others are looking into it.' She told him. At that moment, Flea walked into the room carrying a jacket. She did a double take when she saw Ellie leaning against the table.

'Ellie?' She asked, holding out the jacket to Porthos. Flea didn't look at Porthos as he took the jacket from Flea, confusion writing on his face as Flea took in Ellie. Ellie smiled at Flea.

'The one and only!' She exclaimed, opening her arms and spinning around. Flea laughed and brought Ellie into a fierce hug.

'You look so grown up!' Flea told her as she held her at arm's length and inspected her. 'I love the short hair.' Ellie smiled running a hand through it, sending it all over the place. Flea turned to Porthos. 'That jacket should fit.' She told him, nodding to the light brown jacket in his hands before walking out of the room. Porthos turned to Ellie.

'I'm guessing you two know each other then?' He asked, and Ellie chuckled as he pulled the jacket on.

'I spent some time here when I was younger. Flea was the one who taught me how to not get caught.' She told him as they walked out of the room and into the main corridor that was lit by candles. Flea and Charon were sitting at a table together, and looked up at Ellie and Porthos joined them. Ellie poured herself a goblet of wine, watching the candle flame flicker.

'That boy…what if I did kill him?' Porthos asked after a minute of silence had elapsed.

'If I killed someone, I'd know.' Flea told him from where she was seated behind Charon.

'Either way. We need to get you out of Paris.' Charon told him. 'It's either that or you hang.'

'You know I'm grateful. But maybe I should stay here in Paris, clear my name.' Porthos suggested.

'The risk is too great, for you and us.' Flea replied. 'Unless you don't care about this place anymore?' Porthos looked at her, but Flea didn't wilt.

'You always did whatever Flea told you.' Charon replied.

'Except when I begged him to stay.' Porthos looked down at the table, not looking Flea or Charon in the eye. Flea got up and walked away from them, and Ellie watched her go over her shoulder. Porthos looked up.

'All right.' He said. 'I'll go,' He looked Charon in the eye. 'Thank you.' Charon moved closer to Porthos.

'I've ordered the celebration for tomorrow. The people here need a distraction from their misery. It's the perfect cover for you to slip away, get out of France.' The two raised their goblet's of wine to each other. Ellie fiddled around with hers before drowning the last of her wine. She tuned out for a bit, not hearing most of Charon and Porthos' conversation until the two burst out laughing at something. She turned to face them, a small smile on her face as she took a sip from her refilled goblet of wine.

'You.' Charon said pointing at Porthos. 'Were the best thief here after Ellie.' Charon told him. 'And you enjoyed it.'

'Ah, maybe.' Porthos answered, staring into his wine. 'The thrill, the danger. The brotherhood.'

'Ah.'

'And then I found those things somewhere else. A brotherhood with honour.' Porthos sighed.

'So, there's no honour amongst thieves?' Charon asked, watching Porthos as he took a sip of his drink.

'No, that's not what I meant.'

'Your Musketeer brothers.' Charon looked at Porthos. 'Where are they?' He asked. Porthos looked up. 'And where were they? At the Chatelet this morning.' Porthos shook his head.

'They're my friends, Charon.'

'Yeah, you believe that if it makes you happy.' Charon took a deep gulp from his drink. Porthos stood up suddenly, a hand to his head.

'What's wrong?' Ellie asked turning in her seat slightly to watch him.

'I remembered something from last night.' He told her, walking blindly in a circle. He braced himself against the table. 'The one who I…who was killed. He was there. At the Wren. I saw him.' Charon looked away. 'Arguing with someone.'

'Who?' Ellie asked, watching Charon out the corner of her eye. Porthos growled, punching the table with his hand. Ellie sighed, dragging a hand through her hair. Porthos slumped down at the table, Charon passing him a goblet of wine.

'No. I need to clear my head.' He declined, pushing it away. 'If I could just remember what happened!' He growled, and Ellie put a hand on top of his.

'Perhaps you don't want to.' Charon suggested. 'I mean, if you did kill that…'

'Flea's right!' Porthos interrupted.

'She usually is.' Ellie muttered.

'I would remember, no matter how much I drank.' Porthos finished sending a quick glare her way. Before the conversation could go any further, a man walked in; a mask covering his face and a gun in one hand. Ellie ducked down as Porthos shoved Charon out the way of the fired ball. Porthos threw a dagger at the man, sending him fleeing out of the room. Charon groaned.

'I'm fine.' He told Porthos.

'Why would someone try and kill you?' Porthos asked, looking up briefly at where the man had disappeared.

'How do you know it was me he was aiming at?' Charon asked breathing hard. Ellie and Porthos looked at each other, both imatating the others thoughts.


	25. Thieves and Beggars

**A/N: I couldn't resist doing a double update today, I cannot wait to hear your reactions! The next chapter took me several attempts, but I'm so happy with how it turned out. It's probably my favourite chapter so far.**

 **x**

* * *

Porthos moved the blade through the flame, warming the metal up.

'Don't worry. I'm an old hand at this.' He told Charon as he dug the ball out of his arm. Flea held onto his hand, the only comfort she could give. Ellie was next to Flea, rubbing Charon's arm. Both woman had opted for a vest instead of their longer outfits.

'Suppose you're right and the shot was intended for me. Who'd go to all the trouble?' Porthos asked, watching Charon as he dug the ball out.

'The Cardinal.' Charon groaned. 'His guards can't reach you so he sends a trained killer.'

'A shooting in some low dive in the worst part of Paris? It doesn't add up.' Porthos replied. Charon groaned as Porthos finally found the ball. He held it up to the candlelight, smiling at his old friend.

Ellie leant against the wall outside the chamber, breathing in the fresh air. Flea stood further down the wall, talking to Porthos. Ellie was too far away to here, but she understood what they were talking about. Ellie, however, did not expect Flea to launch herself at Porthos kissing him with a passion that had been ignored for years. Ellie turned her face to hide the small smile that had appeared, before ducking underneath the drapes and disappearing back inside. She made her way to the guestroom, which was also her old room, and threw herself onto the bed. Within minutes she was fast asleep.

* * *

 _Court of Miracles – 1624_

 _Kingsley marched 10-year-old Elizabeth Beckett through the maze that was the Court of Miracles. She squirmed slightly under her touch but didn't try to break away. Every time somebody brushed against her she glared at them. Despite being only ten years old, Elizabeth had developed a name for herself. One that most people in the Court of Miracles knew to fear. Kingsley pulled her to the side, looking down on her._

' _I'm leaving you here for a couple of weeks. I have some business to attend to and I don't need you following me around.' He growled. Elie just blinked up at him._

' _Ok.' She replied, and he shoved her into the street. Ellie hissed as his hand made contact with her back, sending a wave of pain through her. She took a deep breath before walking in the opposite direction to her intimidating brother. Her back was still bloody, red and cover in scars from the last whipping she'd received._

 _It wasn't uncommon for her to be whipped, he'd increased the amount of money she had to get so that it was impossible to reach the target. Ellie had now become use to the never ending pain, and rarely shed a tear or cried out. In a way, it was sad that she'd become use to it. The pain was part of her life, as were the scars that covered her back and wrists. By some magic she'd managed to cover up most of the scars, either by clothing or jewellery. But Ellie could do nothing to hide the ones that littered her back. Not that she minded._

 _Every scar she bared was a sign that she'd survived another day. Was a sign that she was still alive. That she still had hope._

 _And as Ellie descended into the darkness of the actual court, she held her head high._

 _She was a survivor._

Ellie's eyes blinked open. The sunlight had filtered in through the windows, waking her up. She groaned as she stretched her muscles, her eyes falling on a clean dress that Flea had obviously brought her. She smiled, ruffling her hair with her hand, resting her arm above her head. She could hear laughter and the clinking of bottles from within the court. She unpeeled the sheet and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. She grabbed the dress off of the chair and pulled it on. It fitted her like a charm and was very flattering. The top was a royal blue shirt that finished above her ribs, showing off her stomach. There was a pink and gold corset over the top with light blue ribbon. The edge of the shirt disappeared underneath the corset. The skirt was made up of blue, pink and brown rags that hovered above the floor. It moved with Ellie and matched her top. Ellie turned around to look at the back of it and froze when she saw her scars in the mirror. She gently brushed a hand over them, flinching slightly. She sighed turning back round to look herself in the mirror. She plaited her fringe into a fishtail, pinning to the side out the way, leaving the rest of it down and wavy. She smiled at herself, loving the outfit. She'd put on dark brown ankle boots that matched the dress exactly before walking out of the guest room and into…well…the Court of Miracles.

Nearly everybody was drunk, even though it was still early in the day. They swayed about all over the place, and Ellie dodged them; avoiding nearly everyone.

'What's this?' She asked Charon a she walked up to him.

'What's a celebration without something to drink?' He asked, holding up a bottle of wine. She took it from him, and looked at the label.

'This is good stuff. Where did it come from?' She asked knowing the Court could never afford that.

'Friends.' Charon replied, a smirk working its way onto his face.

'Must have cost a fortune.' She said simply, sounding a lot like Athos.

'Where's Porthos?' He asked.

'No idea.' She told him as one of the people in the crowd snatched the bottle from her hands.

'Thought you might have seen him.' Charon replied. Ellie didn't say anything. 'Help yourselves! Drinks are on your King!' Charon yelled as he walked away from the throne. Flea walked into the room sending a smile Ellie's way. Charon grabbed Ellie and Flea, pushing them out of the throne room.

'Pack a bag. Now. We're leaving this dump heap forever.' He turned to Ellie. 'You need to go.'

'Are you drunk? It's Porthos that's leaving.' Flea went to walk out of the room, but Charon grabbed her.

'Are you going with him?' Charon asked. Flea didn't reply. 'Is that what you planned in bed together last night? Or were you too busy getting to know each other again?'

'Charon it's not what you think.'

'I saved Porthos for this? To watch him steal you from me?'

'I don't belong to your or him!' Flea yelled pushing Charon away from her.

'Look, the Court is finished!' Charon yelled, shaking Flea. 'By tomorrow morning, it'll be nothing but a heap of ashes.'

'What are you talking about?' Flea whispered.

'Just trust me. We have to go.' Charon looked over his shoulder at Ellie. 'So do you.' Charon froze as footsteps approached the room. Porthos appeared in the doorway.

'You two need to see this.' He told them before leading the way, Ellie, Flea and Charon following. He led them down a corridor, where a dozen barrels of gunpowder were being stored.

'Gunpowder?' Ellie asked staring at it in disbelief.

'Yeah. The fuses have all ben primed. Someone's going to blow this place to hell.' Porthos crouched down in front of the gunpowder.

'The Cardinal?' Flea asked.

'Perhaps.'

'But there are hundreds of people living here, women, children.' Flea exclaimed.

'There's something else, Charon.' Porthos stood up. 'I didn't kill that boy. When I left the Wren he was already dead. The killer was standing over him.' Suddenly, gunshots echoed around the Court. Ellie's head swirled round.

'It's started.' She whispered. 'Carry on.' She told Porthos.

'When I find out who the old man was, I can prove my innocence. I can't leave Paris now.' Ellie looked at Charon, who hadn't said a word. 'Let's get these fuses cut, make the gunpowder safe.' Porthos and Flea crouched down, as Charon pulled out a gun. Pointing it at Ellie.

'Step away.' They stood up slowly, Porthos watching Ellie's hand tremble slightly.

'Charon?' Flea asked.

'You were in the wrong place at the wrong time Porthos. Why did you have to go back to the Wren? The old man, he argued with his son. He shot him. And there you were, the perfect scapegoat.'

'So, why save me from the noose?' Porthos asked, his eyes watching Charon.

'We ran these streets together. So much changes. Everything becomes…complicated and compromised but not that. Not brotherhood. Loyalty. Well, I couldn't leave you to hang.'

'But what does the gunpowder have to do with any of this?' Flea asked him, her eyes not meeting his.

'The old man bought up all the land here. He paid me to smuggle it in.' Flea gasped. 'There's more after this jobs done. A lot more.' Flea began to sob as Porthos took a step towards Charon.

'You were going to blow this place up?' He asked.

'I deserve better than this, Flea. I just need a bit of money, a fair chance like everyone else.'

'But this is our home!' Flea exclaimed.

'I'm sick of it!' Charon lowered his gun and walked away. Ellie ran over to Porthos, who squeezed her hand. 'The dirt! The disease! The poverty! Human beings rooting in filth like animals!' He yelled.

'They're poor, that's all!' Flea yelled back. Charon aimed his gun at her.

'This Court is finished! The people here are doomed. I don't want to leave you here, Flea. Come with me.' His voice broke slightly.

'If you love me, don't do this.' Flea begged.

'Last chance.' Charon moved his gun to point at Ellie and Porthos. 'Them or me.'

'That's not a choice!' Flea cried.

'You always loved him. I was just all that was left.'

'No.' Flea shakily said. She stepped in front of Porthos and Ellie as Charon fired his gun. Ellie's eyes widened, as she knelt down next to Flea. She looked up at Charon as he ran away from them.

'Go.' She told them. 'I'll be fine.' Porthos and Ellie stood up.

'Find the others.' Porthos told her. Ellie nodded, both running their separate ways.

Ellie pushed through the crowd of people, fleeing in panic at the masked men with guns and the three Musketeers protecting their home. Suddenly a hand grabbed a hold of Ellie's arm and dragged her away from the chaos and into a small alcove. Ellie looked up, gasping in horror as the man lowered his hood…revealing a heavily scarred face, grey, sunk in eyes, and a crooked nose. His eyes had clear, white hot fury within them as he took a heavy, shuddering breath.

'I found you, Elizabeth. I found you…' He growled, his grip on her arm tightening. Ellie's heart was beating so hard she thought it might smash its way through her chest.

'You're dead.' She whispered, her voice breaking. Even though she knew he wasn't dead, there had been some small part of her, hoping it wasn't him.

'I'm alive. And wanting revenge!' He slapped her across the face, sending her crashing into a pile of wooden crates. Ellie's arms sagged as she pushed herself up. The gunshots got nearer, and Kingsley looked up. He kicked Ellie in the ribs, sending her into the crates again. 'Another time.' He snarled before disappearing into the shadows. Down to the sheer adrenaline running through her veins, Ellie pushed herself up and began running back from where she came from; chasing after Porthos and Charon. She ran down the stairs, and nearly threw herself around a corner, Porthos just in front of her. She caught up with him, both running full pelt after Charon. They found him, staring at his throne, no one in sight. Porthos and Ellie walked towards him, as Charon looked at them over his shoulder.

'Welcome to my empire of dust.' He breathed. 'Flea loves this place. I never understood it. Who'd settle for this? You didn't.'

'You should have come with me all those years ago, Charon.' Porthos whispered.

Charon swirled round, a knife his hands. 'I wanted Flea!' He yelled. 'I thought with you being gone that she'd be mine. But she never was.' The three of them started circling each other. 'Not really. And then Ellie came along. All alone, abused. And Flea took you under her wing and ignored me.' Charon laughed humourlessly. 'I should've guessed she'd never be mine.'

'I don't want to fight you, Charon.' Porthos watched Charon carefully as they continued to circle each other. 'Leave now. I won't come looking.' Charon lunged at Porthos with his knife, but Porthos saw the action before it happened and swiped it away. Charon pushed Porthos, attempting to land him on the floor. But Porthos was stronger, faster, and more experienced. He blocked Charon, throwing him into the wall. Charon threw himself at Porthos, knife in hand but Porthos threw the knife to the ground. Charon lunged at Porthos again, but Porthos punched him, sending him crashing to the floor. Charon attempted to get up, but Porthos sent him to the floor once again. He leaned over Charon, knife in hand. Charon growled at Porthos as he held the knife above him. Porthos stood up, throwing the knife to the floor.

'I'm not like you, Charon.' Porthos took a step away. 'That's why I left.' He walked over to Ellie, putting an arm around her shoulder. 'We're Musketeers.' They left Charon, panting, on the ground as they walked out of the throne room. As they ducked underneath the drapes, they heard footsteps.

'Porthos!' Athos called, and Ellie smiled as she saw her friends again. Suddenly, Ellie heard Charon yelling and turned around as he charged out of the throne room; throwing Ellie into a wall.

'Look out!' Athos yelled as Aramis stabbed Charon with his sword. Ellie, crumpled against the wall, watched as Porthos lowered Charon to the ground.

'I told you Porthos. I told you I was getting…getting out.' Charon's body went limp, and Porthos looked up at Ellie who hadn't moved from the wall. They both then looked over at Aramis who sighed. Ellie pushed herself up, forgetting about the kick to her ribs earlier, and groaned as a sharp pain shot through them. She slumped back against the wall, her hair falling in front of her face. Aramis walked over to her, and offered her a hand. She took it, and he gently pulled her to her feet, running an eye over her. He smirked when he saw the outfit she was in, and Ellie snatched her hand away.

'Not. A. Word.' She growled, glaring at him and D'Artagnan before walking out of the corridor. Aramis chuckled.

'She should dress like that more often.' He stated, and they all chuckled.

'I heard that!' Ellie yelled, making them laugh harder.

* * *

Ellie, Flea and Porthos walked through the streets of the Court of Miracles. Porthos was wearing his Musketeer jacket, and Ellie had changed back into her pants and shirt.

'You all right?' Porthos asked Flea as she winced slightly.

'I'll survive.' She replied. Ellie smiled slightly.

'Charon, um…He didn't want to kill you.' Porthos told her as they stopped walking to face each other. 'He loved you.' Flea smiled, looking Porthos up and down.

'What now?'

'You could come with me.'

'You could stay here.' Porthos sighed. 'We live in different worlds, you and me. And Ellie. I belong with my friends, and you two with yours.'

Porthos looked around. 'You know it's doomed, this place?' He asked her. 'It's only a matter of time before the Cardinal gets around to destroying your world.'

'And that's not true of yours?' Porthos smiled. 'Let's just enjoy what we have while we have it.' Flea told him. She leant into him, kissing him once again. Ellie smiled, letting them have their moment. Porthos didn't say anything as Flea broke away. 'Goodbye, Porthos.' She told him, walking over to Ellie. She brought the teen into a big hug. 'Stay safe, Ellie.' She whispered.

'I will.' She smiled as Flea let go of her, ruffling her hair. Ellie watched as Flea walked away from them.

'Maybe We'll come and walk amongst the beggars and whores sometime.' Porthos called after her.

'Then you'd better watch your purse!' Flea called back, waving Porthos' purse at him. Ellie burst out laughing as Flea walked away from them.

'Ah, she's good.' Porthos smirked, throwing an arm around Ellie's shoulders as they walked toward their waiting friends. The three of them sat on top of their horses, as Porthos stopped in front of them.

'You took your damn time getting here.' Porthos told them.

'We would never let you hang.' Athos replied.

'Of course not.' Aramis added. 'And if we had, the funeral would have been beautiful.' His face lit up in a smirk.

'We came looking. Charon said you were having such a good time, you didn't want to see us.' Athos was smirking now.

'Be honest.' Porthos looked up at them. 'Did any of you think I did it?' He asked. All eyes turned to D'Artagnan who leant on his horse, carefree.

'Never even crossed my mind.' D'Artagnan replied.

'Did you ever think we'd abandoned you?' Aramis asked. Porthos shook his head.

'Never.' Ellie smiled. 'Come on, let's get the hell out of here.' Porthos looked back at the Court of Miracles, before turning his back on it one more time. Ellie looked back a little longer, her encounter with Kingsley fresh in her mind. She sighed, turning away and walking back to the Garrison.

Ellie shut her bedroom door, throwing her jacket onto her chair. Her eyes were drawn to a piece of parchment, placed on her bed; neatly folded. She slowly walked over to it, picking it up gently. As she ripped the seal, her hands shook slightly.

 _Nice seeing you today, Elizabeth. I hope we don't run into each again too soon. I don't want to spoil the fun of slowly killing you._

 _-Kingsley Beckett._

The letter fell from her hands, onto the floor. He knew she was here. He knew she was alive. And he knew exactly how to break her.


	26. Elizabeth

**A/N: The chapter that a lot of you have been waiting for!**

 **x**

* * *

 _Unknown location-1623_

 _Elizabeth shivered as the wind hit her barely clothed body. Her hands were tied above her, and her back was exposed; blood dripping down onto the grass below. Her teeth chattered, and her fingers shook as the winter wind bit her skin. The whip made contact with her skin again, and she winced as it cut into her skin again. And again. And again. Kingsley was relentless and ruthless, showing no mercy, whipping her with all his might. Her ribs were blue and black from where he'd kicked her, her back was littered in scars, and her cheek stung from where he had slapped her. But he still carried on whipping her._

' _Please, Kingsley. Please stop.' Elizabeth sobbed after another ten minutes of whipping._

' _Not until you learn.' He growled, whipping her even harder and more frequent. Soon the pain became too much for Elizabeth to bear, and she blacked out, sagging against the pole as he carried on whipping her. He slapped her in the face, lying her down on her bloody back. He held a knife in one hand, whip in the other. 'Once more?' he snarled, his voice condemning her without her consent. Elizabeth screamed as he lifted the knife and whip into the air…_

 _Suddenly, the scene changed. Kingsley was holding a gun to Aramis, Porthos, Athos and D'Artagnan. Ellie was tied down, a spectator._

' _This is the lesson, Elizabeth.' He growled. 'Never give your heart away.' He cocked the gun, and a bang echoed through the sky…_

Elie shot up in bed, sweating, shaking and crying. Her hands shook as she untangled herself from the sheet, and stepped onto the cold wooden floor. She pulled on a thick woollen cardigan and padded down the hall, towards Athos' room. She heard laughter from inside the room, and knocked on the door; knowing they were all in there. The laughter ended, and footsteps walked up to the door opening it wide. Ellie wasn't surprised to see D'Artagnan opening the door, and she smiled up at him.

'Can I come in?' She asked, gesturing to the room. D'Artagnan nodded and moved out the way and let her into the room, shutting the door behind her. She sat down in a chair by the fire, tucking her feet underneath her.

'So, Ellie.' Aramis said looking at her. They'd all taken their jackets off and were dressed in nothing but their shirts and pants. Aramis had even hung his hat off the chair. 'What brings you down here in the late hours?' He asked, watching her carefully.

Ellie fiddled with her cardigan, looking down at the royal blue fabric. 'I couldn't sleep.' She looked up at them and found Aramis giving her the stare that only Athos could do. 'Jeez have you been taking lesson from Athos?' She exclaimed, staring at him. Aramis didn't relent, and Ellie sighed. 'Fine! I had a nightmare.' Aramis' expression softened...

'Do you want to talk about it?' Aramis asked, leaning back in his chair.

'Well, I know you're not going to let me leave until I do.' Ellie grumbled and a chuckle went round the room. 'So, I think it's about time I told you all the truth.'

'What truth?' D'Artagnan asked, moving his chair closer to hers.

'Aramis already knows the rough version of this story. But, before I came to the Garrison…' She trailed off, but looking at the faces of her family around her spurred her on. 'I was a thief and a pickpocket at my family's circus.'

 _A field outside Paris-1622_

 _It was a cold, winters day and a heavy frost had carpeted the field. Doors groaned as the ice was dislodged and they were unstuck from the frames. Footsteps crunched on the frozen grass, the remains of snow being shovelled to the side. Elizabeth Beckett shivered slightly as the winter chill seeped through her jacket, her feet begin to numb as the snow melted into them. She sighed as she dug her spade into the huge pile of snow, and tipped it to the side, clearing the path. Her sister walked over, a huge bucket of hot, steaming, water in her hands. She tipped it over the frozen path, melting the ice and eft over snow instantly. Not a single word was said between the two sisters as the older one walked way, heading back to one of the wagons. Elizabeth carried on digging the snow away from the path, knowing that today was not going to be busy unless the sun came out. She really hoped the people from the nearby village did, otherwise, it would mean another punishment session tonight._

 _She paused for a moment, leaning on the shovel embedded in the snow, breathing hard; her breath a cloud in the air. She felt something land on her face and looked up. There were heavy, greyish clouds hanging in the sky, and snow was beginning to fall from them, melting on the hot water that was slowly freezing. As the snow began to fall around them, landing on top of the piles of snow, Elizabeth smiled a small smile. Despite the abuse, hatred and pain, she was glad that she was here. She smiled, digging into the snow once more, lifting it on top of the increasing pile. The snow began falling harder, landing in her eyes and settling on her long, blonde hair._

 _She heard footsteps behind her and looked over her shoulder. Kingsley was marching through the snow covered field, inspecting their work. They were due to open in two hours' time, and all the paths had to be free of snow and ice. They didn't need anyone suing them for money (It wasn't like Kingsley's wagon was home to nearly a thousand livre.). Elizabeth unconsciously, began working harder and faster, determined for the punishment to be light should he deem it not a good enough job._

 _Kingsley didn't say anything as he stopped behind her, watching her clear the path. He grunted before carrying on walking, his hands behind his back. Ellie dug her spade into the pile of snow, leaning on it again. She was hot, yet cold. Her back ached from where she'd stretched the lashes, and her shoulders ached from the lifting. But she didn't complain, after all._

 _It wasn't like anyone was going to listen to her complaints, was it?_

There was a heavy silence in the room as Ellie finished speaking. No one said anything for a while, content to sit there with their own thoughts.

'What were the punishments?' Athos asked, his eyes on her, breaking the silence. She could sense his anger growing at every word. It was filling the room, and become so thick that she could cut it with his sword. Ellie cleared her throat, shifting in her seat. She pulled her jumper down over her hands, a sign that she was either nervous or scared.

'Sometimes…sometimes he'd slap me.' She answered, her voice clear despite the shakiness of her hands. 'But most of the time, he'd…' Her body shivered violently, something that didn't go amiss with her brothers. D'Artagnan linked hands with her, tracing circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. 'He would whip me.' Ellie knew she didn't imagine the sharp intake of breath, the anger in their eyes increasing. 'It was his favourite punishment. He whipped my back until it was bloody, and then forced me to work the next day.' Ellie's hand started fiddling with her necklace. 'Winter was the hardest time. I had to dig the paths clear, and that required a lot of bending down.' Aramis closed his eyes. 'I think you can all guess the outcome.'

'But,' Aramis said, his voice far too loud in the quiet room. 'I've never seen any scars when I've patched you up.'

'Think about.' Ellie whispered. 'None of you have ever seen my back.'

It was Athos who broke the silence. 'Would you feel comfortable with us looking?' He asked, his voice showing a kindness that Ellie had never heard before. She nodded slowly, closing her eyes as she pulled off her cardigan and then lifted the back of her jumper. Ellie didn't listen to their remarks, only hearing Aramis curse quietly in Spanish, as she let them look at her scarred back. She closed her eyes, thinking of anything but the person who had placed them there. She felt Aramis lift her shirt back down, before hugging her tightly. Ellie couldn't help it as she sobbed into him.

She cried for all the pain caused. She cried for the childhood she didn't get. She cried for the loss of innocence. And she cried for the scars for the first time in her entire life. Aramis rubbed her back gently, his other hand holding her head. She clenched his shirt in her hands as she felt the others join in the hug as well. At some point they moved to the floor, leaning against the bed.

Eventually, Ellie stopped crying but didn't let go of Aramis. He moved so that he could curl up into him on the floor, a blanket strewing across their legs. Ellie rested her head on his shoulder, exhausted from the crying.

'And then there was the Court of Miracles.' She whispered, her eyes meeting Porthos' at the mention of his childhood home.

 _The Court of Miracles- 1624_

 _The Court of Miracles was a dangerous place to be if you weren't vigilant. Five months of living there had taught Elizabeth as much. She been poisoned twice, knocked out five times, stabbed once and kidnapped three times. Luckily for her, Charon and Flea kept an eye on her. They rescued her whenever she was kidnapped. Stayed with her through the night when she got poisoned. Stitched her up when she was stabbed. And carried her home when she was knocked out._

 _Now five months in to her ever increasing stay, Elizabeth kept her wits about her as she strolled through the streets. By now, most people had begun to fear her as stories of her fighting and pickpocketing rolled in. Most were exaggerated beyond belief, but the people here believed them. Purely because they had nothing else to believe in. She'd made another friend as well as Charon and Flea in her time here. Liam was the first proper friend she'd had her entire life. He kept an eye on her and had let her stay with him for however long she was stuck here for. Her hair had begun to grow ridiculously long, almost reaching he lower back now. She rarely tied up out of the way unless she had to, but today she'd plaited it into a fishtail._

 _Elizabeth left the Court, heading towards the market. Liam had given her some money to buy a loaf of bread and some cheese (They were running low, and Charon hadn't been feeling at all generous that week with the rations. They had only received a bottle of wine and a single carrot.) Ellie kept to the shadows as she headed towards the market place, knowing that it was dangerous being out in the open without Liam or Charon with her. She made a beeline towards the bread stand, slithering to the front. She looked the stallholder in the eye before telling him what she wanted._

' _Two loaves of bread please.' She told him, holding out a coin. The man, not saying a single word, nodded, pulling out two of his loaves and placing them in a basket. She took the basket, handing over the money in exchange. She then headed towards the cheese stall, haggling the stallholder down until it was just a single coin for three chunks of cheese. Smug that she'd sufficiently finished her shopping, Elizabeth headed back to the Court, once again hiding in the shadows._

 _She was nearly there when she walked into someone. Elizabeth looked up and found a Red Guard towering over her. She gulped, knowing that they were ruthless. The Red Guards face moved into a sly smirk._

' _Out for a little shop, are we?' He snarled, snatching the basket off her arm. Ellie took a step back. 'Thieving is against the law, which means I'm going to have to arrest you.' He took a step closer to her._

' _Please, sir. I bought this with my money.' Elizabeth told him, trying to buy herself enough time to think of a better escape plan than running._

' _What? A thief like you having money?' He chuckled menacingly. 'You stole this.'_

 _Ellie internally sighed. So much for a plan. She hesitated for moment before running full pelt, the opposite way to the Court._

' _Come back 'ere!' The guard yelled chasing after her through the crowd streets. She darted through the masses of people, trying to give the guard the slip. But he followed right behind her. Elizabeth turned down an empty street and skidded to a halt. A musketeer stood at the other end with his back to her. Elizabeth looked over her shoulder as the Red Guard caught up with her. Elizabeth gulped, taking a step back; into the Musketeer. His hands steadied her as she stumbled back._

' _What's going on?' He asked, his voice giving Elizabeth a sense of calm._

' _She's a thief.' The guard growled, pointing at her._

' _I hardly think so. She's just a child!' He exclaimed, his grip tightening on her slightly._

' _She stole.'_

' _Did you see her?' The Musketeer asked._

' _No, but I know a thief when I see one.' The guard snarled._

' _Then you shall leave this with me. I'll make sure justice is done.' The guard stood his ground a moment longer before walking off, grumbling the entire time. The Musketeer turned Elizabeth around, and she got a good look at her saviour._

 _He had long, brown, curly hair that was hidden underneath a hat. He had brown eyes, that calmed Elizabeth's beating heart. He had a sword at his side, and a brown leather jacket on. His shoulder pad was full of swirls surrounding the Fleur de Lis._

' _Are you all right?' He asked, his eyes looking into hers. Ellie could only nod. 'What's your name?' He asked kindly._

' _Elizabeth.' She replied quietly._

' _Well, Elizabeth. I'm sorry that you had to encounter such a horrible person. I'm certain you didn't steal anything.' He told her, smiling at her. Elizabeth gave him a small smile. 'Would you like me to walk you back?' He asked her._

 _Elizabeth shook her head. 'I'm alright thank you, monsieur…' She trailed off, realising she didn't know his name._

' _Aramis.' He told her tilting his hat at her._

' _Thank you, Aramis.' Elizabeth told him, smiling. She turned around and walked back the way she came. She began to run, and looked over her shoulder at the Musketeer who'd saved her. He waved ta her before continuing on his way._

Aramis stared at Ellie, his eyes wide. She smiled at him.

'That was you?!' He exclaimed. Ellie nodded, as Aramis ran a hand through his hair. 'Crikey…' Porthos chuckled, patting his brother on the back.

'How long were you at the court for?' Porthos asked, smiling at Ellie.

'Nine months. It was probably the best nine months of my life up till then. Kingsley came and took me back home.' Ellie sighed. 'Well, I say 'home'. It was more of a temporary accommodation. I carried on working at the circus for another six months.'

'What happened after that?' It was D'Artagnan who asked the question.

'The fire.'

 _Middle of nowhere-1625_

 _Elizabeth was awoken from her painful sleep by screaming. As she groggily opened her eyes she saw an orange light flickering outside her wagon's window. She quickly got out of bed, her adrenaline blinding out the pain, and ran over to the window. The entire circus was alit, flames were licking up the ropes tying down the big top, and the wagons were burning. Fire galloped across the dry, brown, grass burning it in an instant. Elizabeth's hands began to shake as she hurriedly dressed. She pulled her clothes on top of her nightwear and hurriedly packed a bag. She threw in her few possessions and several coins she had found lying around. She threw open the door to her wagon and charged down the stairs. She looked back, briefly, at the fire spreading around the circus. The fire danced around the field, gobbling up the grass, wagons, big tops and flags._

 _Suddenly, a hand grabbed hers. Elizabeth spun around and saw Alex holding her hand._

' _Come on!' he yelled and dragged her away from the fire and towards the horses. He helped her up onto a horse, one that had blankets, food and clothes strapped to it already. He handed the reins to her, a misty look in his eyes. His face was streaked in soot, and a single tear fell down his face._

' _Go. Ride far away from here, and don't come back.' He ordered._

' _Aren't you coming with me?' She asked. Alex shook his head, holding his little sister's hand._

' _I can't.' A sudden sense of realisation dawned on Elizabeth._

' _You started the fire, didn't you?' She whispered._

' _I couldn't watch you suffer anymore, Ellie. This isn't how you should live the rest of your life.' He kissed her cheek, pressing something cold and hard into her hand. 'Rid fast and hard. Don't you dare stop and look back.' He sighed. 'Live the life you want Ellie. And think of me sometime.' He traced her cheek with his hand before taking a step back. Elizabeth looked at him as she guided her horse out of the stable._

' _I love you.' She said, tears falling from her eyes._

' _I love you too.' He replied. Elizabeth sobbed, before urging her horse into a canter, riding far, far away from the circus and her childhood. Even as the fire got bigger, and the screams increased._

 _She didn't once look back._

Ellie was crying silently as she finished speaking. Her shoulders shook as tears dripped from her face. Aramis wrapped his arms around her, as she leant into him. D'Artagnan found her hand and held it.

'I never saw my brother again.' She whispered, and the faces of her brothers showed heartbreak, anger and sadness. 'I never went back to that field. I did as he told me, and I never looked back.' Her face broke out into a small smile as she pulled out a long necklace from underneath her jumper. It was the symbol of a wren hanging from a delicate gold chain. 'He gave me this before I left. He'd always wanted to be a Musketeer, but he never got the chance. He gave it to me, in hope that I would listen. A wren is meant to symbolise freedom and hope, and he gave it to me to tell me to be free and do something good.' She turned it over in her hand. 'The good thing I did was becoming a Musketeer.'

'He'd be proud of you.' Porthos told her.

'I'd hope so.' She whispered.

 _Paris-1625_

 _Elizabeth hid in the shadows of the buildings, watching out for the guards. It was a sunny autumnal day, and there were lots of leaves on the ground. People of walks of life huddled together as they waited to buy their daily meals and food._

 _It was a thief's heaven._

 _Elizabeth spotted a man, looking quite well off by the look of him. His purse was bulging and Elizabeth knew it was home to several livre. The man didn't suspect a thing as Elizabeth snuck behind him. She hid behind a tree, a few feet away from the man. She smiled slyly as he turned away from her, exposing his purse._

 _Elizabeth made her move._

 _She darted through the crowd, smooth as a snake. In less than ten seconds she was approaching the unsuspecting man. She quietly made her way next to him, and when she was within reach; quickly untied it. She was pulling it off his belt when he looked down._

 _Elizabeth froze, looking back up at him. She smiled at the man, before taking off with his purse in hand. She weaved through the streets, well aware of the man following behind her. She took him down an abandoned alley, not realising it was a dead end._

 _She stumbled to a stop in front of the wall blocking her escape and sighed as footsteps approached her from behind. She turned around, expecting to come face to face with the man she'd stolen from._

 _Only for her to look down the barrel of a gun. Elizabeth's eyes moved up, and she saw a Red Guard pointing the gun at her head. She swallowed, her throat feeling clogged up and heavy._

' _Looks like I've caught a thief.' He snarled, his eyes full of anger, his mouth twisted into a sly smile._

' _Was it that obvious?' Elizabeth quipped. It did what she wanted it to do, and the guard growled. He cocked the gun, and Elizabeth's heart sped up._

 _She couldn't escape. She couldn't run. No matter what she did, she was going to end up dead. She closed her eyes, hoping it was going to be quick._

 _It was the sound of two gunshots going off that shocked Elizabeth. She felt one, the bullet piercing her shoulder, and she saw the other, the bullet flying into the Red Guard. The Red Guard fell down, face first into the street, as the man she'd stolen from came into view behind her._

 _Either from shock or the fact that her shoulder had just been shot, Elizabeth's knees gave way. She crashed to the ground, her body feeling limp. The man walked up to her, crouching in front of her._

' _Why?' She asked, her voice quiet._

' _I wasn't going to let a young girl like you die.' He answered._

' _But I stole from you.' She told him, looking at his face._

' _I could see the desperation in your eyes. I've never seen anyone steal with desperation before.' He inspected her gunshot wound. 'You also reminded me of someone I knew once, a long time ago. He wasn't given a chance in life because of my actions.' Elizabeth swallowed despite her throat feeling tight. 'I wanted to give you a chance.'_

' _But you don't even know me.' Elizabeth whispered._

' _I've seen you around Paris, helping out people.' He smiled at her briefly. 'You may be a thief, but you certainly don't act like one.' He looked her in the eyes. 'May I ask your name?'_

 _Elizabeth hesitated for a moment. Here was a man, offering her a chance at a brand new life. To start over._

' _My name is Ellie Beckett.'_

Ellie sighed as she finished her story.

'And I'm guessing that was Treville?' Porthos asked. Ellie nodded.

'He brought me back to the Garrison to fix me up.' She smiled. 'The rest, I say, is history.'

'Was the nightmare about your past?' Aramis asked from behind her.

'Partly. It was about my past. And…' She took a shaky breath, thinking of her brothers being shot in front of her. 'And you four dying in front of me. Kingsley killed you, and I couldn't do anything…' Tears began falling from her eyes again.

'Oh, Ellie.' Aramis whispered, holding the teen close to him. 'Kingsley's dead, he can't get us.'

Ellie sniffed. 'But he's not, Aramis. He escaped the fire and has been sending me letter for the past four months!' She exclaimed.

'What?' Athos asked his voice deadly calm.

'He's, uh, he's been sending me letters, threatening to kidnap me and telling me that he's plotting revenge for the fire.' She explained, her voice breaking a small amount.

'Where are they?' Porthos asked, hand on the door handle.

'Top drawer of my desk.' Ellie replied. Porthos walked out of the room, returning a few moments later with the bundle of letters in his hand. He untied them and handed one to Athos.

'When did these start arriving?' Athos asked her as he finished reading one.

'The week D'Artagnan arrived. I got the first one after I left the tavern that night. A man gave it to me, but I didn't think anything of it.' Ellie replied. She was half-asleep, curling up into Aramis.

'Well, I can assure you we will stop him. Whatever he's got planned, we'll stop him.' Athos told her. 'I promise, Ellie.' The teen didn't reply. 'Ellie?' Athos asked looking up from where he'd been reading the letter. His face broke out into a small smile.

Ellie was fast asleep, curled up into Aramis. Aramis' arms were wrapped around her, and he too and fallen asleep. Athos' smile grew as he saw that D'Artagnan had also fallen asleep, his head resting on Ellie's leg. Athos looked over at Porthos, smiling. The two chuckled quietly before blowing at all the candles, descending the room into darkness. They carefully made their way over to the other three Musketeers, making sure they didn't wake them. Athos laid down next to D'Artagnan and Ellie, smiling at his protégé and the teen he considered a daughter. He moved a strand of hair out of Ellie's face, as he curled up. Within in moments, they were all asleep, each one taking comfort in the other being there.


	27. Stolen away

**A/N: Thank you lovely readers for all your reviews recently! They've made me so happy.**

 **x**

* * *

'So' D'Artagnan said after they had been riding in silence for a while. 'Why do you think the Cardinal's so interested in this baby?' Ellie, who rode in the middle of Aramis and D'Artagnan, shrugged her shoulders.

'I have no idea. Aramis?' She turned in her saddle to look at the marksman.

'All I know is it's our job to collect the infant and his mother and take them back to Paris.'

'Sounds far too easy.' Ellie mumbled to herself. It was a very sunny day, meaning that it was also rather warm. Ellie was glad that she'd opted for a thin white shirt, black pants, a deep red, short cloak and brown boots. She was also glad that she tied her hair up into a messy bun out the way.

'You're not curious?' D'Artagnan asked as he took a sip from his waterskin. He handed it to Ellie, who took a big drink from it.

'Not in the least.' Aramis replied. It was the perfect day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it was the warmest day so far.

'And this priest, Duval?' D'Artagnan asked as they rode along the road to the church. 'What does he have to do with it all?'

'Probably paid to look after them, but one thing you need to learn, D'Artagnan, don't get involved.' Aramis warned him. The stopped their horses in front of the church, dismounting. Ellie walked inside the building, knocking on the door.

'Father Duval?' She called, walking up the stairs, and inside the dark church. 'Father Duval?' Her heart nearly stopped when she saw Father Duval in a pool of blood. 'ARAMIS!' She yelled, grabbing the attention of her brother. She ran over to Duval, kneeling down next to him. Aramis and D'Artagnan ran inside, staring at the body of Father Duval. 'I think we've found him.' She whispered.

Suddenly screaming began from outside. Ellie shared a look with her brothers before running outside into the bright sunshine. They ran, full pelt, round the back of the church. Two men, dressed in black were standing in the field, one with a wicker basket strapped to his back, another holding a knife to a woman's throat. The three of them pulled out their guns, leaping over the crumbling stone wall. Aramis fired, scaring the men on the horse. The other man fired another shot, one that Ellie didn't see coming. It shot straight through her arm, sending her crashing to the ground in pain. D'Artagnan skidded on his knees beside her, holding her up, as Aramis ran over to the woman; stopping her from running after her son. Ellie leant into D'Artagnan, breathing hard.

'Aramis!' D'Artagnan yelled, attraction the Musketeers attention. Aramis glanced over at them. He said something to the women before running over to them. He knelt down next to Ellie, who had gone very pale. He lifted up her sleeve, wincing when she whimpered in pain. D'Artagnan ran a hand through her hair, holding her hand.

'How is it?' D'Artagnan whispered, stroking Ellie's uninjured arm.

'It needs stitches, but I think it can wait until we get back to Paris.' He ripped Ellie's sleeve, knowing she wouldn't mind, and tied around her arm. Ellie whimpered, and Aramis kissed her head. 'Can you get the horses?' Aramis asked, looking up at D'Artagnan.

'Yeah.' Aramis swapped places with D'Artagnan, watching as the Gascon ran round to their horses. The sound of hooves echoed through the silent field as D'Artagnan moved reached the horses. Aramis stroked Ellie's head, feeling her relax in his arms. After a couple of minutes, she was half asleep. Aramis tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He couldn't help the worry that had settled in the pit of his stomach.

A few more minutes passed before D'Artagnan arrived back. Aramis helped Ellie stand up, one arm around her waist, the other holding her hand.

'Follow them as closely as you can. My guess is they're headed for Paris. I'll try and find out what's going on.' Ellie lowered herself to the grass, sitting down. She gave a small smile up to Aramis and D'Artagnan, squinting her eyes against the sun.

'That was no ordinary kidnapping, was it?' D'Artagnan asked as he moved his horse. 'Meet me at Bonacieux's house.' D'Artagnan urged his horse into a gallop, riding after the men. Aramis turned round, only for Agnes to appear holding a dagger.

'I swear, I'll kill you. Who are you?' She asked, following Aramis as he walked backwards.

'My name is Aramis of the King's Musketeers.' He replied, lifting his hat off his head slightly. 'I have been sent to escort you and your son to the palace.' Agnes was still holding the dagger to his throat.

'Why?' She asked.

'I was hoping you might tell me.' Aramis looked down at the knife, before raising his eyes back up at Agnes. 'How can I put this discreetly? Perhaps you went to a ball somewhere? Had a chance encounter with a charming and persuasive young man? One thing leads to another and nine months later little Henry comes along.'

'What kind of woman do you think I am?' Agnes asked.

'I really have no idea.'

'I am faithful o my husband, Philippe Bernard!' She lunged at Aramis with the dagger, but Aramis snatched it off her and held her wrist.

'If this Philippe is truly the baby's father,' He threw the dagger over his shoulder. 'Where is he now?' Agnes didn't reply. She looked over at the grave, and Aramis sighed.

'I'm sorry.' He told her, taking off his hat. 'That was tactless.'

'Just leave me alone.' She walked away from Aramis, running towards the church. 'Father Duval!'

'Don't go in there.' Aramis warned her. Agnes stopped, looking at him. Aramis sighed, putting his hat back on his head. 'Don't go in there.' Aramis looked over his shoulder at Ellie, who had begun playing with the flowers growing amongst the grass. 'Come with us to Paris. You'll be safe.' Agnes looked at him. She nodded, walking away from the church.

* * *

'Why would anyone try to steal my baby?' Agnes asked as Aramis led her horse. Ellie rode next to them, one hand on the reins.

'How long have you lived in the village?' Aramis asked, looking over his shoulder at her. 'Something in your past might provide us with a clue.'

'I've lived there ever since I fled my father's temper. Father Duval found me a place.'

'What of your husband?' Ellie asked, speaking for the first time.

'He was a simple man, kind and decent. We met and fell in love.' Ellie looked up as they approached two women and a man.

'Look it's her.' They whispered. Agnes pulled her shawl around her face. The two women ran away, while the man approached them.

'Get away from us!' He yelled. Aramis stopped the horse, Ellie bringing hers to a stop beside him. 'The devil and hi consort don't belong amongst decent people!' He spat at Agnes, before running after the two women.

'What was that all about?' Aramis asked as the rode on again.

'Ignorance and superstition.' Agnes didn't say anything after that, happy to ride on in silence. Aramis looked over at Ellie, who was being unusually quiet.

'Els.' He called, startlingly her. 'Are you alright?' Ellie nodded, shifting in the saddle. Aramis sighed. It was going to be a long journey back to Paris.

* * *

Ellie was curled up in a chair next to the fire. She was half asleep, the pain from being shot and stitched back together taking its toll. Constance had draped a blanket over her, and Ellie had curled up underneath it. Aramis smiled at his little sister, the panic that had settled inside him was gone.

'Aramis?' Ellie muttered. Aramis crouched down next to her, grabbing her hand. His thumb rubbed the back of it, reassuring her.

'I'm here, Ellie. I won't go anywhere.' He whispered. Ellie sighed, content that her brother was near her.

* * *

Ellie couldn't wipe the smirk off her face as the five of them walked down the street. Constance glared at her, only for the teen to chuckle quietly.

'We need to know which room the baby's I and how many men there are.' Aramis told Constance as they approached the house.

'He likes music. If he cried sing him a lullaby.' Agnes told Constance.

'Will humming do? My singing might frighten him.' Constance scoffed.

'Then give him this. Tell him I love him.' Agnes gave Constance the blanket she'd been clinging to. Aramis and Ellie stayed behind with Agnes, letting D'Artagnan and Constance walk on ahead. Ellie watched the building with bright eyes, as D'Artagnan walked back to them. He looked over Ellie's shoulder as they watched Constance being granted entry to the building. A few minutes later, Constance waved a blanket out of the window. Aramis watched closely, his hat in his hand.

'That means nine men.' Aramis told them once Constance pulled the blanket back in. They hid behind the curtains, watching the world. Ellie looked to her left. Her eyes widened, as she hit Aramis on the arm.

'What in God's name is she doing here?' He asked, watching as Catherine de Medici walked past them.

'I know that woman.' Agnes spoke. Ellie briefly turned her head to face the woman.

'You do?' She asked. They watched as Catherine was granted entry to the building. Ellie turned her head and groaned. Athos and Porthos walked towards them.

'They don't look happy.' D'Artagnan commented as the two Musketeers walked up to them. The two walked up to them, hiding against the wall.

'Was that who I thought it was?' Aramis asked.

'Catherine de Medici. We've followed her here from the palace.' Porthos replied.

'Don't be ridiculous.' Agnes said. 'That's just Philippe's mother!'

'I'm sorry, what?' Ellie asked turning to face her, eyes wide.

'Are you certain that's the woman who came to visit your husband?' Aramis asked.

'Yes!' Agnes exclaimed. D'Artagnan appeared behind Aramis.

'Constance is in there on her own.' He whispered.

'Yeah because of your brilliant idea.' Ellie muttered. He whacked her on the arm. 'You're lucky that was my good arm.' She told him, looking over her shoulder at him.

'Good arm?' Athos asked, looking at the two.

'She got shot.' D'Artagnan stated bluntly. Ellie turned around, glaring at him.

'Thank you, for that!' She exclaimed, knowing that Athos and Porthos were going to jump into protective mode.

'Shot?!' Athos growled, his eyes staring at the bandage on her arm.

'I'm fine.' Ellie told him, waving his worry away.

'You were shot.' Porthos replied, staring at the teen.

'In the arm.' She looked up at Athos who was about to protest again. 'And besides.' She pushed her head through some hanging fabric. 'I've had a lot worse.' She muttered, trailing off. The door opened and Aramis cocked his gun, pointing it at the door. He lowered it as Catherine walked out.

'They haven't taken him.' Aramis told Agnes. He looked at Athos. The two nodded.

'Why is it that whenever you two nod at each other, something bad happens?' Ellie asked, watching them both. D'Artagnan chuckled quietly.

'Because,' He said putting an arm around her shoulder. 'Its Athos and Aramis.'


	28. Love

Athos knocked on the door to the building, hiding underneath the small window as footsteps approached. Aramis and Ellie stood to the side as Porthos knocked the guard out, and Athos shut the door. Aramis threw Porthos a gun, before slamming the door open. The four of them ran upstairs while Porthos went downstairs. Ellie and Aramis walked up last, walking past the fighting and towards the room where Henry was. Aramis went first, killing the guards so Ellie didn't have to. The two walked into the room where Henry and Constance were. Aramis stopped short.

'Don't Musketeers ever knock?' She exclaimed as she tried to do her corset up Henry in one hand.

'My apologies. We're a little pushed for time.' He told her, looking out the door. 'Constance!' Aramis exclaimed.

'Take him!' Aramis walked over to her, throwing his sword on the bed. He took Henry from Constance.

'Hello. So, you're the one who all the fuss is about?' Aramis whispered as he gently rocked him. Henry started crying. 'He's crying.' Aramis told Constance.

'Sing. He likes that.' Constance replied as she did up her corset. Aramis started singing and Ellie smiled. After a couple of seconds, Henry stopped crying. Aramis gasped.

'It's a gift.' He told Ellie and Constance.

'There was a woman here.' Constance told them.

'We know.' Aramis and Ellie said at the same time.

'But it was…she said…' Constance trailed off.

'Oh, the grandson. We know.' Aramis told her.

'Is there anything you don't know?' Constance exclaimed. Aramis finished singing.

'Believing it is the hard part.' Ellie smirked. Suddenly a man walked into the room.

'The baby. Now!' He exclaimed. Constance grabbed Aramis' sword lunging towards him at the same time as Ellie. The two swiped at his legs, sending the man to the ground. Constance swiped at his face, knocking him out as he brought the curtains down on his head.

'Good work, where did you learn to do that?' Aramis asked, still rocking Henry in his arms.

'D'Artagnan?' Ellie asked, wincing a little as her stitches pulled. Constance's smile told her all.

'What are you waiting for?!' Constance yelled at the two of them. Aramis ran out of the room, Ellie behind him. Constance grabbed her cloak before following the two siblings.

* * *

Ellie followed Treville through the Garrison. The sun was extremely high, and she'd tied her hair up again. She was wearing a thin white shirt and a blue skirt.

'So what do we do now?' Aramis asked.

'The boy goes to the Cardinal.' Treville told him.

'And what then?' D'Artagnan asked from the back of the group.

'Is the child ready?' Treville questioned, ignoring his question.

'Hasn't the woman suffered enough?' Athos asked, watching his Captain.

'Absolutely. She's been with Aramis for two days!' Porthos exclaimed as Treville walked up the stairs to his office. Aramis ran up them after him. Ellie looked up, shielding her eyes from the sun with her hand.

'You are alright. Aren't you?' Athos asked. Ellie looked over her shoulder at him.

'Of course, I am.' She replied, sending a smile over her shoulder. Aramis walked back down the stairs, grabbing Ellie's wrist as he went by.

'I need you to meet me in Agnes' room in twenty minutes.' He whispered quietly to her. Ellie nodded as he walked away from her.

'I'm going to regret this.' Ellie moaned as she headed to her room.

* * *

Ellie, Agnes and Aramis strolled through the crossing. Aramis walked over to the man in control of the bridge, leaving Ellie with Agnes. Aramis walked back over to them.

'You leave in an hour.' Aramis told her.

'I already told you. I'm not leaving! I'm going home.' Aramis sighed, putting an arm around Agnes.

'What do you think will happen if you go back home?' He asked as they walked away from the bridge.

'Well, I will carry on with my life bothering no one, raising my son.' Agnes replied

'Wake up!' Aramis growled. 'Do you think Mari de Medici will stop?' He asked. 'You think the Cardinal will allow this threat to continue?' He led Agnes behind a cart full of barrels.

'What if I went to the palace?' Agnes asked. 'Henry is of the royal line, the King's nephew. They might welcome him. Perhaps we could live there, in the grounds. Henry would have to school, privileges.'

'You'd be dead within a week!' Aramis snapped. Ellie took a step forward, putting a hand on his arm.

'Aramis.' She whispered. The tension from his shoulders disappeared slightly.

'Poison in your food, a knife twisted in your ribs in a long, empty corridor. You are an expendable nuisance, nothing more.' Aramis sighed, his hand finding Ellie's. 'At best, Henry would be brought up the child of another, his life endlessly manipulated by those who go to any lengths for power. At best. At worst…' Aramis trailed off as Henry started crying. He looked up, not meeting her eyes. 'You can never go home, Agnes. If you want a life with your son, you leave, forever. Now. And never look back. Agnes sobbed, bringing Henry close to her. Aramis put an arm around her, looking down at Ellie who squeezed his hand back tightly. Ellie looked through a gap in the barrels and sighed.

'For God's sake.' She muttered. 'Aramis!' He looked over at her, joining her. He sighed.

'They're insistent…aren't they?' He smirked. D'Artagnan walked around the barrels, and Ellie crossed her arms over her chest.

'Good afternoon.' D'Artagnan said as Porthos and Athos appeared behind him. Agnes stood up, unsure of what was happening.

'Excuse us, Madame.' Athos told her.

'I won't come back.' Agnes told them.

'I'm not handing them over to the Cardinal.' Aramis added.

'Aramis, that baby is the heir to the throne.' D'Artagnan exclaimed.

'They could charge you with treason.' Porthos added.

'I made her a promise.' Aramis replied.

'Then we'd better help you.' Athos told him, a smirk on his face. Aramis chuckled.

'You didn't really think we were going to take the baby, did you?' Porthos asked.

'If you'd told us what you were doing, we might have been able to plan this properly.' Athos stated.

'Yes, sorry.' Aramis replied meekly.

'No, no, let's keep it suicidal.' Athos sighed causing Ellie to smile slightly.

'Hang on.' Ellie exclaimed as her mind caught up with Aramis' words. 'They get an apology and I don't? You dragged me into this, I didn't ask! You just thought I would come along for the ride!' Aramis chuckled, putting an arm around her shoulders.

'It's been fun, though, hasn't it?' He asked, smiling down at her.

'You didn't get shot.' She muttered. She looked up at him. 'Don't get involved.' Aramis sighed. 'That's what you said. How's that working out for you?' Aramis glared at her as she smirked back at him.

'Things just got complicated.' Porthos called. Ellie turned to face him. 'Vincent.' Ellie's hand moved to the pommel of her sword as they ducked down behind the barrels as Vincent rode past. They slowly stood up, watching as Vincent and his men rode away.

* * *

Ellie stood next to Athos, keeping an eye out for Vincent.

'How is it?' He asked.

'Hmm?' Ellie replied distractedly.

'Your arm.'

'Oh! It's fine. A bit sore, but I'll live.' She smiled at him, before walking back behind the barrels where Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan stood. They watched as Agnes crossed the bridge, hoping Vincent didn't know what she looked like.

'This had better work.' She whispered as Agnes crossed over the bridge. The man Aramis had bribed pointed to where they were hiding. Aramis sighed.

'Next time I bribe someone, remind me to bring more money.' He complained.

'So? How should we do this?' D'Artagnan asked. Athos pulled out the cork from one of the barrels, letting some of the stuff inside pour out onto his hand. He put the cork back in, tasting the liquid on his hand.

'These barrels contain brandy. A rather good Armagnac, I believe.' He told them.

'That's nice.' Ellie replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

'Athos now is not the time.' Aramis growled. Athos gave him the look. 'Oh. I see.' Aramis exclaimed. Porthos and D'Artagnan each picked up a barrel.

'What a waste.' Porthos complained before throwing the barrel onto a nearby fire. He threw another one next to it, as D'Artagnan ushered people away. Ellie could only watch as Aramis rode over the bridge, Henry in his arms. But he was quickly surrounded by Vincent and his men. Ellie unknowingly grabbed D'Artagnan's hand, but the Gascon knew what it meant and rubbed his thumb over the back of it. Vincent's men tackled Aramis off of his horse, causing Henry to fly out of his arms and into the river below. D'Artagnan hugged Ellie close to him, even though she knew it wasn't Henry; Agnes reaction broke her heart. She could do nothing as she ran across the bridge, towards Aramis, screaming Henry's name. Aramis held the sobbing woman as she tried to save her son. Ellie felt her heart break for Agnes, as D'Artagnan tightened his grip on the teen who was on the verge of crying.

* * *

The four Musketeers and their sister rode into the palace. They dismounted their horses, running up the stairs to where the Cardinal and Treville awaited. They stood in front of them, Ellie in between Aramis and Porthos.

'Happily, the plot to kill Marie de Medici has been foiled. It appears the chief culprit was her trusted lieutenant, Vincent. He will be dealt with accordingly. Unless any of you think that the King, or France, would benefit from the execution of his own mother?' No one said anything. The Cardinal walked away, Treville taking his place.

'Good. Then that is all His Majesty ever needs to know.' They nodded at Treville's words.

* * *

Aramis rode up to Agnes, dismounting his horse as she approached him.

'What more could you want from me? Why drag me here now?' She asked.

'I know you've endured hell. I'm sorry you've had to suffer so terrible a blow. I should apologise.' He sighed. 'I should have told you the truth. But if you hadn't been convincing as a grieving mother, they would have seen straight through it. This was the only way I could see you and Henry having any kind of life together.'

'What life?' Agnes asked quietly. A smile spread across Aramis' face as the three Musketeers, Ellie and Constance rode over the hill together, Henry in Constance's arms. Aramis walked over to them as they halted. Ellie smiled, despite the wind and rain. Aramis took Henry from Constance, walking over to Agnes.

'Henry?' She gasped as Aramis walked up to her. Agnes sobbed as Aramis handed her son back to her.

'You didn't want to give him back, did you?' D'Artagnan asked.

'Was it that obvious?' Constance replied, and Ellie chuckled.

'It's not every day you get to save the King's life.' Porthos sighed.

'He'll never be King. But he'll be happier than the man who is.' Athos replied.

'You didn't really think I'd take something so precious into battle?' Aramis asked, a huge smile on his face.

'I know. You kept him safe.' Agnes sobbed. 'Delivered him to me as your promised.' Aramis handed her a bag of coins.

'Take this. Make a new life together, a long way from France. Philippe wouldn't want you to be alone forever, Agnes.' Aramis told her.

'I have my son. I would ask you to come with us.' She looked towards where Ellie and her family were standing. 'But you already have a family.' She kissed Aramis' cheek. 'Thank you.' Aramis sighed as Agnes began the long walk away from Paris, walking back to his horse.

'And I think you're losing your touch.' D'Artagnan commented. D'Artagnan chuckled as Aramis mounted his horse, riding back to Paris with his family.

* * *

Athos and Aramis chuckled quietly, glancing at Ellie. The girl raised her eyes from her book to look at them, raising her eyebrows.

'What?' She asked, recognising the glint in Athos' eyes.

'Nothing.' He replied, smirking at her.

'I highly doubt that.' Ellie muttered turning her eyes back to her book.

The bench groaned as someone sat down next to her. She turned her head to face the new arrivals, her eyes furrowing in confusion when she realised that it was Aramis.

'What do you want?' She moaned, getting annoyed at the constant interruption.

'Nothing.' He told her, smiling sweetly. Ellie stared at him for a bit longer before turning back to her book. She went to turn the page of her book when she felt someone tickle her ribs. Her arm moved back to cover them, as she hid a laugh.

'Seriously?' She asked, glaring at Aramis. His reply was another smile. Ellie went to turn the page in her book again, only for Aramis to tickle her again. She squeaked as she elbowed his arm. 'Cut it out!' She exclaimed, although her eyes were full of humour. Aramis tickled her again, only this time he didn't stop.

Ellie squirmed as he tickled her, laughing the entire time. She squealed as she fell backwards of the bench, landing with a thud on the ground behind it.

Aramis knelt down next to her, but Ellie kept on laughing, tears streaming down her face.

'It's a good job I didn't give you a black eye!' She exclaimed as she got up off the ground.

'Who got a black eye off you?' Athos asked, smirking.

'D'Artagnan.' Aramis chuckled quietly as he dusted Ellie's shirt off before sitting down next to her again.

'I wondered where he got that from. He said he walked into a tree.' Athos told her.

'No, he walked into my elbow.' Aramis' face lit up with laughter at Ellie's comment and Ellie smiled to herself.

 _God, I love them._ She thought as Athos smiled.


	29. A Rebellious Woman

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews for yesterday's chapter, they were so sweet! Is it too early for Christmas? I don't think so (Sorry if it is too early...) as I've begun planning a Christmas-themed short story for this series! It will be a separate story to this one, and despite the gloomy, foreboding summary it is actually going to be very light-hearted!**

 **The title for the story is Invisible Magic and I'll be writing it the week before Christmas, so it should be up during that week or before Christmas! I'm so excited, if there's anything you want to be included in that story (And I mean ANYTHING!) message me and I'll added it to the list!**

 **x**

* * *

Ellie stood with Constance as they watched the royal carriage pass through the streets. She winked at Aramis as he rode past her, causing Athos to roll his eyes at them. She'd decided against guarding the carriage and instead chose to stand in the crowd.

She was beginning to regret that decision.

There were people everywhere, and despite been surrounded by Fleur and Therese, it was intense. They had pushed themselves to the front of the crowd, away from most of the clamour. Suddenly, someone started yelling. Ellie turned her head towards it, seeing a man having his possessions stolen. She looked over to Aramis and Athos who'd heard his cries for help and rode towards him. Ellie looked at the other end of the street as the carriage came rumbling through, bumping over the cobbles and potholes.

It was then, that Therese moved forward.

'What's she doing?' Ellie asked as they watched Therese run forward, pushing her way through the mass of people, towards the carriage. Ellie could do nothing more than watch as her friend ran up to the carriage, standing on the step, only for her to lose her balance, the carriage driving over her. Ellie's heart froze as the screaming started. Constance and she pushed themselves to the front of the crowd, as Porthos and D'Artagnan ran to Therese.

'Let us through, I know her!' Constance exclaimed as a Red Guard blocked their path. Treville motioned to let them through, and the guard moved out of the way. The two women fell to their knees next to Therese, Ellie's hands shaking.

'What's her name?' Treville asked.

'Therese Dubois.' Constance replied.

'What was she doing?' D'Artagnan asked them, a hand on Ellie's arm.

'I have no idea.' Ellie replied. Porthos opened up the piece of paper Therese had been holding. Constance took it off him, opening it up.

'Fleur? What is this?' Constance looked back to the crowd where Fleur had been. 'Fleur?' Ellie looked over her shoulder.

'She's gone.' Ellie muttered, more to herself than anything.

* * *

'I can't bear the thought of Fleur alone, lost in Paris.' Constance exclaimed as they walked into the haberdashery of her house.

'I'll fine her. I promise.' D'Artagnan told her, placing a hand on Constance's arm.

'Oh, what am I going to tell her father? He's my husband's cousin.' Porthos gestured to the seat behind Constance, and she sat down with a sigh. Ellie sat down next to D'Artagnan, tucking her fringe behind her ear. She'd tied most of her fringe up in two plaits either side, leaving some of it hanging down. The rest of her hair was pulled up into a bun with flowers tucked into the plaits either side. She'd put on a dark green top that fell off her shoulders, blue corset and green skirt.

Porthos smiled at Constance. 'How long have you known our friend Therese?' Porthos asked.

'A month or so. Ellie's known her longer.' All eyes turned to Ellie, whose head had fallen back against the back of the chair.

'I've known Therese for a bit a year, year and a half.' Elie told them lifting her head up.

'There is one thing that might help. Comtesse de Larroque had taken an interest in her. She was teaching her to read and write.'

'Many enlightened nobles show kindness to their servants.' D'Artagnan spoke.

'No, this was more than that. Therese knew Greek and Latin, and even studied the stars!' Porthos stood up. 'Fleur attended some of her lessons, too. They went in secret.' D'Artagnan and Porthos shared a look.

'I went as well.' Ellie said, playing with her gold medallion. All eyes turned to her again. 'Just so you know…'

* * *

Ellie sighed as the Musketeers walked into the salon. It _had_ been peaceful until now. She looked up from her book, knowing that they were unlikely to recognise her with her new dress on. And the fact that they had no idea she was here helped. It was white and gold, two colours she rarely wore. It was long, floaty and made her seem like an angel. A fleur de Lis was visible on her corset underneath the gold string, her Musketeer symbol. She'd left her hair up, changing the red roses too white. Her gold medallion hung from her neck, as it always did.

'Does anyone know here know the whereabouts of Mademoiselle Fleur Baudin?' Athos asked, his voice echoing in the vast room. All the woman inside the room stopped what they were doing, looking up at him.

'If you have questions, monsieur, address them to me.' Ninon walked towards Athos, a stone ice cold glare in her eyes. She'd appeared out of nowhere, but she was still as elegant as ever.

'Comtesse de Larroque. I am here on behalf of the King; my name is…'

'I know who you are.' Ninon told them, and Ellie smirked. 'I've often seen you at court and thought how handsome you are.' Ellie giggled quietly as Athos looked away, blushing slightly. 'There is a melancholy aspect to your looks that I find intriguing, but it's probably only mental vacancy.' A chuckle echoed around the room. Athos' face rose into a small smile, before resuming its normal emotionlessly look.

'I hope not. But forgive our intrusion.'

'I will not forgive it. This is a place of scholarship, where women can enjoy each other's company without the crude attentions of men. What is it that you want?' Ninon asked, staring Athos down.

'Mmm?' Athos asked before suddenly remembering what he was doing here. 'Ah. We are looking for Fleur Baudin. She has run away from her family and they are anxious.' Athos told her, slower than usual.

'Anxious to marry her into a life of domestic slavery, no doubt.' Athos smiled, looking down at her words. 'She's not here. You can go now.'

'Your brooch.' Porthos spoke, drawing Ninon's eyes to him. 'What does it mean?' Ninon hesitated slightly.

'It is a wren. A bird that cannot be caged. A symbol of hope and freedom.'

'A symbol of your own dream and ambitions, I would imagine?' Aramis asked, his romantic voice on.

'Ah! We have a romantic in our midst.' Ninon exclaimed and Ellie smiled.

'I except the description.' Aramis replied causing the room to giggle.

'Your charm won't work here. We are quite immune.'

'We are not here to discuss your beliefs. We are looking for Fleur Baudin.' Athos reminded her.

'And I've already told she's not here.' Ninon replied.

'Then you won't mind if we search your house?' Athos asked, walking closer to her.

'On the contrary, I mind very much.'

'I could insist.'

'Or you could take my word.' She took a step towards him and Athos smiled. 'Am I right? Is there an inner sadness that informs the beauty of your features? Answer me honestly and I shall allow you to search my house.' The two locked eyes.

'We all have secrets and hidden emotions, Comtesse. Allow me to keep mine to myself.'

'A barely adequate answer. But I am feeling indulgent. Follow me.' Ninon walked away, waving a hand at Ellie to follow her. Ellie got up from her table, walking in step with Ninon. She saw her brother's eyes widen when they spotted her, but they were wise not to say anything.

'Congratulations. I've never seen Athos smile so much in the space of ten minutes.' She whispered to her, and Ninon smiled as the Musketeers followed behind them.


	30. Power struggles

Ellie hummed to herself as she sat in a chair outside Ninon's room, reading a book. D'Artagnan sat across from here, his legs crossed. Aramis and Porthos had continued to look around the house again, leaving the two siblings alone. Athos had gone inside with Ninon, shutting the door firmly behind them.

'You look beautiful,' D'Artagnan told her after a few minutes. She looked up at him, drawing her eyes away from her book. She looked up at him.

'Thank you.' She replied quietly, lowering her eyes back to her book. They fell into silence once more.

'I never had you down as someone who wants to learn.' He spoke, his voice echoing in the high-ceiled room.

'I was never given the chance when I was younger, and the Comtesse gave me a chance. It's a nice break from all the fighting and soldiering.' She answered, not tearing her eyes away from her book.

'Hmm…' D'Artagnan began to whistle, and Ellie closed her eyes in frustration

'D'Artagnan, are you alright?' She asked, marking her place in her book.

'Yes, why wouldn't I be?' He asked, stopping mid-whistle.

'Because you seem rather uncomfortable, and seem determined for there not to be any silence in this room.' She told him dryly.

'Ah…you caught on to that did you?' He quipped, smirking.

'What've they told you?' She asked him setting her book to the side.

'Who?'

'Aramis, Athos, Porthos, Treville, etc.' She told him.

'Nothing…' Ellie stared him down, and he sighed. 'Fine!' He exclaimed. 'All they've told me is that you love reading and that once you start reading you get lost in that book's world.' Ellie chuckled quietly.

'That's about right.' She replied softly. 'What else have you heard?'

'That you managed to knock Aramis out with a book.' Ellie burst out laughing, her eyes crinkling up as she laughed. 'Wait? That's true?' D'Artagnan exclaimed.

'Yep.' She laughed. 'I didn't mean to, but he's far warier of me now.' She told him. D'Artagnan had the right to look slightly terrified. Ellie couldn't help but chuckle silently at his face. She winked at him, before opening her book again.

* * *

'You have got be kidding me.' Ellie told him. Aramis sighed.

'Sadly not. The Red Guards trashed the place, arresting the Comtesse and taking the girls away. She's on her way to the monastery of the Holy Gods where her trail will be. I've got to escort her there with Porthos and Athos.' Aramis ran a hand through his hair, his hat discarded next to him. 'No one is allowed to see her, and all the women who attended have twenty-four hours to collect their stuff before the building is sealed off.' Ellie's head fell onto the table, her hair falling about her like a halo. Aramis got up and sat down next to her, an arm around her. Ellie lifted her head up and looked at him. Aramis smiled gently, wiping a stray tear away from Ellie's face with his thumb. Ellie threw her arms around him, holding onto him tightly.

'Why can't he just leave us alone?' She whispered, trying hard not to burst into full on tears.

'Because he wants power, and we have more of it than him.' He rubbed her back soothingly, comforting his little sister. 'But we will beat him, Ellie. I promise you.' Aramis kissed her head, resting his chin on top of it, closing his eyes. For a single moment, it was just the two siblings. Nothing else mattered. All sound faded away. The world froze for a beat.

And then D'Artagnan arrived.

'Ellie!' He yelled from the gate. Ellie lifted her head up to look at him.

'What?' She replied, her voice showing how fed up she was. Aramis still had one arm around her.

'Constance asked for you.' He told her, riding closer. 'Fleur's with her.' Ellie quickly got up from the bench, allowing D'Artagnan to pull her onto the horse in front of him. She sent a wink to Aramis before riding off, her white dress blowing in the breeze.

Ellie rubbed Fleur's arm as she sobbed in Constance's arms. The poor girl was sobbing after she'd been discovered in the Comtesse's house. Ellie looked up at D'Artagnan who was leaning against the wall, watching them. He sent a smile small at Ellie and she sent one back.

She hated seeing her friends upset, it hurt her inside.

'It's not so easy when you don't have money. We all have to accept our fate in life.' Constance told the girl.

'Why?' Fleur asked lifting her head up to look at Constance. 'So we can end up like you, married to a man you hate?'

'I don't hate Bonacieux, I'm only trying to be realistic.' Constance replied. Suddenly the door to Constance's house flew open and Fleur's father stormed in. He marched over to Fleur, D'Artagnan following behind warily.

'Do you know the shame you've brought on my name!' He growled, pulling Fleur to her feet. Ellie and Constance stood up as Fleur's father made to slap her.

'Hey.' D'Artagnan called, forcing the man to freeze as he walked towards him. 'There's no need for that.'

'This if family business. You stay out of it.' The man turned to Constance. 'I trusted you to look after her. You knew she was meeting that woman, and you lied to cover for her.'

'She only wanted an education.' Constance defended.

'What does she need education for? She'll be a seamstress until she's married, and then she'll be a dutiful wife and mother.' Fleur looked up at them. 'That's all.' Her father dragged her away.

'Constance! Help me, please!' Fleur cried as she was dragged away.

'Out of my way!' Her father exclaimed as D'Artagnan blocked his path.

'If you hurt her, I'll know.' D'Artagnan told him, looking him in the eye.

'I'm not gonna hurt her. I love her. But why won't she do as she's told?' He pushed Fleur past D'Artagnan, before slamming the door behind him. D'Artagnan looked at the two women, neither of them saying anything. He looked at Ellie, who simply shrugged her shoulders at him.

* * *

Ellie sighed as D'Artagnan paced in front of her. He had been pacing up and down for half an hour now, and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

'Will you sit down?!' She exclaimed. D'Artagnan paused, looking at her. He slowly lowered himself onto the bench in front of her. 'Thank you.' Ellie replied, turning back to her book. D'Artagnan began drumming his fingers on the table. 'Oh for God's sake.' Ellie muttered, letting her head fall onto the table briefly.

'They should be back by now.' He mumbled.

'Maybe something delayed them?' She replied, turning the page in her book.

'Maybe.' He continued drumming his fingers against the wood of the table, tapping his feet at the same time. He got up again and began to pace once more.

'Oh, you've got to be kidding me.' Ellie muttered.

Ellie was saved from any further irritating by the arrival of her brothers, Fleur and Constance. She got up from the table, D'Artagnan walking over to them.

'About bloody time!' She exclaimed, standing on her tiptoes to hug Porthos. 'D'Artagnan had begun to wear a hole in the ground.' She muttered. Porthos chuckled.

'What happened?' D'Artagnan asked. There was silence for a bit.

'You two had better sit down.' Aramis told them.


	31. Pretty Maids

'You think I poisoned him?' Fleur asked, looking around at them in disbelief.

'That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard, even by Musketeer standards.' Constance stated, her eyes narrowed at them.

'Let her talk, please.' D'Artagnan told her, ignoring the glare she sent him.

'Tell us the truth.' Porthos told Fleur.

'I didn't hurt him. I didn't do anything, I swear it.' She turned to Constance. 'I have to go, my father's waiting.' She got up from the table. She turned back to face Constance and Ellie. 'You know I'm to be married?' She asked. 'He's a 40-year-old widower with a butcher's stall in Montmartre. I'm told he's a very good catch.' Fleur walked off, Constance following after.

'Just great.' Ellie groaned, her head falling to the table with a thud.

* * *

Ellie felt her stomach flip as they walked into the morgue.

'Well, if it wasn't Fleur, who was it?' Porthos asked.

'Ninon?' D'Artagnan suggested, hanging in the doorway with Ellie.

'Nah, she was nowhere near him.'

'One of her followers then?' D'Artagnan asked as Athos walked over to the man in charge of the morgue. 'We should look at everyone that went to her salon. Perhaps one of them met with the Cardinal.'

'That means you'd have to look into me.' Ellie told him, smiling up at him.

'Did you ever find out how he died?' Athos asked the man, picking up Sestini's bag.

'Some form of apoplexy. He was having a drink at an inn nearby. One moment he was laughing and joking, and the next he convulsed and fell down dead on the spot.' The man told him. Athos looked up, everyone sharing the same look.

'Just like the Cardinal.' Ellie whispered.

'Sestini.' Athos stated, pulling the back off his shoulder. He crouched down, placing the bag on the floor and opening it as the others walked over to him. Ellie crouched down next to Athos, helping him pull all the papers out the bag.

'Open his mouth.' Aramis told Porthos as the two walked over to the body of the thief.

'You open his mouth!' Porthos replied. Aramis sighed, hesitantly opening the man's mouth. He smelt the breath and reeled back gagging.

'He stinks.' Aramis gasped.

'Well, he's dead.' Porthos replied.

'No, not like that. Like there's something bitter on his tongue.' Aramis told him. D'Artagnan moved over to the increasing pile of papers on the table, helping Ellie looking through some of them as Porthos smelt the man's breath. He drew back, coughing.

'Either this man had disgusting eating habits or something's badly wrong.' Ellie picked up a book, leafing through it. She rubbed the pages, something coming off her onto her hands.

'I know that smell. It was on the Cardinal's breath.' Aramis stated.

'The pages are damp.' Ellie told them, holding the book up.

'Poison. Wash your hands, everything's soaked in it.' Athos told her. Ellie placed the book back on the table quickly, walking away from it. Athos pulled a bottle out of the bag, sniffing it. 'This is where it came from.' He said as he placed it on the table. Ellie moved over to a bowl full of water and washed her hands.

'He must have drunk half a bottle before he realised it wasn't alcohol.' Porthos replied as Athos washed his hands next to Ellie. 'The rest spilt in the bag.' Ellie moved to stand behind Porthos, shaking her hands dry.

'Sestini's still at the abbey.' D'Artagnan and Ellie spoke at the same time. The stared at each other, smiling slightly.

'The Cardinal's still alive.' Athos added, running out of the morgue. They followed after him, running up the stairs.

'This is the Cardinal we're talking about. Why're we running?' He asked. Ellie and Aramis shrugged their shoulders as they ran up the stairs.

* * *

'What's this? The death sentence was commuted.' Athos called as they dismounted in the courtyard of the monastery.

'The Comtesse confessed.' A guard told him. Athos groaned before charging up the stairs, the others hot on his heels. Ellie was impressed at herself for managing to ride and run in her dress. Usually, she'd have fallen over by now.

'Where's Father Sestini?' Aramis asked as they reached the monks.

'I don't know.' A monk replied. Aramis looked over the balcony, across to the other side of the building. 'He's over there!' He exclaimed before setting off at a run again. They stopped all the monks, pulling all their hoods down, trying to find Sestini.

'To the Cardinal's rooms.' Athos realised. Ellie sighed as they set off running again. Athos pulled out his gun, readying it as they burst into the Cardinal's room.

'Sestini!' He yelled as he fired the gun, causing Sestini to fall to the floor.

'You're late!' The Cardinal gasped as Athos fell to the floor beside him, pushing Sestini out the way.

'We're glad to find you well, Your Eminence.' Athos told him.

'I doubt that, but thank you for the sentiment.' The Cardinal said as he pulled himself out of his bed.

'But you know it was Sestini who tried to poison you?' Athos asked.

'A sacred relic soaked in poison. An old papal trick. I should have guessed earlier.' Aramis ran back into the room.

'We're running out of time.' He told them, and Ellie looked to Athos.

'You don't need to kill her.' Athos told the Cardinal, crouching down in front of him. 'Please! You can have everything you want and still let her go free.'

This is all very Dark Ages, isn't it?' Ellie groaned in frustration. 'A glimpse of your own mortality does make one rather less eager to hurry other to their doom. I'm not a cruel man. Just a practical one.' He turned to Athos. 'What do your propose?'

* * *

'Stop! The sentence is commuted!' Athos yelled as the five of them charged down the stairs.

'Cardinal's orders!' Porthos shouted, pushing the Red Guards out of the way. The pulled the burning wood off the pyre, untying the Comtesse.

'I will not die today?' She asked Porthos as Athos helped her off the pyre.

'Not today, Madame.' Porthos told her.

'Your God did not abandon me after all.' Ninon said to Aramis, her eyes filled with gratitude. Porthos sat down on the wooden platform as Athos led Ninon away.

'How come God gets all the credit?' He grumbled, and Ellie chuckled.

* * *

Treville chuckled as the four of them told him what had happened as they walked out onto the balcony of the Garrison. D'Artagnan had gone to Constance's house, leaving the four of them.

'Is no one impressed that I managed to run up and down several flights of stairs and ride a horse in a dress, without falling over?' Ellie asked as the laughter died away. She looked up as she began walking down the stairs.

'You were wearing a dress the entire time? I didn't notice.' Aramis gasped, pretending to be shocked. She paused on the stairs, glowering up at him.

'Oh, bite me!' She told him, sarcasm dripping from every word as she continued her way downstairs. She smiled at the laughter echoing above her as she sat down on the bench, picking up her book where she left off.

Ellie felt happy, safe and protected. Glad, that she had the family she did.


	32. Civil war

**A/N: Hi! Nearly done with season one. Goodness it's gone by so fast! I'm really excited to publish the Christmas story, it is going to be very fluffy and cute.**

 **x**

* * *

Ellie was starting to become extremely bored. She'd been in the saddle for five hours now, and her muscles had stiffened up considerably. They'd been sent out on a mission to arrest Labarge after he'd subjected Gascony to a reign of terror. They'd managed to catch him, and he was now tied to Porthos' horse.

As they approached the market square of Paris, a small troop of Red Guards approached them. They slowly brought their horses to a halt, and Ellie groaned silently. Red Guards only meant one thing.

Trouble.

'I have a warrant from the Cardinal,' Trudeau rode towards them, holding the warrant up in the air. 'For the immediate arrest of your prisoner Martin Labarge.'

'He's already under arrests for the murder of two Musketeers.' Aramis replied.

'Ah. Well, you're to hand him over to us for questioning.' Trudeau told him.

'It's not safe here.' Athos called from where he'd stopped his horse. Trudeau didn't say anything. Sighing Athos pulled out a scroll of paper, 'I wanted it noted that he's a very dangerous man.' He told him.

'Duly noted.' Trudeau replied. Ellie looked over at D'Artagnan rolling her eyes at him as Athos fiddled with the scroll.

'Duly noted my ass.' She muttered quietly. D'Artagnan smiled quietly, his hair falling in front of his face so no one could see.

'Very well.' Athos concluded. Trudeau signalled to one of his men. The Guard walked over to Porthos, shoving Labarge out the way.

'Bad idea.' Ellie whispered, watching the entire thing with keen eyes. Porthos unhooked the rope from his saddle, handing it to the Guard.

'Don't say we didn't warn you.' D'Artagnan spoke up, watching the Guard with the same keen eyes as Ellie. Trudeau smirked at them, before urging his horse into a walk; Labarge trailing behind.

'Come on, Labarge!' He called, kicking the prisoner.

'Uh oh.' Ellie said, echoing her brother's thoughts.

'This should be fun.' Porthos added as Labarge pulled hard against the rope holding him to the saddle. The force of the pull sent Trudeau and his horse crashing to the ground. Trudeau's men lunged at Labarge with their swords, but Labarge shoved them out the way.

'I think they need our help.' Athos stated dryly.

'They're just too shy to ask.' Aramis added, dismounting his horse. Ellie sighed heavily, glowering at the Red Guards as she dismounted her horse; muscles protesting at the sudden movement. As they walked towards the Captain, weapons drawn and ready, he yelled at them.

'Stay out of this, damn you!' He yelled.

'What lovely manners!' Ellie exclaimed sarcastically, glaring at him. Trudeau lunged at Labarge, the bigger man taking his sword and breaking it in half. The Captain lunged again, only for Labarge to hold him by the head. He turned around, only for one of Trudeau's men to slice his sword across the Captain. Trudeau gasped, falling onto the Guard sending the two to the floor.

'Come on!' Labarge roared as he charged at the Musketeers. He went for Porthos first, Athos jumping on Labarge from behind when Labarge got the better of Porthos. Athos spun the murderer around for Aramis to punch, then D'Artagnan. Aramis and D'Artagnan jumped on the back of Labarge, Athos punching him in the stomach. Porthos had regained his balance and brought the prisoner down to the ground, all four of them on top off Labarge.

'Guessing you don't need my help, then.' Ellie called as she stood there, sword in hand. She looked up as one of Trudeau's men got up, glowering at them. 'Oh for God's sake!' Ellie muttered as he pointed his sword at them.

'Musketeer scum!' The Guard exclaimed drawing the attention of Ellie's brothers. 'It's your fault that Captain Trudeau is dead!' They stood up, moving to stand either side of Ellie, swords drawn. Five Red Guards stood in front of them, swords raised as well.

The Red Guards lunged first. The Musketeers blocked their attack, defending themselves. Ellie could hardly think over the adrenaline running through her veins as she battled the Guards. But she thought one thing.

The civil war between the Musketeers and Red Guards had begun...

* * *

'Gentlemen!' Treville called. Ellie glared at him. 'And Ellie.' He added causing a chuckled to echo around the gathered men. 'Finally we have the opportunity to prove what we have always known.' Ellie smiled up at D'Artagnan as he joined them, linking arms with her 'twin'.

It was Aramis who'd first started calling them twins. He'd seen how close the two had become and how protective over Ellie, D'Artagnan was. Aramis hadn't meant to call them twins (He was drunk at the time.) but the nickname had stuck.

'What's going on?' He asked, smiling down at Ellie quickly.

'There is to be a competition between the Musketeers and the Red Guards.' Athos told him, a small smile on his face when he saw the twins linking arms.

'Yeah. Each side will choose a champion, to settle the issue of which regiment is greater.' Porthos added.

'As if it were in doubt.' Aramis finished, looking at them over his shoulder.

'How will this champion be chosen?' D'Artagnan asked Treville.

'There will be competitive trials.' Treville told them. Porthos and Aramis smiled at each other like boys 'And a 30 livre entry fee.' Treville added. A murmur went round the men as the smile of Porthos' face slid off.

'30?' He asked in disbelief.

'It forms a prize purse. Winner takes all.'

'Why didn't you say before?' Porthos joked. Ellie looked up at D'Artagnan, knowing how badly he wanted to win his commission.

'This isn't about money. This is about the honour of the Musketeers.' Treville told them. Ellie sighed as Treville dismissed them, and the Inseparables made their way to the bench. Ellie watched as D'Artagnan sat down on the stairs, a glum look on his face. She looked at him for a bit and then headed towards him. She sat down on the step below him and laid her head in his lap. He didn't say anything, as he began to play with her hair.

'What did I say about twins?' Aramis muttered and Porthos chuckled. Athos walked over to them picking up a bottle of wine.

'Well, gentleman.' Athos said as he poured them all a cup of wine. 'May the best man amongst us win.'

'Those of us who are allowed to compete.' D'Artagnan grumbled, looking at the wall.

'You are a Musketeer in all but name. All you lack is the King's commission.' Athos told him.

'Got to Treville ask him.' Aramis added.

'There is just the thorny issue of the entry fee.' Porthos spoke quietly. 'Anyone got it?' He asked looking round at them all.

'My pockets are empty and the cupboard is bare.' Aramis answered sadly.

'Yeah, I just pawned my cupboard.' Porthos added.

'Porthos, my friend, I think it's time for us to go fishing for a patroness.' Aramis told him, a mischievous smile appearing on his face.

'Needs must.' Porthos replied, raising his glass to his friend.

'Or you could just ask Ellie.' Athos spoke. Three pairs of eyes turned to face the half-asleep teen. 'Ellie.' Athos called.

'Hmm?' She asked, not opening her eyes.

'Have you got anything?' Porthos asked.

'Nope.'

'Hang on, what happened to that huge compensation money that the Queen gave you for being kidnapped?' Aramis asked, staring at her in disbelief.

'It went poof.' She made an explosion action with her hands.

'You spent it on books, didn't you?' Porthos asked, smirking.

'Of course, I did, what else would I spend it on!?' She exclaimed, causing a chucked to echo through everyone bar D'Artagnan. 'You're better off fishing.'


	33. Brother and Sister

**A/N: Lots of D'Artagnan and Ellie in this chapter, which is really cute I think ;)**

 **x**

* * *

Ellie walked back into the Garrison, a bag of strawberries in one hand. She stopped short when she saw D'Artagnan sitting against the wall, a tear falling down his face. She slowly walked over to him, sliding down the wall to sit next to him. She didn't say anything for a moment, listening to the sound of swords clashing.

'What's wrong?' She asked quietly, eating a strawberry.

'Labarge burnt down my farm.' He told her quietly. 'I now have no money to pay the rent with, no money to enter, nothing.' His eye brimmed with tears and one escaped. 'All I want is a chance to prove myself.' He whispered as Ellie leant her head on his shoulder.

'I know.' She replied as his head rested on top of hers. 'Strawberry?' She asked, holding the back open under his nose. He chuckled as he picked one out and began to eat it.

'You always know how to make me feel better,' He told her quietly, linking hands with her. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the other's company.

Ellie got up suddenly. 'Come on.' She said holding out a hand to him. D'Artagnan let her haul him to his feet.

'Where are we going?' He asked as she took his hand and led him into the Garrison.

'To practice your fighting, before Athos gets a chance to kick your ass.' She told him, a suspicious glint in her eyes.

'Should I be worried?' D'Artagnan asked.

'Not necessarily.' She replied, winking at him. D'Artagnan gulped nervously.

* * *

The twins stood on top of a hill, just outside Paris. The wind was blowing hard around them, but they didn't mind. D'Artagnan was glad that Ellie had taken him up here to practice for a bit, even if it was going to tire him out before facing Athos. She was a good teacher, and didn't get annoyed if he did something wrong.

'We should probably head back.' Ellie told him, untying her hair. She was red faced, and breathing hard.

'Are you sure I'm ready to face Athos?' He asked. Ellie looked up from where she was tying her belt on, hair flying in front of her eyes.

'You'll never be ready, no one is ever ready.' She told him. 'But you are better prepared than before, which means that the chances of him beating you are smaller.' She turned to face him. 'But he's a hard teacher. He'll rile you up to get at you, don't let him.' She chuckled. 'He's done that to me countless times.' D'Artagnan chuckled, as they headed back to Paris. 'And don't tell anyone that we practiced.' She told him, pointing a finger at him.

'I won't promise.' He replied, flinging an arm loosely around her shoulders. Ellie smiled, putting her arm around his waist.

* * *

'Leave justice to the courts.' Athos told D'Artagnan as they stood in the courtyard of the Garrison. Athos and D'Artagnan had taken their jackets off and Ellie was wearing Athos', D'Artagnan's tied around her waist. She'd skipped lunch, and despite her insistence that she wasn't hungry, Aramis had chucked a piece of bread at her and forced her to eat it. She was now leaning against a wooden pole, tearing chunks off of the bread.

'You fought for this chance. Now fight to prove you're ready.'

'What?' D'Artagnan asked, pulling on his gloves.

'You have natural talent but too often you let your emotions run away with you.'

'Can we just get on with it?' D'Artagnan snapped unsheathing his sword.

'My point in a nutshell.' Athos replied dryly, readying himself.

D'Artagnan lunged first, Athos blocking his blow as they danced up and down the courtyard.

'I hear an ordinary prison isn't good enough for Labarge. He's in the Bastille, living in comfort.' Ellie winced at the low bow Athos had caused as D'Artagnan lunged at him out of spite. 'His every whim attended to.' Treville watched the parrying pair closely, his eyes focused on D'Artagnan as he walked away from Athos. D'Artagnan lunged again, and Athos grabbed his wrist; pulling his sword arm down.

'Imagine him there, living the life of a King.' D'Artagnan yelled, shoving Athos away. Athos flipped D'Artagnan to the ground, the Gascon landing hard on his knees. 'Every solider has an Achilles heel. Control that and you control the fight.' D'Artagnan got up off the ground and stormed away, throwing his sword to the ground.

'So Labarge is in the Bastille, is he?' He growled as he walked past Treville. Ellie pushed herself off the wooden post, following after her brother.

'Nice one.' She stated dryly as she walked past the Captain and Athos, following the oncoming storm that was D'Artagnan.

* * *

Ellie sighed as her head fell back against the wooden post, holding the Garrison up off the ground. The rain was pouring down, and she'd escaped under the stairs from it. Her hair was soaking her shirt through, causing it to cling to her body. The Musketeers still practiced though, the rain not stopping them. She heard footsteps behind her, and knew who it was without turning around.

'I heard Athos saved your neck last night.' She said, and they chuckled dryly moving to stand next to her.

'Why can't life be simple?' D'Artagnan asked, looking out onto the damp courtyard.

'Because where would the fun be?' Ellie replied, looking up in the sky as the rain suddenly stopped. 'I know how you feel, D'Artagnan.' She told him turning to face him. 'But don't let Athos antagonise you, he enjoys it far too much.' D'Artagnan chuckled quietly as Ellie smiled.

A whistle echoed through the courtyard as Athos waved D'Artagnan over.

'Talk of the devil.' Ellie muttered quietly, as she walked to the opposite side of the Garrison, sitting under the stables, watching Aramis and Porthos duel each other.

'Every taunt is an attempt to distract you, to discover your vulnerabilities and exploit them.' Athos told D'Artagnan as the fought each other. 'Last night, you let your hatred of Labarge overcome your judgement.' D'Artagnan lunged at him. 'Your trip to the Bastille was a childish mistake. I thought you had brains, but clearly not.' D'Artagnan growled as he lunged at Athos again. 'That kind of stupidity is exactly why you're not ready to be a Musketeer.' Athos told him, resting his sword on his shoulder.

'You don't mean that?' D'Artagnan asked warningly, pointing his sword at Athos' face. He lunged again at the older Musketeer. Athos spun him round, causing D'Artagnan to kneel on the floor, Athos' sword at his neck.

'Of course not but unfortunately…' D'Artagnan sighed. 'You're now dead.' D'Artagnan whacked Athos' sword away from his neck, storming off. Ellie sighed, re-crossing her legs as she watched her twin walk off.


	34. Triumph

**A/N: The new story is up, all ready to read. I'm so excited to hear what you all have to think. There's a surprise in that one for all of you which will become clearer later on in both stories.**

 **x**

* * *

Ellie had positioned herself by the stables, her back to the wooden posts keeping the roof up.

'You're not entering?' Treville asked her as Porthos placed his 30 livre on the pile.

'I haven't got the money.' She replied, a smile taking over her face as Aramis walked into the Garrison.

'Entry fee?' Porthos called as he walked towards them.

'I've earnt it, believe me.' He replied placing the money in the pile.

'How did you raise the money?' Aramis asked, pointing at D'Artagnan.

'Found a patron of my own.' He replied readying his gun.

'Oh? Wealthy widow?' Aramis asked.

'Not as far as I know.' The Gascon replied. All four of them readied their guns, aiming at the targets down the other end of the Garrison.

'Right gents, when you're ready.' Treville told them. Athos fired first, Porthos straight after him. D'Artagnan waited a bit longer before firing. Aramis was the last to fire, his shot dead on.

'Typical.' Ellie muttered, loud enough for all of them to hear. Aramis smirked at Porthos glare, tipping his hat towards him.

'I feel bad for him.' Ellie muttered as she watched Porthos take on another Musketeer.

'Who, Porthos?' Athos asked looking over at her.

'No, the man he's beating up.' Aramis chucked as she took a piece of bread from her bowl. Porthos looked over at them as he lifted the man into the air, slamming him down on the hay.

* * *

'Head over heart. Treville will be assessing your attitude as well as your skill.' Athos told D'Artagnan. Ellie waked over to her brother, standing on her tip toes to whisper in his ear.

'Aramis' weak side is his left.' She told him before walking back to where she was standing. Her twin smirked at her as Aramis stood in front of him. The two began to fight, D'Artagnan blocking Aramis' blows. The two danced around the courtyard, swords clashing. D'Artagnan couldn't help the small smile that overcame his face as he fought against his brother.

Aramis sent D'Artagnan to the ground, walking closer to him as he tried to quickly get back up. Ellie smiled as D'Artagnan went for Aramis' weak side, startling the marksmen who looked at the Gascon in shock.

'Hmm.' Aramis said, watching D'Artagnan pick up his dagger. D'Artagnan chuckled, raising his eyebrows at Athos who nodded at him.

* * *

'Choosing a Champion, from such a fine group of soldiers is a near-impossible task.' Treville addressed the Musketeers. 'For that reason, I have decided that the only man who can fairly represent you, is me.' A murmur arose at Treville's words. Ellie looked at Athos as Treville walked back up to his office. D'Artagnan brushed by her, walking away from the Garrison, Ellie's gaze following him.

* * *

Ellie looked up as D'Artagnan arrived, standing next to her. She didn't say anything to him, knowing he wasn't in the mood. His entire body langauge spoke pissed off and Ellie wasn't going to be the one to anger him.

'You invited your widow?' Aramis asked as he spotted Porthos' widow in the crowd of people.

'Her name's Alice.' Porthos replied frostily, looking straight ahead at the Red Guard's tent.

'You only needed 30 livres, not a wife.' Aramis told him, humour in his voice.

'Did I say anything about marriage?' Porthos shot back. Aramis didn't reply. 'No.'

'My God. You're actually considering it?' Aramis asked shocked. He turned slightly to look at Porthos.

'There is a life beyond the Musketeers, you know.' Porthos told him, looking at him out the corner of his eye.'Well, on thing I've learned. Never put your trust in love.' D'Artagnan grumbled. Aramis and Athos looked at each other, before looking at Ellie. She shrugged.

'Well, on thing I've learned. Never put your trust in love.' D'Artagnan grumbled. Aramis and Athos looked at each other, before looking at Ellie. She shrugged.

'Constance.' She mouthed, guessing that the woman was the reason behind his bad mood. The two sighed quietly before turning their attention back to the fighting ground in front of them.

The announcer cleared his throat, silencing the crowds. 'The Musketeer champion, the famous warrior, Captain Treville!' He announced as Treville walked out of the tent, his Musketeers clapping for him.

'And representing the Red Guard, their champion, Captain Labarge!' Ellie's eyes widened in shock as Labarge emerged from the tent to the applause of the Red Guards.

'What?' She asked, looking around at her brothers who seemed equally surprised.

'This is some sort of sick joke,' D'Artagnan mumbled.

'Well, the Captain isn't surprised.' Aramis muttered, eyeing Treville up.

'He knew.' Porthos stated, watching their Captain as he looked straight ahead.

'The shooting and wrestling rounds have been waived! The contest will be settled in favour of the superior swordsman!' The announcer ducked under the wooden barrier as the two champions moved forward.

Labarge struck first, his sword clanking off of Treville's. Their swords clanked in the air as they blocked the others blows, dancing around the mud. Suddenly, Labarge head-butted Treville, much to the protest of the Musketeers. The Red Guards looked on, thirsty for blood. It looked for a moment that Treville was

It looked for a moment that Treville was winning until Labarge whacked him to the ground with his sword. Treville began to get up, only for Labarge to send him to the ground again, throwing his sword aside as he stamped down hard on Treville's arm. Treville cried out in pain as the Musketeers began to protest, throwing their cloaks to the ground and drawing their swords.

'He'll kill him, Labarge!' D'Artagnan yelled, storming towards the man as the Red Guards stormed towards them.

'What are you doing?' Treville asked as D'Artagnan ran forward, Ellie right behind him sword drawn.

'Saving your life.' He replied, lunging at Labarge. The Red Guards and Musketeers clashed their swords meeting in a symphony of metal. Ellie and D'Artagnan took on Labarge together, working to keep the murderer at bay.

Stop!' Louie yelled, standing up. All fighting stopped at his voice,waiting for him to continue. 'Your man broke the rules, Cardinal.' Louie stated simply. The Cardinal stood up in shock as Athos helped Treville up off the ground. 'Captain Treville may choose another champion, if he wishes.' Athos looked at Treville, Aramis and Porthos watching him as well. Treville's gaze fell to D'Artagnan, then Ellie. D'Artagnan watched apprehensively, waiting.

'I nominate D'Artagnan to take my place.' Treville said, breathing heavily. Labarge chuckled darkly at his name

'My little friend from the Bastille.' He said, drawing another sword from a Red Guard. 'You look even more pathetic in the daylight. I'm going to enjoy this.' He growled.

'Somehow I doubt it.' D'Artagnan shot back before lunging at Labarge. He blocked the Gascon's blow, kicking him to the ground. D'Artagnan shoved Labarge away, only for him to slice his sword across D'Artagnan's arm. Ellie grabbed Athos' hand, gripping it tightly. Athos looked down at their entwined hands, smiling slightly before turning his eyes back to the fight.

'I wish I could remember burning down your farm, it would make killing you a lot sweeter!' Labarge yelled, as D'Artagnan lunged at him again. He ducked under Labarge's grasp, slicing his sword across the murderer before stabbing him through the stomach. D'Artagnan held the man up staring into his eyes.

'That's for the people of Gascony.' D'Artagnan muttered, before pulling his sword out, letting the man fall to the ground. Louie stood up, clapping in awe as Ellie and her brothers walked over to D'Artagnan who was staring down at the ground in shock.

'Bravo D'Artagnan. I hereby declare, the Musketeer regiment the winners.' Applause echoed through the ground. 'The prize money is forfeited to the treasury, after all the rules were broken.' Louie made his way down the stairs, towards them. They bowed, Ellie smiling as she knew what was coming next.

'You defended your Captain with great heroism today. I admire loyalty, more than any other virtue. Please kneel.' D'Artagnan looked up in shock.

'Get on your knees before he changes his mind.' Athos muttered with a smile as Ellie pushed her twin forward. Louie pulled his sword out as D'Artagnan kneeled down slowly.

'I hereby commission you into my regiment of Musketeers.' Louie announced with a smile ashe brought his sword down onn D'Artagnan's shoulders. D'Artagnan chuckled as Athos tied his pauldron on to his arm. The olderman patted him on the back as the Gascon looked down at the symbol in delight. 'May you serve it always with the same distinction that I witnessed today.' They all bowed as Louie walked away. D'Artagnan smiled as he stood up, hugging Aramis in delight. Porthos chuckled as they hugged, a huge smile on his face. Athos smiled as D'Artagnan shook his hand.

'Well done D'Artagnan. I'm proud to have you under my command.' Treville told him, smiling at the young man.

'Thank you. Thank you so much.' D'Artagnan replied as his eyes filled with tears, still smiling. His smile grew even bigger as Ellie launched herself at him, D'Artagnan spinning her around, much to the amusement of everyone else.

'I told you, you could do it.' She whispered, hugging him tightly. D'Artagnan pressed a kiss into her hair, as the two hugged each other tightly.

Unknowust to Ellie, a young man watched from the stands. Liam Pershan watched as Ellie walked away from the grounds, arm in arm with D'Artagnan. His ahnd moved to the necklace hanging around his neck. He clutched it in his hand as he watched her go.

'One day...' He whispered before turning away and joining the crowd of people leaving the fighting grounds.


	35. Starting from scratch

**A/N: I may have accidently forgot that yesterday was Wednesday... My brain is a day behind at the moment so I keep getting confused. Anyway, since this is the last chapter before Christmas, I wanted to wish all of you a very Merry Christmas and a huge thank you for all of your lovely support. I have had a hard time recently, but seeing all your amazing and wonderful reviews has cheered me up so much. Thank you all so much. This is my first ever fan fiction and I am so glad people are liking it! I always have a bit of doubt in my mind about a chapter and if its crap or not (I nearly deleted this chapter completely but I decided to post it. I got the idea off another fanfic so if there is any similarity, then it wasn't on purpose.)**

 **I'll shut up now**

 **Merry Christmas lovely readers!**

 **x**

* * *

Ellie smiled as she walked out on to the balcony, leaning over it to look down at D'Artagnan. She whistled at him, drawing his attention to her.

'Treville wants to see you.' She called. He got up off the bench and took the stairs two at a time, before falling into step beside her.

'Any idea about what?' He asked as they walked down the corridor to Treville's office.

'Nope.' Ellie replied, smiling up at him. D'Artagnan didn't get a chance to question the excited gleam in his twin's eyes as they reached the door to the Captain's office. Ellie opened it, holding it open for D'Artagnan as he walked in behind her. Ellie sat down on Aramis' lap, the latter of which had taken her seat moments before. He wrapped his arms around her waist as D'Artagnan slowly walked up to Treville.

'Captain.' He nodded, looking around at his gathered brothers. 'What's this about?'

Treville straightened up, looking the Gascon in the eye. 'I've given you a month off duty.' He informed him.

'Did I do something wrong?' D'Artagnan asked, unsure as to why this was happening.

'Quite the opposite. Ellie?' Treville looked to the teen who smiled.

'As a congratulation on being commissioned, I asked for all five of us to have a month off.' She told him, smiling.

'Right…' D'Artagnan gestured for her to continue.

'A month off to head to Gascony and rebuild your farm.' Ellie finished, smiling. 'That was quite anticlimactic…' She muttered, looking over at Porthos who chuckled.

Seriously?' He asked, not believing her. She nodded eagerly.

'Yep, you may be a Musketeer, but it's always useful to have some extra money.' She told him. 'And I've always wanted to go to Gascony.' She smiled. 'And I think we all need a holiday.'

'And you all want to come?' D'Artagnan asked, looking around.

'We couldn't think of anything better to do.' Porthos replied. 'And Ellie seemed quite set on the idea.' Aramis chuckled.

'By set, he means following Treville around until he gave in.' Athos amended dryly, raising his eyebrows at Ellie's smile. Treville sighed, remembering how Ellie had literally followed him everywhere until he gave in.

'When do we leave?' D'Artagnan asked, looking to Treville who watched them all fondly.

'Tomorrow morning.'

* * *

The sun was hanging over the empty Garrison courtyard the next morning, as the five Musketeers made their way down the stairs. Ellie was still half asleep, her hair haphazardly done up in a bun, her jacket trailing after her as she walked down the stairs.

She took a piece of bread off the table, holding it in her teeth as she pulled her jacket on. They'd packed the night before, meaning that as soon as they were all awake they could set off for Gascony. D'Artagnan could hardly contain his excitement about going home, something they all found amusing.

They five of them mounted up and trotted out of the Garrison, riding through a nearly empty market place. Within an hour they were on the road leading away from Paris, relishing the cool, morning sun. There was no one else around, thanks to the ungodly hour. Ellie smiled as Porthos and Aramis bantered with each other, earning an eye roll from Athos. D'Artagnan looked over at Ellie and smiled at her. She turned to look at him and smiled back.

Their journey continued like that for another couple of hours. But as it reached midday, the clouds vanished, and the sun began to beat down hard. There was no shade on the road, bare the hats that four of them were wearing. Ellie was very glad that she'd decided to wear hers today, the shade it brought lessen the impact of the sun.

D'Artagnan noticed the quietness of his twin and looked over at her worriedly.

'You alright?' He asked quietly, careful not to alert the older Musketeers in front of them.

'Didn't sleep much last night.' At D'Artagnan's raised eyebrows she sighed. 'I'll be fine, honestly.' She told him. D'Artagnan sighed, casting glances at her every now and then as they rode.

As the first day of their month away began to end, Ellie nearly cried when Athos told them to ride into the trees and make camp. They found a small clearing near a stream and set up camp for the night. D'Artagnan helped Ellie off her horse, steadying her when she stumbled a bit. He looked at her, and Ellie sighed.

'I haven't moved all day.' She reminded him, and D'Artagnan let her go but not without a worried glance as she walked away. Ellie took her hat off and ran a hand through her messy hair. She was feeling less tired, but she had a very bad headache from being in the sun. She made her way to the stream, taking her shoes off and dipping her feet in the water.

The water was cool and helped take the edge of the pain radiating through her head. She watched as some fish swam up the stream, the sun glittering on their scales as it filtered through the trees. It was strangely peaceful compared to the noise of the Garrison.

As the sun faded away, Ellie made her way back to the camp, settling down in front of the fire Aramis had built. She watched the flames dance their way across the wood, sending the occasional spark into the air. A plate of food was handed to her, and Ellie looked up at Porthos. She smiled at him as he sat back down.

Nowadays, Ellie rarely had a quiet moment to herself to contemplate what was going on. And when she did have a moment to herself, the thoughts were always about her older brother.

When was he going to make a move? What was he going to do to her?

Ellie's head was filled with endless thoughts, all flying around her head. She was glad when Aramis fell off the log he'd been sitting on, it stopped the thoughts for a moment.

As they settled down to sleep, Porthos taking the first watch, Ellie laid there watching the stars. She was glad that the ride had left her exhausted, otherwise, she wouldn't have been able to sleep.

It was Athos who gently woke her up the next morning, smiling at her when she opened her eyes. The sun was just coming up as they got ready to leave, mounting their horses in the summer mist.

It took them another four hours before they reached Gascony, and an hour to find D'Artagnan's farm. Ellie looked over at her twin as they rode up the dirt path to the burnt down farm, watching his eyes brim with tears. As one fell down his face, Ellie reached out a hand and grasped his.

'You alright?' She asked quietly as the others rode on ahead.

'Yeah. I'm fine.' He sniffed. He looked at her. 'After all, we're here to rebuild it.' He told her.

'Yes. Yes, we are.' Ellie replied as they caught up with the others.

'We'll have to sleep in the hay loft.' D'Artagnan told them as they walked inside the only barn left standing.

'We've slept in worse places.' Porthos told him, looking around the barn. Ellie climbed the stairs to the hay loft, looking around. As far as sleeping arrangements go, it wasn't the worst.

'I'll stay here and make the hay loft sleepable.' She called down, her hair falling in her face as she leant over the wooden bar.

'Is sleepable even a word?' Aramis asked, looking up at her.

'It is now.' Ellie replied, pulling a hay barrel down onto the ground.

They spent the rest of the morning gathering food, inspecting the farm and making beds. When Ellie emerged from the hay loft, several hours later, she was covered in hay. Aramis chuckled quietly as he pulled the hay out of her hair.

'How did you get so much of it in your hair?' He asked, lifting it up and pulling another piece out.

'I don't know.' She replied honestly, taking a sip from the water skin Athos had handed her. 'It just appears.'

By the time dinner was cooked, Ellie was exhausted. She gratefully took a plate from Aramis, eating it greedily as Athos went through the plan.

'We'll clear the farm tomorrow before we start rebuilding it. We can head into town on Wednesday to buy some materials and more food.' Athos explained. Ellie set her plate down on the table, lying down on her hay mattress.

'Agreed. That alright with you Els?' Porthos asked. 'Els?' He asked again when she didn't respond. He turned to look at her and found her fast asleep on the hay. The four of them chuckled quietly, moving to their respective hay mattresses without waking her up. Athos gently draped a blanket over Ellie, smiling as she curled up into it. He laid down beside her, falling asleep next to the teen.


	36. Sticks and stones

**A/N: I know it's Thursday, and I'm sorry. I forgot it was Wednesday yesterday. I can guarantee normal service as of next week (hopefully). I really do hope you are enjoying this story, I'm having a blast writing it!**

 **The next time I'll update it'll be 2017! I hope you have a fantastic New Year, I'll be watching Sherlock on New Year's Day. Lots of love lovelies**

 **x**

* * *

They'd been at the farm for nearly a week, and they'd managed to clear most of the debris. They had yet to inspect the farmhouse, Athos deciding that it could wait.

It wasn't until nearly twelve days after they left Paris that Ellie decided to inspect the farmhouse. Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagnan had headed into town to collect some more food for them, leaving Athos with Ellie.

'It's too dangerous.' Athos told her as she clambered over the rubble.

'I'm sure it's fine.' Ellie replied, looking at him over her shoulder. She'd tied her hair up into a messy bun and was wearing a loose white shirt and black breeches. Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she smirked at Athos over her shoulder, making her way inside.

'Don't blame me if you fall over.' He told her as her foot slipped on a loose stone. Ellie rolled her eyes at him as she carried on climbing over the rubble. She put a hand against a burnt beam, holding onto it as she clambered over a huge stone.

'I'll be extra careful.' She called back, ducking under a beam. Athos walked off, grumbling under his breath. Ellie chuckled quietly as she moved to what used to be the kitchen. She slowly walked around, finding her footing amongst the loose stones.

The old fireplace was still standing, as were the walls. The only thing that seemed precarious was the roof. Ellie looked up, carefully inspecting the remains of the roof. It was complete burnt with the exception of the beams. As Ellie began making her way out of the parlour, she heard a loud groan. She froze, slowly looking up. One of the beams from the roof was creaking, swaying slightly. Ellie stumbled back as it gave way, crashing to the ground with a cloud of dust.

That one beam seemed to be holding everything else up. The other beams began falling down around her as she screamed for Athos. She didn't know if he heard her or not as the remains of the roof came crashing down, knocking Ellie out, and trapping her in the farmhouse. The only sound left was the sound of small stones trickling down the pile of rubble and the old beams creaking with weight.

* * *

The first thing that Ellie when she woke, was the dull, painful throbbing in her head. The second thing to hit her was someone shouting her name. It sounded as if they were on the verge of screaming.

'Ellie!' The voice seemed really familiar. 'Ellie, please answer me.'

'Athos?' Ellie coughed, the name finally matching the voice.

'Are you ok?' He asked. His voice sounded as if he was close to her.

'Kind of. I'm stuck in the kitchen.' She told him. Ellie winced as she pressed a hand to her head, the fingers coming away red. Athos tried to shift some of the beams.

'Ellie.' Athos called. 'I need the others to help me get you out.' He told her. 'I'll have to ride out to meet them, they left for the village.' Ellie panicked, not wanting to be left alone.

'Don't go.' She cried out suddenly. 'Please, don't go.' She said slowly.

'Ellie, are you sure you're alright?' Athos asked the worry was clear in his voice.

'I'm fine, I don't want to be alone.' She admitted quietly. Athos sighed.

'I'll stay.' He replied gently. They sat in silence for a bit, the pain from her head gradually taking over Ellie's mind.

'You realise we have to talk.' Ellie told him, smirking slightly as she lifted a piece of wood off her leg.

'About what?' His voice was calming and gentle, but Ellie could tell he was rolling his eyes in despair.

'Anything.' Ellie sighed. He was silent for a while and she guessed he was thinking.

'When I first met you I thought you were…unique.' Athos stated dryly and Ellie chuckled quietly

'Seriously?' She asked. 'Unique is the best you could come up with?'

'I didn't trust you,' Athos carried on, ignoring her. 'And I could clearly see that you didn't trust me. But, as we trained together, I began to understand you more. I began to understand the motive behind your actions, and I began to trust you. And I began to realise that you were a lot like me.' Ellie sighed, smiling. 'I didn't trust you properly until after our first mission when you got shot saving my life.' Athos sighed. 'Gods, I think you were only fourteen.'

* * *

 _It was the beginning of winter, and a layer of snow had coated the forest. The mission had gone well, up until they were attacked by bandits. They were easy enough to beat, but it was a moment of relief in which Athos lost his focus._

 _Ellie saw the bandit sneak up behind him, gun raised. She didn't think as she ran in front of Athos, the shot being fired. Aramis quickly shot the bandit, as Ellie placed a hand over her stomach in shock. She stumbled, falling back into Athos who caught her in his arms. He lowered her down to the ground, her head in his lap. Aramis and Porthos knelt down, Aramis inspecting her wound as the blood stained the snow underneath her._

' _The bullet's still in there.' He told them, as Athos stroked Ellie's hair gently. Ellie cried out in pain when he touched the wound, and Athos murmured words of comfort as he wiped the tears away that had fallen._

' _Aramis?' Athos asked as the medic's face paled considerably._

' _I think, the bullet was coated in poison.' Aramis told him slowly. Athos growled lowly, his grip on Ellie tightening. Ellie whimpered, and Athos' eyes fell down to her as hers began to close._

' _Ellie, you need to stay awake.' Athos told her gently, as her eyes opened again._

' _I know…' She muttered quietly. Far too quietly._

' _Ellie, stay awake.' Porthos ordered as he stroked her hand. Her eyes opened again, but they began to fall shut again._

' _Hurts…' Ellie's eyes began to close, and the voices telling her to stay awake faded away to nothingness._

* * *

Hooves echoed through the courtyard, signalling the arrival of the others.

'I'll be back.' Athos called as he stood up. Ellie sighed, looking around the room she was trapped in. She smiled as she heard her brothers walk into the building, muttering together.

'Elizabeth Beckett, we leave you alone for ten minutes!' Aramis called as he shifted the rubble out the way. Ellie laughed as he climbed through a hole in the rubble, his head poking through first. He clambered into the room, crouching down in front of her.

'It wasn't on purpose.' She replied as he helped her up off the ground. His eyes scanned her, checking her for injuries. She was covered in dirt and dust, her hair decorated with small stones. She'd managed to cut her lip and had a graze on her cheekbone. His eyes stopped when he reached her head, and Ellie looked down at the ground sheepishly.

'Athos said you weren't injured.' Aramis told her as he gently moved her hair out the way. Ellie hissed in pain, glaring at Aramis.

'I'm not.' Aramis glared at her. 'Badly.' She added. Aramis sighed as he leads her out the room. Athos looked up as she took Porthos outstretched hand and climbed over the rubble. His eyes stopped at the blood on his head and he growled quietly, giving her _the_ look that he normally reserved for Aramis. He shook his head, walking out of the building

'I'm in trouble, aren't I?' Ellie asked Aramis quietly as they watched him leave.

'Yes.' He replied, before gently pushing her out the room as she groaned.


	37. Thunder and Lightning

**A/N: I remembered! I do so love all the reviews I receive for the chapters. I genuinely makes my day so much better. And even if you aren't one for reviews, a random combination of letters are always the best reviews. Even if it's just a smiley face. I also love hearing all your ideas for the story (Yes, I have written them all down.) so keep sending them in. I am planning on re-writing this story once it is finished because I know it isn't amazing, but I just adore writing it. I am so excited for the second season, some big things are going to happen!**

 **Happy New Year lovelies!**

 **X**

* * *

Ellie chuckled as D'Artagnan threw a rock at Aramis, the marksmen dodging it expertly.

'He's right you know.' Ellie called at him, causing the Gascon to huff.

'I didn't ask your opinion.' D'Artagnan yelled at her, glaring. Ellie chuckled as the breeze picked up again

The four Musketeers had been clearing the farmhouse after the roof collapsed two days ago. Aramis had forbidden Ellie from doing anything other than sitting and reading after she got caught in the collapse. She'd managed to give herself a small concussion and had sprained her knee somehow. Athos had had a go at her for lying, before giving her a hug and telling her not to scare him like that again.

But Ellie was happy not doing anything. It was far more fun watching Aramis and D'Artagnan fall out. The farmland around the house had been cleared, and Athos and Porthos had begun rebuilding the fence surrounding the land. They only had a week left before they had to head back to Paris, and the farm was far from rebuilt. If anything it looked worse than it had before they'd arrived.

They'd aimed to get the land back to farming standard, and at least get the farmhouse cleared. But the roof collapsing, and only having four people working instead of five had slowed things down considerably.

Ellie sighed, turning back to the drawing she'd been working on the past couple of days. She was more tired than she was letting on, and she was glad that Aramis had forbidden her from working. As nice as the break had been, she was looking forward to going home. She looked up as D'Artagnan came and collapsed next to her, sweat pouring down his face.

'This is impossible. We'll never get it rebuilt.' He sighed, running a hand through his knotted hair as he looked up at her.

'We will have faith.' Ellie told him. 'Have faith, and trust us.' D'Artagnan looked up at her, his brown eyes gazing into hers.

'You sound so wise.' Ellie chuckled, turning to face the farmhouse.

'Believe me, I'm really not.' She replied, watching as Aramis threw some rubble out of this house. 'I just read a lot.'

'Are you alright though?' D'Artagnan asked, breaking the silence that had fallen.

'I will be.' Ellie told him, smiling down at where he had laid down next to the barrel Ellie had perched herself on.

'Well…it looks a lot better than when we started.' Porthos commented as they stood in front of the farm. The field had new fences and D'Artagnan had begun to plant some seeds. The farmhouse was nowhere near ready to live in, but all the rubble had been cleared, and the begins of a new roof could be seen.

'Thank you. All of you.' D'Artagnan told them. 'This means a lot to me.'

'I know, that's why we did it.' Aramis replied, an arm around the Gascon's shoulders. The four of them stared at the farm in front of them, reflecting on their work.

'If we're to make Paris by tomorrow evening we need to leave.' Athos called from where he'd been standing with the horses. Ellie sighed, turning away.

'And the moment is gone.' Ellie joked, smiling. Athos rolled his eyes at her as she mounted her horse.

'Remind me again as to why I put up with you?' He asked, mounting his own horse.

'Because you love me.' Ellie replied, urging her horse into a walk.

'I doubt that.' Aramis replied slyly, winking at Ellie when she glared at him.

The ride back to Paris was peaceful, all five of them enjoying the break while it lasted. As they rode back into the Garrison, Ellie realised how quiet it had been in Gascony. The Garrison was filled with the sounds of swords meeting each other, the blacksmith in the forge next door and the low hum of chatter.

Ellie winced as Aramis helped her off her horse, her knee protesting at the new weight. Despite it being a week on, it was still tender. Ellie gave Aramis a small smile as his eyes creased into worry at her wince.

'I'm fine.' Aramis looked at her before letting her unpack her stuff. Truth be told, Ellie wasn't fine. She hadn't received any more letters from Kingsley since she told her brothers. While some would think that was good, Ellie knew that it was, in actual fact, very bad.

She was paying no attention when she walked into someone. She stumbled back, trying to hide the gasp of pain as she jarred her knee. She looked up, seeing Athos steadying her.

'What's wrong?' Athos asked, taking one look at her face.

'Nothing.' Ellie replied quickly, trying to walk around him.

'Elizabeth…'Athos growled warningly, grabbing her shoulder. Ellie's step faltered. She turned around and sighed.

'I haven't gotten a single letter from my brother since I told you.' She admitted.

'I'm not going to say 'isn't that a good thing?' because I know it's not.' Athos replied. 'Are you worried?' Ellie nodded, feeling the worry and stress land on her shoulders again.

'It scares me more than I'll admit.' She muttered. 'Just knowing that he's in Paris somewhere, scares the shit out of me.' Athos brought her into a hug, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

'We're here.' He whispered. 'We'll always be here.' Ellie closed her eyes, tears falling down her face. Athos tightened his grip on her as the tears soaked his shirt. 'I promise.'

* * *

The inseparable were seated at their usual seat in the tavern, a bottle of wine serving all five of them. Night had long since fallen, and the streets were almost empty except the occasional drunken homeless person. Lamps had been lit on the main street corners, casting eerie shadows along the wooden beamed houses and the cobbled stone path. The back streets were in complete darkness; the lamps at either end of the streets lighting the walls. It had been raining for most of the evening, and thunder cracked amongst the clouds as a storm built up in the sky. The cobblestoned paths were slick with rain and water dripped down from dodgy drains and porches. Inside the tavern, it was cosy and warm; if slightly packed. There was a game of cards taking place in the darkened corner of the tavern that Porthos kept unsubtle glancing over to ever five minutes. Aramis had striked up a rather flirty conversation with one of the barmaids and Athos had resigned himself to another night of flirting, cheating and drunken foolishness. Aramis had stopped flirting with the barmaid to tell D'Artagnan one of the many stories of his near misses with woman and their husbands/

'None of that is true.' The Gascon exclaimed when he finished. 'Is it?'

'Why do you think we keep an eye on him when he's around women?' Ellie asked before drowning her drink. 'He's like a puppy.' Porthos chuckled.

'I am not a puppy.' Aramis replied, pouting. Athos rolled his eyes, sighing in either fond amusement or despair. Both sighs were exactly the same.

'I'd believe that if you weren't currently giving me the puppy eyes.' Ellie told him and Aramis whacked her on the arm.

'You are completely mental.' D'Artagnan mused, pouring them some more wine.

'That we are.' Porthos agreed. Ellie stood up, D'Artagnan following her lead.

'We're going to head back to the Garrison.' Ellie told them. 'We'll see you when you get back.' The three of them said goodbye as the twins headed back to the Garrison linking arms.

They turned down one of the lighter back streets with lamps lit at both ends. Some houses had small lamps outside their homes but most were covered in a thick blanket of humid, stuffy darkness. Thunder cracked among the clouds again, waiting for the climax of the night. Ellie stopped in the middle of the street, her breathing awfully loud against the silent night. She could feel the back of her neck slowly begin to rise. She began to cautiously look round the dimly lit street, squeezing D'Artagnan's arm. He stopped, one hand on the pommel of his sword.

'What is it?' He asked quietly, looking round as well. The shadows danced along the walls, hiding anyone from view. The water dripping from the houses sounded like footsteps, and neither Musketeer could decide if it was their imagination going into overdrive, or if there actually was someone following them.

'A very bad feeling.' Ellie replied. She didn't get a chance to elaborate as a sharp pain hit the back of her head, sending her to the damp ground. She was vaguely away of D'Artagnan falling next to her, his hand landing on top of hers. The last thing she saw was someone kneeling next to D'Artagnan before the darkness claimed its victim.

* * *

Aramis, Porthos and Athos strolled into the Garrison, stopping short when they saw their table empty. Sharing a puzzled look, they went upstairs, checking Ellie and D'Artagnan's rooms.

'Jacques!' Athos yelled. The stable boy looked up from where he was sitting in the mess. 'Have you seen D'Artagnan or Ellie?'

'No, no one's seen them since they left with you this evening.' The boy informed them. Athos thanked him before turning to face his friends.

'Something's wrong.' Aramis muttered. A murmur of agreement echoed through the group as they walked out onto the balcony.

'Check the shortcut.' Porthos stated, his eyes widening. The three set off down the stairs, taking them two at a time. The ran through the courtyard, taking a sharp turn left towards the alley. Aramis took a torch from the side of the street as they slowed down, looking around the dimly lit street. The torch cast terrifying shadows against the walls, bending over the crooked shapes of the houses. The occasional flash of lightning lit up the street in a bright white light, chasing away the shadows. The rain had started dripping down from the sky, the water being reflected in the lamps along the streets. The backstreet was deathly quiet. Not one single thing dared to make its move.

It was a silence that one would associate with death.

Aramis's eyes caught a lump in the middle of the street. The lamp from a nearby house blew toward the lump, light bouncing off the blonde shape in the middle. Aramis groaned as he jogged over to the lumps, lying the sword on the ground next to the lump.

He dropped down beside Ellie, checking her pulse. He sighed quietly when he found it, moving on to D'Artagnan. The Gascon began to wake up at his touch, groaning in pain. Athos and Porthos joined them, crouching down as they helped him up.

'What happened?' Porthos asked gently as Aramis checked Ellie. Athos hauled the Gascon to his feet, Porthos holding him up as the Gascon's knees buckled underneath him.

'We got ambushed on our way back.' D'Artagnan frowned. 'They had a message for Ellie…' He trailed off, stumbling slightly. Porthos steadied him, looking down at Ellie. She groaned, scrunching her eyes up.

The teen was half awake, her head pounding from being knocked out. Aramis helped her off the ground, Athos putting an arm around her waist when she stumbled. The five of them slowly made their way back to the Garrison, helping the twins up the stairs when they reached them.

They settled in Aramis' room, D'Artagnan taking his bed as the Gascon was ready to collapse. Ellie laid down next to him, not a single word being passed between them as they nodded off in each other's arms.

Aramis chuckled quietly, settling down in a chair by the bed, Porthos and Athos nodding off in the other two chairs in the room. The storm finally broke, raining cascading down in curtains outside as lightning lit up the streets outside and thunder cracked amongst the clouds.

They weren't going to leave them alone tonight.

* * *

'From the beginning.' Athos said. D'Artagnan shifted in his seat, leaning forward.

'We left the tavern and took the shortcut back. It was as we were heading down the alley, that Ellie felt that something was off. From what I could tell, we'd been followed from the tavern to the alley by a man.'

'A man?' Aramis asked.

'Yes, a man.' D'Artagnan repeated impatiently. 'He knocked Ellie out with the back of his gun, but only knocked me to the ground. He said that he had a message for Ellie.' D'Artagnan trailed off as Ellie walked into the room, balancing a cup of tea and a plate of food as she opened the door.

'I heard my name.' She said as she kicked the door shut behind her.

'The man that attacked us last night.' D'Artagnan replied.

'Hmm.' Ellie nodded at him to continue as she set the plate down on the table.

'He said that he had a message for you.' Ellie's heart skipped a beat.

'What did he look like?' She asked slowly, not wanting to sit down.

'Umm…tall, had a scar running down the side of his face. Dark green eyes…' Ellie swallowed, her throat constricting slightly as her face paled. Her heart began to echo in her ears as she stilled.

'Ellie? What's wrong?' Athos asked, watching her as her eyes went blank.

'What was the message.' Ellie whispered, her voice tight. D'Artagnan hesitated. 'D'Art…what was the message?'

'An east wind is coming.' Ellie paled, even more, the cup she was holding falling from her grasp. She looked up at D'Artagnan who'd stood up worriedly. Ellie couldn't say anything as her knees gave way, forcing her to the ground.

Someone caught her, stopping her from crashing to the ground as the cliff she had been standing on crumbled underneath her, sending her spiralling into darkness.

* * *

It's funny how five words can affect someone so much. It could be any five words but put into a certain order, they have the power to terrify people. Ellie was not a stranger to the power of words and knew the power that such simple things held. All words were, were letters placed together to create a word. As she emerged from the thick curtain of darkness, the first thing she was aware of was the voices above her. She couldn't pin point who they were, but they sounded very familiar. She felt someone stroking her hair, relaxing the panic that had built up inside her.

She didn't want to leave the warmth of the darkness. She didn't want to face reality.

'I think she's waking up.' A buzzing noise invaded her ears, before fading. She felt footsteps moving next to her, then a hand on her cheek.

'Ellie?' The voice was calm, gentle and comforting. 'Ellie, come on sweetheart. Open your eyes.' Slowly Ellie's eyes opened, and she was greeted with Aramis kneeling above her. He smiled when he saw her eyes open.

'Hello.' He whispered, stroking her cheek. Ellie turned her head slightly and realised that it had been Porthos who'd caught her. He smiled at her, still stroking her hair.

'Where's D'Artagnan and Athos?' She asked quietly, seeing that they weren't there.

'We had to kick D'Artagnan out, he was panicking. Athos went with 'im.' Porthos replied. Ellie didn't say anything, closing her eyes again, exhausted from the build-up of emotion.

'Ellie?' Ellie moaned and Aramis chuckled quietly. 'Ellie.' She opened her eyes again, her eyes meeting Aramis'.

'Hmm?'

'That message was from your brother, wasn't it?' Aramis asked, stroking her hand gently. Ellie nodded, too tired to do anything else. Aramis didn't ask anything else, as Ellie's eyes closed again.

She wanted to be safe a while longer.


	38. Knight Takes Queen

**A/N: I didn't have a very good day today, so I do hope this chapter is alright. I'm so glad you all like this story, and I would like to thank the Guest who reviewed on the previous chapter because you made my day! I saw your beautiful review at school and I'd just had a bad first couple of lessons, but that mad everything better! Thank you so much!**

 **Here is Episode Nine of Season one: Knight takes Queen**

 **X**

* * *

Ellie sighed contently, smirking as Porthos and Athos threw D'Artagnan to the ground. She looked up from her drawing, chucking quietly at the Gascon's expression.

'Stop it.' He growled, before lunging at the two Musketeers again. Porthos chuckled as he blocked D'Artagnan's sword, sending it flying.

The Queen had decided that she wanted to escape Paris for a while, taking only a handful of maids, Ellie and the four Musketeers. They were supposed to be guarding her, but they were in the middle of nowhere meaning that the likelihood of the Queen being killed was minimal.

It was mainly the large, crystal blue lake that made up the little area. It was surrounded by tall, leering, white cliffs that towered over the water. There was a hill where they'd decided to camp out that was overlooked by lots of trees. It looked out over the water and the tent where the Queen was staying. All in all, it was a very nice spot for reading and drawing.

Ellie had roughly tied her hair up into a messy bun, wearing a thin, light blue shirt and brown trousers. She'd put on her necklaces and had several plaited bracelets tied around her wrist, some leather some cotton. Each one had a different coloured glass bead tied to it. She was wearing simple earrings, a green pair and a blue pair. She'd brought her sketchbook and her reading book along with her, to help pass the time.

Although, watching D'Artagnan being dragged through the mud was far mor exciting.

'For the last time.' D'Artagnan moaned. 'Mind the uniform.' Ellie chuckled. Ever since being commissioned, D'Artagnan had become very protective of his uniform.

'It doesn't look right on you.' Porthos commented, looking at the brown uniform.

'Too shiny, too new.' Athos added.

'It looks like your mum's dressed you.' Porthos finished.

'Exactly.'

'Aramis, Ellie, what do you think?' D'Artagnan asked, pointing his sword at the two who were leaning against a tree.

'I think we've landed in paradise.' Aramis replied, cleaning his gun. The birds started chirping again. 'Listen to that.'

'What?' Porthos asked, as all three of them looked round.

'Don't bother talking to him, he's all love-struck with the forest.' Ellie muttered as Aramis whistled. The peace lasted a few minutes more before Porthos whistled at D'Artagnan, lunging his sword at him again. Aramis rolled his eye, turning his attention back to cleaning his pistol whilst Ellie turned her attention back to her drawing.

Porthos and Athos threw D'Artagnan to the ground, dragging him along it, ignoring the Gascon's protests. Ellie and Aramis chuckled.

'That looks better.' Porthos stated looking D'Artagnan up and down as the Gascon pulled his jacket down.

'Much better.' Athos added.

'Who knows, one day, he might even land a hit.' Porthos chuckled.

'Never gonna happen.' Athos replied as D'Artagnan launched himself at them again.

'Leave the birds alone.' Athos called as Aramis marched over to the chirping birds.

'I hate these birds and their…' He whistled, whacking a branch out the way.

'I thought this was paradise?' Athos asked. Ellie chuckled quietly as she made her way down to the Queen's tent, her blue and pink dress dusting the ground slightly. The dress was made up of two layers. There was a light pink under layer and a light blue layer over the top. The blue layer was thin enough that the pink could be seen underneath it. It went well with the gold medallion hanging around her neck. Her hair was loose with two twists either side to keep her fringe out the way. It nearly reached the lower part of her back now. She hadn't cut it in ages.

'That was two days ago, now. I'm bored. I miss Paris. The excitement, the noise.' Aramis cocked his gun. 'The danger.' A gun shot went off and Ellie looked up at Aramis.

'Aramis!' Athos yelled.

'That wasn't me.' He replied, looking around at them. Ellie gasped as she saw someone lying face down on the ground. She hurriedly walked over to the tent, just as Anne walked out.

'Caroline?' She called, stopping suddenly when she saw the Musketeers. 'She borrowed my robe.'

'Get her under cover!' Athos yelled as Porthos ran over to her and Ellie, pulling the Queen under the trees. D'Artagnan grabbed Ellie, pulling her under the cover of the trees as well.

'Stay with the Queen. Get to the horses.' Athos ordered them, keeping an eye out for the assassin. He turned to Aramis.

'You and I have got an assassin to catch.' Another gun shot went off and Ellie ducked as Aramis and Athos chased after the assassin.

'D'Artagnan, how we're doing?' Porthos asked, looking over his shoulder. D'Artagnan watched as the assassin disappeared into the trees.

'Good to go!' He yelled, hauling Ellie to her feet and helping her up the rocks. Porthos and Anne followed behind as the four of them made their way to the horses.

* * *

'Are they still following us?' Athos asked from where he was sitting behind Ellie on his horse.

'Yes, and they're not tiring.' D'Artagnan replied, looking through the spy glass.

'Determined.' Athos sighed, tighten his grip on the reins.

'What if we can't lose them?' Anne asked. Her and Aramis were sharing a horse, Aramis behind her.

'We will.' Aramis replied.

'But what if we don't?' Anne shot back.

'We've been in worst situations then this, you have nothing to fear.' Anne smiled at him, looking away.

'Time to go.' D'Artagnan called, walking back to them. Athos and Aramis urged their horses on, each one being extra vigilant.

They slowed their horses down, as D'Artagnan spotted a convent in the hills.

'Look!' He exclaimed, pointing at the convent.

'You two ride to Paris and get reinforcements. We'll hold up in there until you return.' Athos told them.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa! What, just you two? Alone? Porthos asked.

'Three.' Ellie reminded him. 'And thank you for the vote of confidence.' She replied.

'We won't be back by tomorrow at the earliest.' D'Artagnan retorted. 'There's at least a dozen of them.'

'In that case, you'd better hurry.' Aramis quipped, before urging his horse into a canter, Athos behind him. Ellie watched as D'Artagnan and Porthos rode in the other direction, worry settling in her stomach as they rode up the path to the monastery.

Athos helped Ellie off the horse sending her a quick smile as Aramis rode on into the monastery. Several nuns ran out as Athos began closing the gates. Ellie stood next to Anne, holding her hand nervously.

'These gates are never closed.' She told him, standing in front of the open gate.

'This is an emergency.' Athos told her calmly.

'Everyone is welcome, at any time of night or day.' The nun hot back.

'We are King's Musketeers.' Athos replied, beginning to lose his temper.

'I answer to a higher power.' She wasn't going down without a fight.

'This is your Queen, it's your duty to protect her.' The nun looked down as Athos pointed at Anne. Ellie looked over her shoulder as more nuns ran out into the courtyard.

'Close the gate sister.' The Mother Superior ordered. The nun obliged, moving out of Athos' way.

'Athos!' Aramis yelled from where he'd positioned himself on top of the convent. Athos and Ellie looked at each other before running up the stairs to join him.


	39. War of Hearts

**A?N: I wasn't going to update today, but I am feeling really ill and I thought an update might cheer me up. I _think_ I have finally cleared up the status of Athos and Ellie's relationship...If I haven't then clearly I need to re-write the entire story. **

**x**

* * *

The three Musketeers watched as two assassins rode up the path to the monastery, waving a white flag.

'Do we talk or shoot?' Aramis asked, turning his back to them. Athos didn't reply.

The gates to the convent opened as Athos rode out to meet the assassin. He met them halfway up the dirt track, his horse scraping the floor impatiently.

'Can you hear what they're saying?' Ellie asked quietly as she watched Athos talk to the assassin. A gust of wind blew her hair in front of her face and she hastily tucked it behind her ear again.

'No, but it doesn't look good.' Aramis replied, watching the meeting.

Suddenly, the assassin pulled out a gun. Aramis pulled his gun up, aiming it at the assassin as Athos moved to reach his. But what surprised them all the most was when the assassin shot one of his own men.

'What was that all about?' Ellie whispered from where Aramis had moved her behind him. Her hand was holding onto his arm, her nails digging into the fabric of his jacket.

'No idea.' Aramis said as the assassin rode away. He looked down at Athos who shrugged, turning his horse around and riding back into the convent. Aramis put his arm on Ellie's shoulder, guiding her down the stairs.

* * *

'I urge you to leave now.' Athos called as he walked into the chapel. 'You will not be harmed.' He added at their worried expressions.

'We could take the Queen with us, disguised as a sister.' Mother Superior suggested.

'If she's recognised outside, we can't protect her.' Aramis replied as he walked past her, into another room.

'The Queen stays with us.' Athos finished. Mother Superior nodded.

'Anyone who wished to leave may go now with my blessing.' None of the nuns moved, sitting up straight in their seats. 'It seems we are all at your service.'

'Your loyalty will not be forgotten.' Anne told them, a smile gracing her face.

'We need to barricade the gate.' Athos told them as Aramis walked into the other room.

'You can use tables from the refectory.' Several nuns got up to retrieve the tables.

'And establish two lookout points, each with a clear sight of anyone approaching.' He added.

'My bedroom and the sacristy are best.' She pointed to the two rooms.

'You don't happen to have any weapons here?' Athos asked.

'One musket and some charges.' At Athos' surprised face she went on. 'For shooting rabbits… and Protestants.' Athos smirked.

'There is something else we could use. I can show Aramis.' One of the nuns said. Mother Superior nodded.

Athos whistled. 'Ellie.' The teen looked up and followed after him. She didn't say anything as Athos looked out the window, checking for the assassins. She slowly looked around the room, her fingers tapping out a random tune. Athos looked over his shoulder at her as she strolled around the face rose up into a half smile. He turned back to the window, a ghost of the smile on his face. Aramis walked in, looking shocked.

The room was relatively plain. The walls were whitewashed, the paint cracking and peeling. There was a small desk by the window, with pieces of paper and pots of ink scattered across it. A quill had been discarded in the centre of a piece of paper, the ink dripping down into a splodge. Along one wall was a small bookshelf, with several copies of the bible and some other books. On the opposite side of the room was bookshelf which, Ellie guessed, contained record books and financial records. There were also several candelabras dotted around the room, the wax from the candles having dripped down the metal. Ellie looked up as Aramis walked in, looking shocked.

'You stay in here. I'll take the other room.' Athos told him. Aramis didn't reply, taking his hat off and running a hand through his hair. 'Do say if you're not happy.' Athos quipped, turning away from the window.

'No, no. I'm happy.' He replied handing a gun to Ellie with a smile. 'Or as happy as any man in our predicament can be.' He smirked.

'If it's any consolation, Mother Superior is next door, praying for our immortal souls.' Athos told him, leaning against the wall.

'Right now, it's my mortal body I'm worried about.' Athos smirked before leaving the room. Ellie chuckled, winking at Aramis as she followed Athos into the other room.

'You load, I'll fire.' Athos told her, as he positioned himself by the window, crouching down. This room was just as plain as the other room, but with a bed and a small table inside. Again, there were candelabras in the corner of the room, and a door leading into another room. Ellie looked out the window as Athos loaded the gun next to her. She leant out the window, spotting several assassins hiding in the bushes that lined the steep walls of the convent.

'Umm, Athos.' She called. He stood up, leaning out the window. His eyes glanced over the bushes and he swore quietly.

'Go warn Aramis.' He said quietly as he lifted his gun to the window. Ellie ran out of their room, through the chapel and into the room where Aramis and Anne were chatting. They both looked up as she ran into the room, her hair flying in front of her face.

'I think they're about to…' The glass shattered as a bullet was fired through it, beating her to it. 'Attack.' Ellie finished with a sigh. 'Stay in the chapel.' Ellie grabbed Anne's hand, depositing her in the chapel as she ran back to Athos.

Her and Athos quickly worked out a routine. She loaded the gun he wasn't using, while he fired the other gun.

'Well, this is fun!' She exclaimed as another bullet went straight through the glass. Athos rolled his eyes at her, snatching the gun out of her hands. She giggled as she poured the gunpowder into the gun.

'My parent always hoped I'd end up in a place like this.' Aramis yelled at them. Elie looked up from where she was loading the gun, tucking her hair behind her ear.

'They wanted you to become a nun?' She called back, passing the gun to Athos.

'A priest.' Aramis chuckled. Athos ducked under the window, before firing at one of the assassins.

'Why didn't you?' Athos yelled, leaning over to the door as Ellie fired the gun out the window. Aramis walked back to the window, aiming his gun outside.

'Because I found I was better at dispatching people to hell!' Aramis yelled as he fired his gun. Ellie chuckled as Athos handed her another gun to load. Athos and Ellie ducked as an army of bullets was fired through the windows. Ellie fired her gun, smirking when she heard the pained cries of one of the assassins. p

The gunshots stopped and Ellie and Athos cautiously leant out the window together. The assassins were running back up the hill, probably to regroup and come up with a better plan. Ellie leant against the wall, putting a hand on her waist and taking a deep breath. Her hands were shaking as she ruffled her hair, closing her eyes for a moment. She opened them again and sighed in relief when she saw Aramis poke his head round the doorway, sending Ellie a cheeky grin. She smiled back at him, walking over to him and hugging him tightly. He wrapped his spare arm around her, lifting her off the ground.

* * *

Night had fallen and the assassins had made no further movement. Ellie had curled up in the corner of the sacristy, her book in her lap. Aramis had given her a mug of warm brandy to calm her down, ruffling her hair as he left. She turned the page in her book, taking a sip of her drink.

'Ellie…' The teen looked up from where she'd been reading her book, a mug of brandy in her hand. Anne stood in front of her. Ellie sat up, closing her book.

'Your Majesty, is something wrong?' She asked, setting her drink down beside her. Anne shook her head, clasping her hands in front of her.

'You were very brave, just now.' Ellie smiled gently, her eyes darting to the ground. 'Thank you.'

'It's nothing.' Ellie replied clearing her throat. 'I was just doing my job.' She picked up her book again, opening it to the last page she'd read.

'But it's more than that…isn't it.' Anne took a step towards her as Ellie closed her book. 'You're still young, a child even. You've been through so much.' Ellie looked up at her, plastering a smile on her face. She hated it when people reminded her of how old she was. Despite Anne's best intentions, it didn't make Ellie feel any better.

Because she was right. She _was_ still a child. She was only 16 and yet she had mastered the skills of a Musketeer and had been injured too many times to count. Her body was littered with scars and bruises. But it was her life. Her job.

'Like I said, it's nothing.' Ellie smiled at Anne, before opening her book again. Anne nodded, turning away and walking out the room, her footsteps echoing as she left. Ellie's head fell back against the wall as she sighed, closing her eyes. Her head shot up as two gunshots echoed through the building. She quickly got up, following after Athos. She ran down the stairs and into the basement, lingering in the doorway.

'Just two of them?' Athos asked when they walked into the room. Aramis didn't reply straight away as he gently placed Helene on the floor. He swiftly wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath.

'Yes.' He cleared his throat, standing up. Athos took one look at his face, changed his tone and waked over to the hole in the wall.

'We'd better block that up.' Athos stated, understanding that Aramis didn't want to talk about it. Ellie followed them to the hold in the ceiling, grabbing Aramis' hand. He smiled down at the teen, squeezing her hand back. She never asked questions. She just... _knew_ when something was wrong. That was made her so special-unique even.

Aramis wouldn't give her up for anything.

* * *

Ellie sighed, rolling over in the bed. The hammering was going on into the night, and it made sleep impossible. She closed her eyes, resting her arm on her forehead. The banging echoed inside her head, no matter how hard she tried to sleep. She sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, her hair falling in front of her face. She braced her arms on the bed, looking down to the floor.

'What do you think they're doing?' Ellie asked, her voice echoing in the quiet room. Athos looked up out the window at the night sky as he cleaned his gun.

'Whatever gets them into the convent.' Athos replied, looking over his shoulder at her. Ellie sighed, looking to a corner in the room.

'Are you scared?' Ellie asked him after a minute, still looking at the corner.

'I doubt anything scares me anymore.' Athos replied. 'Are you?' His voice was serious as he set his gun down and turned to face her.

'Yeah.' Ellie breathed. 'Everyone thinks I'm invincible, and that nothing scares me anymore.' She cleared her throat, tucking her hair over her shoulder. 'But if anything, I'm more vulnerable and more things scare me.' Athos sat down on the side of the bed next to her. 'This scares me. Not knowing if I'll make out of here alive…' She trailed off as Athos took her hand.

'Why didn't you say so before?' He asked softly, his eyes watched her as she shifted on the bed.

'Because I didn't think you'd understand.' She admitted quietly, her eyes meeting his.

'Ellie…' Athos sighed, closing his eyes. Ellie looked away. 'If anything, we'd understand more.' He titled her head up to face him. 'We all get scared, no matter how long we've been Musketeers. We all get scared and that's ok.' She smiled at him, her eyes gleaming. He wrapped his arms around her, tucking her close to him in a hug.

Ellie sighed, breathing in his scent. He smelt like gunpowder, smoke and ginger. She closed her eyes, leaning into him.

'I love you, Ellie.' Athos whispered. Ellie's head shot up to look at him, her hair flying.

'What?' She asked, her voice betraying her shock and surprise at his words. Her fringe fell in front of her eyes and she quickly tucked it behind her ear.

'Like a daughter, I meant like a daughter.' Athos corrected, looking rather flustered. He began rambling, and Ellie chuckled quietly.

'Athos.' She called but he ignored her. 'Athos.' She called louder, but the older Musketeer ignored her again. 'Athos!' She yelled. The man stopped rambling and looked up at her, blushing slightly.

'I know what you mean.' She told him. 'You're like a father to me, and I love you for that.' Athos groaned, placing his head in his hands.

'I messed that up, didn't I?' He asked quietly. Ellie nodded.

'Majorly messed it up.' Ellie finished. Athos sighed, standing up. The bed creaked as it adjusted to the new weight. 'But it wouldn't be us if you hadn't.' Ellie pointed out with a smile. Athos rolled his eyes, his footsteps echoing back as he walked back to his post.

'Well, that was new.' She said to no one in particular once Athos' footsteps had disappeared.


	40. Guns and Roses

**A/N: We're very nearly at the end of Season One! I still haven't finished writing episode ten yet...I should probably do that.**

 **x**

* * *

'Morning, Princess.' Aramis called as he walked into the room. Ellie looked up from where she was tying her hair up.

'You're in a good mood.' She commented as he walked up to the window.

'I had a goodnight sleep.' He turned to face her. 'What's your excuse?' He asked, picking up an empty mug.

'Athos told me he loved me last night.' The mug clattered to the ground. 'Well, that was a better reaction then I'd hoped for.' Ellie commented watching the shocked marksmen with amusement. Aramis bent down and retrieved the fallen mug.

'Wow, you really have made an impression on him. Haven't you?' He asked setting the mug on the table.

'I think I've left an impression on all of you.' Ellie replied as she finished tying her hair into a ponytail. Anne walked into the room, sending a small smile to Ellie.

'Aramis!' Athos ran into the room, his gun raised. 'They're getting in below us!' He exclaimed as he skidded to a halt. 'We have to get the Queen somewhere we can defend her.'

'There's a storeroom in the cellar, only one way in.' Mother Superior told them.

'Perfect. Quickly!' They ran out of the room, Aramis holding his gun over his shoulder.

The slowed down as they approached the bottom of the stairs, Athos looking round the corner of the basemen warily. Aramis moved to stand behind him, both men raising their guns. Footsteps echoed and Athos moved round the corner shooting the assassin before darting back behind the wall.

'You take the Queen.' Athos ordered them as he took Aramis' pistol, handing him the gun. 'Which way?' He asked as he raised the pistols. Mother Superior pointed towards another corridor. Athos drew their fire as they ran into the next corridor.

Ellie and Anne linked hands as they ran into the storeroom. The ducked down in the corner, leaning against the wall. Aramis ran in, pulling a table down to act as a barricade.

Ellie could hear the sound of swords clashing as Athos fought the assassin's off. He ran into the storeroom, leaping over the table. He leant back against the wall, next to Ellie, as he loaded his gun.

It had turned into a shootout. The assassins versus two Musketeers.

Ellie and Anne were still holding hands, giving the other comfort as the shots echoed throughout the basement. Smoke filled the air as more shots were fired.

'I'm out.' Aramis announced as he checked his gun. 'How many shots do we have left?' Athos opened his hand, revealing the two shots. 'There's at least four of them still out there.' Athos chucked one shot over to Aramis. The ball bounced along the bumpy ground, stopping when it hit Aramis' hand. They both loaded their guns, turning to face one another.

'Did I mention this has to count?' Athos quipped, smiling at Aramis.

'Thanks for the reminder.' Aramis moved suddenly, his shot firing from his gun and hitting the assassin that had begun to walk towards them. The gunshot echoed as the silence resumed.

'Did you get him?' Athos asked, smirking as Aramis leant against the wall again.

'Athos, please.' Aramis replied. The mood went solemn again as Athos looked at the gun holding their last shot.

'Our last shot…' He trailed off.

'If I ever complain about an assignment not being exciting enough…' Aramis began.

'Ellie will punch you so hard you'll beg her to kick you.' Athos told him causing the teen to smile.

'I was going to say 'Remind me of this moment,' but that works too.'

There was silence for a moment, before a shout echoed out.

'Musketeers!' They all looked at each other, knowing exactly what that meant.

'Thank God!' Ellie whispered as gun shots echoed around the basement. Aramis and Athos tilted their heads towards the opening in the wall. They slowly stood up as the last assassin ran away.

Athos stepped over the table, drawing his sword as he chased after him. Aramis moved to stand on the other side of the room, keeping an eye out. Footsteps sounded and Ellie hoped it wasn't more assassins.

'Athos! Aramis!' Treville exclaimed as he ran down the stairs. Ellie smiled as Aramis sheathed his sword.

'In here.' He replied.

'Everyone alive?' Treville asked as Ellie and Anne stood up as they walked towards them, moving into view.

'Why wouldn't we be?' Aramis joked as they bowed.

'Your Majesty, thank God.' Anne smiled looking at Aramis and Ellie.

'Where's Athos?' Treville asked.

'Hunting down the last assassin.' Aramis replied as he lifted the table away from the doorway. Ellie waked towards D'Artagnan and Porthos, throwing her arms around them. Porthos chuckled quietly as they hugged her back.

* * *

'It seems Count Mellendorf hired them to kill the Queen, so his daughter could marry the King.' Treville told them.

'You have evidence of this?' Athos asked.

'His name is on the ledger.' D'Artagnan replied.

'And he was openly seeking a husband for his daughter.' Treville added.

'This Gallagher was exiled from his country for being Catholic,' Aramis told them as he joined the conversation. 'his land stolen and given to followers of a rival faith. You'd think after that; he'd have a healthy dislike of all things protestant. I know I would.'

'Instead, he agrees to kill our Catholic Queen to allow a German Protestant to take her place on the throne.' Porthos finished.

'It doesn't feel right.' Ellie stated.

'He's a mercenary.' D'Artagnan reminded them.

'One with principles of a kind.' Athos added. The conversation stopped when Mother Superior joined them.

'Before he passed away, Monsieur Gallagher said there was money in his saddlebags to pay for the repair of the convent.'

* * *

Aramis pulled out a box, opening it. A few coins jingled around inside as he handed it to Treville.

'That's all there is.' Aramis told him.

'Nothing else?' Treville asked, lifting the lid of the box.

'Aramis is right.' Athos spoke, tearing his eyes away from the box. 'This isn't the work of Mellendorf. It's something much bigger. That flower is the signature of a woman who works for the Cardinal.' Ellie sighed, knowing exactly who he meant.

'Milady.' She finished, sighing.

Standing at the back of the room, inbetween Porthos and Aramis, Ellie smiled. Louis looked desperate to see his wife as they bowed towards him. Louie didn't let her go once they were close enough, and Ellie smirked.

She'd had to change, seeing that she was at the palace. She'd swapped her blue and pink dress for a dark pink gown. It had two layers, the top layer was very thin showing the darker colour pink underneath. Her sleeves were just below her shoulder and a floaty layer was sewn into it. A simple gold belt finished it off and her hair was piled up into a plait crown, the back over her hair cascading over her shoulders.

'We should confront him now.' Aramis growled as the Cardinal walked towards the King.

'Not here, and not until we are certain.' Treville told him. That didn't stop Aramis glowering at the Cardinal. Ellie slipped her hand into his, reminding him that they were there. 'This woman you suspect, who is she?' Treville asked, looking at Athos over his shoulder.

'She's the most dangerous person I've ever known. She won't be easy to find.' Ellie hummed in agreement. They all looked at each other as the Cardinal explained who was behind the attack.

'That's it? We know he's behind this and we let him stand there, the hero of the hour?' Aramis growled as the Cardinal walked out the room.

'This isn't over yet.' Athos told him as Treville and Ellie led the fuming Medic out the room.

'Not by a long shot.' Ellie added as they walked out the room.


	41. Kidnapped

**A/N: Sorry**

* * *

Silence.

The silence that filled the Garrison was so thick it could be cut with a sword. It moulded to everything in the place, morphing to fit around the stairs and tables. The only sound was the occasional creak of a broken door somewhere, its hinges cling to their last string of hope. A discarded book lay at the bottom of the stairs, its pages blowing in the gentle wind that whipped through the Garrison.

The day had dawned sunny and warm, but now it was grey, foggy and wet. The fog, like the silence, clung to everything in the Garrison. It coated it in a wet blanket that offered no comfort.

Each and every room in the Garrison was silent and empty. The kitchen was cold, a stew left to one side that was once hot, now cold. No horses shuffled around in the stables, the hay cold and hard. There were no swords clashing or Musketeer's laughing in the courtyard, the weapons lay untouched in the room off the side of Treville's office. The office itself was dark and empty, shutters pulled over the windows blocking out any daylight. The corridor too was empty, bar the pieces of paper that scattered across the floor in the breeze coming in from the broken door.

One room, in particular, was deathly still like someone had died within. A window was open, sweeping the curtains and paper up with the breeze it let in. The door groaned as it blew in the wind. It creaked and groaned, crying for oil.

Suddenly, the silence was broken as hooves echoed up and around the Garrison. As the Musketeers rode into the Garrison the stillness and silence of the normally bustling courtyard hit them like a bullet. Despite the regiment being up at the palace with the King, there was usually some form of sound bouncing off the cracked walls.

But there was none.

Instead, what greeted them was a bitter and cold silence. A breeze darted through the Garrison, aggravating the hinges of the door. It creaked and groaned as the Musketeers dismounted, weapons drawn; eyes wide.

'Something's wrong.' D'Artagnan was the one to echo their thoughts as they stood in the middle of the Garrison. The place looked as if someone had abandoned it. The food was sitting on the bench, half eaten. A cup had spilt its contents onto the floor, the cup itself rolling around on the table. The moved around the courtyard, checking the stables and kitchen for any sign of any intruders.

Nothing.

'It's like a ghost town.' Porthos whispered, his voice seeming loud in the eerily quiet courtyard. They made their way up the stairs, their footsteps echoing off the walls. It was dark and quiet upstairs, no one was around and silence swallowed the rooms hole.

Why D'Artagnan decided to check Ellie's room, he didn't know. But as he noticed the broken lock on the door and the scratches on the wall; he was glad that he did. He gently pushed open the door, the hinges creaking loudly. The window was open, blowing the random pieces of paper lying around the room.

It was a mess.

Books were strewn all over the floor, some with pages falling out. Ellie's drawers had been tipped out, covering the bed in clothes. D'Artagnan couldn't see the wooden floor for the paper. The room felt significantly darker and intimidating than usual. The shutters on the windows had been broken, with some hanging onto the frame by their hinges, whilst others were scattered shards of wood on the floor. Some of the paper had been burnt off the walls, a black singe mark scarring the wall and the surrounding paper. Ellie's bed hadn't been made that day, the blankets being strewn on the floor and over the edge of the bed. The candelabras either side of the bed had been knocked over and the candles had fallen out, rolling under the bed.

In the middle of the black singe mark was a single piece of paper, stabbed to the wall with a rusted, broken knife. It fluttered against its restraint like a bird trying to fly off the ground. It was startling white compared to the blackness of the wall. D'Artagnan's footsteps echoed off the walls as he walked over paper, wood and books and over to the note. His brown eyes widened in distress, an angry and scared gleam appearing in the corner of his eyes. His mouth opened slightly as he scanned the note once. Then twice. His brain switched to panic and his mouth called out the one name that could make everything better.

'ATHOS!' He meant it to sound like a yell, but it came out as a scream. His hands were shaking as he stumbled over a broken book on the floor. The door swung open, banging against the wall as Athos walked in, backed by Aramis and Porthos. All three had their guns raised, eyes wide and alert. Athos lowered his gun as he took in the sight of Ellie's ruined room. His eyes stopped when he noticed the piece of ebony white paper stabbed to the black wall. He moved in front of D'Artagnan, his eyes scanning the note in a matter of seconds. Something that sounded like a growl made its way from his throat as he turned around. His eyes were dark and stormy, lit up by a menacing gleam.

'Call Treville.' He growled, storming out the room. Aramis and Porthos watched him leave, confused and worried. They stood behind D'Artagnan, who still hadn't moved, and read the note. Their minds went from confusing, to worry, to anger, to hatred and then to heartache as they read it. Aramis and Porthos glanced at each other, not needing words to convey their thoughts. Aramis put a gentle hand on the Gascon's shoulder, guiding him out of the room. Porthos remained a moment longer, staring at the note. He slowly left the room, shutting the broken door gently and quietly.

The ebony white note fluttered in the cross breeze, hitting the black wall behind it. It lifted at the edge, a ray of sun landing on the scruffy handwriting. Handwriting that was all too familiar to everyone. The note itself read:

 _Welcome to the Game, Musketeers. Your first move was shoddy, letting your Queen be captured like that._ _If you want her back, you have to find her. Until then, we can reminisce about old times._

 _I took your Queen, now it's your turn._

 _Choose wisely. You're all chess pieces, waiting to be moved. Or captured._

 _Your move._

 _Kingsley Beckett_


	42. Queen

**A/N: The reaction to the last chapter was amazing! I am so glad you like it, I love hearing your thoughts keep the coming.**

 **Warning: It gets quite dark towards the end. (Thank you guest for pointing out my error.)**

 **x**

* * *

Step, step, step, step, turn. Step, step, step, step, turn. The pattern ran through Athos' head as he paced up and down Treville's office. His mind was far away and his feet were moving of their own accord. He was oblivious to the fact that his pacing was setting everyone else on edge.

Once they'd explained _who_ had kidnapped Ellie, Treville had nearly yelled at them for not telling him sooner. But he decided to leave the telling off for later; they all had too much on their mind.

'Athos, sit down!' Aramis yelled, his patience wearing thin. Athos sat down in a chair, tapping the arm of it nervously. The murderous glint that had been in his eyes has faded, making his eyes seem duller than usual. But, then again, they all seemed duller than usual. They were all lacking their spark.

Treville sighed as he leant against his chair, watching his men. They all looked worried and ragged as if they'd just walked through hell. He could offer them no words of comfort, knowing that whilst she wasn't here they would not be normal. He eyed them all one by one, thinking of what to do.

Porthos leant against the wall, his head tilted back, staring at the ceiling. Aramis was sitting in a chair opposite the desk, his head in his hands and his hair a tangled amongst his fingers. D'Artagnan was leaning against the other wall, his head hanging down. His hair hid is expression, but Treville could tell he was feeling lost, angry and upset. Athos, however, showed no emotion. His face was blank, the normal gleam in his eyes was gone. In fact, all of them had lost their usual gleam.

Treville cleared his throat, attracting their attention. 'Do you have any idea where he might have taken her?' His voice echoed in the still room. D'Artagnan raised his head, staring at his Captain through a curtain of hair. The Gascon pushed it out of his eyes and sighed.

'Ellie,' he paused, taking a deep breath. 'She mentioned where the circus was held. They travelled all of Paris but their main location was in a small village about ten miles outside Paris. They owned a lot of land around the village, including a rather large mansion at the top of a hill.' Treville nodded, turning his attention away from him and towards the window.

'Start there.' He told them, turning his eyes back to them. 'It's the most reasonable place to start. If she isn't there the village or the mansion might give you a few ideas.' Aramis stood up, scraping his chair back against the wooden floor.

'I'm presuming you're going to cover for us?' He asked as he placed his hat on his head.

Treville nodded, 'I'll tell him the truth. He's fond of her so it shouldn't be a problem.' He walked round to the front of the desk, sitting on the very edge. 'The Cardinal shouldn't question anything. He may despise us, but I happen to know that he doesn't hate Ellie as much as us.' Treville smiled slightly, 'Ironic really, considering the fact that she's the one whose ruined his life the most.'

Aramis smirked as he pulled on his jacket. Treville looked down at the ground, his eyes sad. 'We will find her.' Aramis told him, causing the man to look up.

Treville smiled. 'I know,' he replied. 'I also know that you'll stop at nothing to find her and bring her home.' Porthos opened the door, holding it open as Athos and D'Artagnan moved towards the door. They looked to their Captain before they left, taking his nod as a sign of approval.

As Aramis left, shutting the door behind him, Treville's shoulders sagged. He knew they'd find her, but whether or not they'd find her alive was a different story.

* * *

Ellie's head was pounding as she blearily opened her eyes. Light was streaming in from a small window high up on the wall. Straw littered the floor, sparsely covering the cold, hard floor. It was a small room, the door being up a small flight of stairs. There was only one window and one door, both of which were barred and locked shut. There was a pillar in the middle of the room, which Ellie was currently tied to. The chains clinked as Ellie moved, her wrists being pulled back.

She knew this room.

She had nightmares about this room.

'No, no, no, no.' She whispered, pulling on the chains. 'Anywhere but here, please.' She cried, tears threaten to fall. The door to the basement opened and an intimidating figure stood in the doorway, blocking the light. His shadow fell over Ellie, darkening her vision as he shut the door behind him.

'Welcome back, Elizabeth.' The figure said as he took a step into the room. 'Let's play a game, shall we?' Ellie began fighting the chains as Kingsley Beckett came into view. He was a tall man with grey eyes that darkened when he was talking. He had several scars on his face, but the most obvious one was a long scar that started on the right side of his head, cut through his eye and cheek, and finished on the left of his face. His dark jacket was open, exposing his grey shirt and chest that was covered in tattoos. He had dark leather pants on that creaked with every movement. The leather pants were tucked into gleaming, black military boots that had been recently polished. His wrist had a small black cross tattooed on to it, the same size and shape as the one Ellie had hid for five years.

'What do you want with me Kingsley?' She asked, as he stopped in front of her. He stared down at her, a shaft of light falling over his scarred eye. She stared back up at him, pulling on the chains behind her. Her feet were shackled to the floor and the cuffs of them had began rubbing at her exposed ankles. Her feet were bare, slipping on the straw and covered in dirt.

'A little fun…'

Ellie shuffled back even further when she saw the whip hanging from his hand. Her back thumped against the pillar, ordering her to stop. The chains at her feet were taught whilst the ones behind her were loose. Her head was pounding and her breathing began to pick up. Ellie's hands began to shake as she shook her head.

Kingsley walked forward. Ellie's heart quickened, her breathing becoming erratic as the whip came closer and closer. He pushed her forward, her head banging against the stone floor. She could feel the whip dangling over her. She knew it was coming. She knew it was coming.

Nothing, not even knowing that her brothers were coming for her, could stop the sob that escaped her and then the scream filled with pure terror as the whip flashed in the light.


	43. Knight and Queen

**A/N: Small Pirates of the Caribbean reference here that was completly intentional...I think**

 **x**

* * *

 _It's so much easier to say you're antisocial…_

 _Or claim that you just don't like people…_

 _Or pretend that you just don't care anymore…_

 _Than to admit how lonely and damaged you truly feel…_

Ellie couldn't help the shivers that racked her body as she huddled against the pillar. The cell was freezing cold, water dripping from the roof. Moonlight streamed through the bars on the window, reminding her of her prison.

She rested her head on her knees, the tangled, dirt caked hair, sliding down to cover her face.

Kingsley had left a while ago, but the pain he'd inflicted remained. Ellie knew better than to make too much noise, settling to hum under her breath. Goosebumps had appeared all over her arms, the hairs on them rising. Her hands were stiff, cold and covered in dirt. She didn't even dare to think about her back, hoping that the corset of her dress had blocked the worst of the whip. She could feel a trickle of blood run down her back every so often, dripping onto the floor.

She slid her feet forward, stretching her legs out. Her bare feet were decorated with dust, soot and dirt and her ankles were raw. Ellie sighed quietly, tucking her arms around her knees. She was tired, but she didn't want to sleep. She couldn't sleep. Her mind was too awake. Too busy. Too noisy, to be able to sleep.

She started playing with the frayed edge of her dress, pulling on the thread. The white shirt was now caked in dirt and soot, and the blue skirt was ripped and ruined. Not that she minded.

It was as if being back there had changed something inside Ellie. She'd retreated into her shell, barely making any sound. She was petrified. Kingsley frightened her, and he knew it. Despite the small puddle of hope inside her, Ellie had never felt more alone than she did now.

And as time ticked away, the loneliness increased; it was swallowing her up.

She was well and truly alone.

A Queen. Alone. On a black square.

* * *

D'Artagnan watched the flames of the fire dance around the logs. He was shattered and cold, but his mind was keeping him awake.

They'd ridden all day, looking for any sign of Ellie. They'd asked the villagers but none of them knew anything. It was Aramis who'd forced them all to stop, hauling them inside an inn.

No one had uttered a word since they'd finished their meal.

Athos was sitting in a chair, his mind far away. Porthos was staring at the wooden table, bottle of wine in hand. Aramis was watching the sky, his head resting on his hand. D'Artagnan was sitting in front of the fire, watching as the flames licked up the logs.

It didn't feel right without Ellie. There was a part of them missing, and it showed.

D'Artagnan had never felt more alone than he did now. Even though his brothers were with him, his sister was not.

He was a Knight, all alone on a white square.

* * *

Days bled into each other, merging together. Ellie could only tell when one day ended and another one began by the stream of light through the window. Even then it was hard to tell. She was beginning to grow weak, her body aching for a decent amount of food and water. Her back was a mess. She knew that there would be new scars. She could feel the old ones re-opening. Kingsley had never treated her this badly before. When he did lock her up, he left her with a proper meal. A proper drink. Clothes. But things were different now.

Now he didn't have a circus to run.

Because _he_ burnt it down.

Kingsley probably thought it was all her fault, seeing as she was the only one to escape unscathed. But then again, he always blamed her for anything bad. She was his go to person if anything went wrong. All Ellie wanted was to go home and be with her brothers. She still hadn't slept, too scared in case Kingsley stormed in.

Alone with her thoughts, Ellie's mind drifted away. Unknowingly she began to sing quietly, to herself:

 _The King and his men stole the Queen from her bed_

 _And bound her in her bones_

 _The seas be ours and by the powers_

 _Where we will we'll roam._

 _Yoho all hands hoist the colours high_

 _Heave ho, thieves and beggars never shall we die_

 _Yoho hoist the colours high_

 _Heave ho, thieves and beggars never shall we die_

The song was one that Liam had taught her whilst she was in the Court. Liam was in love with the sea and wanted to become a sailor. To him, and to her, the sea represented freedom and a chance to start again.

 _Court of Miracles_

 _Maps littered the table, hanging off the edges and overlapping each other. Several candles were placed on top of the maps, their wax falling onto the paper._

' _It's so big.' Elizabeth whispered, eyeing the map with wide eyes. Liam smiled up at her, drawing a line on the map._

' _The ocean is a big place.' He replied. He set his pencil down on the table, pointing to a dot. 'That's the new world.' He moved his finger to the right. 'And that's where we are.'_

' _It doesn't_ look _far away.' She told him, following his finger across the map._

' _These maps are a lot smaller in scale than the actual thing.' Liam replied, leaning back in his chair with a careless smile. 'That's why I'm so intrigued by the ocean. It's so vast and unknown, with so much to discover and see.'_

' _Will you two go to bed!' Flea yelled at them from down the corridor. Elizabeth and Liam chuckled as they packed the maps away._

' _Liam,' Elizabeth began. He hummed at her to continue, 'If you ever journey into the ocean, will you take me with you?' Liam looked up at her, the light from the last candle casting an eerie shadow across his face._

' _Of course, I will.' He promised, taking her hand in his. 'We're a team, remember?'_

' _Yeah.'_

' _What are we?'_

' _A team.'_

Ellie trailed off, a single tear falling from her eye, trickling down her face. It fell off her chin, free falling. Falling free. Until it hit the dusty ground and splashed into a puddle.

' _Never let him see you cry, Ellie.' Alex whispered to her one night. Her head was resting on his chest, his hand stroking her hair. 'Crying only makes him stronger.' Elizabeth sniffed as he wiped a tear away._

' _Why does it make him stronger?' She asked quietly, her voice thick with tears._

' _Because he feeds off of anything bad. Anything unhappy.' He looked down at her. 'If you think of your happiest thoughts, and never let him see you cry. You'll beat him; because he will be powerless against you.'_

A fond smile spread across Ellie's face at the thought of Alex. He was the one who had kept her strong and stopped her from straying off the path.

Ellie looked up through a curtain of hair as the cell door opened with a cry. Kingsley marched down the stairs, a plate of bread in one hand, a cup of water in the other. He set down in front of her, his eyes burrowing into her. He turned around on one foot and marched out of the room. The door shut behind him with a bang, making Ellie jump.

Sending a glare to the door, Ellie shuffled forward. She picked the water up, giving it a sniff. She didn't smell any poison, but knowing Kingsley he'd probably hidden it well.

She set the water down on the tiles, watching as ripples vibrated through the water. The thirst was overwhelming her, taking over her mind. She reached forward, her hand ready to grab the cup of water. The water shook with her trembling hand as she lifted it to her lips.

As the freezing cold liquid hit her lips, goosebumps appeared all over her arms. As more of the liquid hit her mouth, she swallowed it greedily, hungry for more. She tilted her head back, draining the last of the water. Closing her eyes, Ellie relished the taste of the water.

Yet, as she opened her eyes again; something wasn't right. Her vision had gone fuzzy. A pounding echoed in her head. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the fuzziness. That only made her dizzy. Her mind began giving up as she fell to the ground with a thud. The cup fell out of her hand as it hit the floor. It rolled around, a trail of water following after it.

Far above her, Ellie heard thunder echo in the sky. Rain poured down outside the windows, its pattern reflected on the floor. Lightning flashed, lighting up the dark room within. It chased away the shadows and the sound of rain welcomed her with open arms like a hug. 'I find peace in the rain.' Ellie whispered as her brain gave up fighting, and submitted her to the demonic darkness swallowing her vision.

* * *

'Kingsley Beckett?' The innkeeper asked. 'Oh, I've 'eard of him.' He lowered his voice. 'He's a dangerous man. What on earth could you want with him?'

'He's kidnapped our sister.'

'Oh, then I'm sorry for your loss.' The innkeeper replied.

'Why do you say that?'

'Because if Beckett's got 'old of her, she's not going to make it out alive.'

'Do you know where he could be hiding her?'

'I can see you're desperate, so I'll tell you.' The Innkeeper pointed out the window. 'There's a massive white mansion on top of that 'ill. Surrounded by big, black iron gates and patrolled by his men.' He leant in closer to them. 'I can hedge me bets, that he's got 'er locked up in the dungeon underneath the 'ouse. If you're going to look anywhere, that's the place to look!'

'Thank you.' Athos turned to face his brothers. 'We leave tomorrow.' He told them.


	44. Stronger then you'd ever know

**A/N: I'm on holiday next week so there will, probably, be no update on Wednesday as it is my birthday and I'm going to be super busy.**

 **x**

* * *

Ellie blearily opened her eyes. It was a new day, the sun told her that much. It hung in the bright blue sky, lighting up the room.

'I see you took your chance?' His voice brought back memories of dark rooms and broken bones. 'It's a pity, really. I thought you were made of stronger stuff.' Ellie turned her head to the source of the voice. Kingsley sat metres away from her, flipping a dagger in the air.

She slowly propped herself up. 'I am.' She snarled. An explosion echoed somewhere above her, and Ellie's head shot towards the ceiling as dust rained down on them.

'Your brothers.' Kingsley drawled. 'They started attacking twenty minutes ago.' Ellie couldn't help the relief that settled in her. Kingsley stood up. 'If you are made of stronger stuff than before…' He looked down at the gun by his feet, before kicking it across to her. 'Then you'll do as I ask.' Ellie placed a hand over the gun. She didn't look up at him, only staring at the gun in front of her.

'And if I don't?' She asked, lifting her head to face him.

'Then everyone you know will die.' She could practically hear Kingsley smirk. 'I am _that_ powerful.' She knew better than to doubt his power. She'd had a first-hand experience. She looked away, squinting against the light outside.

Taking a shaky breath, Ellie raised her eyes to his. 'What is it you want me to do?' Her voice, surprisingly, showed no sign of her panic and terror.

'To kill Athos.'

* * *

The the mansion was once a magnificent thing to behold. It was stunningly white with pillars and stairs at the front leading to a large, black-framed door. All around the edges of the building had been bushes, flowers and lanterns. In each room inside the house, there was a sparkling chandelier, vases of flowers and huge four poster beds. Each room had at least four windows with glass doors leading out onto an iron balcony. The walls were panelled in white and gold with a slither of red carpet running throughout the interior. In the foyer, there was a magnificent staircase leading upstairs to the bedrooms. The railings were back metal, bent and curled into intricate swirls and fleur de lis. The stairs were made of marble and the red carpet melted into them. Above the staircase was another chandelier that hung from an extravagantly painted ceiling.

The biggest room of them all was the ballroom. It was directly behind the staircase and was a rich brown and gold. The floor was made from roman tile and had a pattern painted onto it in the centre. The walls were covered in glass windows and doors that led out onto a large garden with cherry trees, a fountain and rose gardens. The ballroom itself was home to a significantly large grand piano painted entirely black with gold trim. There was a large gold harp in the corner and tables covered in white cloth along the edge of the room. At the end of both rooms were hidden balconies that allowed someone a full view of the room. They were painted in gold and had red curtains hanging at either end.

But now, the mansion was in ruin.

The once brilliantly white walls were now a dull grey, filled with peeling paint and cracks. The windows had been smashed and the wood had rotted away. The pillars either side of the door were entwined with ivy and filled with cracks and cobwebs. The cherry trees and rose gardens had been left to overgrow and die. The bushes had grown over the walls, invading the long-forgotten rooms. The black iron fence that surrounded the mansion was rusted with peeling paint. The gates squeaked and groaned every time they were opened and the stone path that led up to the house was covered in weeds.

The red carpet that had run through the entire house was now faded and worn. Cracks formed in the walls and floors, with some tiles missing from the floor. The paintings on the wall had been covered in white cloth and were covered in cobwebs. The chandelier that had once illuminated the foyer was lying broken in a corner. The ceiling it had hung from was cracked and ruined from years of abandonment.

The ballroom was covered in cobwebs and dust. The crystal chandelier was dull and broken, hanging low over the room. The gold trim on the walls had faded and peeled away leaving behind a dull, dark brown colour. The wooden panelling itself had begun to rot away, pieces of wood falling off completely. White clothes hung over the portraits and tables, hiding them from view and trying to protect them. The windows along one side had cracked over the years and were covered in a layer or grime and dust. Ivy had smashed through some windows, beginning to wind itself around the walls and pictures.

It was in the centre of this room that Ellie stood, staring at the door in front of her. Above her and behind her Kingsley's men watched, fingers poised on the trigger of their guns. Most aimed their guns at the door, but Ellie knew that they, as well as Kingsley, had a few guns pointed at her.

She stood in the centre of the room, staring at the door in front of her. Around her, Kingsley's men were hiding, gun pointing at the door. And her.

In her trembling, dirt caked and bloodied hands was a gun. A fully loaded gun.

Behind her, Kingsley hid in the shadows. A gun pointed at her. Ellie's eyes looked down to the ground, her hair falling in front of her face like a shield. The door burst open with a bang, which echoed through the room. Ellie didn't look up from the floor, not trusting her emotions. She knew it was them.

She knew they were watching her.

She knew it was Athos who walked towards her.

She raised her eyes and saw him standing a few feet away from her, sword in hand. His hair was bedraggled and his face glistened with sweat. But his eyes were soft and calm. They were welcoming and safe.

But the kindness in them quickly turned to horror and terror as she raised the gun to his head.

'Ellie! What the hell are you doing?' That was Porthos. Her hands trembled as she adjusted her grip on the gun.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' She whispered over and over again. Athos' eyes looked around them, and in an instant, he understood.

He stared at the barrel of her gun as he fell to his knees. 'You don't have to do this.' He whispered, his eyes meeting hers.

Tears stung her eyes. She breathed deeply, aiming the gun at his skull. 'I wish that were true.' She replied her turquoise eyes meeting his icy blue ones. 'I'm sorry.' She told him, and she truly meant it.

The gun fired.

The man who had been sneaking up on Athos from behind fell to the ground, a bullet embedded in his head. Athos swirled round to look at the man, shock written in his expression. The gun fell from Ellie's hands, landing useless on the floor. Its thud echoed around. She took a shaky breath in, her hands shaking and cold. Kingsley emerged from the shadows and grabbed Ellie in a headlock, a gun pressed to her temple. Ellie's hands reached up to Kingsley's arms which were suffocatingly tight around her throat.

'One move and I kill her.' He growled, adjusting his grip on the gun. Her eyes looked up to the ceiling before looking straight ahead. Ellie could see that Aramis had his gun aimed at Kingsley, the gun ready to fire. D'Artagnan was nowhere to be seen, but none of her brothers seemed worried about that. There was not a sound from the alcoves above them, and Ellie guessed that Kingsley had dismissed his men, thinking he could handle her brothers on his own.

How wrong he was.

'Kingsley, please.' Ellie's voice was filled with unhidden fear, terror and hatred. An expression almost akin to shock passed over Athos' face as he heard the undisgused terror in her voice. She usually hid it so well.

'It's your fault that my business and life burnt to the ground. _You_ are the reason I have to slum it.' He snarled pressing the gun harder into Ellie's temple.

'No, no. It wasn't me, Kingsley. It wasn't me.' Ellie sobbed, scrabbling at his arms as he tightened the headlock.

'You always were a liar.' He chuckled darkly, his finger hovering over the trigger.

'It wasn't me. It was Alex.' Ellie was panicking. Her voice was shaky and tears were falling down her face as she stood in front of him.

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the room.

'KINGSLEY!' D'Artagnan emerged from behind a wall, his arms raised in surrender. The gun that he had held fell from his grip, banging on the floor. His sword, to, fell to the floor with a metal clang.

'What do you want?' Kingsley snarled, moving Ellie to the side of him so he could face the Gascon.

'Let her go.' D'Artagnan told him calmly. 'If you've got a problem, take it out on me.'

'No, D'Artagnan. No.' Ellie pleaded, fighting against Kingsley. 'This is my fight, not yours.'

'It was never just your fight, Els.' He whispered gently, his eyes softening. 'It was ours from the moment I met you.' He smiled shakily. 'And I am so glad I met you.'

Kingsley's face morphed into a villainous smirk, at the relevation. His eyes gleamed with mischeif and malece. He slowly let go of Ellie, his arms becoming loose around her neck, the gun's pressure disappearing.

At that point, two things happened at once. D'Artagnan's voice screamed 'Now!' as a gunshot echoed through the room. Another gunshot echoed after it, and Kingsley fell to the ground behind Ellie. She couldn't help the scream that escaped as blood splattered onto her. She saw D'Artagnan fall, and her mind instantly cried at her to run to her twin.

So, she did.

She fell to her knees behind him, moving his head into her lap.

'Aramis!' She screamed, no longer caring about how terrified she sounded. Her brothers ran towards them, falling down next to them. Ellie stroked D'Artagnan's hair, smoothing it to the side, as Aramis examined the gun shot. D'Artagnan whimpered and Ellie quickly shushed him.

'Shush, it's fine.' She whispered to him quietly, stroking his hair. 'I'm here, D'Artagnan.'

'Els?' His voice croaked, his eyes fluttering open.

'Yeah. It's me.' She smiled down at him, ignoring the tears that threatened to fall.

'Did I save you?' He asked, his hand finding hers. It gripped hers tightly, stroking the back of her hand. Despite him being injuried, he was still comforting her.

'You did. You saved me.' D'Artagnan smiled weakly, gripping Ellie's hand tight as Aramis put pressure on his wound.

'Sorry, D'Art.' Aramis replied as the Gascon whimpered. 'We can't stay here.' Aramis noted, looking around the room.

'Umm… there's an inn about… uhh… half a mile away from here. I know the innkeeper, he'll let us stay there for as long as we need.' Ellie stammered, ignoring her shaking hands. Porthos and Aramis glanced at each other worriedly as she shook both reading the others mind.

'Right, that'll do.' Aramis said as he finished tying a makeshift bandage around the wound. 'Porthos?' The man nodded, gently lifting D'Artagnan into his arms. A groan came from behind them, and Ellie's head turned towards it. Kingsley lay on the floor, blood forming in a puddle underneath him.

She stumbled to her feet and walked over to him. She stared down at his unforgiving eyes, her heart beating hard in her chest.

'I see you are strong.' He gasped, blood tainting his teeth. Ellie stood above him, breathing hard. The sun shone into the room, giving the illusion that the room was once again grand and restored.

'I'm stronger than you'd ever know.' Ellie growled at him, picking up the gun from the floor. She cocked it, looking down at the weapon in her hand.

'Elizabeth…' Kingsley trailed off as Ellie pointed the gun at his head. Her hand was still as her finger hovered over the trigger.

She looked him squarely in the eye. 'Checkmate.' Kingsley's eyes widened at her words as she pressed the trigger on the gun. His head fell to the floor, lifeless.

Inside her, something tugged in her mind. She could feel the scars of Kingsley fade away a little bit more as she stared at his dead body. Somehow, she felt stronger. Wilder. Safer. Happier.

The gun fell from her grip as her vision began to darken. The adrenaline was washed away as she took a deep breath in. She began to sway, her knees giving out underneath her. Someone caught her, lifting her up into their arms with a practised ease.

'I've got you, Ellie.' Athos whispered, feeling the girl relax at his words. She smiled as she slipped off the edge, falling into the river that carried her far away from that dreaded house. The water washed her worries away, coating her in a blanket of warmth and safety.

Her eyes closed, and her mind went blank.

The Queen was finally home.


	45. O'Children

**_A/N: I'm back! It has felt so weird not writing anything for almost two weeks, I've missed it a lot. I'm curious to see if anyone recognises the song in this chapter, it is a song that has a lot of emotions for me._**

 ** _I have exciting news but I'm debating if I should tell you now or wait a bit longer..._**

 ** _x_**

* * *

 ** _Ellie's POV_**

If someone had told me when I was younger, that one day I would end up with a family who actually cares about me…I would have laughed at you. I wouldn't have believed a word you said because the life I had was the worst thing imaginable. I wouldn't force that life on anyone, not even my worst enemy. I never really realised how badly I had been treated until somebody started treating me with respect. I knew I was being treated badly, but I didn't realise _how_ badly I'd been treated. I never had hope. Not a single slither of the word existed. It didn't even exist in Alex. He'd lost hope a long time ago and I'd lost it with him.

Now I think about it without Alex, I would have gone insane; he was what kept me from falling off the cliff into the ocean. He kept me sane. He kept me alive; he fixed me up; he gave me faith. He didn't give me hope, but he gave me faith that not everybody was bad. If it wasn't for him I don't think I'd be here today. He kept my heart beating when it was close to stopping.

And now; now my brothers are giving me faith. Faith that they'll always be there for me, and they'll always catch me if I fall. They trust me, and I trust them. My Musketeer brothers have given me something I never, ever thought I would have in my life. Something I wasn't sure even existed in the cruel world that we live in.

They gave me faith and trust.

* * *

 _ **3rd person POV**_

The voices around her were hushed and whispered. They didn't dare speak any louder. Something cold was resting on Ellie's chest, and it moved with her. She could feel something warm and comforting in her hand, and it made her feel safe. Her entire body hurt, but to be honest she wasn't surprised. As everything that had happened came back in a rush of memories, pain, faith, hope, trust and tears; her brain felt as if it would implode.

But the only thing that happened, was that her eyes opened.

She saw a wooden ceiling. She could hear the crackle of a fire somewhere nearby. She heard Aramis somewhere to her right, and she heard D'Artagnan moan slightly. Ellie tried to move, but she winced as an explosion of pain erupted in her back. She groaned in pain and the voices stopped.

Footsteps moved over to her, and Aramis appeared in her vision, smiling.

'Hey, Princess.' He whispered, stroking her hair gently. Ellie smiled back at him. 'How'd you feel?' he asked, crouching down next to the bed.

'Like hell.' Ellie replied, her voice scratchy and sore. 'How's D'Artagnan?' She asked, more worried about her twin then herself.

'Bored. He's missed you.' Aramis told her, his brown eyes meeting her green ones. His hand continued to stroke her hair, smoothing it down away from her forehead.

'I missed him.' Ellie sighed. 'I missed all of you.' She had to bite her lip from crying. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed them. Aramis shushed her, stroking her forehead with his thumb.

'We're here, Ellie. We won't go anywhere.' Ellie smiled weakly, exhausting seeping in. Her eyes drooped, the effort of waking up and talking exhausting her more than she liked to admit.

'Go to sleep, Els. We'll be here when you wake up.' Athos spoke for the first time, rubbing circles on the back of her hand. She smiled slightly as she realised what the metal thing on her chest was.

 _Aramis must have been worried then._ Ellie thought as his rosary settled on her chest as she fell back asleep, Aramis still stroking her hair and Athos' hand in hers.

It rested on her chest as she slept; just like a Guardian Angel.

* * *

They'd been at the inn for four days. Four days of doing nothing. Ellie was bored and eager to leave, as was D'Artagnan. But neither of them were fit to ride just yet, no matter how much they pleaded with Aramis.

The three older Musketeers had decided that they could be trusted enough to be left on their own, so they had gone downstairs to get dinner. D'Artagnan and Ellie were under strict instructions not to move from the room, and both had obliged if just to avoid Aramis' wrath.

Ellie had yet to take Aramis' rosary off, its presence being a piece of calm in the chaos.

The candles lit up the room, despite the sun only just going down. It was a lovely summer's night, and no matter where she was, Ellie always knew when it was Midsummer Night's, Eve. Something changed within the air and it was filled with electricity as well as the smell of roses from the gardens below their room. The doors to the little balcony in their room were wide open, and a gentle breeze flowed through the room. Ellie sat on the balcony itself, wearing D'Artagnan's shirt and Athos' jacket over her shoulders. She was wearing a thin, blue skirt and her hair was tied up in a loose bun, a pink rose flower crown on top of her head. She had several bracelets on her wrists, all with different meanings. As usual, her neck was adorned with her gold medallion necklace and her hands were decorated with several different rings, as well as paint.

She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she sketched out her new drawing. The sky was a deep pink with deep blue clouds dotting the sky. There was Celtic music being played downstairs, and its beautiful melody drifted up to them in the air.

'Ellie?' D'Artagnan's voice woke her from her thoughts and she hummed in response.

'Hmm?' She asked, not tearing her eyes away from her drawing.

'When's your birthday?' Ellie turned her head to look at him.

'Why?' She asked, looking at him.

'The others were discussing presents for your birthday, before…you know…' He trailed off, not needing to say anymore.

'Oh…' Ellie hesitated, turning back to her sketchbook. 'It's today.'

'What?!' Ellie chuckled quietly at his reaction. 'Why didn't you say anything?'

'Because you've been shot, I've been kidnapped and it didn't seem like the right time!' Ellie replied, smiling at him. 'And I think the others forgot.'

Silence fell between them for a bit. She'd never been told when her actual birthday was. Alex had told her it was sometime around Midsummer Night's, Eve; so Ellie had decided to make whatever day Midsummer Night's Eve was her birthday. It was easier to keep track that way.

'I love this music.' Ellie commented mindlessly after a minute. 'Every year, I'd dance to this with Aramis at the Midsummer's ball at the palace.' She smiled fondly, remembering the feeling of swirling round the dance floor. The song had inadvertently become _their_ song.

'Then let's dance.' D'Artagnan was standing next to her, holding out a hand. Ellie looked up at him, her eyes twinkling in delight. She smiled, taking his hand. He pulled her up off the floor gently, smiling softly the entire time. He put his hands on her waist, and Ellie put hers on his shoulders. As if they knew what they were doing, the music grew louder as the two twins began to sway to the music.

 _'Forgive us now for what we've done'_

 _'It started out as a bit of fun'_

 _'Here, take these before we run away'_

 _'The keys to the gulag'_

'Is this an okay birthday present?' D'Artagnan asked quietly. Ellie sighed, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

'It's better than ok. I'm with you, aren't I?' She asked, smiling. D'Artagnan chuckled quietly as they danced around the room.

'I love you, Ellie.' He whispered quietly.

'Love you too.'

The music picked up pace, and they started spinning each other round the room, laughing at each other. D'Artagnan spun Ellie out before spinning her towards him. They danced around the room again, smiling.

' _Hey, little train! Wait for me!'_

 _'I once was blind but now I see'_

 _'Have you left a seat for me?'_

 _'Is that such a stretch of the imagination?'_

D'Artagnan spun Ellie around, her hair spinning with her. They danced together around the room, lost in the music as well as each other. D'Artagnan lifted Ellie into the air, smiling as she giggled breathlessly. As the music faded, the two-snuggled close again, relishing the warmth and safety of the other.

'Happy birthday, Ellie.' D'Artagnan whispered, resting his head on hers. Ellie smiled, her eyes twinkling.

It was a very happy birthday indeed.

'You look as if you're waiting for something.' D'Artagnan spoke up, leaning against the doorframe.

'I am.' Ellie replied, glancing up at the sky.

'Are you going to elaborate?' D'Artagnan asked, sitting down opposite Ellie on the balcony, stretching his feet out to touch hers.

'Every year to celebrate Midsummer Night's Eve the King and Queen launch lanterns into the sky with wishes for the future on them. Almost everyone in the city joins in and the sky is filled with thousands of lanterns.' She sighed wistfully, looking down at the flowers lining the metal balcony. 'I could see it from my caravan when I was younger. I used to make a wish, write it down on a piece of paper and fold it into a boat before launching it down the river that ran the length of our house.' She smiled sadly, her eyes sad. 'I nearly always wished to be rescued.'

D'Artagnan, unsure as to what to do with this new found information, sat with his feet against Ellie's, watching the skyline together. Neither said anything to the other, content to sit in silence together.

The door to their room opened, and Aramis, Porthos and Athos strolled in. Ellie and D'Artagnan turned to look at them, smiling briefly, before turning back to the skyline in front of them.

'Anything happen whilst we were gone?' Aramis asked as he threw his jacket over a chair, walking over to the balcony.

'Nothing really.' Ellie replied, smiling at D'Artagnan. She turned her head back to the Paris skyline, waiting for something.

'What we looking at?' Porthos asked, joining Aramis.

'Nothing just yet.' D'Artagnan said, his eyes watching the skyline.

Suddenly a firework appeared in the sky, turning the dark sky blue. Ellie's smile grew as thousands of lanterns drifted into the air, lighting up the night sky. Each one was decorated with its own pattern. Each one was different shapes, sizes and colours. But all rose from Paris, drifting in the direction of the wind.

'Ah, so that's what we were waiting for.' Athos commented as he watched the lanterns drift into the sky. Ellie's face was lit up with the shadows of every lantern drifting their way. D'Artagnan smiled at Ellie as his hand found hers. For a single minute, it was just the five of them watching the lanterns.

'Happy birthday.' He whispered as they watched the lanterns. Out the corner of his eye, D'Artagnan saw the look of horror pass over Athos, Aramis and Porthos' faces as his words reached them. He ignored them, watching the lanterns, properly, for the first time.


	46. Safe and Sound

**A/N: I wasn't going to update today but I received the loveliest review which basically made me update today.**

 **To Debbie (guest) I don't even know what is going on inside his head. He thinks of her as a sister but there may be something more there, I'm not entirely sure myself. I'll have a word with him for you.**

 **x**

* * *

Ellie awoke the next morning to someone shaking her awake gently. She turned over onto her side, opening her eyes to face Porthos.

'Morning, Princess.' He whispered smiling at her.

'Mmm.' She moaned, snuggling into the blanket. Porthos chuckled quietly as Ellie smiled.

'Aramis said we could start heading home today.' Ellie's eyes shot open in delight. 'Slowly, by the way.' Porthos added hastily. Ellie sat up, her shirt hanging off one shoulder, hair a tangled mess.

'I don't care, as long as I get to go home.' She told him. She looked over her shoulder at the sleeping form of D'Artagnan next to her.

'He'll be fine.' Porthos remarked, sensing her worry.

'I can't help but feel guilty.' Ellie admitted, turning her eyes to look at him.

'Don't. He knew what he was doing.' Porthos smiled. 'Athos gave him quite the telling off whilst you were out.' Ellie chuckled.

'I thought he looked quite dejected,' Ellie stated, her eyes lighting up in a smile as Porthos chuckled. 'He's like a puppy.' Porthos roared with laughter, waking D'Artagnan up as Aramis and Athos walked in.

'Who's like a puppy?' Aramis asked as he set their breakfast down on a table.

'D'Artagnan.' Ellie replied and Aramis chuckled.

'I'm not.' D'Artagnan defended, half asleep.

'I'd find it easier to believe if you didn't currently look like a kicked puppy.' Ellie retorted, ducking as he threw a pillow at her.

* * *

To say the ride back was comfortable, would be a lie. It was anything but comfortable. Ellie had managed to hide her pain well, pretending that it was just stiff muscles. But her back was roaring with pain, and had been since they'd left the tavern. She was desperate to get home and be surrounded by the familiar sounds of Paris. She'd been away for three weeks, and her heart ached for her home.

But as they rode through the countryside, a sense of déjà vu settles over her. The sounds were strangely familiar as they rode past a rotting iron gate. Ellie stopped her horse suddenly as the sound of screaming, fire and water rushed into her ears.

She gasped, looking up at the rotting gate.

'Ellie?' Athos asked as she dismounted and walked over to the gate. She didn't reply, as she raised a shaking hand to the gate. It swung open with a groaning as some of the paint flaked off and drifted to the ground. It all came rushing back to her as if she'd been pushed under water. The fire. The screaming. The water. The cries for help. The wind. The smell of burning wood. Alex.

'It can't be.' She whispered as she walked underneath the metal arch. She vaguely heard the sound of footsteps as her brothers followed behind her, hands on their swords.

It was as if the place was haunted. And in a way, it was. She could still hear the voices and the screams all these years later. They followed her through the field like smoke. The once magnificent big top was now a shell. The remaining fabric flapped in the wind, and the ropes creaked as they struggled to stay together. She could smell the smoke and the burning fabric as she walked over to where the wagons used to be. The grass was burnt, and it was unlikely that it would ever grow back. There were bits of wood scattered around the dead grass, most burnt beyond recognition. But there was one that was still readable. Ellie's eyes swam with tears as she shakily picked up a piece of wood. It stained her hands black with soot, and it crumbled underneath her touch slightly. But she knew what it was.

Once, it had been painted blue, and there were flowers and swirls around the name in the middle.

 _Elizabeth_

It stood out, like a white cloud against a stormy sky. She could just make out the patterns surrounding it, and the different colours. But Ellie knew that this was where her wagon once was. For a fleeting moment, she could see everything as it once was. She could hear the sounds of music, laughter and applause. It was as if nothing was wrong. She could hear Alex's laugh in her head, and the sound of Clara's beautiful voice. It hurt so much to remember, but she welcomed the pain. She could see the vibrant colours of the big top in her mind, and she could feel the grass underneath her bare feet. The pastel coloured wagons stood out amongst the tall grass as the sun shined over them. It was a picture-perfect paradise to a stranger. But to Ellie, it was hell on Earth/

It wasn't until somebody wrapped their arms around her, pulling them against her, that she realised she was crying. Not sobbing, but rather silent crying. She wasn't crying for the people who'd made her life hell.

No.

She was crying for a lost childhood.

'It's ok, Ellie. I'm right here.' Athos' calm, gentle voice broke through her head as he stroked her hair. He held her tightly as she closed her eyes and cried. She didn't want to leave the scene of her childhood, but if she didn't leave now. She never would. Athos gently picked her up off the floor, holding her close to him as they left the burnt down circus behind.

* * *

It took a while for the déjà vu to fade, but as they rode through the gates of Paris, it faded altogether and a familiar feeling surrounded Ellie. It was the feeling of safety, warmth, food and love. The streets were just as busy as normal, the markets being the usual hub of people as always. They turned the corner to the Garrison, riding through the gates. As Porthos helped Ellie off her horse, the Musketeers surrounded them, all eager to welcome their youngest Musketeer home.

Eventually they all dispersed again, the sounds of swords, guns and horses filling the Garrison once again. The five Musketeers settled at their usual table, chatting eagerly to each other about nothing in particular.

Treville walked past them, his face flushed and stressed. Ellie was pouring herself a drink as he strolled past, waving a hand at him.

'Afternoon.' She called, as he ran up the stairs.

'Afternoon, Ellie.' Aramis and Porthos shared a look as Treville halted on the steps, slowly turning round to face them again. Ellie smiled at him as he ran down the last few steps towards her, lifting her off her feet in a massive hug.

'I take it I was missed?' She giggled as he set her down again. Treville smiled at her, turning his eyes to the others.

'Thank you.' Was all he said before ruffling Ellie's hair and running up the stairs again. Ellie rolled her eyes, pouring D'Artagnan a drink.

'He never changes.' Aramis chuckled, before falling silent.

'Ellie…'

'Yes?' She looked up at him, setting the jug down on the table.

'We felt bad for forgetting your birthday- '

'Don't worry about it.' Ellie told him, cutting him off not minding too much.

'But we do.' Athos told her. 'And we didn't really have any time to get you much. But we did get you something.' Athos reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, wooden box. He handed it to Ellie, who stared at it.

'Happy Birthday, Ellie.' Aramis said as she opened it up.

Inside was the most beautiful, rose gold pendant. It was engraved with all their initials around the outside with a Fleur de Lis in the middle. On the back was: _All for one x_

Ellie's eyes filled with tears as she turned the pendant over, admiring the pattern and texture. For once, she was speechless.

'She's speechless, is that a good sign?' D'Artagnan asked, watching the teen as she stared at the necklace.

'She's never speechless.' Porthos told him. Aramis tied the necklace around Ellie's neck, kissing her head softly. She turned round and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his jacket.

'Thank you.' She whispered to all of them once she pulled away. 'Thank you so much.' Athos wrapped an arm around Ellie, kissing her head.

'Happy birthday, sweetheart.' He whispered, too quietly for the others to hear. Ellie simply beamed, glad that she'd finally found a family.


	47. Musketeers don't die easily

**A/N: We're almost done! Welcome to the final episode of series one, which is my favourite episode so I hope I've done it justice.**

 **x**

* * *

'How many times have you cleaned that gun tonight?' D'Artagnan asked as he sliced his apple. Aramis chuckled softly, one foot on a chair. He'd been cleaning the gun over and over again.

'He has a thing.' Ellie told him, running a hand through her hair. D'Artagnan looked at her as she sat down on the table. 'What? He does.' She replied, staring back at him.

'I do. Respect your weapon, and it'll respect you.' Aramis stated. He turned to D'Artagnan. 'Another thing you need to know if you want to be a good Musketeer!' Aramis quipped. D'Artagnan sighed.

'How long is this going to go on for?' He asked.

'The new Musketeer thing?' Ellie asked. He nodded. 'Don't know. I'm not a Musketeer.' Ellie replied, smiling at him sweetly. D'Artagnan scoffed, rolling his eyes at her.

Hurried footsteps echoed through the Garrison as Porthos ran towards them.

'Athos. He's taken a woman hostage. He's threating to kill her.' He told them breathlessly. Ellie's eyes widened as she jumped off the table and ran after Porthos, D'Artagnan and Aramis right behind her. They barged their way through the crowd of people who had formed a circle around Athos and Milady.

'Athos…' Aramis warned as the drunk man swayed. Ellie swallowed, her throat feeling thick. At least one part was true.

'Let her go.' Porthos told him, careful not to aggravate him.

'She is a liar and a murder.' Athos mumbled as Milady gasped underneath his grip. 'And she is the Cardinal's spy. And she is my wife.' Aramis, Ellie and Porthos shared a look, neither of them knowing what to make of it.

'D'Artagnan, help me. He's gone mad.' Milady gasped out.

'You know her?!' Ellie exclaimed, turning her attention to the Gascon standing next to her. D'Artagnan didn't reply.

'So, she is your mysterious benefactor?' Aramis asked, a sudden realisation hitting him. 'Are you lovers, too?'

'Once, before I knew you.' D'Artagnan tried to defend himself but failed.

'You slept with her?' Porthos growled, pointing at the defenceless Milady as the watching crowd grew.

'You don't understand.' D'Artagnan whispered. Porthos pushed him, as Ellie ran a hand through her hair.

'You kept the truth from me.' Athos stated, staring at the Gascon.

'No. Athos, I swear I didn't know. I didn't know.' D'Artagnan pleaded, fear becoming evident in his eyes.

'Well, now you must choose, D'Artagnan.' Athos growled. 'If you help her, you're not fit to call yourself a Musketeer.'

'I can't let you murder her.' D'Artagnan whispered back, fear rising in his eyes.

'D'Artagnan, help me.' Milady whispered as Athos pulled out a gun, aiming it at D'Artagnan. Porthos held the Gascon back as he made to help Milady.

'Hey! Let's talk about this, Athos! Put her down.' Aramis exclaimed. Ellie quietly sighed in relief when she heard Treville's voice bouncing off the walls.

'Stop this at once.' He yelled as he stopped in front of them. He pointed at Athos. 'That is an order.' There was silence for a minute, no one dared to breathe or move.

D'Artagnan ran towards Milady as Athos fired his gun, hitting the Gascon at point blank range. He stumbled back into Treville, the Captain catching him as he fell to the ground. Ellie knelt down beside him, trying to calm her nerves.

Somehow, D'Artagnan's hand found hers and he squeezed her shaking one tightly. Despite knowing it wasn't real, Ellie was still petrified for her brother and it quite clearly showed. The entire world zoned out as she tried to focus on the problem in front of her, D'Artagnan's hand in hers being the only thing that kept her from zoning out completely. She looked up at Athos for a moment, and she saw the regret in his eyes. He caught her looking and he gave her the smallest smile possibly.

'This had better bloody work.' Ellie muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Aramis to hear.

* * *

Constance ran into the Garrison, looking around, panic written on her face. Ellie watched the woman from where she was sat on the stairs, a fond smile on her face. Porthos and Aramis emerged from wherever they had been and Constance ran towards them.

'Where is he? Where's D'Artagnan?' Constance asked as she stumbled to a stop in front of them. Ellie got up and walked down the stairs, over to the woman as Aramis and Porthos shared a look.

'He's not here.' Porthos told her honestly, looking up as Ellie joined them.

'Tell me he isn't dead.' Constance pleaded, looking at the three of them.

'There's been no news since last night.' Aramis said eventually.

'Why would he fight with Athos?' Constance asked, her eyes furrowing in confusion.

'It was over a woman.' Porthos explained gently.

'Milady de Winter?' Constance asked. Ellie nodded, ignoring the surprised glances the boys were shooting Constance. Constance sighed. 'This is my fault.' She admitted. 'I drove him into her arms.'

'Constance.' Aramis called her name, bringing the woman's attention back to them. 'Why don't you go home?' He suggested laying a hand on her shoulder kindly. 'If we heard anything, we'll let you know.' Constance looked at him, ready to protest. 'I promise.' She smiled at them sadly as she made her way out of the Garrison.

'I thought she didn't love him.' Porthos stated as he watched her leave.

'Did you really believe that?' Ellie asked, looking up at him in surprise.

'She told him she didn't.' Porthos reminded her.

'Woman say stupid things when they're in love.' Ellie said, smiling. 'A bet you that Constance didn't mean a word of it.'

'What makes you say that?' Aramis asked, turning around to face her with his hands on his waist.

'I think her husband has more of an influence over her than any of us realise.' She finished. 'I just hope they find that out for themselves.' She sighed wistfully as Porthos ruffled her hair, placing an arm on her shoulders.


	48. Something wicked this way comes

An awkward silence fell over the Garrison as D'Artagnan strolled in. Ellie shut her book with a sigh, standing up from the bench and making her way over to where D'Artagnan had stopped.

'Well, well, well.' Porthos exclaimed as he walked over to the Gascon. All the other Musketeers who were training, stopped, watching them. 'Where you been?' Porthos asked standing in front of him. Ellie hovered on his other side, keeping quiet and calm.

'In bed, injured.' D'Artagnan replied, his bad mood showing.

'You weren't alone I think. How is Madame de la Chapelle?' Aramis asked. 'Or is it Milday de Winter? Ah, I lose track.'

'Aramis…' Ellie warned, keeping her eyes down to the ground.

'She was well last time I saw her, no thanks to her loving husband.' Athos joined them, his face expressionless as usual.

'I see you've risen from the grave.' He remarked, standing next to Ellie.

'You failed to kill me if that's what you're referring to.' The two stared at each other, neither blinking.

'What are you doing here?' Treville's voice echoed from the balcony, drawing their attention to it.

'I'm still a Musketeer, despite what Athos may wish.' D'Artagnan replied, looking up at the Captain.

'We'll settle this in private.' The five of them made their way up the stairs without a single word being uttered between them.

* * *

Ellie hated it. She hated the conflict between them, even if it wasn't real. She hated Milady for doing this to them, and she hoped to God it would work. The filtered into Treville's office, standing in front of his desk.

'So, you're not dead.' Athos was the first to speak, his voice breaking the silence.

'And you're not drunk.' D'Artagnan shot back. Another silence descended on them before all five of them broke out into laughter and piled in for a group hug. Ellie hugged D'Artagnan tightly, unwilling to let him go.

'Ah, careful!' He exclaimed as Porthos jostled his side. 'I'm a wounded man, remember?'

'Sorry, about that. Is it bad?' Athos asked, genuinely concerned.

'Bad enough. You were supposed to shoot me in the arm, Athos!' D'Artagnan exclaimed.

'A shot to the side is so much more authentic.' Athos replied.

'Well, it would be if he hadn't already been shot in the exact same place.' Ellie muttered from here she had attached herself to D'Artagnan. Treville sighed at their antics.

'Does Milady believe we've abandoned you?' He asked.

'Almost. There's just one tiny detail left I need to convince her.' D'Artagnan told him.

'Which is?' Athos asked, waiting for him to continue.

'Oh, nothing too difficult.' He turned to face him. 'I just need to kill you.' Athos stared at the grinning Gascon.

'Oh yeah, because that's not difficult at all.' Ellie muttered causing all four of them to chuckle. D'Artagnan pressed a kiss to her head, wrapping his arms around her whilst he still could.

* * *

Ellie, Athos, Aramis and Porthos stood around a barrel, cups of wine in their hands. All around them people were bustling about their own business, not worrying about where the fifth member of the Inseparable's was.

'Athos!' D'Artagnan yelled, storming over to them. Several people looked up before going back to their business as Ellie set her cup down and walked forward, hands in her pockets. Her hair was half up, and had somehow gotten blonder since she'd been rescued. She was wearing her favourite black breeches, a white cotton shirt and a deep blue jacket.

'What do you want?' Athos asked walking up to D'Artagnan, Ellie, Aramis and Porthos flanking him.

'An apology for the way you treated me.' D'Artagnan told him, defiance clear in his eyes.

'Or what?' Athos dared ask.

'Or…' D'Artagnan pulled his glove off, holding it in one hand. 'We'll settle this like gentlemen.' He held the glove up in front of Athos and smacked him round the face with it. Athos launched himself at D'Artagnan, and Aramis held him back as Porthos pulled D'Artagnan away from the brewing fight.

'Hey! That's enough!' He yelled, standing in the middle of them.

'D'Artagnan, leave now before you make it worse.' Ellie told him, watching him from behind Athos.

'I know what you did to your wife, Athos. I know your true character. You disgust me!' D'Artagnan yelled as Porthos pushed him away.

'Or just ignore me.' Ellie commented sarcastically. Aramis pushed Athos back as he stepped forward.

'You'll hear from my seconds!' D'Artagnan exclaimed as he walked away.

'This must be done properly, according to the rules!' Aramis cried, trying to hold Athos back as he pulled his gun out.

'Damn the rules.' Athos told him, aiming his gun at D'Artagnan's retreating form.

'D'Artagnan!' Porthos yelled, attracting the man's attention as Athos fired his gun. D'Artagnan ducked, the bullet hitting the side of a cart harmlessly. People began to scream, some running away as D'Artagnan pulled his own gun out, firing at Athos. It hit Athos, sending the man crashing to the cobbled floor. Ellie gasped, her brain only just managing to compress what had just happened.

Aramis and Porthos knelt down beside Athos, looking at each other. They looked up at Ellie who gave them the tinniest nod. Porthos pulled a pig's bladder full of blood over Athos, smudging it on to him with his hands.

'He's dead!' Porthos roared, turning around to face D'Artagnan.

'Murder!' Aramis stood up, pulling his gun on D'Artagnan as he ran away. 'Come back, you coward!'

Ellie fell to the ground in shock, staring at the pool of blood. Aramis wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him.

'You alright?' He whispered quietly into her hair. She gave him a small nod, a fake sob escaping her lips as she mourned. Aramis shushed her, ever the big brother, as he stroked her hair gently speaking comforting words.

* * *

Most of the Garrison had come to the graveyard to pay their respects to Athos. The blue cloaks were stark against the bleak surroundings.

'Today…We bury a lost comrade and brother.' Treville began, looking down at the casket emblazoned with the Fleur-de-lis. 'Athos was a loyal friend and a fine warrior.'

'Great.' Porthos spoke up, raising his head. 'He was a great warrior.' Treville looked at him over his shoulder.

'A great warrior.' He added.

'And a brilliant swordsman.' Aramis spoke up. Treville suppressed a sigh.

'A great warrior and a brilliant swordsman.' Treville finished.

'He'd like that.' Porthos whispered quietly, smiling at Aramis.

'His death is a tragic waste.' Treville continued.

'He was considered handsome.' Aramis added.

'Ah…' Treville sighed, rolling his eyes.

'He was more rugged, I'd say, but, you know…' Porthos stated, looking at Aramis.

'Well, I suppose it's in the eye of the beholder.' Aramis told him as Treville turned round to face them.

'Are you done?' He asked. Aramis waved his hat at him to continue. Treville looked at him as he turned around.

'His death is a tragic waste.' Treville finished.

'Was a funeral strictly necessary?' Porthos asked as he tried not to cry, looking at Aramis out the corner of his eye.

'Milady might be watching.' Aramis told him. 'Had to make it convincing.'

'How come Els ain't here?' Porthos asked, changing the subject.

'I don't actually know.' Aramis replied. 'I suspect she's hiding with Athos in a tavern somewhere.'

'It's very emotional.' Porthos looked straight ahead as he tried to ignore the tears welling up in his eyes. Aramis watched his friend, turning his head to watch him.

'There, there. He's not actually dead.' Aramis reminded him, patting him on the shoulder.

'I know, it's just the thought that…' Porthos trailed off as he choked up. Aramis smiled sympathetically.

'I know.'

* * *

The door swung open as Aramis and Porthos entered the tavern where Athos had been hiding out. They sat down at the table behind him, their backs to him.

'How was my funeral?' Athos asked, his face hidden underneath his hat.

'The Captain had some nice things to say about.' Aramis replied a smirk in his voice. 'Porthos even filled up a little.' Porthos chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

'I'm sorry to have missed it.' Athos smirked back.

'Where's Els?' Porthos asked his hands behind his head.

'Oh, around.' Athos replied carelessly. A barmaid approached their table with a jug of wine, and Athos pulled his hat down further to hid his face. She set the jug down with a loud thud, glaring at Athos.

'Thanks, Athos.' Aramis looked up with a smile as Ellie pulled a seat to their table and sat down. She was wearing a red skirt and ivory shirt underneath a grey corset tied up with orange string. Her hair was loose and wavy, hanging over her shoulders with the sides of it twisted away from her face. 'Good to know you care about me so much.' She told him smirking. He glared at her from under his hat, holding his drink up to her. 'Any news from D'Artagnan?' She asked, pushing her hair over one shoulder.

'Not since he killed Athos.' Aramis whispered quietly, looking around. The door to the tavern opened with a loud bang and an angry man stood in the doorway, looking around.

'Is that Bonacieux?' Ellie whispered as the man walked into the room, a grim expression on his face. Porthos and Aramis looked at each other in confusion as he turned to their table, and stormed over to them.

'Where is she? Is he hiding her somewhere?' He demanded, fists clenched. 'I know what you Musketeers are like.'

'What are you talking about, Monsieur?' Aramis asked politely looking up at the angered man in front of him.

'Madame Bonacieux left my house yesterday afternoon. I know she's eloped with that wretch, D'Artagnan.' Ellie took a big drink of wine from her cup at that comment, Porthos hand moving to her knee sensing her anger. Aramis looked away as Ellie looked down at the table. 'Well. I'll challenge him. I have no choice.'

Porthos stood up, sensing the man's growing anger. 'Calm down.' He ordered, holding a hand out. 'Right, tell us exactly what happened.'

'I already have. She disappeared and hasn't returned.' Bonacieux's eyes furrowed into anger and disbelief.

'Well, she's not with D'Artagnan, I can assure you that.' Aramis replied, his eyes looking anywhere bar the men.

'A respectable woman doesn't just disappear in broad daylight.' He looked between Porthos and Aramis. 'For goodness sake.' He growled, storming out of the tavern in a huff.

'See?' Ellie raised her eyebrows as the door slammed shut behind him. Aramis sighed, looking at Athos. She picked her to drink up, 'He's probably the one ruining everything.'

'Ruining what?' Athos asked, his voice bored.

'D'Art and Constance.' Ellie replied, sloshing her drink around. 'He's like Satan.' Porthos snorted into his drink at Aramis' expression, choking slightly. 'Sorry.' Ellie winced, patting his knee.


	49. All for one

There was a comfortable yet tense silence in the weapons room. Not one person had dared to speak since walking into the room thirty minutes ago. The main sounds that filled that small, box sized room lined with guns, swords and flags was the sound of guns being readied and swords being sheathed. Ellie tied her hair up into a ponytail, out of her eyes as Porthos handed her a gun. She gave him a half smile as she slotted onto her belt. She'd changed into a fresh ivory shirt with a dark brown jacket over the top. She had black breeches on and brown boots. Her belt was tied around her waist showing of her hourglass figure, something she never usually showed. Underneath her shirt, she wore the medallion, resting comfortably on her chest. Looking over at her, D'Artagnan thought she looked beautiful. Not in the way most men would think women of being beautiful, but in the way, he thought Constance was beautiful. She looked like a fierce warrior, but yet she somehow managed to maintain her elegance and femininity.

Ellie, completely oblivious to D'Artagnan, picked up a sword from the wall, sheathing it in her scabbard at her side. She looked over her shoulder at Athos as she moved to stand in the middle of the room. Porthos put his hand in the middle of their somewhat circle with a short smile. Aramis placed his on top, then D'Artagnan; then Ellie and finally Athos. Porthos looked at all of them, nodding. Ellie smiled quietly in return, her stomach twisting in aguish.

'All for one.' Porthos stated, his voice seeming startlingly loud in the silent room. They all looked at each other, no words being said. Ellie raised her chin, straightening up her green eyes looking solemn and sad for once.

'And one for all,' they all finished together, dropping their hands away and moving them back to their sides.

People ran from the streets as the men lined the walls, hiding behind barrels and fences. Doors locked and slammed as did windows. The street was empty apart from the men hiding in nooks and cranny's. Milday walked with an air of someone who'd won a battle before it'd even been fought as she made her way behind Constance and Sarazin.

'Soon they will come for you and this,' she gestured around emphasizing her point, 'will all be over.'

'Musketeers don't die easily,' Constance reminded her with a smirk. Milday looked away, casting her eyes over the walls. 'If I were you, I'd run now.' Constance scoffed as Sarazin turned her away, pushing her into the street. They stopped exactly half way down the street, Constance trying to hide her fear. Sarazin pressed the barrel of his gun against her shoulder.

'Now, you move, you die.' He whispered, walking away with the gun still pointing at Constance.

A few streets away a dog barked, the sound bouncing off the walls of the street. Constance eyed every man she could see without moving, gulping down her fear as she nervously waited. The bells of the church chimed out as a horse whined. A rickety old cart made its way down the street, being pulled by two horses and no rider. Constance watched as it came to a halt at the end of the street, confusion furrowing her face. The cart moved forward again, revealing Porthos lying underneath it.

Quickly, he fired his gun, hitting the man standing on a balcony. He fired his next gun, hitting the man running out onto the street. Aramis shot up, pulling the sheet away, as he fired at the man crouching on a roof.

'Constance, get down!' D'Artagnan yelled as he, Athos and Ellie emerged from underneath the sheet. Constance gasped, lowering her head, as bullets ricocheted around the street.

'Don't! No! Shut him down!' Sarazin screamed as he ran from where he'd been hiding to stand behind Constance. D'Artagnan fired his gun, hitting the man crouching in the window sill. Ellie vaulted off the cart, pulling out a fresh gun.

'Come here,' Sarazin growled, pulling Constance backwards with him. Ellie pulled the trigger of her gun, hitting the man who'd been aiming at Aramis. He stared at her in surprise as she shot another one right behind him.

'Less procrastinating more shooting!' She yelled as she pulled at a fresh gun. Ellie aimed it at the men hiding on the balcony to the right of her; hitting all three of them in three bullets she pulled a bomb out. As he threw a gun to Aramis, Athos moved to her side, lighting it. She threw it to where Sarazin was standing, aiming just behind him. D'Artagnan hid behind a pillar as he bombs exploded, sending several men flying. Aramis hit the horses rump with his gun, startling them into running off with the cart.

There was a lull as the five of them made their way forward, guns raised and waiting. A man cautiously moved from where he'd been hiding- only to be shot be Aramis. The others took that as a sign to appear from the wings and the battle started again. Despite there being only five of them – four musketeers and one teenage girl – the odds of the fight were tilting their way. Ellie knelt down on the floor, aiming her gun at the man running to the other side of the balcony. She fired, smirking slightly as the man fell from the balcony, smashing through a roof. Porthos pulled a man from the window, throwing him to the floor and smashing the end of his gun into the man's head. Ellie threw her gun to the side as five men came charging round the corner with a battle fry. She drew her sword, the others following her lead. D'Artagnan slashed his way through the men, his eyes trained on Constance. Ellie followed behind him, making sure no one attacked from behind. She heard a man creeping up behind her and spun around, her sword slicing him across the middle. She turned back and parried with another man, her feet guiding her across the ground. Aramis, ever the show off, was fighting with two men at once, one hand on his belt. He couldn't help the involuntary smirk that lit up his face as he finished both of them at once.

'Really?!' Ellie exclaimed, kicking another man to the floor and stabbing him. Aramis shrugged before attacking another man.

'Go!' Athos yelled, alerting D'Artagnan to the fact he could now charge towards Sarazin. Ellie followed close behind, sighing as D'Artagnan fired his gun; hitting Sarazin. Constance screamed, ducking out of the way.

'Constance, run!' D'Artagnan yelled at her as he ran towards Sarazin, their blades meeting with a clash of silver.

Ellie suddenly found herself on the floor as a man came charging out of a house, tackling her around the waist. Pretending she hadn't just been winded, she kicked the man in the stomach, reaching for the sword that was just out of her reach. She growled, scrambling to her feet as Sarazin threw a basket of hay into D'Artagnan's face. The Gascon roared as he sliced Sarazin across the middle, sending the man to the floor. Ellie groaned as she was flipped to the floor, landing on a discard gun. Athos and Aramis, noticing her predicament, threw their daggers at the man; both hitting him straight in the chest. His sword fell from his hand, bouncing on the floor next to Ellie who looked up in shock. Aramis hauled her to her feet, steadying her as she carried on moving. She nodded, answering his un-spoken question as she picked her sword up. D'Artagnan panted as he re-joined them, leaving Sarazin dead on the floor.

The five of them walked towards the tunnel, smoke drifting through the air like a fog. Ellie could feel D'Artagnan trembling in anger as they stopped at the foot of the tunnel, not one person daring to move.

'One more step and she dies.' Milday warned them, holding a gun to Constance's chin. Ellie shifted towards D'Artagnan slightly, her shoulder brushing his arm – she was about two inches shorter then him – trying to relax him slightly. Athos slowly walked up to Milday, his hand hovering by his sword.

'Stop this now.' Athos' voice was gentle as he approached Milday. 'You've hurt enough people.'

'You dare to talk to me about hurt?' Milday questioned, moving her gun to point at Athos. Constance eyes the gun carefully, waiting for her chance. She hit it up into the air, lifting Milday's arm – which had been around her neck – and ran straight to D'Artagnan.

'I'm sorry, what I said!' Constance exclaimed, hugging him tightly. 'I didn't mean any of it! None of it! None of it was true!' D'Artagnan kissed her, his hand stroking her back. Aramis and Porthos smiled cheekily as they broke apart. Their smiles faded as they turned their attention back to Milday.

'Enough. It's over.' Athos said, holding Milday up as she sagged to the floor. Milday was trying hard not to break down into tears as she stared up into Athos' unforgiving eyes. 'Kneel.' He whispered. Milday looked as that word had awoken her from a dream. She shrugged off Athos' hand, stumbling back from him. She held her head high as she knelt down. Athos drew his sword, pointing it at her as Aramis and Porthos moved to stand either side of him with Ellie and D'Artagnan behind them.

'Do you have anything to say?' Athos asked. Milday ripped her choker off, exposing the scar that ran around her throat from when Athos had, had her killed.

'Go ahead. Finish what you started.' Milday replied, sounding almost bored. Behind Athos and Aramis, Ellie, D'Artagnan and Constance watched on.

'You don't have to do this.' Aramis remined Athos quietly, glancing between Milday and him.

'Leave this to the proper authorities, Athos.' Porthos added, glancing nervously over to him.

'I made her what she is.' Athos spoke, his voice sounding darker than it had in months. 'Her murders are on my head.'

'It is you who should be on your knees.' Milday spat blinking tears away. 'Now kill me.' It was a challenge not a demand. 'And do a better job of it then last time.'

Athos' sword pressed into Milday's chest. She stared up at him, breathing hard as she kept the tears at bay. Athos himself was trembling. He dropped his sword away with a sigh. He sheathed it, lifting Milday to her feet.

'Go to Spain. England. Anywhere. I don't care. But if you ever show your face in Paris again, I _will_ kill you. Without hesitation.' Milday sighed, pressing her hands against his chest. Her eyes glanced over his face, memorising every inch.

'You know there can be no peace for either of us,' she sighed 'until we are both dead.' She stroked his cheek, sighing as she walked away from him. Athos reached inside his jacket, yanking out the locket. It dangled from his fingers as he turned to face his friends.

'I'm glad you saved her.' D'Artagnan told him gently.

'Perhaps I was saving myself.' Athos said quietly, his eyes sad. As he walked away, he dropped the necklace into the dirt, letting go. It laid there as they made their way back home.

The doors opened as the Cardinal walked into the room, stopping in the middle his cloak swirling around him.

'I never expected this, Cardinal.' Louis sighed. 'Not after so long.' The Cardinal looked towards the Queen nervously who ignored him, staring straight ahead. He glanced to his left at Ellie – who'd changed into a grey and orange velvet dress and had braided her hair over one shoulder – before looking back to the King. Louis took Anne's hand in his.

'The Queen is with child.' Louis announced a smile appearing on his face. Aramis glanced nervously over at Athos, who in return glared back. Ellie watched the two of them, making a note to question them later.

'Pregnant?' The Cardinal asked in either disbelief or shock.

'Indeed. Isn't it wonderful?' Louis asked, his voice full with childlike joy. He began clapping, smiling as the rest of the room joined in. Anne smiled at the Cardinal, her eyes full of warning.

'May I offer my most hearty congratulations to Your Majesty?' The Cardinal asked, swallowing his shock as he bowed.

'I'm certain you share our delight.' Anne replied.

The Cardinal stood up, 'No one could be happier than I.' He told her. Louis smiled, glancing at his wife.

'In honour of this marvellous news,' Treville smiled to himself as he watched the Cardinal from afar, 'the Queen has asked me to grant Count Mellendorf a full amnesty for his crimes. In fact, she was quite adamant on the matter.' Louis sighed, looking to the Cardinal. 'What do you say, Cardinal?'

'The Queen's mercy is a lesson to us all. Provided the Count himself has no complaints to make?' The Cardinal asked, turning to face Mellendorf.

Mellendorf glared at the Cardinal as he spoke. 'I am content,' he began turning to face the king, 'simply to return home with my beloved daughter Charlotte. I hope never to hear another word of this matter again.' He finished, looking back at the Cardinal.

'My own sentiments entirely.' The Cardinal replied. He glanced over to Treville who smiled back at the Cardinal.

'Uh, the Queen would like to rest in private. We will celebrate later.' They all bowed as the Queen and King left the room. Aramis glanced up at Anne as she walked past, his eyes meeting hers briefly as she passed. Ellie watched him suspiciously, her mind slowly piecing the jigsaw together as she saw Athos glare at him out the corner of his eye.

Ellie pulled her dress over her leg as she watched Aramis emerge from the building. She'd untied her hair and it fell over her shoulder in waves. Her dress was almost entirely grey, except the lining was a vibrant orange, as was the split down the middle. Aramis glanced over to Athos as he walked past the fountain, neither saying anything.

'What am I missing?' Porthos asked as Aramis made his way over to his horse, looking between him and Athos.

'Aramis has been saying farewell to Charlotte Mellendorf.' Athos lied. Ellie watched Aramis out the corner of her eye, certain now that something was amiss.

'Oh. I didn't know you two were close.' Porthos teased lightly, smirking at his friend.

'He's very discreet when it comes to affairs of the heart.' Athos replied as Aramis rode over to them.

'So, at the end of it all, what do we have?' Aramis asked, changing the subject. 'No glory.'

Porthos scoffed, 'no money.' He sighed.

'No love.' D'Artagnan added.

'No luck.' Ellie added, gathering up her reins.

'None of the things that make life bearable.' Aramis summed up sadly.

'We have honour.' Athos spoke.

'Since when are you the positive one?' Ellie asked, turning in her saddle to face him. He shrugged in answer, turning his horse around.

'I can live with that.' Aramis smiled, nodding.

'For honour, then.' D'Artagnan announced, gathering up his reins and turning his horse around.

'Still, a little money would be nice.' Porthos moaned as they rode away from the palace. The wind flew through Ellie's hair as they rode along the leaf covered path, into the sun.

 _Ellie will return in Love and Betrayal on the 19_ _th_ _April_


	50. One for All

**A/N: Oops! This chapter wasn't meant to be posted until Wednesday, I got ahead of myself! But since you've all been lovely in the reviews, keep them coming, I'll just quietly correct it.**

 **x**

* * *

There was a comfortable yet tense silence in the weapons room. Not one person had dared to speak since walking into the room thirty minutes ago. The main sounds that filled that small, box sized room lined with guns, swords and flags was the sound of guns being readied and swords being sheathed. Ellie tied her hair up into a ponytail, out of her eyes as Porthos handed her a gun. She gave him a half smile as she slotted onto her belt. She'd changed into a fresh ivory shirt with a dark brown jacket over the top. She had black breeches on and brown boots. Her belt was tied around her waist showing of her hourglass figure, something she never usually showed. Underneath her shirt, she wore the medallion, resting comfortably on her chest. Looking over at her, D'Artagnan thought she looked beautiful. Not in the way most men would think women of being beautiful, but in the way, he thought Constance was beautiful. She looked like a fierce warrior, but yet she somehow managed to maintain her elegance and femininity.

Ellie, completely oblivious to D'Artagnan, picked up a sword from the wall, sheathing it in her scabbard at her side. She looked over her shoulder at Athos as she moved to stand in the middle of the room. Porthos put his hand in the middle of their somewhat circle with a short smile. Aramis placed his on top, then D'Artagnan; then Ellie and finally Athos. Porthos looked at all of them, nodding. Ellie smiled quietly in return, her stomach twisting in aguish.

'All for one.' Porthos stated, his voice seeming startlingly loud in the silent room. They all looked at each other, no words being said. Ellie raised her chin, straightening up her green eyes looking solemn and sad for once.

'And one for all,' they all finished together, dropping their hands away and moving them back to their sides.

People ran from the streets as the men lined the walls, hiding behind barrels and fences. Doors locked and slammed as did windows. The street was empty apart from the men hiding in nooks and cranny's. Milday walked with an air of someone who'd won a battle before it'd even been fought as she made her way behind Constance and Sarazin.

'Soon they will come for you and this,' she gestured around emphasizing her point, 'will all be over.'

'Musketeers don't die easily,' Constance reminded her with a smirk. Milday looked away, casting her eyes over the walls. 'If I were you, I'd run now.' Constance scoffed as Sarazin turned her away, pushing her into the street. They stopped exactly half way down the street, Constance trying to hide her fear. Sarazin pressed the barrel of his gun against her shoulder.

'Now, you move, you die.' He whispered, walking away with the gun still pointing at Constance.

A few streets away a dog barked, the sound bouncing off the walls of the street. Constance eyed every man she could see without moving, gulping down her fear as she nervously waited. The bells of the church chimed out as a horse whined. A rickety old cart made its way down the street, being pulled by two horses and no rider. Constance watched as it came to a halt at the end of the street, confusion furrowing her face. The cart moved forward again, revealing Porthos lying underneath it.

Quickly, he fired his gun, hitting the man standing on a balcony. He fired his next gun, hitting the man running out onto the street. Aramis shot up, pulling the sheet away, as he fired at the man crouching on a roof.

'Constance, get down!' D'Artagnan yelled as he, Athos and Ellie emerged from underneath the sheet. Constance gasped, lowering her head, as bullets ricocheted around the street.

'Don't! No! Shut him down!' Sarazin screamed as he ran from where he'd been hiding to stand behind Constance. D'Artagnan fired his gun, hitting the man crouching in the window sill. Ellie vaulted off the cart, pulling out a fresh gun.

'Come here,' Sarazin growled, pulling Constance backwards with him. Ellie pulled the trigger of her gun, hitting the man who'd been aiming at Aramis. He stared at her in surprise as she shot another one right behind him.

'Less procrastinating more shooting!' She yelled as she pulled at a fresh gun. Ellie aimed it at the men hiding on the balcony to the right of her; hitting all three of them in three bullets she pulled a bomb out. As he threw a gun to Aramis, Athos moved to her side, lighting it. She threw it to where Sarazin was standing, aiming just behind him. D'Artagnan hid behind a pillar as he bombs exploded, sending several men flying. Aramis hit the horses rump with his gun, startling them into running off with the cart.

There was a lull as the five of them made their way forward, guns raised and waiting. A man cautiously moved from where he'd been hiding- only to be shot be Aramis. The others took that as a sign to appear from the wings and the battle started again. Despite there being only five of them – four musketeers and one teenage girl – the odds of the fight were tilting their way. Ellie knelt down on the floor, aiming her gun at the man running to the other side of the balcony. She fired, smirking slightly as the man fell from the balcony, smashing through a roof. Porthos pulled a man from the window, throwing him to the floor and smashing the end of his gun into the man's head. Ellie threw her gun to the side as five men came charging round the corner with a battle fry. She drew her sword, the others following her lead. D'Artagnan slashed his way through the men, his eyes trained on Constance. Ellie followed behind him, making sure no one attacked from behind. She heard a man creeping up behind her and spun around, her sword slicing him across the middle. She turned back and parried with another man, her feet guiding her across the ground. Aramis, ever the show off, was fighting with two men at once, one hand on his belt. He couldn't help the involuntary smirk that lit up his face as he finished both of them at once.

'Really?!' Ellie exclaimed, kicking another man to the floor and stabbing him. Aramis shrugged before attacking another man.

'Go!' Athos yelled, alerting D'Artagnan to the fact he could now charge towards Sarazin. Ellie followed close behind, sighing as D'Artagnan fired his gun; hitting Sarazin. Constance screamed, ducking out of the way.

'Constance, run!' D'Artagnan yelled at her as he ran towards Sarazin, their blades meeting with a clash of silver.

Ellie suddenly found herself on the floor as a man came charging out of a house, tackling her around the waist. Pretending she hadn't just been winded, she kicked the man in the stomach, reaching for the sword that was just out of her reach. She growled, scrambling to her feet as Sarazin threw a basket of hay into D'Artagnan's face. The Gascon roared as he sliced Sarazin across the middle, sending the man to the floor. Ellie groaned as she was flipped to the floor, landing on a discard gun. Athos and Aramis, noticing her predicament, threw their daggers at the man; both hitting him straight in the chest. His sword fell from his hand, bouncing on the floor next to Ellie who looked up in shock. Aramis hauled her to her feet, steadying her as she carried on moving. She nodded, answering his un-spoken question as she picked her sword up. D'Artagnan panted as he re-joined them, leaving Sarazin dead on the floor.

The five of them walked towards the tunnel, smoke drifting through the air like a fog. Ellie could feel D'Artagnan trembling in anger as they stopped at the foot of the tunnel, not one person daring to move.

'One more step and she dies.' Milday warned them, holding a gun to Constance's chin. Ellie shifted towards D'Artagnan slightly, her shoulder brushing his arm – she was about two inches shorter then him – trying to relax him slightly. Athos slowly walked up to Milday, his hand hovering by his sword.

'Stop this now.' Athos' voice was gentle as he approached Milday. 'You've hurt enough people.'

'You dare to talk to me about hurt?' Milday questioned, moving her gun to point at Athos. Constance eyes the gun carefully, waiting for her chance. She hit it up into the air, lifting Milday's arm – which had been around her neck – and ran straight to D'Artagnan.

'I'm sorry, what I said!' Constance exclaimed, hugging him tightly. 'I didn't mean any of it! None of it! None of it was true!' D'Artagnan kissed her, his hand stroking her back. Aramis and Porthos smiled cheekily as they broke apart. Their smiles faded as they turned their attention back to Milday.

'Enough. It's over.' Athos said, holding Milday up as she sagged to the floor. Milday was trying hard not to break down into tears as she stared up into Athos' unforgiving eyes. 'Kneel.' He whispered. Milday looked as that word had awoken her from a dream. She shrugged off Athos' hand, stumbling back from him. She held her head high as she knelt down. Athos drew his sword, pointing it at her as Aramis and Porthos moved to stand either side of him with Ellie and D'Artagnan behind them.

'Do you have anything to say?' Athos asked. Milday ripped her choker off, exposing the scar that ran around her throat from when Athos had, had her killed.

'Go ahead. Finish what you started.' Milday replied, sounding almost bored. Behind Athos and Aramis, Ellie, D'Artagnan and Constance watched on.

'You don't have to do this.' Aramis remined Athos quietly, glancing between Milday and him.

'Leave this to the proper authorities, Athos.' Porthos added, glancing nervously over to him.

'I made her what she is.' Athos spoke, his voice sounding darker than it had in months. 'Her murders are on my head.'

'It is you who should be on your knees.' Milday spat blinking tears away. 'Now kill me.' It was a challenge not a demand. 'And do a better job of it then last time.'

Athos' sword pressed into Milday's chest. She stared up at him, breathing hard as she kept the tears at bay. Athos himself was trembling. He dropped his sword away with a sigh. He sheathed it, lifting Milday to her feet.

'Go to Spain. England. Anywhere. I don't care. But if you ever show your face in Paris again, I _will_ kill you. Without hesitation.' Milday sighed, pressing her hands against his chest. Her eyes glanced over his face, memorising every inch.

'You know there can be no peace for either of us,' she sighed 'until we are both dead.' She stroked his cheek, sighing as she walked away from him. Athos reached inside his jacket, yanking out the locket. It dangled from his fingers as he turned to face his friends.

'I'm glad you saved her.' D'Artagnan told him gently.

'Perhaps I was saving myself.' Athos said quietly, his eyes sad. As he walked away, he dropped the necklace into the dirt, letting go. It laid there as they made their way back home.

The doors opened as the Cardinal walked into the room, stopping in the middle his cloak swirling around him.

'I never expected this, Cardinal.' Louis sighed. 'Not after so long.' The Cardinal looked towards the Queen nervously who ignored him, staring straight ahead. He glanced to his left at Ellie – who'd changed into a grey and orange velvet dress and had braided her hair over one shoulder – before looking back to the King. Louis took Anne's hand in his.

'The Queen is with child.' Louis announced a smile appearing on his face. Aramis glanced nervously over at Athos, who in return glared back. Ellie watched the two of them, making a note to question them later.

'Pregnant?' The Cardinal asked in either disbelief or shock.

'Indeed. Isn't it wonderful?' Louis asked, his voice full with childlike joy. He began clapping, smiling as the rest of the room joined in. Anne smiled at the Cardinal, her eyes full of warning.

'May I offer my most hearty congratulations to Your Majesty?' The Cardinal asked, swallowing his shock as he bowed.

'I'm certain you share our delight.' Anne replied.

The Cardinal stood up, 'No one could be happier than I.' He told her. Louis smiled, glancing at his wife.

'In honour of this marvellous news,' Treville smiled to himself as he watched the Cardinal from afar, 'the Queen has asked me to grant Count Mellendorf a full amnesty for his crimes. In fact, she was quite adamant on the matter.' Louis sighed, looking to the Cardinal. 'What do you say, Cardinal?'

'The Queen's mercy is a lesson to us all. Provided the Count himself has no complaints to make?' The Cardinal asked, turning to face Mellendorf.

Mellendorf glared at the Cardinal as he spoke. 'I am content,' he began turning to face the king, 'simply to return home with my beloved daughter Charlotte. I hope never to hear another word of this matter again.' He finished, looking back at the Cardinal.

'My own sentiments entirely.' The Cardinal replied. He glanced over to Treville who smiled back at the Cardinal.

'Uh, the Queen would like to rest in private. We will celebrate later.' They all bowed as the Queen and King left the room. Aramis glanced up at Anne as she walked past, his eyes meeting hers briefly as she passed. Ellie watched him suspiciously, her mind slowly piecing the jigsaw together as she saw Athos glare at him out the corner of his eye.

Ellie pulled her dress over her leg as she watched Aramis emerge from the building. She'd untied her hair and it fell over her shoulder in waves. Her dress was almost entirely grey, except the lining was a vibrant orange, as was the split down the middle. Aramis glanced over to Athos as he walked past the fountain, neither saying anything.

'What am I missing?' Porthos asked as Aramis made his way over to his horse, looking between him and Athos.

'Aramis has been saying farewell to Charlotte Mellendorf.' Athos lied. Ellie watched Aramis out the corner of her eye, certain now that something was amiss.

'Oh. I didn't know you two were close.' Porthos teased lightly, smirking at his friend.

'He's very discreet when it comes to affairs of the heart.' Athos replied as Aramis rode over to them.

'So, at the end of it all, what do we have?' Aramis asked, changing the subject. 'No glory.'

Porthos scoffed, 'no money.' He sighed.

'No love.' D'Artagnan added.

'No luck.' Ellie added, gathering up her reins.

'None of the things that make life bearable.' Aramis summed up sadly.

'We have honour.' Athos spoke.

'Since when are you the positive one?' Ellie asked, turning in her saddle to face him. He shrugged in answer, turning his horse around.

'I can live with that.' Aramis smiled, nodding.

'For honour, then.' D'Artagnan announced, gathering up his reins and turning his horse around.

'Still, a little money would be nice.' Porthos moaned as they rode away from the palace. The wind flew through Ellie's hair as they rode along the leaf covered path, into the sun.

 _Ellie will return in Love and Betrayal on the 19_ _th_ _April_


	51. It's time

**A/N: It's here! Love and Betrayal is up now for your reading delight!**


End file.
